Universitaria extranjera
by jutsme
Summary: Bella lleva soñando durante años con estudiar en una de las prestigiosas universidades del mundo. Una vez conseguido el objetivo, solo le queda disfrutar de una de las mas fantasticas experiencias de su vida, solo que en un pais que no es el suyo.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

_Estimada Isabela Swan_

_Nos complace comunicarle que para el próximo curso la NYU ha tenido en cuenta la solicitud de su beca y esta ha sido concedida para la licenciatura de literatura._

_Durante los siguientes cuatro años, gozara de nuestras instalaciones asi como de una subvención de 10000 dólares al año para sus gastos en material escolar, alojamiento y alimentación._

_Recibirá mas información en próximas circulares._

_Un cordial saludo._

_Director de NYU_

No me podía estar pasando esto a mí. Yo, esa persona que rezaba para que los sueños se hiciesen realidad y nunca llegaban, parecían que me rodeaban y al final nunca me tocaban, pues no, hoy era el día en el que por fin podía decir "los sueños se hacen realidad2 y tenia en mi mano la prueba mas clara de ello.

Llevaba casi 18 años de vida dedicándome en cuerpo y alma a estudiar, para que en un futuro, una de las mejores universidades del mundo pudiese fijarse en mi solicitud y simplemente se plantease aceptarme.

Y no podía ser otra que la Universidad de Nueva York, cuna de numerosas personalidades de diferentes ámbitos reconocidas mundialmente con premios destacadísimos. Aparte de estar situada en la capital del mundo, Nueva Cork. Ese sitio que solo verlo por la televisión te ponía la piel de punta. Y todo aquello me esperaba allí.

Echaría de menos contadas cosas. Mi familia, esa que se había estado esforzando desde el minuto en el que yo exprese el deseo en voz alta. Habían sido años de verdaderos esfuerzos por su parte, de plena confianza en mi, para recaudar un pequeño colchón para que en el momento en el que yo tuviese que partir, pudiese disponer de esos pequeños ahorros. Mis padres, Charlie y Renee, trabajadores e clase media, mi padre policia y mi madre profesora de infantil. Mas complicado fue cuando nacieron los gemelos, de 12 años cada uno, Seth y Jacob, y a pesar de eso, nunca desistieron en intentar hacer mi sueño realidad. Seria a las únicas personas que extrañaría. No tenia amigos, mi infancia había estado bañada de letras y libros. Puedo decir que destaque en mi clase, básicamente porque no tenia otras distracciones. Y no me arrepiento, soy una niña feliz, y con esta carta en mis manos, una niña feliz que trabajando, ha conseguido su mayor aspiración en la vida. Extrañaría también a mi ciudad, Madrid, extrañaría España, hablar español, extrañaría la alegría que se respiraba en la calle, la gente que te saludaba como si fueses cualquier conocido, el sol que se te pegaba a la piel… todo, pero estaba segura que en los próximos cuatro años, me seguiría esforzando para volver algún día a mi tierras como la persona de provecho para la que había trabajado tanto.

Y ahora tocaba presentar todos los tramites: embajadas, permisos, billetes, residencias… Cosas sin ninguna importancia sabiendo para el fin propuesto. Dentro de una semana era mi cumpleaños, y por primera vez en mi cumpleaños, seria yo la que portase nuevas y buenas noticias.

-Antes de partir la tarta quiero daros una noticia- dije levantándome y repartiendo un sobre a cada uno. Me había molestado en fotocopiar mi carta para cada uno de la familia. –No lo abráis todavía, esperad que lo tengan todos- dije dándole la ultima carta a mi padre. –Ahora, ya podéis abrirla-. Me fije en cada cambio de expresión que se formaba en la cara de cada uno. La primera en entenderlo fue mi madre, que empezó a intentar calmar sus sollozos poniéndose la mano en la boca. Luego los gemelos, que a un tiempo casa instantáneo pasaban sus miradas entre ellos, la carta y yo. Y luego estaba mi padre, que aprecia que leía un escrito en chino.

-¡Me voy a Nueva York!- grite sin poder evitar ni un segundo mas callarme lo que me llevaba comiendo desde hace 7 días exactos.

-¡Lo conseguiste Bells!- me dijo Jake tirándose a mis brazos seguido de Seth. –Te echaremos de menos, pero cuando tus libros sena los mas vendidos del mundo y nos hagas ricos, no nos separaremos de ti-.

-Cariño estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo mi padre abrazándome.

-¿Estas segura verdad corazón?-me pregunto mi madre acunándome entre sus brazos.

-Llevo preparándome para esto toda mi vida mama, claro que estoy preparada-.

-Tenemos que empezar a preparar todo. ¿Cuándo piensas irte?-.

-Quiero irme un poco antes para adaptarme a todo el ambiente, ya sabes-.

-¿Sabes como vivirás?-.

-Pues creo que compartiré piso con dos personas. Un piso de la universidad. Comeré en el comedor supongo y me buscare un trabajo de media jornada para pagarme ciertas cosas que no den con la beca-.

-Nada de trabajar señorita. Vas allí a estudiar y disfrutar. El dinero saldrá de nuestro trabajo-.

-¡No! Ni hablar, me niego. Ya habéis trabajado para que yo pueda irme, ahora me toca a mi. Y se a lo que voy papa, solo es de medie jornada, me vendrá hasta bien, ya veras-.

Quedamos en que me iria el 31 de agosto, para llegar allí el 1 de septiembre, 15 días antes de que empezasen las clases. Fue un mes de papeleos increíbles: que si ir al banco para sacar dinero, para meter, para cambiar, para crear, que si el consulado, que si permiso, que si preguntas, a la agencia de viajes para que me explicasen un poco el recorrido, sacar billetes… pero en todos los lados tuvieron el mismo detalle, el mismo que me hacia orgullo de ser de donde era, en todos se preocuparon por mi y por mis miles de gestiones, preguntando el porque y felicitándome por mis logros.

Apenas llevaba dos maletas, mi ropa no era muy abundante y habría tiempo de comprar por allí, pero mi colección de libros y discos no podía faltar en mi viaje, que era de lo que se componía casi en su totalidad la otra maleta. Una mochila de mano con mi portátil, mi ipod, un libro, mis billetes, algo de dinero y el móvil completaban mi equipaje.

-Cuídate, y llámanos cuando llegues, y cuando te instales. Cuéntanos como te adaptas, si no quieres seguir allí nos llamas y te compramos el viaje de vuelta, ¿entendido?- me decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba y repartía besos por toda mi cara.

-Ten cuidado, estudia y disfruta mucho. Te quiero cariño- se despidió de mí mi padre.

-Aunque nos dejes solos te queremos y te vamos a echar de menos. Te prometemos que les vamos a intentar convencer para hacerte una visita pronto- me dijo Seth mientras ambos se abrazaban a mi cintura y yo les devolvía el abrazo.

-Prometo comunicarme seguido y que estudiare mucho para que os sintáis orgullosos. Os quiero- dije recogiendo los billetes que me daba la azafata y dándome la vuelta para darles una ultima despedida con la mano.

Monte en el avión y decidí que la mejor forma de pasar el viaje seria dormir. Cogi los cascos y me puse la música. Solo me levante cuando pasaron la comida y un aperitivo, así que mi viaje se paso bastante rápido.

_Señores pasajeros les informamos que en 5 minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York la temperatura ambiente es de 20 grados y la hora local son las 16:00. Esperemos que hayan disfrutado del viaje y volverles a ver pronto. Por favor abróchese los cinturones y no se los quiten hasta que se apaguen las luces que tienes encima de sus cabezas. Muchas gracias y feliz estancia._

Repitieron el mensaje de nuevo en ingles y en francés. Una de las cosas que mas nerviosa me ponía era mi ingles, porque aunque sabia que tenia un buen nivel, certificado con cursos y diplomas, jamás había salido al extranjero a probarlo, y me inquietaba bastante. Vi como aterrizábamos y la lucecita se apagaba. Retire mi cinturón, cogi mi maleta de mano y me dispuse a salir de esa caja de metal donde había estado enterrada 12 horas. Después de esperar una kilométrica cola en la zona de inmigración, pude recoger mis dos maletas y salir a la calida calle de la ciudad de Nueva York. No fue nada complicado pedir un taxi, porque lo raro no era ver uno, si no ver un coche particular por aquella estrecha acera. Fue mi primer contacto con el ingles y lo supere bastante bien, o por lo menos el señor me entendió a la primera. Tras un trayecto de un cuarto de hora llegue a mi destino. Tras pagar y sacar las maletas del maletero gire mi alce mi cabeza para ver el cartel con el que llevaba soñando desde que tengo memoria.

NYU

Nueva York me espera.


	2. Emmet, Nueva York y NYU

**Capitulo 2**

-Disculpe- dije acercándome a recepción y dejando las maletas en el suelo,- ¿la señora Cooper?-pregunte.

-Soy yo bonita, ¿Qué deseas?-.

-Oh disculpe. En mi última carta decía que debía de preguntar por usted. Soy Isabella Swan, recibí una beca para cursar en la universidad y anuncie que tendría aquí antes de que empezasen las clases-.

-Si, ahora caigo, te estábamos esperando bonita. Bienvenida a Estados Unidos. Si esperas un momento ahora pasaran para llevarte a tu habitación-.

-Muy amable. Gracias- dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás que había en la recepción. Aquello impresionaba mucho más que el verlo en foto. Una gran sala con paredes de mármol y una recepción con numerosos sofás adornaban la espacia a la que accedías desde la calle. Durante el tiempo que estuve esperando me entretén con una de las revistas que se encontraban encima de la mesa, publicidad de la universidad.

-Señora Cooper, ¿me llamaba?-.

-Si esa chica de ahí- levante mi cabeza y vi dos pares de ojos en mi. Gire mi cabeza a ambos lados ya que yo no había llamado a nadie que no fuese la señora.

-¿Yo?- dije moviendo mi boca sin emitir sonido y señalándome.

-Es nueva- se limito a decir la señora Cooper.

-Ya entiendo. Gracias señora Cooper. Tu chica- dijo acercándose a i y cogiendo mis dos maletas, -vamos-.

-No hace falta que lleves mi equipaje de verdad-.

-No pesa nada, además, estoy seguro de que me pesan mucho menos que a ti- "que a mi y toda mi familia junta". Probablemente el brazo de ese chico pasaba lo mismo que yo entera.

-Perdón pero es que no estoy entendiendo nada- dije sincerándome. -¿Por qué tengo que avisar a la señora Cooper y apareces tu, sabiendo a donde tengo que ir además?-.

-No te preocupes, el primer año yo estaba aun mas perdido que tu. No se si sabrás que esta universidad acepta a bastantes poco alumnos por carrera- me dijo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. –Bueno, estoy seguro de que tu estudiaras o turismo o relaciones internacionales-.

-Relaciones internacionales. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Porque los alumnos de tercer y cuarto curso, normalmente subdelegados o delegados- dijo inclinándome la cabeza como haciéndome saber que el pertenecía a los últimos –deben enseñar a los novatos, ósea tu, las instalaciones, su dormitorio, etcétera-.

-¿Así que tu eres el delegado de relaciones internacionales o turismo de…?-.

-Tercer curso de relaciones internacionales. Emmet McCarty, un placer- dijo dejando una maleta en el suelo y dándome la mano.

-Isabella Swan. Pero llámame solo Bela por favor.- dije devolviéndosela. –Encantada. ¿Tu también eres becado?-.

-Si, estoy aquí gracias a una beca deportiva. Fútbol americano-.

-Si, tienes un cuerpo muy… muy de deportista-.

-Algo me habían dicho antes-dijo sonriéndome. -¿Cómo es que has venido aquí tan pronto? Normalmente en estas fechas solo estamos los delegados de cada curso, para enseñar lugares y demás cosas a los nuevos, pero normalmente no se instalan tan temprano-.

-Quise venir un tiempo antes para adaptarme un poco al lugar. Comprar las cosas necesarias y todo eso-.

-¿De donde vienes? Yo vivo a las afueras de la ciudad-.

-Soy de Madrid, España- le conteste orgullosa de mi misma.

-¿En serio? Amo España, me encantaría ir algún día. Déjame decirte que no se te nota prácticamente nada el acento-.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, me das una alegría. Seguro que te gustaría España-. Mientras iba hablando con el me fijaba en cada detalle que me encontraba a mi alrededor: me fije en como los edificios mezclaban con toda naturalidad la sabiduría antigua del lugar con la modernidad que caracterizaba a la ciudad, como el campus parecía estar en medio de un campo, cuando en realidad estaba rodeado de edificios, donde la otra pared daba a la mas bulliciosa calle en el mundo, me fije que era inmenso y muy verde, vi también como apenas nos cruzábamos con gente y que casi tosa se dirigía las pistas de deporte que había en nuestra parte izquierda.

-La señora Cooper me ha dicho que tus compañeras de cuarto no llegaran hasta la semana que viene. He de decirte que has tenido suerte, te ha tocado en los edificios nuevos de estudiantes, seremos vecinos porque yo estoy en el piso justo debajo del tuyo-.

-Es bueno conocer a alguien cercano-.

-Si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda, ya sabes donde vivo. Por cierto, si quieres comprar los libros conozco un sitio donde te los venden a la mitad de precio, así que solo gastaras la mitad de la parte del dinero de la beca.-

-¿En serio? Dime donde por favor-.

-Claro. Te puedo acompañar cuando terminemos nuestro tour si quieres. No tengo nada más que hacer por hoy-.

-Muchísimas gracias Emmet-.

-Para servirte- dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia mientras seguía caminado y portando mis maletas. –Hemos llegado- dijo parándose en frente de una puerta en el segundo piso. –Aquí tienes tu juego de llaves- dijo dándome 3 llaves- esta- dijo cogiendo una-para la puerta de tu casa, esta otra, para el portal y la mas pequeña para el buzón. Te dejo que te instales, y cuando este lista, bajas y me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Todo perfecto Emmet. Muchas gracias-.

-Nos vemos Bella- dijo dándome la espalda y bajando por las escaleras. Metí la llave en la cerradura y después de pasar las maletas y cerrar detrás de mi me dedique a contemplar mi nueva residencia. Aquello era ligeramente mas… mas de todo de lo que yo habría imaginado nunca. Mas caro, mas grande, mas ostentoso… mas perfecto simplemente. El salón era una estancia amplia, con 3 sofás individuales y una grande con capacidad para otro 3. Una mesita baja negra y un mueble lleno de espacios para libros y una tele. Vi que al salón se unía una barra y una cocina americana. No muy grande pero si lo suficiente para tres personas adolescentes que no comerían allí ni la mitad de los días. Supuse, que al no tener todavía compañeras, podría elegir la habitación que mas me gustase. Me quede con la ultima al final del pasillo, no porque fuese la mas grande, si no porque era donde mas luz entraba. Las tres habitaciones eran parecidas, unas con un poco mas de espacio, una cama bastante grande en el medio con una mesita de noche al lado, con un armario donde mi ropa se perdería porque sobraba espacio, unos estantes donde poder dejar las cosas personales y un escritorio para estudiar donde entrarían fácilmente todos los libros de toda la carrera. El piso lo completaban otros tres baños, no grandes pero lo suficiente como para apañárselas de uno en uno. Deje mi mochila encima de la cama y mis maletas en una pared, cogi mi móvil y llame a mis padres. Debían de ser en España las 22:30, así que todavía estarían despiertos.

-¿Diga?- contesto mi padre.

-Hola papa, soy Bella-.

-¡Bella, hija, que alegría oírte! ¿Qué tal estas?- me pregunto mientras escuchaba pequeños murmullos del resto de mi familia que querían hablar conmigo.

-Muy bien papa, esto es increíble. Estoy un poco cansada del viaje pero no me dormiré hasta por la noche par coger el horario. Ahora me voy a comprar el material y a conocer la ciudad. El piso es genial, enorme y muy bien equipado, ya os mandare fotos-.

-Me alegro mucho hija. Te colgamos ya para que no gastes mas. Tu madre y tus hermanos te mandan muchos besos y saludos-.

-Devuélveselos anda. Y un beso enorme para tu también. Llamare mañana-.

-Otro para ti cariño. Adiós-. Saque de mi maleta un pequeño bolsito donde metí un poco de dinero, mi plano y mi móvil para salir a la calle. Cerré la puerta, guarde mis llaves y baje al piso que estaba exactamente debajo del mió

-¡Bella! ¿Ya estas preparada?-.

-Si, recogeré mañana las maletas y todo eso. Me apetece bastante poco hacerlo ahora-.

-Perfecto. Entonces… ¡Vamos a presentarte a Nueva York! ¿O prefieres conocer antes la universidad?-.

-Como tu prefieras, tengo todo el día libre-.

-Empecemos entonces por aquí primero. Mira- dijo señalando los edificios- estos de aquí, ósea donde tu vives, son bloques de pisos bastante nuevos y, donde solo vivimos o los becados, o las personas donde sus padres hacen verdaderos esfuerzos para pagarles la universidad. El resto, es decir, el 70% del alumnado, vive o en sus casitas, y llegan aquí en sus súper coches o en las hermandades, las cuales, como te podrás imaginar, se llevan una buenísima parte del dinero de la universidad. Hay como 30 hermandades, con su respectiva casa o mansión, como prefieras llamarlo. En cada una son aceptadas unas 40 personas-.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tienes?-.

-Unas 15 habitaciones. Son enormes las casas, ahora las veras. Te puede tocar compartí habitación de tres personas, entonces eres poco importante, de dos personas, que es como un nivel mas, y puedes tenerla individual, solo si eres presiente. Aunque haya muchas todas comparten la misma característica, están invadidas por pijos sin cerebro, los cuales no pisarían esta universidad si papa no tuviese un dólar. Veras que son muy clasistas, si no vistes bien o no eres guapo, no vales nada, y te lo harán saber-.

-Creía que estas cosas solo se daban en las películas, o como mucho en las niñas crueles de 8 años-.

-Pues no, eso existe. No te metas en su camino y no sabrán ni que existes. Este de aquí es tu edificio, facultad de relaciones públicas y turismo. Entremos- dijo abriéndome la puerta y dejándome pasar. –La NYU esta dividida, es decir, no todas las carreras se imparten en este campus, la ciudad tiene mas facultades por ahí, incluso en otras ciudades, pero esta es la mas importante. Aquí estamos concentrados los alumnos de relaciones internacionales, turismo, política, derecho, filología hispánica, inglesa, francesa, alemana y china y la de economía. Veras- dijo abriéndome la puerta de la primera clase que nos encontramos – que son clases normales, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas, como de instituto, ya que los alumnos no superamos lo 40 por aula, son clases individualizadas, si faltas lo sabrán. Cuando nos reunimos en una asignatura demasiados alumnos para entrar en una clase, vamos a una de las 5 aulas especiales que hay en el edificio, pero eso ya te lo dirán cuando te den el horario. El campus cuenta con wifi, por supuesto, aula de ordenadores en cada facultad, gimnasio, y piscina, siempre que el equipo de natación no tenga que entrenar. El comedor y la cafetería están en la recepción a la derecha y las diferentes pistas de deportes, a la derecha de donde entramos-.

-Las vi antes-.

-¿Te vas quedando con todo?-.

-Si, esto es como estar en un sueño-.

-¿Sabes como va todo eso de las notas, vacaciones, faltas…?-.

-Si, me mandaron toda la información y ya me la leí-.

-Ojala todos los nuevos viniese igual de informados que tu- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa. –Que mas… Ya. Te tocara hacer un montón de trabajos en grupo, pero en cada piso solo puede entrar 5 personas por cada una, así que si se supera el número, tendréis que ir a la biblioteca, que esta en la acera de en frente, presentas tu carne de estudiante y te dan una sala particular para hacer trabajos en grupo. ¿Sabes a que deporte te apuntaras ya?-.

-¿Deporte? No pienso hacer ningún deporte. Soy patosa por naturaleza, es decir, me caigo hasta en una superficie plana. El deporte no es lo mió-.

-Siento ser yo quien te lo diga pero es así. Aquí es obligatorio practicar algún tipo de actividad extraescolar, y teniendo en cuenta que te ves realmente tímida y la única opción que no sea deporte es esa, te tocara-.

-Pe… Pero no se hacer ninguno-.

-Prácticamente nadie de los que entra sabe hacer nada. Solo los que entramos con beca deportiva destacamos en eso, y mírame, capitán del equipo de la universidad. Los diablos rojos- dijo poniendo una pose graciosa donde cada uno de sus músculos de acentuaron. Puedes apuntarte a natación, fútbol, fútbol americano, baloncesto, atletismo, animadora…-.

-Creo que me apuntare a fútbol, soy bastante mala en el resto de las cosas. En el colegio estuvimos dando clases de fútbol, además de que en España es el deporte rey, y fue la nota que saque jamás en deporte. ¿Así que capitán, eh?-.

-Si, desde este año, el del año pasado de licencio y se fue. No es algo sencillo, los niños ricos creen que pueden comprar todo con dinero, hasta la habilidad, pero hay personas en las que todavía impera el sentido común aquí, y aqui me tienes-.

-Felicidades entonces-.

-¿Ves esas casonas de allí?- dijo señalándome una fila de mansiones realmente impresionantes, todas ellas con un escudo en la parte superior de la puerta. –Te presento a las hermandades de la NYU. ¿Impresionan verdad?-.

-Son una pasada Emmet-.

-Disfrútalas. Dentro de 15 días no podrás estar tan cerca de ellas. Donde tu estas pisando ahora mismo se encontrarán tal cantidad de pijos por metro cuadro, que parecerá que llevas un cartel en la frente que ponga "busco problemas niños pijos"-.

-No me gustan los problemas. Con nadie-.

-De todas formas es solo hacerse valer. El primer día me dieron por todos los lados. Cuando te impones un poco saben con quien pueden y con quien no pueden meterse-.

-Es fácil imponer cuando el volumen de tu brazos supera a todas las cabeza que habitan en esta calle. Yo… Yo simplemente intentare pasar desapercibida. Se me da realmente bien-.

-No es que me guste escuchar que prefieres esconderte y eso se te da bien, pero si quieres pasar de los problemas, es la mejor solución. ¿Vamos ya a conocer Nueva York?-.

-Por favor. Estoy impaciente-.

-¡Vamonos!- dijo señalando de forma teatral la puerta de salida y haciendo que rompiese a reír.

En apenas 2 horas, Emmet me llevo andando por los lugares mas emblemáticos de la ciudad que quedaban cerca de la universidad.

-Creo que es hora de ir a por los libros antes de que cierren. Es esta librería así que no tardaremos- dijo riéndose de su propia broma. –Buenas tardes Clark- saludo Emmet a un señor de unos 60 años que se encontraba detrás del estante.

-Buenas tarde muchacho. ¿Se te olvido algún libro?-.

-No mire, le traigo a una nueva cliente. Primer curso. Todos os libros, ya sabes-.

-En un momento se los traigo señorita- me dijo mirándome y sonriéndome calidamente.

-Emmet, ¿Cómo va a saber este señor los libros que necesito? Cada universidad utilizara unos diferentes-.

-Le traigo una lista de cada curso y cada carrera para que lo sepa. Recibí mucho de él el primer año, y le devuelvo el favor trayéndole clientes-.

-Aquí los tienes. 8 fabulosos libros para 8 fabulosas asignaturas. ¿Tienes lectura este año?- me dijo mientras aparecían delante de mis ojos una pila de libros enormes.

-Para ser sincera, estoy deseando empezar ya-.

-Debes de ser muy especial, normalmente Emmet no trae aquí a muchos nuevos-.

-Es becada al igual que yo Clark. Sabes que a los pijos ni les recomiendo lugares, que se busquen la vida-.

-Bien dicho muchacho- dijo formando con su mano un pulo y chocándolo con el de Emmet.

-Se que n todos son iguales, por eso si me can bien, el año siguiente les recomiendo este lugar-.

-¿Vas a necesitar algo mas muchacha?- me pregunto-.

-Pues necesitare una carpeta, unos bolis azules y negros y folios. Por ahora nada mas-.

-A esto último invita la casa. Si me das la tarjeta te cobro los libros-.

-Pero señor no es necesario, pued...-.

-Ya se que puedes pagarlo. Pero quiero invitarte, ¿puedo?-.

-Por supuesto. Muchísimas gracias- dije dándole mi tarjeta de la beca.

-Aquí tienes. Ven cuando necesites niña. Adiós muchacho-.

-Hasta pronto Clark- dijo despidiéndose Emmet mientras cogia una de las bolsas de los libros y yo la otra y salíamos de la tienda.

-Se esta haciendo de noche. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo en el comedor de la universidad y asi te presento a las cocineras?-.

-Claro, pero primero necesito dejar esto en mi casa-.

-Vamos entonces-.

-Por cierto- dije mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia la universidad, -¿no conocerás algún sitio donde pueda trabajara media jornada por la tarde y sacarme un poco de dinero?-.

-Esta zona esta llena de cafeterías y restaurantes donde los becados y demás estudiantes humildes encuentran trabajo para lo mismo que tu. Cuanto antes vayas, antes encontraras. Yo también lo necesito, ¿sabes?-.

-¿Quieres venir mañana conmigo a echar curriculums?-.

-Eso esta echo pequeña-. Durante nuestro paseo me di cuenta de que Emmet era un gran chico. Tenia todo lo que se podía pedir, inteligencia, humor, era humilde, y ni decir que estaba para mojar pan. Ese tipo e gente que quieres tener a tu lado porque sabes que te alegrara en cualquier momento.

-Sube si quieres, es solo dejar los libros- le dije.

-Vaya, mi casa esta un poco mas desordenada que esta- comento entrando a mi piso.

-Yo soy bastante ordenada. Me gusta la limpieza, así que espero que a mis compañeras también-.

-No es por decepcionarte, pero no es una cualidad muy extendida entre las chicas de Nueva York-.

-Vamonos anda, que tengo hambre-.

-Bueno-dijo cuando llegamos a las puertas del comedor, donde el olor a comida ya era notorio, -te voy a presentar la mejor parte de toda la universidad. Hoy no habrá nadie aquí entro, como ya te dije nadie llego todavía. ¡Buenas noches señoritas!- como bien dijo Emmet, el comedor estaba totalmente vació, solo se encontraban allí las cocineras que estaban detrás de las pantallas que protegían la comida.

-¡Emmet! Creíamos que ya no vendrías-.

-No dudéis de mi anda. Además, traigo visita- de repente las caras de las cocineras cambiaron a un gesto mucho mas amenazante. –No os pongáis así, es buena gente. Es becada- dijo a modo de rendición, lo que hizo que el gesto se suavizara mucho más.

-Buenas noches- me atreví a decir, pro esa simple frase hizo que todas volviesen a sus gestos de alegría, e incluso alguna me dedico una sonrisa dulce.

-Es hasta educada. Muchacha ya nos caes bien. ¿Qué vas a querer de cenar?-.

-¿Por qué hay tanta comida si no viene nadie?- pregunte.

-Es obligatorio hacer un mínimo, por si acaso. A mi ponme un poco de todo- dijo Emmet.

-Yo… Yo quiero un poco de pasta y un filete. Gracias-.

-Vamos a sentarnos-.

-¿Qué a sido eso de antes?- le pregunte mientras miraba como no le entraba mas comida en la boca y me empecé a reír.

-Tenía hambre- dijo a modo de excusa. –Veras, no se si habrás conocido a muchos pijos, pero la mayoría no son exactamente lomas educado que te puedas echar a la cara, y a las mujeres las tratan bastante mal, dejémoslo ahí. De todas formas lo comprobaras pronto. Cuando viene alguien nuevo, se ponen a la defensiva, es normal, están muy quemadas de tanta tontería que se gastan los niñitos. La excepción son los becados o los que sufren por entrar aquí, quieras o no saben lo que tiene y lo que les ha costado entrar aquí, y suelen ser mas agradecidos, como tu has demostrado-.

-No he hecho nada-.

-Te equivocas- dijo señalándome con el tenedor. –Las has saludado, cuando te han puesto mala cara no las has insultado, has dado las gracias cuando te han servido. ¿Sabes cuantos estudiantes hacen eso?-.

-¿El 30% que no son ricos?-.

-Bingo para la chica que tengo en frente- dijo haciendo que los dos nos riésemos. –Aun así, suelen ser bastante ariscas con todos, es su forma de defenderse. Cuando tienes que servir y ya te han tirado la comida dos veces a la cara, da igual que des o no las gracias, están tan cansadas que e mandan a la mierda con solo un "hola". Las entiendo y por so suelo venir aquí siempre, aunque ahora me pueda ir a mi casa. Probablemente sea la única persona con la que se puedan desahogar, aparte de entre ellas-.

-Vaya, ni siquiera me imaginaba esto. Una pregunta cambiando de tema, has dicho que hay poca gente, ¿Por qué no viene a comer aquí? Aunque solo sean los delegados-.

-Veras, la mayoría de los delegados, bueno, todos menos yo, tienen unos padres bastante influyentes en la universidad. ¿De verdad crees que mientras puedan evitarlo vendrán a comer aquí, cuando odian este lugar y su comida?-.

-Pero si esta deliciosa la comida Emmet-.

-A mi me lo vas a decir, pero no hay nadie que te sirva, ni un menú donde lo mas barato sean 60 dólares, ni nadie que te quite la silla cuando te vayas a sentar o a levantarte. Esas cosas, que para ellos, valen mas, que el que la comida este rica o mala-.

-¿Vais a querer algo de postre?- nos dijo una de las cocineras acercándose a nuestra mesa. Debería tener unos 50 años y se veía verdaderamente adorable.

-Tráeme un cacho de tarta de chocolate, anda Maggie- dijo haciendo un puchero Emmet.

-Claro que si mi niño. ¿Y tu bonita?-.

-Otro para mi, gracias-.

-Ahora mismo os los traigo-.

-Nadie sabe que tienen eso, lo reservan para mi-.

-¿Solo para ti?-.

-Eres a la primera persona que enseño todo lo que conozco de la universidad que verdaderamente merece la pena. Me has caído bien pequeña-.

-Gracias Emmet. La verdad tu también me has caído muy bien. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí-.

-Claro que lo harás. No pienso despegarme de ti, solo durante las clases. No todos los días uno hace tan buenos amigos-.

-Muchos gracias… grandullon. ¿Te molesta que te llame así?-.

-¿Sinceramente? ¡Me encanta! Por fin alguien aprecia mi figura- dijo mientras los dos nos poníamos a reír.

-Aquí la tenéis. Disfrutadla-.

-Por supuesto Maggie-.

-Gracias. Esto esta riquísimo- dije sin todavía terminarme el pedazo que tenia en mi boca.

-Es casera. La especialidad de la casa, ¿verdad Maggie?- dijo chillando.

-Y sabes que solo ara ti cariño. Y para tu amiga ahora también-.

-Eres increíble. ¡Y por cierto! Se llama Isabella, pero prefiere Bella-.

-Encantada Bella, yo soy Maggie-.

-Igualmente Maggie, encantada. Por cierto, esta riquísima la tarta- dije chillando yo también.

-Pídela cuando quieras tesoro, pero que no te vea nadie-.

-Eso esta hecho-. Nos terminamos la tarta en menos de un minuto. Sinceramente, esta increíble, pocas tartas había comido que estuviesen tan buenas.

-Nos vamos ya señoritas. Pero mañana disfrutaran de nuestra compañía en la cena de nuevo-.

-Muchas gracias por la cena. Estaba riquísima, de verdad- dije.

-Muchas gracias Bella. Os esperamos mañana aquí-.

-Hasta mañana-.

-Hasta mañana-.

-Bueno dijimos llegando al portal de la casa de Emmet. ¿Mañana a las 10 te viene bien?- dijo Emmet metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

-Si claro. Aquí mismo a las 10. hasta mañana Emmet. Y muchas gracias por todo, en serio-.

-Ha sido un placer. Hasta mañana Bella- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Subí a mi casa y después de darme una ducha busque uno de mis pijamas y me metí a la cama, no sin antes poner el despertador en hora para levantarme mañana puntual. Apenas tarde en coger sueño, ya que había sido un día lleno de nuevas experiencias. Un día largo que había dado para mucho. Un día para conocer los siguientes cuatro años de mi vida.

**Holaaa!No saen la alegri que me da queles guste, por lo menos, lo que llevo de historia. Me apetecia escrir una historia de estas, de las miticas peliculas de cuando teniamos 14 años de Hilary Duff y esas cosas, pero un poquito mas 2madura" si se puede llamar asi. Queria aclarar, por si alguien se siente ofendido, que no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de las personas pijas, finas ni ricas ni nada que se le parezca. Es mas, tengo gente amiga a la que aprecio un monton que es asi. Es simplemente una actitud que tiene Emmet, al igual que a otro le pued eno gustar algun nomre o cualquier cosa, para nada es algo con lo que yo me desquite de nada, porque no pienso asi. Una vez aclarado decir, que la otra historia seguire actualizandola, pero queda ya muy poco, me decidi y ya esta en las ultimas. Me alegro de que os haya gustado, y espero que esta tenga tambien algun "seguidor" jajja.**

**Un saludooooooo!**


	3. Trabajo y nuevos inquilinos

**Capitulo 3**

-Que, ¿preparada para un largo día de búsqueda de trabajo?- me pregunto Emmet en el portal de mi casa.

-Pasa, todavía no desayune. Llegaste pronto-.

-Eso es porque vamos a desayunar fuera Bella-.

-Esta bien. Espera que coja unas cosas- fui a mi cuarto a por mi bolso y mi funda donde llevaba mis curriculums. Había impreso lo menos 20, porque nunca se sabia cuantos pondríamos necesitar. –Nos podemos ir grandullon-.

-¿Te parece coger un café y sentarnos a charlar y luego ya caminar, caminar y caminar?-.

-Perfecto-. Fuimos a una cafetería de la compañía Starbucks, y con nuestras galletas y nuestros cafés, nos sentamos en una de las mesas mas alejadas de bullicio mañanero de la ciudad. –Vaya, este sitio tiene unas vistas increíbles- dije fijándome en el ventanal donde esta apoyada.

-Suelo venir aquí a estudiar cuando mis compañeros de piso quieren liarla-.

-¿Quiénes son? Todavía no les vi-.

-Eso es porque ni yo lo se todavía. Los dos anteriores se graduaron este año, así que entraran dos nuevos. Suelen ser buena gente, no te preocupes por eso. Ten e cuenta que todos estamos en la misma situación, manteniendo becas y esas cosas, pero eso no quita para que de vez en cuando se haga una fiesta. Están prohibidas pero suelen hacer la vista gorda-.

-Espero llevarme bien con las mías. La convivencia entre mujeres es siempre peor que entre hombres-.

-Eso es cierto- dijo riéndose. –Y bueno, ¿A dónde piensas pedir trabajo?-.

-No se, me da un poco igual. Mi único requisito es que sea por las tardes y los fines de semana. Mis padres me dijeron que no trabajara, que me dedicase a estudiar, pero llevan muchos años trabajando para poder mandarme aquí, ahora me toca trabajar un poco a mi para poder mantenerme-.

-Chica responsable-.

-Lo justo. ¿Y tu?-.

-También me es indiferente, pero preferiblemente que no sea en un lugar de comida. Digamos que mi sueldo se iria con todo lo que fuese engullendo. El curso pasado trabaje en un restaurante cogiendo pedidos. Lejos de comida todo fue bastante bien-.

-Bueno- dije tomándome mi último sorbo de café. –La mañana es corta y Nueva York nos espera-.

-Venga pequeña-. Salimos por la puerta cuando me encontré la primera buena noticia de la mañana.

-¡Emmet espera!-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Mira el cartel- dije señalándole el papel que estaba pegado en la pared de la cafetería de donde habíamos salido. "Se necesita empleado. Consultar en la barra". –Emmet, ¿pasamos a preguntar?-.

-Ya te dije que yo y la comida, cuando mas lejos, mejor. Pasa tú, te espero aquí. Y suerte-. Volví sobre mis pasos y espere en la barra, donde no había nadie en ese momento.

-Disculpe- pegunte a la chica que estaba e la caja.

-¿Qué desea?-.

-Preguntaba por el anuncio de empleo de la puerta. Podría estar interesada y decían que preguntase aquí-.

-Ah si. Mira, resulta que una de nuestras empleadas se mudo y dejo el empleo así que necesitamos a un empleado-.

-Vera, estaría interesada, pero solo estoy disponible por las tardes y los fines de semana. La universidad y esas cosas-.

-No hay problema. Por la mañana estoy yo y dos mas, que ahora mismo están dentro. Seria por las tardes y un fin de semana al mes. ¿Te interesa?-.

-¡Si! ¡Claro! Dejo mi currículo para que me ll…-.

-Claro, dámelo- dijo cogiendolo, - no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, pero lo mas probable es que te lo den. Todavía no dejo nadie ninguna referencia y el anuncio lleva 15 días ahí, y el dueño esta desesperado por encontrar a alguien-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Hoy mismo cuando venga se lo daré, y si le gustas te llamara y mañana vienes a firma contrato. Felicidades compañera-.

-Muchas gracias. Espero verte pronto. Adiós-.

-Hasta luego-. Salí del local con una sonrisa inmensa. Desde luego el día no podía comenzar mejor. –Eres un grandullon con suerte. Por lo menos para los demás- dije sorprendiendo a Emmet que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Lo tienes?-.

-Me dijo la chica que era prácticamente mío- dije sonriéndole y viendo como el sentía casi la misma alegría por mi. –De todas formas echare en un par de sitios más por si acaso-.

-¡Felicidades pequeña! Ahora solo queda que lo encuentre yo-.

-Veras como si- dije frotándole la espalda para darle unos ánimos. 3 horas mas tardes y 20 curriculums menos, decidimos que todo lo que estaba en nuestra mano, estaba hecho.

-¿De algún lado me llamaran no?- pregunto Emmet sentándose en uno de los bancos de Central Park.

-Veras como si. Yo creo que en esa tienda de deportes les hacia falta a unos cuantos como tu-.

-Parecían desesperados- dijo mostrando su sonrisa desaparecida en las ultimas horas. –Además, ese me vendría genial, esta cerca de la universidad y perdería poco tiempo en transporte-.

-Vamos que seguro lo consigues. ¿A que te logro animar con 3 palabras?-.

-Pruébalo enana-.

-Vamos a comer-.

-Que rápido me has llegado a conocer tu- dijo levantándose y revolviéndome el pelo. –Estoy hambriento. Vamonos-. Decidimos comer en un bar al lado de la universidad. Muy sencillo para la zona donde se encontraba, pero como lo importante, es decir, comida y servicio estaba bien, nos quedamos.

-Bueno Bella, háblame de tu familia y tu vida en España-.

-Bueno, están mis padres y mis dos hermanos, que son gemelos. Unos preadolescentes de 12 años. Me alegro alejarme esa temporada de casa, aunque se que los voy a echar de menos una barbaridad. Destaque en el colegio siempre, pero por mis notas. Supongo que no tener otra cosa que hacer en la vida hace que e centres en las que están a tu alcance. Nunca tuve amigas, conocidas y compañeras de clase, pero solo eso. Toda mi vida ha estado enfocada a estudiar en el extranjero para ser alguien de provecho el día de mañana. Y a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, he sido y soy feliz. ¿Qué hay de ti?- dije cogiendo con mi tenedor una patata frita y llevándomela a la boca.

-Pues yo soy huérfano de padre. No le conocí. He vivido toda mi vida con mi madre. Por supuesto tampoco tengo hermanos. Ella ha trabajado toda su vida para que nunca me faltase de nada. Obviamente no vivimos con grandes lujos, pero no puedo decir que alguna vez pase hambre. Siempre me gusto el deporte y fue en lo que destaque, así que decidí esforzarme mas en ese área y seria mas sencillo conseguir una beca por ese medio que por otro. Me encanta viajar y esas cosas, nunca lo he podido hacer, por eso si encuentro un trabajo cuando termine la carrera donde tenga que viajar, habré cumplido con lo propuesto-.

-Somos unos campeones Emmet-.

-Somos afortunados, valientes, cabezotas. Personas que saben lo que cuestan las cosas y las valoran-.

-Pues si-.

-Sabes, a lo mejor lo que te dije ayer te dejo mal sabor de boca. No pienses que esa gente va hacerte pasar cuatro años horrorosos, hay gente que realmente vale la pena-.

-¿Tienes amigos allí dentro?-.

-Todos se fueron este año, o porque se graduaron o porque se cambiaron de universidad. Realmente soy una persona mas o menos conocida, por ser el capitán y eso, pero se en quien puedo y en quien no puedo confiar. Pero si me dejas puedo decir que si tengo una amiga- dijo mirándome.

-Claro que si Emmet, llegaremos a ser grandes amigos. Me has ayudado más de lo que podía imaginar en mi primer día, creo que te mereces, por lo menos, esa oportunidad-.

_It´s my lifeeeeeeeeeeeee and it__´s now o never…_

-Disculpa mi móvil- dijo Emmet sacándoselo del bolsillo. -¿Si?... Si soy yo… ¿En serio?... ¡Por supuesto! Mañana a primera hora me tiene allí… Muchas gracias señor… Hasta mañana. ¡Bella! ¡La tienda de deportes! ¡Soy empleado! ¡Tengo trabajo!- dijo poniéndose de pie haciendo un gracioso "baile de la victoria" juntando sus manos y haciendo círculos con ellas.

-¡Felicidades!- dije levantándome entre risas y dándole un abrazo a lo que el respondió abrazándome y empezando a darme vueltas.- Para si no quieres que vomite la comida ahora mismo-.

-Disculpa, perdón. La emoción ya sabes-.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con el papeleo que debíamos solucionar los dos antes de terminar mientras el me prestaba, una vez mas su ayuda, con las cosas que no entendía. Fuimos a pedir horarios, a apuntarnos a la actividad extraescolar correspondiente, a sabes los días libres que nos tocaban y todas esas cosas que yo necesitaba saber desde el primer día. El resto del tiempo estuvimos tirados en el césped hablando sobre nuestras vidas, conociéndonos un poco mejor. Llegue a descubrir que Emmet tenia aparte de un cuerpo enorme, un corazón comparable al cuerpo. Era una persona extremadamente inteligente, cuando se lo proponía, el resto del tiempo parecía un niño de 5 años. Hablaba con total devoción y respeto de su madre, y estaba segura que si alguna vez escuchaba una palabra mala hacia ella, esa persona podía despedirse de su dentadura de por vida. Era de esas personas que tenían una facilidad asombrosa para caer bien.

-Basta de hablar. Hora de cenar- dijo masajeándose la tripa. Otra cosa que aprendí de Emmet: si esta mas de dos horas sin probar bocado, deja de ser persona.

-Vamos, yo también tengo hambre- dije mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor de la universidad. Al igual que el día anterior, solo nosotros ocupábamos algún lugar dentro del recinto.

-¡Buenas noches mujeres!-.

-Buenas noches mi niño. Buenas noches Bella-.

-Buenas noches Maggie- dije saludándola.

-¿Cómo levas tu adaptación a todo esto?-.

-Muy bien la verdad. Me encanta Nueva York, estoy segura que lo pasare en grande aquí-.

-¿De cenar?-.

-Un po…-.

-Un poco de todo Emmet. A ti ni te pregunto ya. ¿Y tu cariño?-.

-Una ensalada y… un filete. Con eso tengo-.

-¿Y eras tu la que tenias hambre?- me dijo Emmet mientras me miraba como si tuviese en la cara 5 ojos.

-Si Emmet, lo que pasa que nuestros estómagos tienen diferente volumen. Y no diré quien lo tiene más grande-.

-Es que eso no me llega ni para empezar-.

_Tiriri Tiriri_

-Emmet me llaman. ¿Puedes llevar mi bandeja? Voy ahora mismo-.

-Claro- escuche que me respondía mientras descolgaba y me acercaba a la puerta-. -¿Diga?-.

-_"¿Señorita Isabella Swan?_-.

-Si soy yo. ¿Quién habla?-.

-_George Cambell, propietario del Starbucks situado al lado de la NYU. Perdone las horas de la llamada creo que esta mañana estuvo usted aquí buscando empleo, ¿me equivoco?-._

-No. Es correcto-.

_-Me complace anunciarle que hemos decidido contar con sus servicios, y si usted lo desea, es desde este momento empleada del establecimiento-._

-Si… ¡Si! Claro. Muchísimas gracias-.

_-Su horario es de 4 de la tarde a las 9 de la noche de lunes a jueves… y a usted le tocaría trabajar el primer sábado de cada mes. ¿Esta usted de acuerdo?-._

-Por supuesto-.

_-Puede pasarse mañana a primera hora a firmar el contrato y la esperamos la semana que viene. Felicidades y hasta mañana-._

-Hasta mañana señor Cambell. Y muchas gracias- colgué la llamada y me quede mirando la pantalla del móvil como si en ella estuviese escrita la cosa mas feliz de este universo. -¡Emmet!- grite cuando salí de mi ensoñación. Vi como e miraba sin dejar de comer ni un solo momento. -¡Me lo han dado! ¡Tengo trabajo!- dije yendo hacia nuestro lugar dando saltitos de alegría. No es que fuese un empleo donde mi sueldo fuese de 5 cifras, pero era exactamente lo que buscaba y me alegraba haberlo conseguido.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-dijo cogiendo y dándome vueltas como hizo esta mañana. –No sabes cuanto me alegro pequeña-.

-Tenemos que brindar- dije cogiendo mi vaso d coca cola y alzándolo al aire mientras el hacia lo mismo. –Por nosotros, por nuestros nuevos trabajos, porque vamos a conseguir lo que queramos grandillo-.

-Por nosotros. Chin- y ambos bebimos todo el contenido de nuestro vaso de un solo sorbo.

-Nos vemos mañana por la tarde, me esperan por la mañana para firmar- dije mientras volvíamos caminando hacia nuestro piso.

-Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos pequeña. Hoy fue un gran día-.

-Mejor imposible. Buenas noches Emmet-. Después de la rutinaria llamada a mi familia y de una ducha reconfortante que logro calmar toda mi euforia me senté en la cama a pensar, calmadamente en mi vida. Había sido un día realmente satisfactorio e interesante para mi. Había conseguido, a la primera el empleo con las características que quería y había estrechado lazos con Emmet, un chico realmente dulce, simpático y divertido, con el que estaba segura, entablaría una gran amistad. Desde luego, si todos os días que me quedaba aquí, llegaba a ser, solo la mitad de buenos como este, mis próximos 4 años seria una total y completa maravilla.

Me levante la mañana siguiente por e ruido del timbre.

-¿Emmet? ¿Qué haces aquí? Habíamos quedado por la tarde, yo… en una hora tengo que ir a firmar-.

-Lo se pequeña, pero te traigo compañía. Tu nueva compañera de cuarto. Bella, esta de aquí- dijo apartándose para dejarme ver a una menuda chica –es Ángela Webber. Ángela, te presento a tu nueva compañera de piso Bella-.

-Encantada Ángela- dije hendiéndole la mano y mostrándole una tímida sonrisa.

-Igualmente Bella- me dijo mientras Emmet pasaba todas las maletas de la muchacha al salón.

-Bela te tengo que pedir un favor, si no te importa Ángela. Debería de enseñarle todo esto a Ángela, pero yo tengo que ir a firmar y estaré allí toda la mañana para saber como funciona. Por la tarde soy vuestro, pero si no te importa mostrarle esto por encima…-.

-Claro que no Emmet. Pero Ángela decide-.

-Por mi no hay problema. Pero Ben…-.

-Ben puede ir con vosotras, ¿no?-.

-¿Quién es Ben?- pregunte notándome un poco perdida en la conversación.

-Es mi novio-.

-Y mi nuevo compañero de piso- termino Emmet. –Y los dos becados. Una pareja de listo- dijo sonriéndonos. –Entonces nos vemos esta tarde. Adiós chicas-.

-Adiós- nos despedimos ambas a la vez.

-Bueno Ángela, ven que te enseño la casa y eliges tu habitación- dije cogiendo una de sus maletas.

-La casa esta mucho mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo asombrada y me imagine mi cara cuando vi todo aquello por primera vez, seria muy parecida a la suya.

-Yo pensé lo mismo. ¿De donde eres Ángela?-.

-Vengo de Hawai, becada como dijo Emmet. Mi novio también consiguió beca. Ambos vamos a estudiar filología inglesa. ¿Y tu de donde vienes?-.

-Yo tengo una beca también. Madrid, soy española y estoy en relaciones internacionales-.

-Uau, tu si que vienes de lejos. Nos tendremos una a la otra cuando echemos de menos a la familia, no te preocupes- me dijo sonriendo y frotándome el brazo a la vez. Me cayó realmente bien la chica. –Creo que me quedare con esta- dijo pasando una de las maletas a la habitación escogida y yo la seguí con la otra.

-Ángela, tengo que salir porque tengo que firmar un contrato de trabajo, esta aquí al lado, puedes acompañarme y luego vemos un poco esto o si prefieres te acomodas y cuando terminemos nos vemos-.

-Prefiero quedarme si no te importa-.

-Perfecto, además yo todavía tengo que desayunar y prepararme. ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?-.

-Claro-.

-Vete instalándote y cuando este preparando te aviso-. Salí de su cuarto para dejarle un poco de intimidad y preparar el desayuno. Ángela parecía una muchacha muy sencilla y cercana, y debía de ser por eso por lo que pude entablar con ella una conversación demás de cuatro palabras por frase, porque sino, hubiese sido bastante mas complicado. Unas tostadas, fruta y café fue e lo que consistía el "banquete".

-¿Esta ya?- dijo Ángela entrando por la puerta.

-Si, te iba a ir a avisar en este momento. ¿Te gusta el café, no?-.

-Con leche, por favor-.

-Pues listo. Y bueno Ángela, ¿Qué es de tu vida?-.

-A ver, vivo en Hawai. Somos una familia grande, mis padres, mi abuela, 5 hermanos y yo. Llevo saliendo con Ben desde que teníamos 10 años-.

-Eso es amor-.

-Pues si. Ben ha vivido en el bloque de pisos al lado del mió desde que tengo memoria, pero somos demasiado tímidos y hasta los diez años no nos decidimos. El vive con sus padres, es hijo único. Y nos decidimos por esta universidad para echar la beca por la buena reputación que tiene en literatura. Y Bella, ¿tu que te cuentas?-.

-Pues he vivido toda mi vida en Madrid con mis padres y mis hermanos gemelos de 12 años. Siempre quise venir aquí, Nueva York siempre me ha fascinado y aquí estoy-.

-Estoy segura de que van a ser cuatro años geniales-.

-Por lo menos lo vamos a intentar- dije sonriéndola. –Se me hace tarde- dije terminándome mi café y corriendo hacia mi cuarto para vestir. –Volveré como muy tarde en media hora. ¿Estaréis listos para entonces?-.

-Claro Bella. Nos vemos-.

-Si. Hasta luego-. Baje corriendo las escaleras ya que no quería llegar tarde, eso daría una pésima impresión de mi y llevaba la hora justa por entretenerme a charlas con Ángela. Cinco minutos antes de lo previsto ya estaba entrando por la puerta y esperando a que alguno de los trabajadores se quedase libre para preguntarles.

-¿Qué desea?- me pregunto un muchacho cogiendo ya un vaso para el café.

-Preguntaba por el señor Cambell. Me dijo que a primera hora viniese- el chico me miro con la ceja levantada preguntándose de que le estaría hablando. –Para firmas un contrato- le terminé de aclarar.

-Tú debes de ser la nueva compañera que estará aquí por las tardes, ¿no? Jasper Whitlock, un placer- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Bella Swan, encantada- dije devolviéndole el gesto.

-Vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo, ¿sabes? Cambio el turno a por la tarde. Los horarios de la universidad y esas cosas-.

-¿Estas en la universidad?-.

-Empiezo este año en la NYU, esta aquí al lado. Estudiare derecho-.

-Vaya que casualidad, yo acabo de entrar este año también. Yo estaré en relaciones internacionales-.

-¡Ey compañera! No te separaras de mi con agua caliente-.

-O tu de mi- sigue siguiéndole la broma.

-Un segundo que llamo al jefe. ¡George! ¡Ha llegado la nueva! Es buena gente, no te preocupes-.

-¿Señorita Swan?- dijo apareciendo por la puerta un hombre de unos 30 años vestido de una manera totalmente informal.

-Solo Bella señor. Si, soy yo-.

-Encantado, soy George Cambell, jefe de este establecimiento. Sentémonos en una mesa para hablar más tranquilamente-. Le seguí hasta la mesa donde me senté ayer con Emmet, porque, definitivamente, era como otro mundo dentro de la misma cafetería.- Muy bien Bella. la primera regla, me llamas George, ni señor Cambell, ni señor, ni nada de esas cosas. Segundo, aquí tienes el contrato, léelo, si tienes alguna duda me preguntas, y si no firmas- empecé a leer el contrato alternando mi vista del papel a George, -tercera, por cuestiones de higiene, el pelo recogido siempre. Es un contrato solo hasta junio, que es lo que pedías en el contrato. Los días libres que te correspondan, debes de pedirlos con 2 días de antelación, y si quieres cambiar el turno, apáñatelas con los del turno de mañana. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- termine de leer el contrato y aquello parecía que estaba escrito a mi exacta medida, como si yo hubiera exigido en vez de pedido.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Firmo-.

-Estupendo. Empiezas el lunes. Bienvenida- dijo tendiéndome la mano, la cual acepte gustosa. –Tengo trabajo. Nos vemos- dijo levantándose y llevándose con el una parte del contrato, dejándome a mi con la otra, y entrando por la puerta de donde salio.

-Nos vemos el lunes Jasper-dije mientras pasaba por la barra y me despedía de el con la mano.

-Hasta el lunes Bella. Y felicidades-.

El camino de vuelta a la universidad me lo pase sonriendo y viendo aquel folio, donde estaban escritas las reglas de lo que seria mi primer trabajo. Sabia que mi ilusión era desmesurada, pero es que desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos todo me había salido tal y como lo había deseado. Que menos de estar feliz por una misma.

-Ya llegue-anuncie mientras quitaba la llave de la cerradura y me encontraba a un chico en el sofá. –Perdón, ¿pero tu eres…?-.

-Ben. Novio de Ángela y vecino de ambas. Tu debes de ser Bella-.

-Ah si lo siento, pero es que no te conocía y…-.

-No te preocupes es lógico. Encantado de conocerte-.

-Lo mismo digo Ben-.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Ángela entrando por la puerta mientras miraba algo dentro de su bolso. –Bella, no te había escuchado- dijo alzando la cabeza. –Supongo que ya os conocéis-.

-Os tengo que avisar de que yo conozco lo que me enseño Emmet, así que cualquier duda que tengáis mejor que la conteste el, sabrá mejor que yo ciertas cosas-.

-No te preocupes Bella, esto es mas para conocernos nosotros que otra cosa-.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos- dije señalándoles la puerta dejando que saliesen ellos primero.

Lo que resto de mañana nos dedicamos a ver todo lo que Emmet se encargo de enseñarme el primer dia: facultades, campus, pistas, hermandades. Y la poca gente que nos cruzábamos, porque después de tres días, seguía viendo las mismas caras de siempre, si es que veía alguna. Me alegro saber que Ángel también se apunto a fútbol como actividad extraescolar y que al igual que yo, tampoco era muy diestra para eso de los deportes. No es que me alegrara su desgracia, pero era bueno saber que no era la única y que además ella tampoco lo llevaba mal.

-¡Chicos!- giramos nuestras cabeza instantáneamente para ver como se acercaba Emmet corriendo. Estábamos sentados a la sombra de un árbol en el campus hablando sobre lo que esperábamos de la universidad. –Ya llegue. ¿Qué tal la visita? Todo lo que sabe ella lo aprendió de mi, así que espero que no digáis mal-.

-Bella lo hizo realmente bien. Estamos encantados-.

-Es casi la hora de comer. ¿Vamos?- dijo levantándose dos segundo después de sentarse. –Vosotros venís, ¿no?-.

-Claro estamos hambrientos-.

-Venga, os voy a presentar al mejor catering de Nueva York, y el menos apreciado, pero eso no tiene importancia-.

Volvimos una noche mas al comedor, y después de las presentaciones nos sentamos en la que ya era nuestra mesa. Aunque estar a solas con Emmet no era para nada aburrido, tener más compañía durante ese rato hacia que aquellos fuesen casi un circo. Nos fuimos pronto a nuestras casas. Había vuelto a ser un dia entretenido, movidito, pero de esos que te hacen ir a la cama con una gran sonrisa. Notaba a mis padres tan felices como lo estaba yo cada vez que les llamaban, y aunque no paraban de repetirme que me extrañaban, quizás tanto como yo a ellos, estaban orgulloso y felices por mi, y eso valía mas que nada.

**Holaaaa! Una vez mas muchas gracias por los comentarios en las dos historias. Queria decirles que siento si el capitulo les parecio como jy insustancial, pero ceo que estos capitulos son necesarios para introducir una historia, conocer los personajes y esas cosas es muy importante, por lo menos para mi, y como yo escribo lo que me gusta leer, pues asi quedo. Prometo subir otro muuuuuuuy pronto, y dentro de nada empezaran a aparecer nuestrso queridos amigoos :) Aunque tengo que avisarle, que lo que tengo en mente no es que empiece precisamente como todos quisiesemos, pero la historia es larga, y siempre puede pasar de todo:)**

**Besoooos!**


	4. Primer día

**Capitulo 4**

El tiempo pasaba volando cuando se esta en buena compañía y lo disfrutas, y eso fue lo que paso con mi tiempo de preparación a la universidad, que voló. Solo quedaba un día, mañana ya seria oficialmente estudiante de NYU y mi suelo se vería completamente realizado. Realmente disfrutaba cada segundo de mi estancia en la tierra de los sueños, como a mi me gustaba llamarla en mi fuero interno. Quieras o no, todos los míos estaban directa o indirectamente relacionados con Nueva York.

Notaba que el campus cada vez estaba mas lleno, y tal y como predijo Emmet los y las "niñas de papa2 no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, y estaba segura que en mi vida había visto tanta gente con cuentas corrientes tan altas juntas. Aquello era exagerado, los coches en los que viajaban superaban en precio al sueldo anual de mi padre, la ropa que vestían e un día superaba a todo mi armario y los móviles que portaba tenían un valor mucho mayor que todos mis disco y libros juntos, que no eran pocos. Pero tenia también toda la razón en la otra parte, eras completamente ignorado si no te ponías en medio en su camino.

Durante estos días supimos también quien seria nuestros últimos compañeros de piso. Ángela y yo, debido a la reducción de dinero en becas por la crisis, no tendríamos mas que nuestra mutua compañía, pero fue una agradable alegría saber que el de los chicos seria Jasper, mi compañero de trabajo todas las tardes. Aunque era un trabajo agotador, ya que la cafetería siempre tenia clientes, la diversión estaba asegurada con el y sus bromas, algo agradable para pasar la tarde de manera entretenida.

Habíamos formado un grupo bastante unido, también tenia que ver que solo nos conocíamos entre nosotros, pero para mi aquello era perfecto. Emmet, Ángela, Ben, Jasper y yo nos habíamos convertido en un grupo muy unido, y aunque el pobre Emmet se sentía el padre de todos aunque solo nos sacase dos años, cuando sacaba su lado más niño incluso como si nosotros fuésemos sus abuelos.

Era nuestra última tarde de tranquilidad, no sabíamos hasta cuando, y nos dedicábamos a mirar a la gente que se paseaba por el campus mientras Emmet nos decía quienes eran. Teníamos visión directa a las hermandades, en las cuales no dejaban de escucharse chillidos que dañaban los tímpanos y cuando te querías dar cuenta era por un reencuentro escandaloso seguido de un saludo donde apenas se tocaban, "para no dañar el maquillaje" decían ellas.

-Son realmente patéticas- decía Ben cada vez que llegaba una nueva.

-¿Veis aquellas de allí?- dijo a dos chicas que se bajaban de un coche descapotable rojo. De esos que llaman discretos vaya. –La copiloto es Tanya Denali. Os presento a la presidenta de la hermandad Alpha, la que mas pasta se lleva de los de arriba. Fue presidenta el año pasado, la mas joven creo, y este año repite curso por… una falta grave, compartida con el presidente de la hermandad Beta. La que condice es Rosalie Hale, toda una belleza como veis. Una lastima que solo tenga cerebro para pintarse las uñas y seguir el camino por donde pisa Tanya-.

-¿Que hizo Tanya?- no es que me llevase la vida el saberlo, pero sentía curiosidad.

-Pues la pillaron en los vestuarios del gimnasio…intimando por el presidente de la hermandad Beta. Ni sus padres con todo su dinero pudieron pagar para no ser expulsados, por lo cual, repiten primer curso-.

-Vaya par de angelitos- dijo Ángela sin quitar ojo a las dos chicas. La verdad era que eran dos autenticas bellezas, pero mucho mas guapa Rosalie, se la veía como mas… natural, si, esa era la palabra.

-Y este año se une la hermana de Edward que entra en primer año. Solo espero que no sea como el hermano, porque tendremos en este campus una sobredosis de idiotez extrema. Mirad hay llega, debe de ser esa su hermana-. Vi como aparcaba en frente de la hermandad un volvo plateado. Se abrió la puerta y apareció por la puerta una chica mas parecida a un duende que a una adolescente la verdad, aunque su aspecto era bastante gracioso y se veía que tenia un gusto para la moda exquisito, claro, que eso siempre podía llevarse mejor con una cuenta corriente como la que debía de tener ella. Al otro lado del coche apareció la cabecera de un chico, el cual supuse que debía de ser Edward. Me imaginaba al típico chico rubio y fuerte, pero cuando se dio la vuelta me di cuenta de que era mucho mas que típico, aun en la distancia se veía que su pelo tenia un toque cobrizo extraño, que su sonrisa, la cual mostraba en ese momento en toda su plenitud, era de lo mas sensual que había visto en mi vida. Todo se fue al traste cuando vi que Tanya se tiraba en su cuello y este la recibía más que encantado.

-Espero que Alice no sea como el resto de chicas de esa casa. Es pura belleza-.

-Pues Edward no esta nada mal, ¿verdad Bella?- me dijo Ángela apartando la vista de donde yo la tenia segundos antes. –Ben, ya sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo girándose y haciendo que Ben quitase esa mirada que había adoptado nada mas decir Ángela la frase.

-La verdad se ve un niño guapo, pero no me interesa. Demasiado…-.

-Superficial, ¿verdad Bella?- me dijo Emmet y yo solo asentí. –Lo se, me pasa lo mismo con Rose-.

-Me gusta el coche del tal Edward…- dijo Jasper mientras intentaba ver el coche al completo, y que varios de los estudiantes se interpusieron en su punto de vista mientras el resoplaba con fastidio.

-Edward Cullen y Alice Cullen- completo Emmet la frase. –Es alucinante ese coche. Pero mi dinero no da ni para la mitad de una de sus ruedas. Tu serás compañero del niño- dijo a Jasper. –Tienes e frente a un futuro abogado y tu Bella- dijo sin señalarme y sin quitar la vista de en frente, -serás compañera de Tanya y de Alice creo. Me compadezco de ti. Rosalie tengo entendido que estudiara economía, creo que repite primer año por "orden" de Tanya, si una completa estupidez. Así que no nos toca a ninguno, solo compartiremos algunas asignaturas, tu Bella, yo soy mayor-.

-Que divertido Bella- dijo Jasper dándome con su hombro y levantando las cejas en señal de "te toco el gordo".

-Si, doy palmas con las orejas- contesté siguiendo con la gracia, cosa que hizo que todos estallasen en risas. Era agradable poder vivir momento como este, saber que eras apoyada y aceptada en un grupo donde tu pasado o tu dinero no valían absolutamente nada, aunque mas que no valer, era que a nadie le importaba lo mas mínimo.

-Vamos a cenar, me esta entrando el hambre- dijo Emmet poniéndose de pie.

-Emmet, el hambre vive contigo, siempre esta presente. No nos quieras engañar-. Nos levantamos todos y nos dirigimos con tranquilidad hacia el comedor, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien impacto por mi lado izquierdo y me tiro al suelo.

-¿Por qué no te quitas de en medio inútil?- apenas pude escuchar su tono de voz y observar sus zapatos de mas de 10 centímetros de tacón, pero sabia perfectamente quien era, y desde luego, pisotearme seria lo ultimo que haría.

-Quizás porque no te vi. Aquí la que deberías mirar al frente tendrías que ser tu- en efecto, me estaba metiendo en un hoyo negro sin salida posible. D lo poco que sabia, Tanya no era cualquier cosa por aquí, pero si ago había asumido estos días, así que ya había sido suficientemente humillada en mi vida como para tener que seguir aguantando ciertas cosas.

-¿Me vas a decir tu a mi lo que tengo que hacer?-.

-No, siempre puedes seguir mirándote el ombligo mientras andas, llegaras muy lejos- dije dándome la vuelta y comenzando a andar mientras cogia por una manga a Emmet y por la otra a Jasper y hacia que siguiesen andando, en vez de observar el espectáculo como dos pasmadotes.

-Bella, ¿sabes lo que has hecho?- pregunto Emmet-.

-Si, pero fue ella quien me tiro, en caso contrario yo le hubiese pedido una disculpa-.

-Pero que es Tanya. ¡Tanya!-.

-Como si es el rey Emmet. No le hice nada en la vida a esa niña, y creo que ya sufrí en mi vida suficientes humillaciones de gente de su clase, para que llegue ahora ella y continué. Pues lo hará conmigo defendiéndome por una vez-.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo Ángela alzando una mano para chocar los cinco. –De todas formas, si se meten contigo yo pienso defenderte también-.

Cenamos todos discutiendo sobre si era lo mejor para mi, y en definitiva, para todos, plantarle cara a Tanya o a cualquiera de su grupo, sin ir mas lejos, para nuestra integridad física. Exceptuando a Emmet que era el único que puso algún pero, la respuesta era clara, si, claro que valía la pena. Era como todo, si tuviese alguna excusa con valor, basada en algo que nosotros le hubieses hecho o dicho lo lógico seria que ellos nos atacasen, pero como no era el caso, no teníamos porque aguantar nada.

Fue misión casi imposible esa noche conciliar el sueño. Por mi cabeza pasaban mil y una aventuras para el día de mañana. Mi primer día en la universidad. Siempre había oído que el tiempo pasaba deprisa y yo nunca lo acepte, pero por la noche recordaba cuando el ratoncito Pérez me había dejado su regalo debajo de la almohada cuando tenia 6 años como si fuese ayer, cuando pasamos las primeras vacaciones juntos e Galicia con mis hermanos como si todavía estuviese durmiendo escuchando el ruido del mar… el tiempo pasaba ante ti sin que te dieses cuenta, y yo pensaba aprovechar esto como solo esta experiencia se merecía.

Tanto Ángela como yo nos levantamos al día siguiente con unas ojeras curiosas debajo de nuestros ojos, así que deduje que ella tampoco había dormido todo lo tranquila que hubiese deseado. Esa mañana teníamos la presentación para todos los estudiantes y por cada aula, así que hoy conocería a mis compañeros de curso y el aula donde nos impartirían las clases. Desayune y me puse lo mas cómodo que encontré, unos vaqueros y una camiseta con mis converses, en cambio Ángela tenia "serios" problemas, ya que nada aprecia convencerle para vestirse en su primer día.

_Din don_

-Bela abre, deben de ser os chicos, estoy casi lista- me dijo desde su cuarto. Apague la televisión y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¡Buenos días chicas!- saludo con su habitual humor Emmet. -¿Preparadas?- dijo pasando mientras Ben y Jasper entraban detrás de el.

-Yo desde hace 15 minutos, a Ángela todavía le quedan otros cinco-.

-Mentira, mentira, mentira- dijo pasando al salón y dando un beso a Ben con los zapatos en la mano todavía, -solo me quedan ponérmelos y podemos salir-. Esperamos a que se atase los cordones y salimos dispuestos a empezar nuestro primer día. Emmet nos dirigió al salón de actos, lugar donde se harían las presentaciones. Nos sentamos casi en los últimos asientos, ya que gracias a la indecisión de Ángela, estaba casi todo ocupado, solo quedaban las primeras filas libres, pero no me hizo falta preguntar para quienes eran. Como si aquello fuese una pasarela, por el pasillo, empezaron a desfilar, lo que Emmet me confirmo que eran los habitantes mas destacados de las hermandades, y como no, debían de sentarse en los asientos mas adelantados. Yo era la que estaba con mi butaca pegada al pasillo así que podía distinguir a todos y cada uno. Pude ver, bueno, mas bien oler, que cada una de esas personas utilizaba un perfume o muy fuerte, o se gastaban una frasco de colonia al día, cada uno iba con lo que yo llamaría sus mejores galas, y ellos lo denominarían ropa para salir a comprar el pan, y con unos acompañantes que se notaba a la legua eran sus dobles pero en diferente sexo, ricos, consentidos, malcriados y prepotentes. Todo lo que me gustaba a mi de una persona, vaya.

-Disculpen, vayan tomando asiento por favor, la presentación esta a punto de comenzar- dijo una señora a la que yo distinguí como la señora Cooper, la primera persona con la que yo hable en esta universidad. Gire mi cabeza para comprobar que el flujo de personas ya era menos para faltaba la reina de las idiotas, Tanya. Se paro en la puerta y giro su cabeza como si estuviese esperando a alguien, hasta que apareció Edward y paso su brazo por sus hombros y empezaron a andar. Estuve tentada de ponerle la zancadilla cuando paso por mi lado, pero alguien superior en mi cabeza dijo que aquel no era el mejor plan de todos para dejarla por los suelos. Pude comprobar de cerca que Edward tenía los ojos mas increíbles que jamás hubiese visto, como de un color esmeralda completamente hipnotizante, a pesar de que paso por mi lado y ni me miro, y de que su piel, al igual que la mía, era de un blanco casi transparente, pero el suyo me pareció mucho mas elegante que el mió. Vi como cogian asiento en la primera fila después de saludar a unos cuantos compañeros.

-Parecen dioses o reyes- le comente a Emmet, ya que no era la única que se había quedado a ver el numerito de entrada.

-Para ellos, como si lo fueran-.

-Es de completos idiotas-.

-Vas aprendiendo rápido pequeña- me dijo sonriendo y volviendo a sentarse de manera recta. Observe como el escenario se iba llenado de gente que hablaban entre ella y se sentaba en las sillas que estaban colocadas a los lados del escenario."El claustro de profesores" logre escuchar a Emmet que hablaba a Ángela. "Ese es el director" dijo, supuse, del hombre que se dirigía hacia el micrófono. Era un señor de estatura media, pero mas bien tirando a bajito, con el pelo canoso y unas cuantas entradas en el pelo, pero se le veía una persona bastante simpática, de estos que vez que son buena gente.

-Buenos días todos. Soy Simon William, el directo de esta universidad, es decir, vuestro director durante vuestra estancia en la NYU. Bienvenidos a todos a este nuevo curso. Como todos los años quería dar una especial bienvenida a los estudiantes de primer año. Espero que os sintáis como en casa, que vuestros compañeros sean vuestra familia y los profesores vuestros máximos apoyos. Tenéis en nosotros todo lo que necesitéis. Valorad esta oportunidad de estudiar en una de mas mejores universidades del mundo. Os aseguro que un futuro, valorareis esto como algo sumamente especial es vuestra vida. Esforzaros, estudiar, pero sobre todas las cosas, disfrutad. Muchas gracias- dijo pasando una hoja para continuar con su discurso mientras todo aplaudíamos el principio. –Como primeras pinceladas del curso, informaros que este año el numero de personas becadas es inferior debido al recorte de presupuesto de la universidad, así que los que hayan recibido becas, siéntase el doble de orgullosos porque lo han tenido el doble de difícil- todos aplaudimos pero un grito de "perdedores" hizo que cesasen los aplausos de la parte de atrás del salón y aumentasen los vítores de los primero asientos, logrando que apretase los puños hasta casi hacerme sangre, -niños, compórtense- dijo el director en un susurro, pero no impidiendo que el micro pudiese captar sus palabras, -quería también dar las gracias a los inversores de la universidad, por sus ayudas, Maximus Denali, Cayo Vulturi, muchas gracias un año mas. A los que los conozcáis ya os sonaran las caras, para los de primer año, alguno de estas caras- dijo señalando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor,- muchas de estas caras al final del curso os serán mas que reconocidas. Os presento a vuestros profesores. En sus manos esta vuestra educación y vuestro futuro, sabed aprovecharla y apreciadla, no tiene precio. Y sin más os dejo que vayáis cada uno a su aula, las cuales están puestas en el tablón de la salida. Feliz comienzo de curso estudiantes-. Aprovechando que estábamos de los últimos salimos de los primeros y evitamos las aglomeraciones y las colas para ver nuestras clases.

-Emmet, ¿la clase numero 8?- pregunte, ya que era la mía.

-¡Eh, vamos a ser vecinos, yo estoy en la 9! Te acompaño. Chicos, buen día, nos vemos- dijo mientras nos expedíamos los dos y nos dirigíamos a nuestras clases. La sala número 8 se encontraba al final de la primera planta.

-Es aquí pequeña, nos vemos luego. Buena suerte-.

-Gracias Emmet, igualmente-.

Abrí la puerta y entre en clase. "La primera" pensé. Me senté en una de las esquinas de la primera fila. No era una clase como las que se veían e las películas de las universidades, parecía mas de colegio. Se distribuía en 4 filas de 10 pupitres cada una, todos juntos, y la del profesor a una lado, justo delante de donde yo estaba, dejando la pizarra y el proyector en el medio y un pequeño ordenador en una esquina. Segundos más tarde el aula se fue llenando de gente, aunque muy pocos hablaban entre ellos. Me dedique a mirar el horario mientras notaba como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, aunque no le preste la mas mínima atención.

-Hola- dijo una voz cantarina a mi lado. Me gire para llevarme una gran, y cuando digo gran, es inmensa sorpresa. –Soy Alice Cullen. Encantada- dijo tendiéndome la mano la cual acepte con muchísimas dudas. –Y tu eres…- dijo esperando a que yo terminase la frase.

-I… Isabella Swan. Encantada Alice. Pero puedes llamarme Bella-.

-Adoro tu nombre… Bella… ¿Sabes que eso en español significa "bonita"?- me dijo a lo que yo le conteste con una sonrisa sin ninguna intención de suficiencia.

-Si, si que lo se-.

-¿Sabes español?-.

-Malo seria que no supiese hablarlo, soy española- dije encogiéndome de hombros y desvelándole el misterio de porque yo dominaba perfectamente el idioma.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Eres española! ¡Amo España! Me encanta tener una amiga española- dijo al cal yo la mire con los ojos desorbitados. Desde luego esta chica entraría en coma cuando supiese mi condición, pero mientras tanto seguiríamos hablando.

-Mmmmm Alice, nos acabamos de conocer- ¿amigas? Si, confirmaba aquello, no tenía ni la mas remota ida de quien podía ser yo.

-Te diré una cosa que tienes que saber de mi Bella, nunca apuestes en mi contra. Jamás. Nunca me equivoco. No me refiero a que siempre lleve razón y esas cosas, pero en cuanto al futuro, se que pasara, y se que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas-.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dije sonriéndola. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica, pero estaba medio loca, aunque era realmente simpática ha decir verdad.

-¿Y como es que has venido tan lejos ha estudiar Bella? Te puedo llamar Bella, ¿verdad?-.

-Si claro, es como me gusta que me llamen. Pues veras…- no estaba segura de contarle lo de mi beca, la chica estaba siendo realmente amable y me daba pena despertarla a la realidad, pero no estaría engañada toda la vida, así que cuanto antes mejor, -siempre quise venir aquí, así que durante toda mi vida me esforcé para conseguir una beca, y aquí estoy-.

-¿Eres becada?-.

-Si, ¿algún problema?-.

-No, solo que por lo que dijo el directo este año sol se concedieron la mitad de las becas, así que debes de ser alguien realmente inteligente. ¡Muchas felicidades!- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-¿No te importa?- pregunte cuando se separo de mi. En ningún momento la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

-¿Por qué tiene que importarme? Es realmente admirable que estés aquí, porque supongo que tu familia…-.

-No, mi familia no vino-.

-Eso, para mi sería imposible. Aunque viva aquí mis padre viven en la ciudad, así que cualquier problema ellos están cerca. En cambio tu, sola en una país diferente, sin tu familia… debe de ser muy duro. ¿Tienes amigos aquí? Si no es asi siempre puedes venirte conmigo-.

-Me vine aquí hace dos semanas para irme acondicionando, así que ya tengo gente con quien ir. Gracias de todas formas-.

-Esta bien, igualmente quedaremos y esas cosas. Siempre que necesites algo puedes pedirme ayuda, no hay problema-.

-Vaya Alice, muchísimas gracias-.

-Hola cuñada- bueno, la magia de los buenos momentos siempre se tiene que romper, ¿no? Tenia que legar Tanya. –Perdona niña- dijo señalándome, -cámbiate de sitios, que quiero ese-.

-Disculpa, llevo aquí casi 15 minutos así que no me pienso mover. A mi también me gusta este sitio, por eso lo cogi-.

-Tanya, vete al final de la clase que yo tampoco te quiero a mi lado- dijo Alice dándole la espalda y poniéndose frente a mi.

-Ya perdona niña…-.

-Me llamo Bella-.

-Pues eso niña, es que te estoy diciendo que te quites de ahí-.

-Y yo te digo que ella no se piensa quitar- le contesto Alice con una cara, en donde por primera vez, no veía una sonrisa. –Además es mi nueva amiga y compañera, así que si ella se va, me voy con ella-.

-Eres insoportable Alice. Le pienso decir a Eddie como tratas-.

-Si, y por favor, díselo llamándole Eddie, que seguro que así te hace mucho mas caso- dijo sacando esa sonrisa por fin mientras Tanya, con una mirada de odio dirigida hacías las dos daba media vuelta y se sentaba en una de las ultimas mesas que quedaban libres en la ultima fila poniendo caras de asco a todo lo que tenia alrededor.

-No ha sido necesario que e pelees con tu amiga por el sitio. Al final solo es un lugar, aprenderé lo mismo aquí que allí-.

-¿Amiga? ¿Tu te crees que yo puedo ser amiga de esa? Ni por todos los zapatos del mundo me hacia yo amiga de Tanya-.

-Siento si parezco cotilla, pero un amigo me hablo un poco de esto y te menciono… ¿Tu no vives en la hermandad donde Tanya es presidenta?-.

-No pareces cotilla, pareces informada, que siempre es bueno. Es difícil que alguien aquí no la conozca, así que si sabes algo de ella sabrás que tiene novio, y si, Edward es mi hermano, y con un par de palabras bonitas todo es posible, y por eso vivo allí. Más que por mi, por Edward, porque no quiere que su hermana viva en los pisos- dijo alzando las manos como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuese el anuncio de una tragedia nacional.

-Tendré que ser sincera contigo. Te imaginaba de otro modo, mas… no se como decirlo sin que te sientas ofendida-.

-Espera que te ayudo. ¿Mas idiota? ¿Mas superficial? ¿Mas niña de papa? Me alegra que no pienses eso de mi. El dinero de mis padres es suyo y hasta ahora me han ayudado con el, ahora quiero ser yo quien consiga el suyo-.

-Admirable tu comportamiento Alice- dije dándole la mano mientras ella la cogia satisfecha de si misma. –A mi me pasa lo mismo. Mis padres me querían seguir manteniendo aquí, pero considero que ya hicieron bastante así que me conseguí un trabajo. No es gran cosa, pero con la beca y esos ahorros podré mantenerme-.

-¿Ves como íbamos a ser grandes amigas y nos íbamos a llevar bien?-.

-Voy a terminar creyéndomelo- dije mientras ambas nos reíamos-.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo entrando por la puerta un señor de unos 40 años y dejando su maletín en la mesa. –Me presento, soy el profesor Andrew Coen, vuestro tutor y además vuestro profeso de comunicación oral y escrita, una de las asignaturas que estudiareis durante este curso, y los que viene. Las asignaturas se repartirán en 3 trimestres, pero a mi me tendréis que aguantar todo el curso- dijo mientras todos sonreímos con cierta vergüenza aun. –Aunque supongo que la mayoría ya habéis echado un vistazo a vuestro horario os diré las asignaturas de este año. Tendréis durante todo el año como ya os dije antes comunicación oral y escrita, introducción a las relaciones internacionales, introducción al derecho y dos idiomas, este año tendréis el español y el francés de manera obligatoria. Y después repartidas e tres trimestres estudiareis estadística, protocolo, historia de las relaciones internacionales, política exterior la país, geografía política y económica e historia mundial contemporánea. Y esto es solo el principio muchachos, así que espero que estéis aquí por gusto, no por obligación, sino, no sacareis esta carrera en la vida-. Parecía que se había estudiado ese discurso antes de soltarlo todo, pero lo dijo con tal convicción y entrega que me lo creí, a fin de cuentas, daba clases de como hacerlo. –En fin, vamos a estudiar una carrera donde tenemos contacto directo con la gente, por lo cual no permito vergüenza- vaya, he aquí la primera traba de la carrera, - uno por uno pasareis aquí- dijo señalando el lugar donde el se encontraba, que era justo el centro de la clase, - y os presentareis. Diréis de donde venir, como os llamáis, que aspiráis en la vida, que hacéis aquí, que os gusta y todo lo que se os ocurra. Empiezas tu- dijo señalando al niño que se encontraba al otro lado de mi mesa. 8 personas después mis oídos vomitaban caprichos por todos lados.

-Hola. Me llamo Alice Cullen y soy de Nueva York. Me gusta la moda, me encanta la ropa, detrás de mi familia es lo que mas valoro en el mundo. Quiero estudiar esto porque me encanta viajar, y quiero conocer los sitios por donde voy, donde me muevo y esas cosas. Un placer conoceros a todos-.

-Igualmente Alice. Siguiente- esa era yo. Deje que Alice se sentase primero y salí yo. Me arme de valor, no quería empezar mi primer día mirando al suelo mientras hablaba así que respire profundamente un par de veces y mire al frente.

-Hola. Eh… Yo me llamo Isabella Swan… bueno prefiero que me llamen Bella. Vengo de España…-

-¿Tu eres la niña que viene con una beca de Madrid?- me pregunto el profesor señalándome con clara cara de asombro mientras que en toda la clase se generaba un murmullo. Genial para mi pobre concentración.

-Si, esa soy yo-.

-Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte Bella. Pocas veces en mi vida he visto un expediente académico como el tuyo. Felicidades chica-.

-Muchas gracias profesor-.

-Una cosa mas- dijo dirigiéndose a toda la clase, -ya que yo os pienso tutear, conmigo podéis hacer lo mismo, así que de ahora en adelante, Andrew solamente. Continua Bella-.

-Eso, vengo de Madrid. Siempre quise estudiar algo relacionado con esto en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, y después de meditarlo mucho decidí venir a esta, lo cual creo que ha sido una buena decisión. Me encanta viajar, aunque no he podido hacerlo muy a menudo, leer, escuchar música y eso-.

-Un placer conocerte Bella. Siguiente- rápidamente me fui a mi sitio, una cosa complicada ya que tenia que pasar por 9 mesas y sillas antes de llegar a mi sitio. Y seria un poco más simple si de repente no apareciesen pies de la nada intentando tirarme al suelo, cosa que decidí omitir y no hacer un espectáculo de ellos. Me di cuenta que de las 30 personas que habíamos en clase, solo yo y un niño mas éramos de lo que se podía decir "origen humilde".

-Por ultimo… ¿Quién tenemos entre nosotros? Tanya, adelante por favor- dijo haciendo un gesto de invitación con la mano, aunque se notaba a la legua que a este profesor no le caía especialmente bien esa alumna.

-Hola a todos. Como ya sabréis me llamo Tanya Denali y tengo 19 años. Vivo en Nueva York por estudio pero mi otra residencia se encuentra en LA. Quiero estudiar esto… esa parte mejor la dejamos para otro día. Me encanta la moda, los coches y ser la presienta de la mejor hermandad de esta universidad. No soporto a la gente que no esta a mi nivel- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, cosa que yo respondí apartando la mirada y negando con la cabeza mientrs notaba como Alice dejaba soltar un resoplido, -y salir con mi amigas y mi novio. Ya esta profesor Andrew- dijo mientras volvía a su sitio.

-Una presentación muy… constructiva Tanya. Y ahora yo. Hola a todos. Me llamo Andrew Coen, tengo 42 años y soy profesor en la NYU. Me dedico a esto porque siempre me gusto el arte de dar discursos, así que es la universidad me especialice en ese área. Amo la lectura, los idiomas, se hablar tres diferentes y odio tratar con adolescentes con complejo de superioridad, por lo cual, todos los que estáis aquí podéis ir despidiéndoos de el, exceptuando 2 o 3 personas, nos vamos a llevar mal como sigáis así muchachos. Un placer conoceros. Lo dejamos por hoy. Hasta mañana que es cuando empieza lo de verdad- dijo cogiendo su maletín y saliendo de la clase despidiéndose con la mano.

-Este hombre tiene el arte de la palabra- dije esperando que saliese toda la clase mientras hablaba con Alice.

-Soy su fan numero uno desde este preciso momento-.

-Oye Alice, ya que tu te has portado tan bien conmigo me parece justo serlo yo también. ¿Quieres comer conmigo y mis amigos? Digo, comeremos en el comedor, y durara poco porque nos tenemos que ir a trabajar 3 de los 5, pero par aun primer contacto-.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Que ilusión! Muchísimas gracias Bella-.

-Un placer. Una cosa. Los rumores de que el comedor en una basura, olvídalos-.

-Se como puede ser de exagerada cierta gente Bella. puedes estar tranquila-.

-¿Y que tal el primer día pequeña?- dijo Emmet apoyando su pesado brazo en mis hombros, cosa que hace que casi cediesen mis rodillas.

-Genial grandullon. Mira, te presento a Alice Cullen. Alice, este es Emmet McCarthy, uno de mis amigos por estas tierras-.

-Un placer conocer al capital de fútbol americano de la NYU- dijo tendiéndole la mano de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo. Quizá por eso Emmet quedo tan sorprendido como me quedé yo.

-¿Tu eres hermana del otro Cullen cierto? ¿Habéis pensado en que quizá es adoptado?- dijo un poco mas bajo.

-Todos los días- dijo sonriendo.

-La he invitado a comer con nosotros, espero que no os importe-.

-Por mi no hay problema. ¿Vamos? Deben estar esperándonos en la puerta-.

Era agradable ser uno más en el grupo, y que además esta fuese en cierta manera "diferente" a los demás. Todos quedamos encantado con Alice, se veía una chica divertida, espontánea y natural, cualidades poco abundantes en el resto del alumnado. Aunque si hubo alguien que quedo gratamente sorprendido ese fue Jasper, que no quito los ojos de Alice en toda la comida. Nos despedimos de ella prometiendo vernos al próximo día. Una vez dejadas las cosas en casa nos dirigimos a nuestro trabajo.

-Sabes hoy ha sido un día increíble- me dijo Jasper yendo hacia la cafetería.

-Dime porque anda-.

-He empezado la universidad, además en la carrera que quiero y he descubierto que la chica que me interesa no es tan idiota como debería de ser, sino que es normal-.

-¿Alice Cullen no?-.

-Ya dije que era una belleza, si encima es normal, lo tiene todo-.

-Ojala logres algo con ella-.

-He dicho que me interesa, no que yo le interese a ella-.

-No pierdas las esperanzas, hasta ahora todo va sobre ruedas-.

-Si, hasta ahora todo es perfecto-.

"Si, por ahora todo iba bien encaminado" pensé mientras entrábamos al trabajo a empezar nuestra segunda parte del día


	5. Alice si es diferente

**Capitulo 5**

Habían pasado ya las dos primeras semanas de curso, y esta vida cada vez me convencía mas, estaba mas a gusto con cada minuto que pasaba. Era lunes y hoy empezaban las clases extraescolares, es decir, hoy empezaba mi calvario con el fútbol. Había tenido que pedir permiso en el trabajo, porque no me daba tiempo a llegar, pero todo se soluciono firmando que trabajaría un par de horas mas el sábado que me tocase. Alice también se había apuntado a fútbol, por lo cual estaríamos juntas las tres: Ángela, Alice y yo. Me dijo que se había planteado entrar donde las animadoras, pero que en esta universidad tenias que tener un nivel bastante alto de gimnasia para entrar y que ella ni se había presentado porque sabia que su pierna no podía levantarla ni medio metro del suelo. Me lo contaba riéndose ya que Tanya si se había presentado pensando que entraría, y digo con palabras textuales, "sabrá mover el culo pero de gimnasia no tiene ni idea", por lo cual no entro al equipo, y la tendríamos de "compañera", una cosa que no me hacia ningún tipo de gracia.

Alice se había acoplado a nuestro grupo con mucha facilidad, y todos nos alegrábamos al saber que cada vez Jasper y ella estaban mas cerca. Aunque al principio Jasper tuvo sus dudas, todos, incluida Alice, de manera sutil, le hicimos ver que ella no era como el resto, y se encargo de demostrárselo día tras día.

-Bella relájate por dios. Hoy solo se presentaran los entrenadores, nos dirán horarios de trabajo, uniformes y donde competiremos. Dudo que nos dejen tocar un balón hoy- me decía Emmet mientras nos dirigíamos a el pabellón de deportes cubierto. Tanto fútbol americano como fútbol, masculino y femenino teníamos los mismos campos de entrenamiento, por lo que era necesario establecer orden y día para no coincidir. Al llegar nos sentamos en una de las ultimas butacas mientras aquello de llenaba de gente. 4 personas aparecieron por una puerta diferente posicionándose en frente del resto del mundo y esperando a que colocasen y callasen.

-Muy bien. Buenas tardes a todos. Deduzco que habréis leído las comunicaciones y solo estáis aquí los equipos masculino y femenino de fútbol y fútbol americano. Pediría por favor que los capitanes de los equipos bajasen aquí-. Emmet se levanto de mi lado y bajo hasta la pista juntándose con otro chico y otra chica. Viendo aquello me acorde del porque se sorprendió tanto cuando Alice le saludo de una manera tan correcta, y es que el año pasado el y Edward habían luchado por la capitanía. Cierto era que ambos eran los mejores del equipo, me contó, pero Edward intento conseguirla por otros medios, pero se topo con que el entrenador no necesitaba un sueldo extra en su vida, por lo cual se la dio a Emmet sin dudarlo ni un segundo mas. –Veréis que de cuatro equipos solo hay tres capitanes, bien, falta el de fútbol femenino, así que aquí el entrenador Nicolas será el encargado de elegir a una de sus jugadoras-. Así que ese seria el señor que me mataría a balonazos los próximos 4 años. Era bueno saberlo. Una vez presentados los cuatro entrenadores, indicar horarios (yo entrenaría los lunes, para empezar bien la semana, vaya) y repartir equitaciones, nos hicieron separarnos en cuatro grupos, unos por cada equipo y hacer presentaciones mas individualizadas.

-Buenos chicas, como veréis no tenemos capitana, así que para elegirla primero tengo que veros en acción. Las pruebas serán el próximo lunes en el campo de fútbol que esta fuera, y da igual si sois nuevas o veteranas, pienso trataros de la misma manera. Estoy seguro de que haremos grandes cosas este año. Veréis que sois un montón, pero intentare que todas tengáis vuestro momento. Se le olvido decirlo, pero este año tenemos competiciones entre universidades, así que estos cuatro equipos que estamos aquí viajaremos juntos, y según vayan eliminando, dejaremos de viajar juntos. Los lugares son- dijo sacando un papel, -la universidad de Seattle, la de Florida, la de Houston, y la final que será en la de Los Ángeles. Si hay alguna chica becada entre vosotras, no os preocupéis que los gastos los paga la universidad, como al resto-.

-Si el hotel no me gusta, ¿me puedo pagar otro no?- pregunto Tanya.

-No Tanya, tu te quedas donde se quede el equipo, o si no, estas fuera. Y sabes lo que eso significa.

-¡Es injusto! Puedo estar en el mejor hotel de la ciudad y me obligáis a estar en uno cualquiera, porque supongo que no os gastareis el dinero en uno bueno-.

-Nos alojaremos donde podamos. Como ves somos mucha gente, y no todos los hoteles están dispuestos a alojar a semejante juventud. Y no quiero escuchar una palabra mas- dijo poniendo la mano en frente de su cara y cortándole la palabra que estaba por escapar de su boca. –Y sin mas, buena semana chicas. Nos vemos el lunes-.

-Hasta el lunes entrenador- dijimos todas casi a la vez empezando a separarnos en pequeños grupos.

-¡Chicas!- dijo Emmet desde la otra punta del pabellón dirigiéndose hacia nosotras corriendo. -¿No es genial lo del campeonato? ¡Que nos vamos a Miami!- dijo bailando de una manera un tanto especial que hizo que todos nos riéramos, unos con mejor intención que otros, pero solo hizo falta una mirada para que estos parasen en seco sus risas.

-Es genial. Espero que podamos ganar el primer cruce, por si no, no vamos-.

-Eh venga, vamos a ganar en todas las categorías. Por lo menos las nuestras-.

-Eso espero. Me tengo que ir a trabajar- dije viendo a hora que era, si salía ya a lo mejor podía llegar a tiempo.

-Bella, te acompaño al trabajo hoy- dijo Alice cogiendo su bolso.

-Alice, ¿necesitas hablar verdad?- dije estando ya dentro de la cafetería poniéndome el delantal y cogiendome el pelo en una coleta alta.

-Si Bella. Sabía que hoy Jasper no podía venir y vi un buen momento-.

-Así que es sobre Jasper. Tienes suerte, hoy no hay nadie aquí y es raro. Dime lo que quieras-.

-Veras, no se si lo sabrás o lo habrás notado o algo de eso, pero me encanta Jasper-.

-Si algo hemos notado, todos- dije sonriéndola para que se relajase mientras le cogia la mano. –Todos estamos encantados de eso. Y no se si tu te habrás dado cuenta de que Jasper babea por ti-.

-¿De verdad? ¿En serio creéis eso? Bella no te rías de mi que estoy en una crisis seria-.

-Alice, no me estoy riendo de ti-.

-¡Ah Bella!-.

-Alice no grites por favor, estoy trabajando-.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- dijo abrazándome. –No tienes de la alegría que me das. Bueno resuelto este problema vamos a siguiente. Bella, necesito estar con el, decirle lo que siento. Pero no me atrevo-.

-Venga Alice, no me puedo creer que tu o Jasper, con el carácter que tenéis tan abierto no podáis quedar un día a solar y solucionar todo. No me lo creo-.

-Me da vergüenza Bella-.

-¿Esta hablándome la misma Alice Cullen que yo conozco verdad?-.

-Bella, ayúdame anda-.

-¿No hay este viernes una fiesta en el campus con todos los estudiantes? Llévate a algún sitio durante un rato y habla con el-.

-Si. ¡Si! Eso es justo lo que voy ha hacer. Te quiero Bella. Te quiero- dijo abrazándome y dando saltitos que me arrastraban con ella.

-Ya Alice. Ya lo celebraremos cuando todo haya salido bien. Porque saldrá bien-.

-Vale ahora ya no solo estoy nerviosa, si no que también estoy ansiosa-.

-Relájate. Eras la única que todavía no se había dado cuenta. ¿Si te digo un secreto doy por seguro que no dirás nada verdad?- ella solo afirmo con la cabeza haciendo como que cerraba su boca con llave. –El día antes de empezar, te vimos llegar con tu hermano, y el comentario de Jasper, mas o menos fue "esa chica es una belleza. Ojala y no sea como las demás". Y el día que empezaron las clases me dijo algo así como "Alice me interesa". Así que los demás lo suponen, pero yo lo se-.

-Alice, respira, inspira, respira, inspira- se decía ella misma mientras seguía sus propios consejos. –Bella, estoy haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no gritar de alegría, así que dime algo malo ahora mismo-.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

-Lo que sea pero esto de la relajación no me esta funcionando- mira a todos lados buscando algo que le pudiese servir para no gritar y reventarme los tímpanos. Y como si alguien es hubiese llamado, apareció mi noticia dirección a la cafetería.

-¿Te vale que te diga que Tanya, tu hermano y unos cuantos mas vienen en esta dirección?-.

-Suficientemente mala para quitarme a Jasper de la cabeza. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienen mucho por aquí?-.

-Es la primera vez que los veo. O por lo menos en mi turno nunca vinieron- dije mientras empezaban a entrar por la puerta uno de tras de otro armando un escándalo importante como si esto fuese su casa. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de quien era yo hasta que Tanya se acerco a pedir y levanto su vista de sus uñas.

-Quiero un café… Mira quien tenemos de chacha la becada española-.

-¿Desea tomar algo?- le pregunte ignorando completamente su comentario y desempeñando mi trabajo.

-¿Lo haces tú?-.

-Si señorita-.

-Entonces nada. ¿Alguien quiere pedir a esta cosa algo?- dijo en un intento de humillarme.

-Tanya, ¿quieres que te lo haga yo?- dijo Alice poniendo una sonrisa que no me gustaba ni un poquito.

-Pues mira, mejor que ella si-.

-Alice, ¿Qué narices haces aquí? ¿Con esta?- dijo cogiendola del brazo.

-Suéltame Edward. lo primero, esta- dijo señalándome, -tiene nombre, y es Bella. y segundo, la estoy acompañando en su trabajo y la pienso ayudar. ¿Qué quieres?- dijo soltándose de su brazo y dirigiéndose a Tanya.

-Un capuchino con nata y un toque de vainilla-.

-Bella dime como se hace- dijo acercándome a la maquina de los cafés.

-¿Qué demonios haces Alice?- dije mientras le iba indicando ingredientes.

-Tu déjame a mi Bella, a ti no te pasara nada-.

-Me das miedo. Es mi trabajo, ¿sabes?-.

-Yo confié en ti, haz tu lo mismo conmigo- dijo poniendo la tapa al café y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Tanya. –Toma querida aquí lo tienes-.

-Gracias Alice- dijo estirando el brazo para intentar cogerlo. -¿Por qué no me lo das?-.

-Sabes, creo que el café dentro de este vaso, no se… esta feo. ¿Qué tal si lo ponemos encima de algo mejor?-.

-¿Cómo que?-.

-Encima de una cabellera pelirroja con zapatos de Prada de una temporada anterior- dijo mientras vertía todo el café encima de Tanya. –Ves, el café tiene mucha mejor pinta, ahora tu estas para meterte a la ducha de cabeza- dijo partiéndose de risa mientras ella empezaba a chillar y todos se quedaban quietos en el sitio sin saber que hacer. Yo, simplemente intentaba no reírme a carcajada limpia y ser lo mas profesional posible.

-Señorita, pase aquí y le ayudo a quitarse las manchas- dije saliendo de la barra y cogiendola por el brazo para ayudarla a clamar el ataque de histeria que tenia.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima muerta de hambre!- dijo sacudiendo el brazo y lanzándome a suelo sin ningún tipo de miramientos. -¡Te voy a matar duende! ¡Te pienso hundir!- dijo chillando y dirigiéndose a Alice.

-Si lo que tu digas Tanya- le dijo con total calma mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. –Por cierto, sobra decir que me voy de la hermandad-.

-¡Por supuesto que estas fuera!-.

-¡No! Calmaos las dos. Tanya ni tu la echas ni tu te vas Alice. No- dijo poniéndose delante de las dos. –Podemos solucionar esto como personas-.

-Siento ser yo quien te abra los ojos hermanito, pero tiene como novia a un autentico animal sin corazón que te esta arrastrando a ti al mismo genero. No pienso gastar ni un segundo de mi tiempo en hablar con vosotros. ¿Estas bien Bella?- me pregunto mirando el raspón que tenia en mi mejilla al darme contra un silla mientras me caía.

-Esto no termina aquí Alice- le dijo entre dientes Edward.

-Les pido por favor que abandonen el local al no ser que quieran tomar algo. Por favor-dije con el hilo de voz que me quedaba. Después de unos cuantos murmullos sobre mi y mi familia todos abandonaron el local. No pude evitar liberar un par de lágrimas que hacían que mis ojos ardiesen. Y no sabía si era por el dolor de mi mejilla, por lo que decían de mi o por todo lo vivido hace dos minutos.

-No Bella no llores, no vale la pena- dijo sentándome. -¿Dónde esta el botiquín?-.

-Debajo de la caja- logre decir. –No tenias porque haber echo eso Alice-.

-Claro que tenia que hacerlo. Llevaba deseándolo hacerlo desde hace 7 años-.

-¿7 años?-.

-Fuimos al mismo colegio y Edward y ella se conocieron allí. Así que encima de en clase, la tuve que soportar en casa y ahora convivir con ella. Créeme, por mi salud mental, necesitaba hacerlo. ¿Viste su cara?- dijo riéndose mientras me limpiaba la herida y yo me reía con ella recordando el gesto que puso cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo Alice. -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-.

-Claro-.

-Si pido al director irme a vivir a vuestro piso, ¿os molestaría?-.

-¿Estas de broma? Eres bienvenida siempre que quieras. no necesitas preguntarlo-.

-Perfecto, porque ya lo comente con el ayer, y desde ya soy oficialmente vuestra compañera. Ángela ya lo sabe- dijo riéndose. –Y mis padres están de acuerdo, así que no hay mas problemas-.

-¿No te regañaran tus padres?-.

-Mira de cara a Edward, probablemente me regañen de una manera mas bien suave, pero luego se me reirán y me dirán que soy un genio. No la aguantan, no la soportan, pero quieren demasiado a Edward como para decírselo, ¿me explico? ¿Cuándo sales?-.

-Dentro de dos horas-.

-Yo me iré adelantando para hacer mis maletas. Nos encontramos en la puerta de la hermandad para que me ayudes. Soy fuerte pero no tanto- dijo guardando en el botiquín las cosas.

-Muchas gracias Alice-.

-No hay de que. Para eso estamos las amigas- dijo dándome un abrazo, el cual fue el primero en dos semanas que le correspondí completamente. –Y ahora, ¿te molestaría si te pido un café?-.

-Jajajjaja, para nada. Dime como lo quieres-.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando sobre nuestros próximos planes como compañeras de piso, incluso llamamos a Ángela para que por vía telefónica se uniese a nuestras prontas locuras. De vez en cuando, el vendaje que tenia en mi mejilla me tiraba de la risa, pro le daba poca importancia. Media hora antes el cierre se despidió de mi para ir a enfrentarse con las fieras, cosa que sinceramente vi, que le preocupaba bastante poco. Hice la caja del día, bastante escasa, porque quitando las cinco personas que habían ido esa tarde y los cafés que se empeño en pagar Alice, terminé antes de lo previsto. Cerré y me dirigí a la universidad. Decidí ir dando un paseo tranquilo, porque conociendo como conocía a Alice, vaciar su armario debía de ser un trabajo a largo, pero largo plazo. Gire la calle dirección a las hermandades la cual siempre dejaba de espaldas para ir a mi piso.

-¡Bella!- gire para ver a Ángela corre a por mi. -¿Cómo esta esa herida?-dijo mirando mi pequeño vendaje.

-Bien, solo fue una rozadura. No tiene importancia-.

-Espero que por lo menos el café le haya derretido el tinte, es lo menos que se merece-.

-Si, bueno… ¿Qué haces por aquí?-.

-Alice me llamo. Me dijo que probablemente tu y ella no pudieseis con todo, y ya que Emmet esta trabajando, Ben buscando trabajo y Jasper arreglando unos papeles, solo quedábamos nosotras-.

-¿Sabes que el miedo que me da ver su equipaje?-.

-Si solo te da la mitad que a mi te entiendo. ¿Qué narices pasa ahí?- me dijo señalando a un grupo de gente que estaba alrededor de algo que no paraba de chillar. Un poco mas cerca pude distinguir la voz de Alice. Nos hicimos paso a través de la gente para ver a nuestra amiga entre maletas y ropa por el suelo y un Edward, que parecía desesperado.

-¡Alice deja de armar un espectáculo barato!- dijo Edward mientras veíamos como una par de zapatos volaba por una de las ventanas y salía la cabeza de Alice.

-Edward jame en paz, ¿quieres?-.

-Alice entra en razón, no vas a estar en ningún lado mejor que aquí. Habla con Tanya y solucionáis todo-.

-Edward llevo aguantando a ese trozo de plástico 7 años, mi paciencia no da para mas. Y no te preocupes, ya tengo donde vivir, lo sabe papa, lo sabe mama, y mas de acuerdo no puede estar-.

-¿Dónde vas a vivir? ¡Porque no os vais de aquí! ¡Todos! ¡Venga fuera! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!- dijo Edward girándose a la multitud y espantando con la mano con un gesto y un tono mas que amenazante. Poco a poco la gente se fue dispersando hasta que solo quedaron unas chicas que supuse eran de la hermandad, uno chicos de la misma hermandad que Edward, y Ángela y yo.

-Dala una oportunidad. Ha tenido unos meses malos…-.

-¡Edward me estas sacando de quicio! ¡Abre los ojos maldita sea! Ella es así, no tiene ni cerebro ni corazón. Tu antes eras una buena personas y ahora la basura te haría ascos. Me da pena que seas mi hermano-.

-¿Y tu que Alice? ¿Ahora vas de buena samaritana juntándote con las becadas? ¡Por dios! ¿Desde cuando eres así?-.

-Desde que me di cuenta que lo que vale la pena no es o rico que seas de dinero, si no de corazón. Y ellas os ganas a todos vosotros juntos. Han trabajado tanto para estar aquí que ellas si que saben lo que vale la pena aquí. Edward, a nosotros nos educaron con esos valores. ¿Dónde dejaste los tuyos?- dijo agachada y metiendo la ropa en las maletas. Estaba claro que aquí nadie se había dado cuenta de habíamos llegado, sino no hablarían de esa manera.

-Eddie, vamos dentro, aquí afuera no hay nada que merezca la pena- dijo Tanya saliendo de la hermandad y cogiendole del brazo.

-Un momento Tanya, tengo cosas que hablar…-.

-No será conmigo Edward-dijo cerrando la última maleta y poniéndola de pie. –Una ultima cosa- dijo acercándose a el, -no me hables. Es que ni me dirijas la palabra, no hasta que vuelvas a ser Edward, mi hermano, no esa persona que tengo delante y no vale ni un segundo de mi tiempo. Adiós- dijo dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con Ángela y conmigo. Nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que nos acercáramos, y aunque meterme en el ojo del huracán era lo ultimo que me apetecía ahora, me acerque a ella, y tras darla ambas un abrazo cogimos dos maletas cada una.

-¿A dónde vas Alice?-pregunto Edward alzando la voz mientras nosotras nos alejábamos. -¡Dime donde vas a vivir maldita sea! ¡Joder!-.

-Alice, ¿no piensas decírselo? Terminara sabiéndolo, ¿lo sabes verdad?-.

-Si lo descubre no será porque se lo diga yo. No pienso hablarla, ya se lo he dicho-.

-Es tu hermano, no puedes tratarle así-.

-¡Ja! Claro que puedo y mira como lo hago. Si le importo un poquito, solo lo mitad de lo que yo le quiero a el, pensara y reflexionara la situación y vera que no va por buen camino-.

-Toda tu copia de las llaves-dijo Ángela teniéndola una copia mientras llegábamos a nuestro portal. –Ya eres oficialmente nuestra compañera-.

-Hogar dulce hogar-dijo dejando las maletas y abriendo los brazos mientras respiraba lo que ella consideraba su hogar.

-Ven que te enseñamos tu habitación-.

-Oye, esta casa esta muy bien. ¡Me encanta! ¿Este es mi cuarto? Pero mi ropa no entra….-.

-En mi armario sobra mucho sitio Alice, puedes meter en el lo que quieras- dije.

-Muchísimas gracias Bella. Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo llenaras con mi ayuda-.

-No Alice, no te vengas arriba porqu…-.

-Déjame disfrutar de mi primer días. Y bueno, ¿Qué haremos nuestra primera noche juntas?-.

-¿Disfrutarlo por lo menos, no?-.

Claro que si, disfrutaríamos como nunca las tres juntas.


	6. Fiesta

**Capitulo 6**

Desde la llegada hace cuatro días de Alice a nuestro piso todo era mucho más alegre, mil veces más fácil de llevar.

-Me voy a la biblioteca- dije cogiendo una manzana de la mesa. Esa seria mi comida hoy. Llevábamos a penas una semana de clases y los apuntes creían a la velocidad de la luz, y mi beca tenía que ser mantenida de alguna manera.

-Adiós Bella. Acuérdate de venir temprano, tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta- "mierda" la maldita fiesta esa de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Estos días anteriores el campus se había llenado de anuncios de diferentes hermandades anunciando la misma fiesta, según Emmet "el único día donde se podían ver por dentro esas mansiones fueses quien fueses", aunque claro, eso "no te libraba de las humillaciones". Había decidido no ir, pero Alice puede ser muy, pero que muy cabezota, y no tuve mas remedio que aceptar, aunque ni yo se aun el porque lo hice.

-Alice, mas o menos, ¿Cuánto piensas prepararnos? Digo, ser una fiesta, pero vas a estar en el césped durante horas. Por mucho que quieras estar divina, no durara mucho-.

-Pero lo intentare. Estudia mucho Bella- dijo despidiéndose de mi con un beso. Me dirigí camino de la biblioteca. En esto días había aprendido que tenia una asignatura aprobada de por si, o muy mal se me tenia que dar para no aprobar español, y otra que me costaría aprobar horrores, que sería comunicación oral, donde el examen consistía en escribir un texto sobre cualquier tema de actualidad y hablarlo en voz alta a toda la clase, es decir, o me iba quitando la vergüenza desde ya, o lo llevaría mal, muy mal. Elegí una de las mesas mas alejadas y escondidas del lugar, eso siempre significaría que nadie te veía por lo cual nadie te molestaba, que era justo o que necesitaba en ese momento. Me puse la alarma de modo vibración para saber cuando tenia que irme a que Alice hiciese con Ángela y conmigo de las suyas, y por l que la empezábamos a conocer, Alice nunca había nada que no fuese a lo grande, algo que realmente me preocupaba.

Debía de llevar aproximadamente dos horas allí y mi concentración mermaba por momentos, pero teniendo en cuenta que Alice me quitaría parte de mi estudio necesitaba aprovechar bien mi tiempo. Note como alguien se sentaba en frete mía, aunque no le di mucha importancia ya no hizo ningún ruido. Solo cuando note que una mirada me taladraba me digne a levantar la cabeza y encontrarme con ese par de ojos verdes tan impresionante que me miraban con duda y recelo. Volví a agachar la cabeza sin la menos intención que hablarle o seguirle el juego de miradas, pero cuando una mano me cerró los libros de golpe, pillándome mi mano entre ambas parte decidí que aquello había tocado techo.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?- le dije susurrando y volviendo a abrir el libro viendo si el boli había manchado algo. Aunque estuviese molesta, el resto de la gente que estudiaba no tenia porque pagar mi frustración en aquel momento.

-Quiero saber donde esta Alice-.

-Pregúntaselo a ella-.

-Oh si, me encantaría hacerlo, es mas, lo llevo intentando 4 días. Pero no la veo, se esconde de mi, no me coge el móvil. Lo tengo un poco complicado, ¿no lo crees?-.

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?-.

-Mira niña se de sobra que tu si lo sabes, y quiero que me lo digas-.

-Puedes querer la luna, pero yo no soy nadie para decirte a ti nada que Alice no quiera que sepas-.

-¿Cuánto quieres?-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Me has entendido de sobra. ¿Cuánto quieres? Tu me lo dices y yo te doy lo que quieras- ¿había dicho antes que había tocado techo? Lo retiro, esto si era el colmo.

-No tienes ni idea de con quien hablas- dije empezando a recoger mis cosas. No era la hora pero no aguantaba más a ese espécimen de la naturaleza.

-Venga, te ayudare. Todos queréis lo mismo en esos edificios, l se por experiencia. Un poco de dinero y vendríais a vuestra madre. Yo te daré si quieres mucho dinero y solo me tienes que decir donde esta Alice-.

-Estoy intentando controlarme así que te pediría que te quitases de en medio. Jamás, y escúchalo bien, jamás vendería a una amiga o a alguien que quisiese, por mucho dinero que haya por medio. Eso no lo compra todo, y tu acabas de aprender la lección- dije pasando por su lado y dejándole en el sitio. Era indignante compararnos a todos de esa manera. ¿Dinero? ¿De verdad que se creía que por dinero yo le diría nada? Llegue a mi casa con signos de cansancio, no todo el mundo puede recorrerse medio campus corriendo y legar como una rosa al otro lado, además cargando todo tipo de libros y apuntes.

-¿Bella?- escuche a Alice mientras cerraba la puerta. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No estabas estudiando?- me dijo apareciendo por la puerta del pasillo en albornoz.

-Si estaba, hasta que tuve compañía indeseada y decidí dejarlo por hoy-.

-¿Compañía indeseada? Cuenta- dijo sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-No me apetece Alice, bastante desagradable ha sido-.

-Venga Bella, sabes que me lo terminarás diciendo-.

-Esta bien pero no quiero que te enfades. Edward-.

-¿Edward? ¿Te ha hablado mi hermano, el mismo Edward?- dijo totalmente asombrada del nombre que salio por mis labios. -¿Y que quería ese ahora?-.

-Saber donde estabas. Parecía bastante desesperado por contactar contigo y saber donde vivías-.

-Pues puede arrancarse el pelo si quiere, porque no pienso saber nada de el. ¿Qué mas te dijo?-.

-Bueno hay viene la parte mas desagradable. Me… Intento comprarme-.

-Explica eso bien-.

-Quiso pagarme para decirle donde estabas. Decía que todos en estos pisos venderíamos nuestra alma por unos cuantos dólares. Muy educadamente le he hecho saber que se había topado con la excepción-.

-¿Qué el idiota de mi hermano hizo que? ¿Y dijo que? ¡Pero esta loco! No me lo puedo creer, lo siento Bella, tengo como hermano a un autentico neardental. Perdón- dijo abrazándome.

-Alice, no es tu culpa que tu hermano tengo cero tacto para tratar con a gente. Pero estaría bien que de alguna manera le hicieses saber que estas bien. Te digo que parecía desesperado por tener noticias tuyas-.

-Pues yo te digo que me da igual. Es mas, esta noche pienso salir y ser una maldita exhibicionista, que todos me vean, incluso el, eso si, no sacara de mi boca ni una maldita palabra. ¡Como puede tratar así a mis amigas! Bela dúchate y te pasas por mi cuarto. ¡Empezamos sesión de belleza!-.

-Yo creo que paso de ir Alice. Estoy cansada y…-.

-¡No! Te necesito esta noche Bella, me lo prometiste- desde hacia unos cuantos días sabia que Alice tenia un arma secreta bastante preocupante, una especie de puchero que ni el mas bonito de los bebes te lo lograba hacer, el cual te hacia caer perdidamente a sus pies.

-Esta bien. Pero nada exagerado. ¡Promételo!-.

-Te lo prometo-dijo alzando las manos. Cogi mi ropa interior y mi bata y me fui al baño. Aunque fuese lo que menos me apeteciese en ese momento, creía que hacer feliz a Alice por los momentos tan malos que estaba pasando, merecía la pena. Media hora después de estar en el agua caliente y relajar hasta los músculos que no sabia ni que tenia, me seque y me fui a la habitación de Alice. Estuve tentada a dar media vuelta pensando que me había equivocado de lugar, aquello parecía mas un salón de maquillaje, que una simple habitación de universidad. Estaba segura que ni e la mejor tienda de cosméticos habría tanta variedad de marcas y cosas como lo había en esa habitación. Y por la cara de Ángela, yo no era la única asustada en este lugar.

-Alice explícame esto- llegue a decir mientras me sentaba al lado de Ángela en la cama.

-Vamos a triunfar esta noche, y para triunfar necesitamos lo mejor. Es decir, todo esto-.

-Estoy segura de que sobra más de la mitad de esas cosas para estar perfectas-.

-Vosotras dejádmelo a mi. Tumbaos y relajaos, no tenéis que hacer nada mas, no se de que os quejaos-. Ambas nos tumbamos en la cama siguiendo las indicaciones de Alice, mas por miedo a las consecuencias que por ganas verdaderas. Estoy segura que si no fuera por lo berridos de Alice cantando la música que salía por los altavoces de Ipod me hubiese dormido sin posibilidad de despertarme. A la 5 crema deje de contar cosas que tocaban mi cara, aunque si tenía que ser sincera, todas olían a las mil maravillas. Solo intente hablar una voz y amenazo con cortarme la lengua al siguiente intento, así que el tiempo que estuvimos en la cama solo escuchábamos y nos "relajábamos".

-Tenéis cinco minutos para vestiros, que todavía queda peinarnos y maquilarnos. Os saco del baño según estéis- dijo tirándonos encima nuestra ropa, la cual no me detén a mirar, temía que Alice cumpliese su palabra. Me metí corriendo a mi baño y empecé a vestirme. No es que fuera algo feo, pero digamos que esa no era la ropa con la que solía vestir, aunque no fuera nada del otro mundo. Luego le preguntaría de donde la había sacado, porque aquello mió, no era. Una minifalda vaquera, a mi gusto, muy corta, una camiseta de tirantes roja y unas botas marrones con un poco de tacón era lo elegido para la noche. Salí del baño corriendo.

-Muy bien Bella, 3 minutos todo un record. Estas estupenda-.

-Si Alice gracias, pero, ¿de quien es esta ropa?-.

-Tuya, ¿de quien va a ser sino?-.

-No Alice, esto no es mió-.

-Claro que lo es, te lo he regalado yo-.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!-.

-¡Ni se te ocurra quitarte nada Isabella!-.

-Dije nada de regalos. ¡Y ni se te ocurra hacer el puchero!-.

-Es solo de agradecimiento por lo bien que os habéis portado- dijo haciendo caso omiso a mi petición de cero pucheros.

-Solo esta vez-.

Una hora mas tarde las tres estábamos listas para salir a divertirnos a la noche neoyorkina.

-Señoritas- dijo Emmet en español cuando nos vio bajar las escaleras y nos hacia ese silbido de "aquí viene unos bellezones de impresión". Aunque claro, la cara que se llevaba la palma fue la de Jasper al ver a Alice, cosa lógica porque estaba increíble. –Bella, ¿Dónde habías metido esas piernas hasta ahora?-.

-Muy simpático Emmet. ¿Nos vamos? Cuanto antes empiece, antes termino-.

-¿Pero y ese espíritu? ¡Es viernes y la noche es joven!- dijo Ben pasando un brazo por mis hombros y el otro por los de Ángela.

-Además Bella y yo tenemos cosas que solucionar, y Ángela nos va a acompañar. Luego nos vemos chicos- dijo cogiendome a mi por la mano que todavía quedaba libre y a Ángela por la otra y literalmente arrastrándonos por el campus.

-¿Se puede saber que tenemos que solucionar tú y yo Alice?-.

-¿Y que pinto yo en todo esto?- dijo Ángela tan confusa como lo estaba yo. -¿Puedes contestarnos Alice?-.

-Solo vamos a ir a Alpha a pasárnoslo bien un ratito. Luego todas tenemos cosas que hacer-.

-¿Qué? ¿A Alpha? Lo siento Alice pero no tengo ninguna intención de entrar ahí- dijo soltándome de su agarre y dándome media vuelta, claro esta que no había pasado un segundo y ya tenia su mano en mi muñeca frenándome.

-Venga Bella, solo serán un par de copas y un baile y saldremos. Será divertido, estamos en una fiesta-.

-Alice, es que no entiendes que no quiero entrar en ningún juego ni divertirme a costa de nadie. No quiero saber absolutamente nada de Tanya, ni de tu hermano ni de ninguno de los que le rodeen. Es tu mundo Alice, no el mió. Tu te puedes defender de cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, lo mió es diferente. No quiero-.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo. Entonces simplemente acompáñame a ver a mi hermano. A lo mejor si me pase un poco con el, solo para que sepa que sigo viva. Estaréis conmigo, no pasara nada. Os lo juro-.

-5 minutos Alice. 5 y salgo de allí-.

-Yo creo que os espero fuera- dijo Ángela.

-Ni de broma. Yo entro, tu entras- dije siendo ahora mi turno de arrastrarla. Diría que llegamos a la puerta de la hermandad, pero entre toda aquella multitud se veía la mitad de la casa para arriba, si llegaba a encontrar la puerta me merecía un premio. Aquello era una total locura en la que no me gustaba estar incluida, gente en absolutamente cada rincón de la casa, si no bebiendo, estaban chillando o demasiado ocupados en meter la lengua en la campanilla de otra persona. No tengo ni idea de adonde nos dirigía Alice y ni siquiera sabría decir cuan bonita era la mansión Alpha. La música estaba demasiado alta, así que se Alice o Ángela me hubiesen llamado en algún momento, me hubiese sido imposible verlas. Pero entre todo aquel barullo de gente por fin pudimos distinguir una cabellera cobriza que era fácilmente destacable en el resto del común pelo de los demás. Por supuesto otra cabellera estaba pegada a el, y para mi, igual de identificable. No dudaba que Alice les separase de esa larga sesión de manoseos sin ningún tipo de dolor, pero quería estar presente para verlo. Note como una punzada en el corazón mientras veía como Edward quitaba e pelo de la cara de Tanya con total dulzura, cosa que no se veía en la mirada de Tanya, la cual solo desprendía deseo y orgullo a partes iguales, por ningún lado se divisaba ni siquiera el cariño. Estábamos tan cerca de ellos que era cuanto menos sorprendente que no reparasen en nuestra presencia. Alice nos soltó las manos y se puso en frente de ellos con os brazos cruzados y dando con la punta de su zapato e el suelo rítmicamente, supongo que hasta que ellos saliesen de su mundo. Ángela y yo nos mirábamos preguntándonos con las miradas "¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿y si nos vamos?", aunque ambas sabíamos de sobra que no podíamos, probablemente Alice necesitaría ayuda después de la conversación que pensaba mantener con su hermano. Estábamos en una zona donde a música bajaba claramente de decibelios respecto a otras partes de la casa así que se podían oír los comentarios que hacia la gente al pasar por nuestro lado sin mayor dificultad. Si no hubiese sido por un tío completamente borracho que paso al lado de Alice y le grito un "¡Alice, cuanto tiempo!", estaba segura de que Edward y Tanya aun seguirían a lo suyo. Y aunque la cara de Tanya al ver a Alice no tenia precio, me sorprendió la de Edward al mostrar una gran sonrisa y hacer de lado inmediatamente a Tanya.

-¡Alice! ¡Que alegría verte!- dijo corriendo a abrazarla mientras le daba vueltas, pero ella dejo los brazos pegados a su cuerpo sin ninguna intención de corresponder el abrazo. -¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas bien?- dijo bajándola y cogiendo su cara entre sus manos mientras la miraba por todos los lados.

-Si, estoy perfectamente-.

-Sabia que ibas a volver, este es tu sitio. Me alegra que hayas vuelto-.

-Creo que te equivocas Edward. Solo vine para que vieses que estoy perfectamente, mucho mejor que cuando estaba aquí. Ahora me voy. Buenas noches-.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Alice? ¿Viniste para eso?-.

-¿No es lo que querías? Pues aquí me tienes. Estoy viva y feliz. Deberías alegrarte por mi-.

-¿Cómo quieres que me alegre? Llevo 4 días sin saber nada de ti, ni donde estas, ni donde vives, ni nada. ¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono?-.

-Porque no quiero hablar contigo. Ya te dije que hasta que no volviese mi hermano, tu par a mi no existes-.

-Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Quién te esta comiendo la cabeza? ¿Esta?- dijo señalando a Ángela. –No, la otra, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras me señalaba a mi.

-¿Por qué mejor no paras de decir tu tonterías? No me conoces, desde hace 7 años me sigues considerando la misma cría, y he madurado, soy tan adulta o mas que tu, y tengo mis propios criterios y tomo mis decisiones, yo solita. Y contigo no quiero tener nada que ver. Por ultima vez, déjame en paz, ni me llames ni me busques- y con eso se dio media vuelta y nos dejo a Ángela y a mi delante de una divertida Tanya y un mas que asombrado Edward.

-O la convencéis de que vuelva u os hundo- dijo Edward acercándose a nosotras y señalándonos con el dedo mientras con el otro brazo apartaba a Tanya que intentaba llevársele, lo que hizo que diese media vuelta y se fuese.

-Creo que deberías saber que no funciono ni con amenazas ni con chantajes- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Eso esta por verse-.

-Ya lo has visto. Te lo ha dejado muy claro Edward, respétala y apóyala. Llegaras mucho mas lejos con esa actitud que con la que tienes- dijo Ángela intentando ser razonable.

-¿De verdad creéis que conocéis a Alice mejor que yo? Tenéis unas aspiraciones muy altas, ¿no creéis?-.

-Edward, ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Alice?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dime cual es su color favorito-.

-Me preocupan más otro tipo de cosas la verdad-.

-Dime que es lo que mas le gusta de mí-.

-¿De mi?-.

-Si Edward, de ti-.

-Pues no lo se, nunca me lo ha dicho-.

-Mentira, y lo sabemos porque nos lo ha dicho. ¿Cuál es su comida favorita? ¿Con que sueña?-.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?-.

-Preguntas que alguien sabría contestar si viviese durante 18 años con una persona. Cosas que alguien sabría si dedica 10 minutos de su tiempo a escuchar-.

-Contesta tu a esas preguntas-.

-Su color favorito es el verde. Le encanta cuando la abrazabas y le susurrabas al oído que la querías y le llamabas duendecilla. Ama la comida oriental, sobre todo la china y sueña con poder vivir de su dinero y su trabajo. Puedo seguir: adora a vuestros padres y estoy segura que los pondría antes que a Dios en sus prioridades, ama el mes de julio, su actor favorito de toda la vida ha sido DiCaprio desde que le vio en Titanic y si se pudiese reencarnar en alguien seria en Channel. Echa de menos a su hermano pues los últimos 7 años se ha dedicado a pasar su vista de su ombligo y su novia que la humilla y el cual lleva 7 años sin llamarla duendecillo, no has acertado en un regalo ni una sola vez, y te habrás gastado una pasta, pero tenia tan poco sentimiento que no volvió ni a mirar ninguno. Puedo continuar, casi un mes da para mucho-.

-¿Por qué narices no me lo dice?-.

-Porque no la escuchas. No la dedicas ni una mínima parte de tu tiempo, ni a ella ni a tus padres-.

-Yo…-.

-Nosotras nos vamos Edward- dijo Ángela adelantándose. –Solo recapacita, es todo lo que te podemos decir nosotras. Adiós-. Ambas nos dimos la vuelta y nos paramos cuando vimos que Edward ya no nos veía. Nos miramos y echamos todo al aire contenido en los pulmones os últimos 10 minutos. -¿Qué tensión no?-.

-Me costaba respirar, te lo juro- dije mientras movía todo mi cuerpo para liberarme.

-¿Me acompañas al baño y salimos de este lugar, por favor?-.

-Claro- subimos a la segunda planta que era donde debían de estar los baños aunque todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Después de 5 puertas solo quedaban dos, pero desde luego la siguiente no era un baño, y mucho menos estaba hacia, apenas mire dos segundos pero me dieron tanto a mi como a Ángela tiempo suficiente para saber que estaba sucediendo allí y de la mano de quien venia dada. Un chico y Tanya, y claramente ese chico no era Edward, y muy claramente. Moreno y de piel mas oscura que Edward, ambos sin camiseta. Hasta el más tonto sabría lo que allí estaba por suceder. Nos miramos intentando averiguar cual era el comportamiento a seguir en estos casos, pero en ninguna de nuestras miradas encontramos ni una solución, ni siquiera medio decente.

-Ni una palabra de esto a Alice Bella. Todavía no le digas nada- m dijo mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Una vez encontrado el baño, que como no, era la ultima puerta, salimos al campus mientras intentábamos buscar a nuestros amigos. Supe definitivamente que la noticia tendría que esperar cuando vi a Alice y Jasper en un árbol besándose y dedicándose miradas de amor y caricias. Mire alrededor intentando localizar al resto del grupo, así que en cuanto vi un chico enorme con la cabeza medio baja y a otro mucho mas pequeñín, sabia que les había encontrado. Pero desde luego Emmet no solía estar así, por lo cual algo había pasado.

-Hola chicos- dije cuando nos situamos a su lado. –Ei Emmet, ¿te encuentras bien?- dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Como una mierda, pero por lo demás, todo genial pequeña-.

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Ángela cogiendo de la mano a Ben y guiñándome un ojo en señal de que nos dejaba un poco de intimidad.

-Anda sentémonos y me cuentas grandullon-.

-Me siento fatal Bella-.

-Pero, ¿te duele algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-No, estoy perfectamente hablando de lo que tu dices. Es… Joder. Tu sabes que a mi me gusta Rose, Rosalie Hale-.

-Bastante me has comentado-.

-Lleva toda la santa noche arrimándose a mi e insinuándose, pero no se manera discreta, no, con frases bastante claras de lo que quería. Y aunque no sea excusa soy hombre, y tengo mis limites, y con un par de copas de mas, mis limites descienden. El caso es que hemos terminado en su habitación haciendo… bueno ya te lo podrás imaginar. El caso es que ella tampoco iba muy bien, debería de llevar encima un par de copas de mas, y siento como si me hubiese aprovechado de ella. No se si me explico. Ahora mismo esta dormida en su cama desnuda, ¿sabes? No se que pensara cuando se despierte, o si recordara lo que paso. No se como volver a arrimarme a ella porque de verdad me empezaba a importar y acabo e tirar todo por la ventana. Debéis de pensar que soy la peor mierda del mundo. ¡Joder!-.

-Vale Emmet, lo primero relájate, aquí nadie piensa eso de ti menos tu. Estas adelantando acontecimientos, cuando sepas lo que ella piensa, ahí podrás comerte la cabeza con mil historias. Y segundo, no has hecho nada malo Emmet, ella iba pasada decoras y tu también, si no quisiese nada contigo no se te hubiese acercado, y si no quisiese y tuviese amigas cerca, la habrían quitado de ti. Fue algo, que por lo que cuentas, quisisteis los dos. Mires por donde lo mires, ninguno hicisteis nada malo. Estate tranquilo anda, todo esta bien grandullon- dije frotándole la espalda con mi mano en un intento de que volviese el Emmet despreocupado de siempre.

-Eres genial Bella de verdad. Si no la mejor, una de las mejores personas que he conocido jamás. Te mereces el cielo pequeña. Gracias- dijo abrazándome con un brazo mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Solo te he dicho una realidad Emmet. Eres incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca, mucho menos a alguien al que aprecias tanto como es Rosalie. Se, sin saber mas de la historia, que ni tu ultima intención era dañarla ni nada por el estilo. Anda levántate y vamos a bailar un rato, creo que ambos nos lo merecemos-.

Los dos nos levantamos y nos reunimos con el resto de chicos, y después de felicitar a la nueva pareja, yo en especial a Alice, pasamos el resto de la noche disfrutando de nuestra primera fiesta juntos. Al fin y al cabo teníamos muchas cosas que celebrar y otras tantas por las que brindar. Cabe decir, que también unas cuantas que olvidar, por lo menos, durante unas horas esa noche.


	7. Todo empieza a volver a su cauce

**Capitulo 7**

Un molesto rayo de sol me dio de pleno en la cara y me obligo ha abrir los ojos. Me desperté con un cansancio inmenso. Mire por la ventana y comprobé que ese sol no era el típico de las 10 de la mañana, debía de ser por lo menos, la hora de comer, y el rugir de mis tripas me confirmaba lo que suponía. Me levante con una calma pasmosa y me dirigí a la cocina, donde vi que todavía nadie se había levantado. Cogi uno de los paquetes de comida precocinada que teníamos y lo mande al microondas, no era mi comida favorita pero a las 4 de la tarde, hora que marcaba el reloj, no me apetecía empezar a freír ni asar nada. La siguiente en despertarse fue Ángela, la cual no tenía mejor aspecto del que debía de tener yo. Le puse en un plato parte del contenido del recipiente y nos fuimos al sofá a comer y ver la televisión un rato.

-Odio el día siguiente al de una fiesta-.

-Creo que te puedo decir lo mismo- dije dejando mi plato ya vació en la maesa y tumbándome en el sofá.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy Bella?-.

-no tengo planes, y salir de casa ahora mismo es como matarme. Supongo que adelantare el trabajo que ayer se encargo de parar Edward con su interrogatorio-.

-Voy a salir con Ben, si quieres venir, ya sabes-.

-Ni de broma, disfrutad de vuestro tiempo juntos, mas tarde regareis para tener cinco minutos a solas-.

-Tu no molestas Bella-.

-Claro que no, porque no iré. Pasároslo bien anda-.

-Por cierto, lo que vimos ayer… ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?- sabia de sobra a lo que se refería.

-No tengo ni idea Ángela. Esta muy feliz ahora, si se lo decimos, se sentirá mal y se lo tendrá que contar a Edward y acabara mal todo presiento-.

-Si pero ella merece saberlo, es su hermana. Además, ahora también tiene a Jasper a su lado-.

-Lo se, pero todo es tan complicado- dije tapándome la cara con mis manos.

-¿Qué merezco saber lo cual es tan complicado?- dijo Alice entrando al salón dando saltitos. Ángela y yo nos miramos sorprendidas. ¿En que momento había aparecido ella?

-Oye Alice, ¿de donde sacas esa energía? No deberías estar cansada y esas cosas…- pregunto Ángela intentando cambiar el tema de conversación hacia otra parte.

-Cuando me levanto me olvido del cansancio. Pero contadme anda, ¿Qué pasa?- se sentó en medio de las dos con su plato de comida y pasando su vista de Ángela a mi.

-No es nada realmente importante Alice. Olvídalo-.

-Vale, no será importante pero quiero saberlo. No os dejare en paz hasta que me lo contéis- y lamentablemente sabíamos que tenía razón.

-Veras- comencé yo mientras me giraba y me sentaba en dirección a ella, -anoche, en Alpha, cuando terminaste tu charla con tu hermano, subimos porque Ángela quería ir al baño. Y al abrir una puerta nos encontramos… esto es muy complicado para nosotras, vimos a Ángela con otro chico. Besándose. Desnudándose- dije sin separar mis dientes mientras salía la frase como un susurro.

-¿Era eso? Ya lo sabía. Supongo que será solo uno más a su larga lista, pero intenta decírselo a Edward sin ser tu la mala de la película-.

-Después de todo lo mal que lo pasamos y nos sales con esas- dije desplomándome en el sofá como si me hubiesen quitado un peso de 50 kilos de la espalda de un plumazo.

-La he pillado, por lo menos con cuatro tíos diferente, a la primera se lo dije, pero su respuesta fue algo así como 2si te cae mal Tanya no la hables, pero no inventes cosas sobre ella". A la segunda ya dije que algún día daría cuenta solito-.

-¿Edward esta enamorado verdad?-.

-Yo creo que al principio si, el primer amor y todas esas cosas. Ahora es mas cariño el cariño, la nostalgia y el miedo de perder lo único constante en su vida desde los 12 años. No se si me explico. La quiere, pero no la ama, y así no pueden tener una relación como la que pretenden. Por parte de Tanya supongo que al principio era amor, o todo el amor que se puede tener a los 12 años, ahora solo es puro interés. No s por presumir pero mi hermano es todo un partido, es inteligente y llegara a ser un gran abogado, buena familia y solo hace falta mirarle para ver lo sumamente guapo que es. Además de, solo cuando quiere, buena persona, divertido y dulce. Aunque esas cualidades las enterró hace tiempo-.

-Una pregunta y sin pretensión de ofender Alice, ¿tu hermano es tonto?- pregunto Ángela.

-Si, eso es exactamente el estado actual. Lo hecho muchísimo de menos- dijo limpiándose una lágrima que se le escapaba del ojo. –Éramos inseparables ¿sabéis? Absolutamente todos los recuerdos felices que tengo hasta los 12 años aparece el de alguna manera, o porque me defendió, o por sus bromas donde se disculpaba llamándome duendecillo, o porque me regalo mi muñeca favorita, o porque me ayudaba a preparar el desayuno de mis padres cuando era su cumpleaños… una vez creció y formalizo lo suyo con Tanya todo cambio, su prioridad era el dinero, o por lo menos Tanya le hacia saber de una forma muy poco sutil lo 2importante2 que era por ser de la familia que era. Ahora es un idiota cualquiera, de todo menos mi hermano- dijo ya ignorando las lágrimas que caían incesantemente por sus mejillas.

-No llores Alice anda, ya veras como pronto abre los ojos y todo vuelve a ser como antes- dijo cogiendole su cara y limpiándole yo las lagrimas.

-Ni siquiera sabe que estoy enamorada. No sabe que su hermana es feliz porque no hablo con el-.

-Estamos aquí contigo Alice. Y Ben, y Emmet. Y ahora Jasper es parte de tu familia también. Sabemos que no podemos sustituir a tu hermano pero estamos aquí para todo lo que necesites, ¿vale¿- dijo Ángela abrazándola.

-Lo se y no tenéis ni idea de cómo os lo agradezco, pero es que le echo tanto de menos que no puedo evitarlo-.

-Lo que necesitamos aquí las tres es desahogarnos. ¿Palomitas, helado de chocolate y El diario de Noa esta bien?- pregunte levantándome

-Que sea mejor Titanic- dijo Alice.

-Hecho entonces-.

Aquella tarde Ángela anulo sus planes y nos dedicamos a llorar como tontas poniéndonos hasta la cabeza de guarderías. Las tres teníamos nuestros pequeños problemas y la terapia improvisada solo hizo que nos quitásemos de encima esos pesos y unirnos más. El domingo paso igual de rápido, pero mientras Ángela y Alice se iban a pasar el día con sus respectivas parejas, yo me quede en la casa estudiando lo que no pude en días anteriores. Supe que Emmet seguid medio mal, pero que seguía así mas por lo que pensase Rose, ya que todavía no la había visto, que por lo que el interiormente sentía.

El lunes llego pronto, y con el una nueva semana de clases y los primeros entrenamientos. Nos tocaba la ultima clase, la cual la compartíamos con los estudiantes de turismo y derecho, así que Alice no tardo en ponerse de espaldas a la puerta y hablar conmigo mientras su hermano entraba por la puerta. Este solo la miro de espaldas y se dirigió a su asiento, a la sombra de Tanya.

-Buenas tardes chicos. Esta semana empezaremos con el trabajo del que os hable la semana pasada. Os pido un poco de colaboración ya que es un poco caótico al ser tantos, pero estoy segura de que podréis todo de vuestra parte. El trabajo se realizara en parejas, y dado que nos levara todo el primer trimestre contara un 35% de la nota final. Cada pareja tendrá un país y tendrá que exponer la relación con el resto de países, las mejores y peores relaciones, las importaciones y exportaciones, la historia. Obviamente solo las mas relevantes y curiosas, pero aun así, es bastante. Ahora por favor, cada uno que escriba e un papel su nombre y lo eche a la cesta que voy a ir pasando. Lógicamente las parejas saldrán por sorteo. Y por supuesto, tengo que ver que ambos habéis participado en el trabajo, así, ambas partes de a pareja quedaran suspendidas- partí un trozo de mi folio y le di otro a Alice mientras escribíamos nuestros nombres.

-Espero que me toque contigo, si no estoy perdida este trimestre- dije cuando vi que la profesora se llevaba nuestros papeles y empezaba por la fila anterior.

-¿Por qué Bella? harás un trabajo genial, eso no lo dudes ni tu-.

-Ya, el problema es que la otra parte también tiene que hacer un gran trabajo. Y nadie que no sea becado o tú estaría dispuesto-.

-Seguro que tienes suerte, veras-.

-Esta bien chicos- dijo la profesora poniéndose detrás de la mesa y dejando la cestita en la mesa,-estad atentos porque no repetiré nombres. John Mister y Helen Guyns…- desconecte totalmente, hasta que no oyese mi nombre no pensaba prestar atención. –Alice Cullen y Mike Newton- ¡mierda! Ese era el chico de mi clase que también venia de una familia humilde, acababan de poner juntos a mis dos esperanzas de hacer un trabajo en condiciones. Cinco minutos después los nombres seguían saliendo menos el mió. Un rato aburrido menos por la interrupción de Tanya para hacerle saber a la profesora que no pensaba hacer un trabajo con un muerto de hambre, con lo que las cosas terminaron con el muchacho asignado a otro grupo y con Tanya con un cero en el trabajo de antemano por su comportamiento prehistórico. –Bella Swan- en ese momento me incorpore en mi sitio y puse mis cinco sentidos alerta mientras Alice me cogia de la mano, -tiene como compañero o compañera de grupo a- dijo mientras abría el papelito, estaba segura de que anteriormente fue mas rápida, lo juro, -Edward Cullen-. ¿Qué? No, todo menos esto, no me podía estar pasando esto a mí. Me gire a ver a Alice con cara de horror mientras ella me pasaba la mano por la espalda para tranquilizarme, sabiendo que aquella no era la mejor pareja de todas las que me podían haber tocado. Ni me gire para saber cual fue a reacción de Edward, en verdad me daba igual, yo tenia mis propias complicaciones en este momento como para ver cuales eras las suyas. A lo mejor estaba haciendo una montaña en un grano de arena, pero cuando algo es importante para ti y empiezan a fastidiártelo, todo te parece catastrófico, como era aquel momento. –Bien chicos, pónganse con las parejas asignadas y que pasare ahora para daros vuestros países. Señorita Denaly, usted vaya al despacho el directo de mi parte-. Toda la clase se puso de pie buscando a su otra mitad del trabajo, así que cuando yo quise levantarme y ver a Edward, vi de todo, menos a el. Espere que aquello se calmase un poco pero nada.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- dijo una suave voz sentada a mis espaldas. Me gire para encontrarme con un divertido Edward sentado con las piernas encima de la mesa. Me senté sin ni siquiera contestarle a la pregunta, porque si alguien quería jugar, desde luego, esa no era yo.

-Bien chicos- dijo la profesora portando otra vez la misma cesta, -aquí están los países. Coged uno- ya que era yo la que estaba mas cerca metí la mano y cogi un papel. Al abrir me encontré la primera buena noticia del día, España, "la tierras llama" pensé. Se lo enseñe y lo cogio para volver a doblarlo y meterlo. -¿No te parece que seria un poco mas fácil para vosotros hacer España cuando una parte del grupo es española? Coge otro- volví a meter la mano y sacar otro papel. Esta vez no deberíamos de tener ningún problema. "Inglaterra". –Este me parece un poco mejor. Buena suerte chicos- y paso a la siguiente pareja siguiendo el mismo procedimiento.

-Este país tiene miles de relaciones, no vamos a terminar en la vida- dijo pasándose su mano por el ya mas que desordenado pelo, pero el único efecto que consiguió fue que quedase todavía mas sexy.

-Cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos. Creo que nos deberíamos reunir un día a la semana un par de horas. Con eso creo que será mas que suficiente-

-Si, con un tiene que ser suficiente. ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?-.

-En la biblioteca por supuesto- a mi casa por lo menos no lo podía levar, Alice vivía allí y no seria precisamente una tarde de trabajo.

-¿Y por que no n tu casa?-.

-¿Y por que no en la tuya?-.

-No podrías entrar-.

-Pues lo mismo pasa en la mía-.

-¿Y por que yo no puedo entrar a tu casa? En la mía sabes porque, pero lo tuyo no lo entiendo-.

-Porque vivo con mas gente, y si alguna no quiere que entre alguien, no seré yo quien la obligue-.

-¿Y cual de tus amigas no quiere que yo pise aquello?-.

-Yo no quiero que lo hagas, con eso debe de ser suficiente-.

-Ya- dijo riéndose y mirando a la mesa. -¿Qué día te viene mejor? Yo los martes imposible, tengo entrenamiento-.

-Yo los lunes, así que ¿Por qué no el miércoles?-.

-Bien, los miércoles después de comer en la biblioteca, donde la otra vez-. Maldito sitio el de "la otra ve".

-Y dime, ¿hablaste con Alice?- dijo poniendo un tono mucho mas serio en su cara.

-Estamos haciendo u trabajo, no pienso hablar más allá de ello-.

-Venga Bella, estoy intentando descubrir en que cambie-dijo girando su cabeza y poniendo una media sonrisa, me gire para ver que estaba viendo a Alice, la cual parecía más que contenta con su pareja de trabajo, no pude más que sonreír también. -¿Sabéis algo verdad?.

-Estuvimos todo el sábado hablando sobre vosotros. Bueno ella hablo, y si lo que dice es cierto, que no dudo ni un segundo que lo sea, tu debes de tener un gemelo perdido por alguna parte, porque ese del que habla no eres tu-. No sabia porque le estaba contando a el estas cosas, pero por alguna mas que extraña razón, su cercanía invitaba a hablar mas de la cuenta.

-Siendo sincero, y no se porque lo soy contigo, se que he cambiado, el problema es que no veo la parte ala a ese cambio-.

-Entonces es que debes de estar muy ciego Edward-.

-Ayúdame entonces-.

-No pienso decirte nada, olvídalo si eso es lo que pretendes-.

-Mira, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano par ano hablarte ni tratarte mal, solo quiero recuperar a mi hermana. Esto no se lo he dicho en mi vida a nadie, así que espero que sepas valorar esto, pero hecho de menos a esa pequeña duende-.

-¿La quieres mucho verdad?-.

-Es mi hermana pequeña. Además, es imposible no quererla-.

-Se a lo que te refieres-. Aquello era un dilema, estaba la parte de que Alice era mi amiga y debía de guardarle el secreto, pero estaba sufriendo por su hermano, y su hermano también la quería de vuelta. ¿En que momento me metí yo en todo aquello?

-Se que me voy a arrepentir infinitamente de todo esto, pero es que todo es muy complicado. El miércoles vente a comer y ha hacer el trabajo a mi casa y allí podremos hablar y… podemos intentar solucionar todo mejor, ¿de acuerdo? Si no tienes problemas en pisar aquella desconocida zona de la universidad donde la comida escasea y no se sabe escribir el signo del dólar-. Esa ultima frase hizo que por primera ve apareciese en la cara de Edward una sonrisa de verdad, una que me dejo literalmente sin habla, pero a la ve con una mirada de claro arrepentimiento.

-No tengo ni el mas mínimo problema Bella. ¿Dónde vives?-.

-Bloque numero 4, piso 2B-.

-Perfecto. Espero que sepas lo que haces-.

-No mucho la verdad, pero supongo que ambos nos tenemos que arriesgar-.

-La clase ha terminado. Hasta mañana-.

-Nos vemos- dijo Edward levantándose de su silla y saliendo.

-Belliiiiiiiii. ¿Cómo te ha ido con el idiota de mi hermano? Mike es un encanto, un poco descarado, pero nos llevaremos bien-.

-Bien Alice. Sorprendentemente parece que le importa mucho el trabajo, así que se ha comportado-.

-Entonces me alegro por ti-.

-¿Y por el no?-.

-No pienso admitirlo- dijo sonriendo. –Venga tenemos que comer, tenemos entrenamiento- y ahí fue cuando el nudo de mi garganta se apretó hasta limites insospechados.

Aunque me esperaba lo peor de aquellos entrenamientos, tengo que admitir que no fueron tan mal como yo pensaba. Es mas, si el resto del curso tenia esa intensidad, podía llegar hasta a soportarlo. Como era lógico se eligió a una capitana que llevaba en el equipo desde el principio, y que además de ser buena jugando era buena gente con todas, así que en ese sentido esta mucho más que tranquila.

Como todos los días desde que llegue allí los días pasaron asombrosamente rápido, y ya era miércoles, día donde me tendría que enfrentar sin remedio a Alice, y posiblemente a Edward, pero esos serian daños colaterales. Estaba terminando de preparar algo rápido para comer cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Hola Bella- dijo Edward pasando mientras miraba con escrutinio al piso. –Tengo que decir que esta mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba-.

-Pensabas que las paredes se caían y teníamos esto iluminado con velas, ¿verdad? Siento decepcionarte, somos gente normal-.

-¿Eres muy graciosa verdad?-.

-Me gusta utilizar la ironía de vez en cuando, sobe todo con la gente que no me toma en serio a mi-.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso-.

-Pero lo has demostrado, por lo que en realidad, eso dice mucho más-.

-Acabas de ganar un primer punto. Por cierto, ¿estas sola?-.

-Si, no se donde se han metido mis compañeras de piso. ¿Te imaginas por lo que estamos aquí, no?-.

-¿Para hacer el trabajo?-.

-Si, eso si, pero por algo mas- me miraba como se le acabase de anunciar que había visto a un extraterrestre ir a la compra. -¿De verdad eres tan listo como te pinta tu hermana?-.

-¿De verdad Alice dice eso?-.

-Eso y un montón de cosas buenas hasta hace mas o menos 6 o 7 años. Edward, estábamos hablando de Alice y te dije que vinieses, ¿no se te ocurre nada?-.

-¿Vamos a hablar de Alice?-.

-Eres idiota. Acompáñame un momento- se levanto y le lleve hasta la habitación de Alice. -¿Te suena de ago esto?- dije enseñándole su cuarto. Supe en seguida de que sabia de que hablaba porque su cara tenia un gesto de asombro descomunal. Entro a la habitación como si de un templo sagrado se tratase, observando cada uno de los detalles que había en ella, y deteniéndose en un cuadro formado con decenas de fotos de ellos dos y pasando su mano por encima del cristal que las cubría.

-Alice vive aquí-.

-Muy bien Einstein. Sal de aquí por favor- dije mientras el salía y yo cerraba la puerta. Volvimos a la sala y le puse la comida mientras iba encendiendo mi portátil y el sacaba el suyo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? No te he tratado como para que hagas algo así por mi-.

-En realidad es mas por Alice que por ti, aunque no te voy a negar que tu también tienes algo de culpa. El sábado se paso todo el día llorando recordando vuestros buenos momentos, y aunque ahora parece estar mejor, hasta que no solucionéis las cosas no volverá a estar bien. Y se que hasta que no cambies de verdad ella no volverá a estar contigo como verdaderamente quiere, pero quiero ayudarla a dar el primer paso. Es importante para ella-.

-¿Cómo crees que se tomara el verme aquí?-.

-Primero pondrá cara de estar viendo un fantasma, luego me mirara a mi para comprobar que no lo seas y luego me pedirá explicaciones. Mas tarde yo entrare en mi cuarto y a partir de ahí es tu turno para solucionar las cosas-.

-Muchas gracias Bella. Te debo una-.

-No me debes nada. Es a Alice a la que le debes 7 años sin su hermano-.

-Te prometo que tratare de arreglarlo. No se por donde empezar, pero lo haré-.

-Empieza por escuchar y creerte lo que ella te diga. Es tu hermana y te quiere, no te mentiría jamás-.

-Tratare de ello. Por cierto, ¿Cómo llevas lo de tu cara?- me dijo mientras cogi mi barbilla y hacia que voltease mi cara para que el pudiera ver el otro lado. Intente obviar ese cosquilleo que me produjo su toque, pero era algo totalmente imposible. –Siento la que armamos allí. Tanya puede llegar a ser un poco... impulsiva-.

-Olvídalo, no fue nada. ¿Te parece empezar por el trabajo hasta que llegue Alice?-.

-Perfecto- dijo abriendo Internet y empezando a buscar información. Una hora mas tarde mas tarde la puerta se abrió y supe que había llegado el momento. Cogi de la mano a Edward para darle ánimos, lo que el me respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Bella, ya he llegado! No tiene sin idea de los… que… me… ha… pasado… Edward-. tal y como predije le miro como si a mi lado estuviese el fantasma de su hermano, y mientras yo me levantaba para irme a mi cuarto su mirada paso de la incomprensión a la de una explicación.

-Estoy en mi cuarto. Portaos bien por favor- y salí corriendo a mi dormitorio. Aproveche ese momento para llamar a mi familia y comentarles como me habían ido estos últimos días. Los gemelos estaban felices por el regalo que les envié por correo, mientras mi madre estaba deseando ir a visitarme ya que estaba totalmente enamorada de las fotos que le mandaba. Mi padre quería conocer a mis amigos, ya que les había hablado sobre ellos y quería agradecerles personalmente su apoyo hacia mi, claro que necesitaría traductor porque no sabia ni una palabra de ingles. 45 minutos mas tarde colgué para comprobar que no había ningún grito ni ninguna voz mas alta que otra, y eso era buena señal. No podía quedarme en la habitación toda la tarde así que con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta y me dirigí al salón. No vi a ninguno de los dos, así que, o habían salido, o se había ido Edward y Alice estaba en su cuarto o... pare de hacer conjeturas cuando vi que la puerta de Alice se abría y salían ambos abrazados y con dos sonrisas que les ocupaban toda la cara, la cual me contagiaron a mi nada mas verlos. Cuando Alice me vio se soltó del abrazo de su hermano y vino a mi corriendo para saltarme al cuello y decirme un profundo "gracias" bajito en mi oreja, a lo que yo solo pude contestar de la misma manera "me alegro por vosotros".

-Creo- dijo soltándose de mi cuello y mirando a su hermano y a mi, -que ahora que todo esta un poco mas claro debo presentar oficialmente a mi mejor amigo y al idiota de mi hermano. Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Edward esta es Bella- y como si fuese la primera ve que nos veíamos un encantada y dos besos dejaron mas que contenta a Alice. –Edward se queda esta noche a cenar, le voy a presentar a Ángela y a los chicos y a Jasper- nombre que hio que Edward soltase un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Hermano celoso?- pregunte entre risas.

-Con hermano idiota resumes todo-.

-¿Quieres que haga la cena verdad?-.

-Por favor- dijo entrelazando sus manos. –Cocinas de maravilla, y si encima haces una tortilla española te amare más aun-.

-No tengo ningún problema. Empezare ya, podéis seguir hablando-.

-Te quiero Bella- dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

-Y yo a ti, pero o me sueltas ya o la comida la tendrá que hacer el espíritu santo- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina y pensando lo que podría hacer mientras cogia los ingredientes. Desde el salón solo se oían risas y pequeños gritos de felicidad, lo que realmente me ponía muy feliz por Alice. Pero me recordaba continuamente el que yo tenia una vida similar en España, y aunque sabia que siempre estarían conmigo, un abrazo o un beso cuando realmente se necesitaba, hacia mucho. Limpie una pequeña lagrima de nostalgia cuando escuche el timbre y fui a abrir.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces cocinando a estas horas? ¿Y que son esas risas en el salón? ¿Y porque nos dijo Alice que teníamos que venir todos?-.

-Emmet, porque no pasas y te enteras de todo dije haciendo paso a las gente y parando un momento a Jasper por el brazo para decirle bajito, "te espera un hermano celoso hay dentro" mientras el me miraba alucinado. Yo seguí con lo mió mientras notaba como las risas habían cesado pero sintiendo que no se había producido ningún golpe, porque estaba segura que ni Emmet ni Jasper habían roto los dientas a Edward por hacerle sufrir, ni que Edward se lo había roto a Jasper por salir con su hermana pequeña. Una tortilla, una cazuela de fidegua_ (no se si la conocéis, pero es una pasta española muy típica de la zona mediterránea en España)_ y una tarta de queso después la cena estaba terminada. Me acerque al salón para anunciar que ya podíamos cenar.

-Esto esta listo, cuando queráis podéis la mesa-claro, que l que no esperaba era encontrarme a Edward y Emmet jugando a la consola, la cual no sabia de donde había salido, mientras Ben y Jasper les animaba y Ángela y Alice se retorcían de risa, por lo cual ninguno me escucho.

-¿Cómo me has podido ganar?- dijo Edward dejando el mando en el suelo.

-Querido, el dinero que no lo puede todo-.

-¿Me habéis escuchado?- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras y subiendo el tono de voz. –Que ya esta todo, que pongáis la mesa-.

-Perdón Bella no te habíamos oído- dijo Ben levantándose.

-No hace falta que lo jures- dijo dándome la vuelta y dando la espalda a todos.

Les di a cada uno una cosa para que la fuesen colocando y una ve puesta lleve la tortilla y el único plato.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Emmet alzando el plato para observar el contenido desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Se llama fidegua- dijo sirviendo el resto de plato. –Es un plato típico en España, es como pasta. Te va a gustar, a ti te gusta todo-.

-¿Eso es tortilla verdad?- pregunto Jasper con ojos de deseo.

-Si, podéis empezar a comer-. No había pasado ni un segundo 6 brazos ya estaban extendidos para coger su porción de titila y alabar las cualidades de esta. Serví mi plato y me senté a disfrutar de una velada entre amigos.

-Esto esta buenísimo- dijo Edward mientras se tragaba una cucharada de comida y se metía en la boca la segunda. –Quiero ir a España para probar toda la comida de tu país. Si esta la mitad de buena que esta, no me extraña que los cocineros mas reconocidos del mundo sean españoles-.

-Gracias- dije bajando la cabeza y comiendo intentando olvidar que Edward Cullen acababa de alabar algo mió. Toda una proeza en aquel lugar.

-Y tu Bella, ¿Cuándo piensas volver a España?- me pregunto Alice mirándome. Lo que ella no sabia es que yo no podía volver a España con mis medios.

-No se si podré volver Alice- dije mientras notaba como mis ojos me empezaban a escocer por las lagrimas.

-¿Y eso? ¿No te habrás peleado con tus padres no?-.

-No, no es nada de eso Alice-.

-¿Y entonces?-.

-Veras, el billete de avión es caro y yo no puedo permitirme viajes a España. Si voy tendría que ser en verano si me llega el dinero-.

-Veras como lo consigues. De todas formas, si te quedas aquí siempre te puedes venir con nosotros- esta niña tenia brotes de locura significativos.

-Ya Alice, gracias pero no. ¿Alguien quiere el postre?- pregunte intentando quitar la tensión momentánea que se acababa de crear en la mesa y desviando el tema.

La tarta de queso tuvo tan buena aceptación como el resto de la comida, y nadie se lo creía se lo podíamos preguntar a Emmet, que el solito fue capa de comerse media tarta. Pasamos un rato mas charlando en el salón sobre la vida de Edward y Alice. Mas de la mitad de las historias ya las sabia por boca de Alice, pero era bueno conocer el lado de Edward, que cambiaba muchas cosas. Esa noche conocimos a un Edward completamente distinto, como si tuviese en alguna parte un botón que le convirtiese en idiota y otro donde pusiese persona normal. Se asemejaba mucho a ese chico que Alice describía en su infancia, un chico sencillo, amable, cariñoso, divertido, protector con su hermana y hasta buena gente. En ningún momento de la conversación nadie sintió que el quisiese ser mas que el resto, primero porque no lo era y segundo, porque el no se sentía así en ningún momento.

-Chicos me tengo que ir ya, mañana hay clases- dijo levantándose del sofá y dando la mano a la gente. –Ha sido un placer conoceros, espero veros más a menudo-.

-Cuando quieras- le dijo Emmet palmándole la espalda.

-Hasta mañana pequeña duende- dijo abrazando a Alice mientras esta le abrazaba con sus bracitos con todas sus fuerzas. –Acuérdate de que mañana tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Adiós Bella- dijo dándome dos besos. –Y muchísimas gracias por todo- dijo cogiendome las dos manos.

-No hay de que- dije sin poder parar de mirar esos dos pozos de color verde esmeralda. –Adiós-.

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo a sus respectivas casas y pisos mientras yo recogía todo aquello. Me sentía sumamente bien conmigo misma, no había echo aquello para ser feliz yo, sino para hacer que otras dos personas lo fueran, pero de manera indirecta la felicidad de Alice era la mía propia. Pero siempre me quedaba la espina e que yo no lo tenia tan fácil, yo no tenia a una persona que por arte de magia hiciese que mis padres y hermanos me esperasen en el salón de mi casa de un día para otro. Pero yo siempre les tendría hay, y estaba dispuesta a esforzarme hasta mi tope para que se sintiesen orgullosos en la distancia. Ellos se lo merecían, y seria yo quien hiciese ese esfuerzo para ver las sonrisas dibujadas en sus caras. Con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir esperando que llegase el día siguiente, el cual seguro deparaba alguna sorpresa como cada día.


	8. Edward vs Edward

**¿Capitulo 8**

Estábamos a mediados de noviembre y absolutamente todo aquello era como vivir en un sueño. Las clases iban a las mil maravillas y las notas de mis primeros exámenes era inmejorables. El trabajo que hacia con Edward iba estupendamente, y no me sorprendería lo mas mínimo el sacar por lo menos un 9 en el trabajo. Inglaterra era un país muy importante en el mundo y sus relaciones era mas que numerosas, y en poco tiempo llevábamos mas de la mitad del trabajo. Me encontraba recogiendo mi habitación, ya que entre los estudios apenas la pisaba nada mas que para dormir y llevaba descuidada un tiempo.

-Bella- me llamo Alice desde el salón.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo saliendo yo de mi cuarto para ver que sucedía.

-Mi hermano se dejo esto aquí- dijo señalando el portátil de Edward,- y estoy segura de que lo va a necesitar. ¿Se lo puedes llevar? Es que y quede con Jasper y ya llego tarde-.

-No claro, dámelo. ¿Sabes donde esta?-.

-Supongo que por el campus con sus amigos. Se acaba de marchar así que no puede estar muy lejos. Gracias Belli-.

Cogi el portátil y salí de casa en busca de Edward. Empezaba a notarse que le invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que además no nos concedería muchos días para disfrutar del sol. Supuse que el camino que seguiría el seria el de la dirección de su hermandad así que me puse en marcha mirando a todos los lados. Cinco minutos después le encontré, pero estaba en compañía de Tanya y no parecía un buen momento para acercarse así que me quede a una distancia prudente sin intención de oír pero era imposible no escuchar.

-Edward, ¿quieres entrar en razón de una ve? ¿Tu te estas escuchando?-.

-No me trates como un idiota Tanya porque se perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo-.

-No tienes ni idea porque estas diciendo que me dejas-.

-Si Tanya, eso es exactamente lo que te quiero decir. No hagas un trauma de esto, ¿quieres? Prefiero que terminemos bien, hemos sido durante 7 años los mas felices, pero todo termina y el amor también-.

-Yo te sigo queriendo Edward-.

-Tanya nadie que este enamorado de otra persona la engaña-.

-Solo fue un desliz…-.

-Tanya un desliz con mas de 10 tíos en 7 años no es precisamente un desliz. No quiero terminar mal contigo a pesar de lo que me has hecho-.

-No eres nadie sin mi Cullen-.

-Tanya por dios pareces una niña de 5 años caprichosa. Acéptalo, ahora podrás tirarte al que quieras-.

-Ya lo hacia antes sin necesidad de pasar por esto-.

-¿Así que encima te pones chula? Pues muy bien, que te den bonita-. Decidí que si había un momento adecuado para pasar por allí "de casualidad" era aquel, a pesar del tono que había cogido la conversación. Salí de detrás del árbol mientras veía como Edward daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia mi dirección. Simule que estaba distraída, mentir no era mi fuerte.

-Hola Edward, te estaba buscando- vi como alzaba la vista mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos pero se apresuro en borrarla y ponerme un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Estas bien Edward?- dije alzándole la cara para que me mirase.

-No s nada Bella. En serio, tranquila-.

-No me puedo creer que me dejes por esto- dijo Tanya apareciendo a sus espaldas con una cara de risa que no podía ni con ella.

-Deja de decir tonterías Tanya. Te dejo porque no aguanto mas esta farsa. Y esto se llama Bella-.

-Así que hasta el nombre te sabes. Quien no corre vuela, ¿verdad mosquita muerta?-.

-Solo te buscaba para darte tu portátil, te lo dejaste en casa y tu hermana me pidió que te lo entregase-.

-¿Tu casa? ¿Me has puesto los cuernos con esto es su casa? Esto tiene que ser una broma, donde esta la cámara oculta- dijo buscando con la cabeza algún tipo de cámara metida en los árboles.

-Un trabajo Tanya, eso es por lo que voy a su casa, a la de ella, a la de mi hermana y a la de otra chica. Eso es todo lo que te enteras de mi vida. Y ahora haz el favor de dejarme en paz, y a ella también-.

-Eres odioso Edward. quitas el dinero de tu visa y eres como uno de esos perros mas. Me das asco-.

-Fíjate, ese es el mejor piropo que alguien me ha dicho nunca. Que me digas que me parezco a esta gente, -dijo señalándome, -es genial, porque son las mejores personas que he conocido en la vida. Después de 7 años, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Vamonos de aquí- dijo pasándome un brazo por la cintura y haciendo que me girase. Doblamos una esquina y nos paramos.

-¿Llorabas por eso verdad? ¿Estas mejor?-.

-Si- dijo respirando profundamente.

-Ha sido un podo violento estar allí. Lo siento-.

-No tienes que sentir nada, no has hecho nada malo. Terminar una relación de 7 años es complicado en cualquier aspecto, mas si esa persona es Tanya-.

-Si la sigues queriendo, ¿Por qué cortaste?-.

-Se acabo de amor, no el cariño. Pero un par de polvos no me compensan. Siento si soy un poco bruto-.

-No… No pasa nada. Mira, te invito a cenar al piso y así damos una alegría a tu hermana-.

-La alegría va a ser doble, odia a Tanya con todas sus fuerzas-.

-Lo se, no salio ni una palabra buena de su boca hacia ella desde que la conozco, y mira que habla y algo bueno pudo decir-.

-Ya- dijo riéndose y poniendo esa sonrisa torcida que llevaba trayéndome de cabeza desde que empezamos el trabajo.

-Yo… No se si es el mejor momento para decírtelo pero tampoco voy a encontrar otro así que perdona si la fastidio mas. ¿Te acuerdas el día de la fiesta…- el asintió con la cabeza así que no me hizo falta describir cual de ellas fue, -Veras, Ángela y yo vimos a Tanya con un chico en una habitación. Solo se estaban besando pero se notaba que aquello solo iba a empezar. Se que ahora no sirve de nada pero yo me siento algo mejor por lo menos-.

-No sirve de mucho, pero gracias de todas formas-. Me pare en el portal y abrí la puerta de casa.

-Tenemos invitado para cenar- anuncie cuando entramos a casa.

-¿Quién es? ¡Edward!- dijo Alice saltando a sus brazos.

-Hola de nuevo duende-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Me voy a preparar la cena mientras habláis-. Me metí en la cocina y Ángela fue mi asistente mientras yo le contaba todo lo que había pasado antes. Escuchar el grito ensordecedor de Alice me hizo saber que la noticia había sido comunicada con la reacción esperada, aunque no dudaba que justamente después estaba abrazando a su hermano sintiendo que estuviese tan mal. Mientras partía las verduras me puse a pensar en como había cambiado Edward desde el día en el que intercedí con el y su hermana. Parecía alguien tan diferente, que costaba pensar que era la misma persona. El primer cambio que note es que ya no me sentía intimidada ante su presencia, no me daba miedo que me contestase mal o se riese de mi porque sabia que no iba a pasar, ahora solo me ponía nerviosa su presencia por el simple hecho de que la bellaza de ese niño era un tema no recomendado para hablar entre mortales. Alice estaba tan feliz, que todos a su alrededor no podíamos evitar sonreír. Edward había congeniado perfectamente en el grupo, dejando a un lado posibles diferencias era simplemente uno mas, que se divertía con nosotros y disfrutaba de los mismo que nosotros.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu nueva condición de soltero?- pregunto Ángela en medio de la comida.

-Disfrutarla supongo. Hace 7 años que no se lo que eso-.

-Siento si te molesto la pregunta, pero no creo que sea ningún secreto el que por aquí Tanya no es precisamente alguien con el que nos gustaría tratar-.

-No hay ningún problema. Ya digo que estoy mal porque es lógico después de tanto tiempo, pero parece como si me hubieran quitado una carga gigantesca de encima y ahora por fin pudiese respirar-.

-Entonces te apuntas el viernes a nuestra sesión de pelis, ¿verdad?-. Edward compartía el tiempo entre nosotros y el resto de sus amigos y Tanya, y las noches de viernes y sábado sabíamos que no contaríamos con su presencia. "No puedo faltar" era la frase utilizada siempre que le invitábamos y declinada la invitación. A la tercera ya ni le preguntamos.

-Claro que si. Estrenare mis viernes solteros con vosotros. No me apetece una fiesta por todo alto ahora mismo-.

-Entonces di peli. Este viernes eligen los chicos y si tu te apuntas, eliges- le comente.

-¿Puedo elegir cualquiera?-.

-Estaría bien no elegir alguna que ya hayamos visto, pero como no sabes cual hemos visto, di y te vamos guiando-.

-Que tal… ¿Al otro lado de la escalera?-.

-No por favor, de miedo no- dijo juntando mis manos en señal de suplica. Desde que habían descubierto mi aversión al terror, al menos una de las 3 películas eran de ese género, el cual no me dejaba dormir hasta que una de las chicas me acompañaba en la cama.

-¿Te asustan esas pelis?- dijo riéndose de mi.

-No me hace ni pica de gracia Cullen- dije poniéndome seria. Luego la que no podía dormir era yo.

-Decidido entonces. Te encargas tu de traerla, esto funciona así- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba a dejar su plato en la cocina.

-Os odio muchísimo a todos en este momento-.

-Venga, acepto que sea la ultima que veamos, así podrás disfrutar del resto-.

-Te sigo odiando Cullen. Aunque un poco menos-.

Edward parecía alguien mas liberado, alguien que podía sonreír a quien quisiese, cuando quisiese y como quisiese sin temor a que una idiota que estuviese a su lado le obligase a recordar quien era supuestamente. Puedo decir que fue el segundo estudiante no becado que enamoro al equipo de cocineras, ya que al día siguiente le invitamos a comer con nosotros y accedió enseguida. Claramente la primera fue Alice, a la cual era imposible no coger cierto cariño. La única preocupación que invadía aquella calma era Emmet, no era demasiado notorio, pero cuando alguien de su carácter no sonríe tan menudo y sus bromas se vuelven menos constantes, es que algo no muy bueno pasa. Desde el día de la fiesta no había hablado con Rose, ni siquiera ninguno se había cruzado la mirada. Intentaba hablar con ella por todos los medios, incluso llego a pedir a Edward ayuda, pero teniendo en cuenta que era la sombra de Tanya, en aquel momento, no era la persona mas apropiada para pedir ayuda en ese tema. Y claro, el chico se quedaba mucho tiempo perdido en su pequeño mundo, y rápidamente se echaba de menos aquel humor infantil tan propio de el.

Ya era viernes, es decir, noche de películas, palomitas y demás guarradas culinarias. Me encontraba en la cocina esperando que el ultimo paquete de palomitas terminase de hacerse mientras en el salón todos colocaban las cosas para poder estar mas a gusto. Una comedia, una de suspense, una de terror y un musical, petición de Alice a Jasper seria nuestro repertorio hoy. Lleve en una bandeja toda la comida no sin antes dar un par de veces en las manos a Emmet, las tenia muy largas cuando se trataba de comida. Cuando me fui a sentar vi con sorpresa que nadie se habia acordado de mi, aunque no les culpaba. Alice y Jasper tenían un sillón para ellos, Emmet ocupaba absolutamente todo el sofá, Ángela y Ben estaban con una manta en el suelo y… Edward me sonreía mientras me invitaba asentarme al lado suyo apoyado en una pared y abriendo la manta para entrar en ella.

-Gracias por guardarme el sitio- dije sentándome mientras Jasper se levantaba, apagaba las luces y ponían en marcha el dvd.

-Por nada. Se lo que es ver que todos están juntos y alguien la tiene que ver sola-.

-Emmet también esta solo-.

-Emmet vale por cinco- dijo mientras ambos nos reíamos.

Fue pasando la noche y entre risas y llantos notaba como mis ojos se iban cerrando. No íbamos todavía por la mitad de la tercera película y mi cabeza pesaba y mis pestañas parecían como si se les hubiese puesto un peso de 50 kilos en cada una. Apenas fui consciente de que mi cabeza tocaba un hombro y descansaba como si estuviese hecho para que mi cabeza reposase sobre el. Olía tan bien y te transmitía tal tranquilidad, que apenas puse resistencia al placer de dormir oliendo aquel aroma. Era tan fácil, en esas circunstancias sumirse en un estado de tranquilidad de que pronto me olvide de los nervios que llevaba sintiendo durante mas de dos horas por la cercanía de Edward, por notar como nuestras manos se juntaban cada vez que metíamos nuestras manos en el bol de las palomitas y al juntarse se creaba una electricidad palpable a simple vista, como cuando lloraba por el protagonista moría el me abrazaba y me pegaba aun mas a el diciendo al oído que aquello solo era mera ficción o cuando después de un comentario gracioso que me hacia desternillarme de risa el lo completaba con otro que siempre parecía cargado de dobles intenciones que me hacían sumirme en una risa nerviosa. Y aunque en mi subconsciente sabia a quien pertenecía aquel hombre, el estar dormida me hacia no pensar tanto en aquellas cosas que se instalaba en mi tripa cada vez que, simplemente, le veía, y me dejaba disfrutar de su presencia sin pensar en posibles consecuencias.

Notaba como alguien me alejaba de aquel espacio pero volvía ha acercarme a el con mas intensidad aun y al poco rato me alejaba completamente para depositarme en una superficie blanda, cómoda, pero mil veces mas detestable que aquel hombro donde felizmente podría vivir sin ningún problema. Por pura curiosidad y con gran esfuerzo abrí los ojos para ver como Edward me quitaba los zapatos y cogia la sabana y la ponía encima mió.

-Me dormí, ¿verdad?- dije con la voz pastosa como si en vez de 15 minutos dormida llevase 15 horas.

-¿Tan poco te gustan las pelis de miedo que te echas somníferos en la bebida?- aun estando dormida conseguía sacarme una sonrisa sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

-Medidas desesperadas- dije girándome y poniéndome de lado mientras el se sentaba en la cama.

-Algún día lograre que veas una-.

-Si eres tu seguro que lo consigues- y era verdad, era plenamente consciente de que si el me pedía algo, probablemente no tardase ni dos segundo e aceptar cualquier cosa por muy descabellada que fuese la propuesta. Y sinceramente, era algo que empezaba a asustarme demasiado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-No seas… muy cruel- dijo bostezando en medio de la frase.

-Estas muerta de sueño. Te dejo dormir- dijo levantándose y colocándome bien las sabanas.

-No hace falta que te vayas Edward-.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- me encantaría en este preciso momento encontrar a alguien en l faz de la tierras capaz de decir un "no" a esa pregunta, echa por el y echa de esa manera.

-Solo si tú quieres-.

-Entonces definitivamente me quedo- dijo volviéndose a sentar en la cama mientras yo me incorporaba. –Quería agradecerte una vez mas lo de Alice-.

-Y yo te digo una vez mas que no tiene nada que agradecer-.

-Claro que si. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que hablamos que tu me dijiste que debía de cambiar y yo te dije que sabia que tenia que cambiar pero no sabia el que?- recordaba cada conversación mantenida con el, así que la pegunta no era complicada. –Bueno, pues si no fuese por ti, aun seguiría siendo un gilipollas-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no lo eres?- dije sonriendo abrazándome las piernas con mis brazos mientras el se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en mi dirección y sonriéndome también.

-Bastantes cosas. La primera, estar aquí así ahora mismo-.

-Bueno, te doy el primer punto. Pero yo no hice nada repito. Te considero alguien inteligente, así que supongo que yo solo acelere las cosas un poco si quieres llamarlo de alguna manera. En algún punto de tu vida te verías con claridad y el cambio vendría solo-.

-En ese caso, gracias por acelerarlo. Ahora miro para atrás y me dan ganas de darme cabezazos con la pare de lo idiota que fui-.

-Todo tiene solución-.

-Casi todo. Gracias a dios que lo mió si. Pero me da tanta rabia a ver hecho sufrir a mis padres y a Alice. No te haces una idea. Mi madre… mi madre lo ha tenido que pasar fatal-.

-Una madre perdona todo a un hijo, hasta lo mas complicado, ese es el ultimo de tus problemas si es que tienes alguno-.

-Quiero pedirles perdón por todos estos años, pero me parece tan frió hacerlo por teléfono-.

-Navidades esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Si esperas un poco podrás darle la alegría a tus padres. No tendrán mejor regalo, ya veras-.

-¿Dónde te habías metido tu hace 7 años?- dijo riéndose.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Tu, ¿Dónde estabas hace 7 años? Mi vida hubiese sido mil veces mejor si hubieses estado a mi lado hace 7 años-.

-Tu vida ha sido perfecta Edward. Además, las cosas siempre vienen a si debido tiempo-.

-Todo menos tu. Alice siempre ha necesitado a alguien como tu, y yo me doy cuenta ahora que lo que faltaba en mi vida era alguien como tu-.

-Bueno yo siempre necesite a alguien como vosotros a mi lado, así que esto es mutuo. No te quejes Cullen-.

-¿Cómo alguien como tu no ha tenido amigos hasta ahora?-.

-Me centre demasiado en los estudios. Además cuando era pequeña no era… así. Gafas enormes, aparato, gordita… no era precisamente alguien sociable además. No me ha causado ningún trauma de todas formas así que no tengo problema-.

-Sigo sin entenderlo, pero cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué harás en navidades?-.

-¿Estudiar?-.

-¿Dónde?-.

-¿Aquí?-.

-Me niego-.

-Puede parecerte lo que quieras, pero es lo que hay-.

-No. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Mi madre estaría encantada de que fuerais-.

-Ya, pero no quiero ser una molestia-.

-Puedes ser muchas cosas Bella, pero una molestia no esta entre ellas-.

-Son épocas para estar en familia, solo es eso, y yo no soy de la familia-.

-Para Alice eres como una hermana. ¿Así que prefieres estar aquí sola a venirte con nosotros?-.

-Emmet me vendrá a ver de vez e cuando. Vive aquí así que no hay mucho problema-.

-Pues me sigue sin gustar la idea. ¿Algún tipo de forma para poder convencerte?-.

-Ninguna. Soy demasiado cabezota-.

-Yo también, así que uno de los dos va a tener que perder-.

-En serio Edward, disfrutad las navidades y ya nos veremos después-.

-Me he acostumbrado tanto a tu presencia diaria que estar sin ti tantos días me va a sentar hasta mal- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-Yo también te echare de menos, pero solo serán unos días-.

-Vente-.

-No- dije riéndome ya de puro cansancio.

-¿Y si te digo que quiero que conozcas a mis padres?-.

-Pues te contestare que hay mas fechas para conocerles, así que te volvería a decir que no-.

-Vente-dijo cogiendome la tripa y empezando ha hacerme cosquillas. –Anda Bella, vente, vente, vente- dijo mientras el ataque empezaba ha hacerse insoportable y las risas eran ya incontrolables. No se en que momento terminamos en la cama yo y el encima mió, pero aquello ya no eran cosquillas, eras caricias por mi tripa y por su cara. –Vente por favor-.

-No puedo Edward-.

-No lo entiendes, necesito que vengas- me susurro al oído mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Esto estaba empezando a coger un color bien distinto al de como empezó, empezó con un beso en la mejilla para convertirse en un camino de besos hasta la comisura de mis labios donde se detuvo en un beso sin fin. No se porque no gire la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, aquel iba a ser mi primer beso, pero ¿quería que fuese así? ¿Quería que fuese con el? Atendiendo a los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón y a los gritos de mi cerebro de "gira la cabeza para su lado2 estaba mas que claro, si, quería que aquel momento fuese con el, con ese Edward, con ese que sin querer me había robado el corazón sin que yo le diese permiso. Me di cuenta que tenia la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, los abrí para ver como el separaba un poco su boca y también los abría y allí encontré la confirmación, ambos lo queríamos. Volví a cerrar mis ojos esperando el momento, era mi primer beso, por muchas películas que hubiese visto aquel tema era totalmente desconocido para mi a pesar de tener ya 18 años. Un suave roce fue lo que note, algo prácticamente imperceptible pero que puso todos mis nervios de punta para dar a paso a la sensación de sus labios junto a los míos. No hacia práctica, salía solo, mover mi boca junto a la suya era como si llevásemos toda una vida de practica. Note como la lengua pedía paso en mi boca y sin dudarlo ni un segundo la abrí para que se adentrase en ella y hacer yo lo mismo con la suya. Mis manos perdidas en su pelo hacían todo mucho mas mágico. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, besándonos, acariciándonos, sonriéndonos, pudieron ser minutos y horas, no lo se, y medaba igual, aquello era increíble, el lo hacia todo maravilloso.

-No se que pensaras de mi ahora pero te puedo jurar que para mi esto no es ningún juego- dijo terminando el beso y mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo no he pensado eso en ningún momento-.

-No hace ni una semana que termine con Tanya, y ahora estoy aquí, a si contigo y…- hice que parara de hablar poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

-No sigas por ahí. Tu no eres el mismo que hace una semana, esto no hubiese pasado hace una semana-.

-Me alegra haber cambiado entonces- dijo dando un beso al dedo que todavía tenia en su boca. –Creo que deberías dormir-.

-Quédate aquí-.

-No pensaba moverme-.

-Buenas noches Edward-.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y tumbándose a mi lado.

Se que no tarde nada en dormirme y probablemente al día siguiente cuando me despertase tendría la seria duda de que todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño, pero en mi interior sabia que no, que aquello había sido muy real, tan real que había cambiado cosas dentro de mi, cosas que ni siquiera sabia como se llamaban, pero cosas que me gustaban y deseaba que continuasen pasando. Por lo pronto Edward fue el protagonista total y absoluto de todos mi sueños.


	9. A lo mejor no todo es perfecto

**Capitulo 9**

Me levante de la cama con una sonrisa en la cara. Por primera vez mucho tiempo me despertaba sabiendo lo que había soñado, y deseando seguir durmiendo para poder continuarlo infinitamente. Pero me di cuenta de que no, que aquello no fue un sueño, fue real. Besé a Edward, la noche anterior ocurrió. Me di la vuelta en la cama y me encontré un pedazo de folio en la almohada, lo cogi y lo abrí.

"_Bella, me tuve que ir, los chicos de la hermandad se estaban asustando. Lo de anoche fue genial, pero por favor, que por ahora quede entre nosotros. Estas preciosa cuando duermes. Un beso. Edward_"

No entendía nada, si tan genial había sido, ¿Por qué quería ocultarlo, o cualquier palabra similar a esa? Decidí no darle mas vueltas y que ese pedazo de papel no me afectase el día, al final era el día siguiente a la mejor noche de mi vida, así que mientras esperaba para hablar con Edward, todo seguía perfectamente perfecto. Todo estaba en absoluta calma por lo que supuse que todavía estarían durmiendo, era la única en ese piso que tenia horarios de sueño normales. Pero me equivoque, en la cocina me esperaba otra nota.

"_Bella hemos salido, volveremos tarde. Hablamos luego. Te queremos. Ángela y Alice"_. Esa nota resumía todo en "Bella hoy vas a estar sola en casa así que disfruta que cuando lleguemos no podrás vivir con paz". Pensé que quizás ese seria el mejor momento para hacer una limpieza de la casa, ya que cuando Alice y Ángela estaban, mas que ayudar, estorbaban, aunque nunca con mala intención.

Las cuatro de la tarde y todavía no tenia ningún indicio de mis amigos, ni siquiera de Edward, que hasta donde yo sabia, no se había ido con ellos, así que decidí vestirme y salir a tomar el aire. A mediados de noviembre como estábamos el clima de Nueva York no era precisamente caluroso, y se empezaba a notar en la cantidad de guantes y gorros que se empiezan a vislumbrar por el campus. Al contrario que en anteriores meses la gente parecía mucho menos animada, no se veía a tantas personas disfrutando del aire fresco y preferían quedarse en sus habitaciones. No esperaba encontrare a nadie, por lo que ver a Edward me sorprendió, pero mucho mas me sorprendió ver con quien estaba. Desde luego no era nadie que yo conociese, por lo que becada no era. Pelirroja con una cabellera que le llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre y una vestimenta que hacia parecer recatada a cualquier bailarina de strippteas. Pero el como fuese ella me importaba poco, a mi lo que me dejaba sin palabras era la actitud. Ella tenia la espala pegada a un árbol con Edward delante de ella colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja, un gesto que ayer por la noche me pareció de lo mas dulce y hoy no tiene significado posible para mi. Se reían mientras se miraban a los ojos y yo como idiota en medio del campus les miraba sin un sentimiento definido. No se de donde saque l valor para acercarme, probablemente de mi orgullo herido, ya que si estaba en mis manos que eso no terminase como yo creía que terminaría, lo evitaría.

-Hola Edward-dije poniéndome a su lado. Como si e un muelle se tratase salio disparado quedando a tres pasos de la chica en cuestión y mirándome con ojos desorbitados.

-Bella…Eh hola-dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo, signo de nerviosismo, horas de observación. –Te presento a Victoria, Vicky…Victoria te presento a Bella, ella es… una amiga de mi hermana-.

-Encantada Victoria- dije tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Esta es con una de las que vive Alice? ¿Por esto nos cambio Alice? Revisa el gusto a tu hermana. Nos vemos luego- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras le daba una palmadita nada sutil e el culo y a mi me dejaba cual idiota con el brazo extendido. Si, de alguna hermandad tenía que ser, parecían todas sacadas de los mismos genes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido con Alice?-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-No, yo no fui. Cuando me levante y vi tu nota, fui a la cocina y vi otra nota. Parece ser que hoy es el día de "no hablemos a Bella, escribámoselo"-.

-Yo ya te lo explique…-.

-Si, parecían realmente preocupados todos, y todas-.

-Oye no…-.

-Yo solo quería hablar contigo, pero veo que ya esta todo mas que acarado. Te dejo seguir con tu amiga Edward. Hasta luego- dije dándome la vuelta para dirigirme al piso, mi cupo de ridículo había sido más que cubierto hoy.

-No Bella espera- dijo cogiéndome por el brazo y haciendo que diese media vuelta. –Déjame explicarte lo de hace un momento, yo solo…-.

-¿Intentabas ser amable? Que buena persona. No hace falta ningún explicaron, fue un beso que simplemente sucedió en ese momento. Ya esta-.

-No Bella para mi no fue solo eso-.

-¿Le añado también la parte de juego?-.

-Ya te dije que no lo era, por lo menos para mí-.

-Entonces no lo entiendo. Mira…- dije ya un poco sacad de mis casillas pero todavía sin chilar, -pasamos un rato increíble ayer, una charla como si nos conociésemos de toda la puta vida, me das el beso mas increíble de mi vida, me dices cosas completamente preciosas y te quedas a dormir en mi habitación. Pero al día siguiente me encuentro una nota donde tendrías que estar tu y me dices que todo fue genial pero que no se lo diga nadie y ahora te veo… es que eso no era ligar, era como preguntar en tu casa o en la mía. Me saludas con un simple beso, ni sonríes ni nada. Si esto no es un juego dime como se llama-.

-Bella yo no puedo hacer como que todo esta bien ahora-.

-¿Miedo Edward? ¿Todo esto es por miedo a lo que pueda pensar de ti la gente? ¿Te preocupa que te dirán tus amigos ricos si saben que te has liado con una becada? ¿O lo que te dirá Tanya y sus perritas falderas cuando se enteren? Si eso s, te asusta quedarte como Alice, sin que todo el que te rodee te bese los pies cuando pasas delante de el-.

-Es todo lo que soy en la vida. Me quitas eso y me quedo en nada-.

-No has cambiado Edward- dije mientras una lágrima salía de mis ojos. –Sigues igual, el mismo idiota que conocí-.

-No Bella, tu misma lo has visto, he cambiado. Solo dame un poco de tiempo para poder cambiarles las ideas, ver que no es malo-.

-Es que a mi lo que piensen los demás me da exactamente igual. Me interesa lo que la gente que quiero y me quiere piense de mi. Aquello que digan todos los que están a mi alrededor por algo tan material como la clase social y el dinero me da igual, porque solo están a mi lado por si se caen 500 dólares ser el primero en cogerlo, para nada mas. ¿Cuántos de tu hermandad tienen novia o se han tirado una tía porque estaban a tu lado? No te aprecia como persona Edward, te aprecian como objeto, y tú no eres nada de eso-.

-Solo necesito como aprender a vivir una nueva vida-.

-Yo no voy a estar a tu lado es eso Edward. No pienso aguantar a un niño malcriado y pijo. He venido aquí para estudiar y disfrutar, no sufrir y esperar. Cuando vuelvas a ser el Edward que yo creía que eras, ya sabes donde estoy-.

-¡Bella espera!- me grito, pero yo ya estaba de espaldas camino de mi casa. ¿Quién me habría mandado salir de casa? Contuve las lagrimas hasta que la llave entro en la cerradura y pude estar tranquila en la seguridad del piso, ahí me derrumbe completamente. Era algo confuso, era algo más que un amigo, eso estaba claro, pero ¿tan dentro se me había metido? ¿Tanto como para sentirme decepcionada a estos niveles? ¿Cómo si una parte de mi corazón se hubiese muerto? Decidí que darme una ducha y despejarme seria lo más sensato en ese momento, además de que si venían Alice o Ángela este seria el último estado en el que querría que me viesen. Si antes Edward no quería que nadie supiese nada, ahora era yo la que desea que la noticia no llegase a más oídos que los nuestros, que bastante teníamos ambos ya. El agua caliente relajo mis músculos y paro mis sollozos, pero no hizo que los pensamientos escapasen de mi mente ni un solo segundo, aunque todos mis esfuerzos estuviesen concentrados en ello. Me puse mi pijama mas cómodo y me senté en el sofá hasta que llegase la noche mientras me miraba una película. Elegí cuidadosamente una que ya hubiese visto y donde estuviese segura de que las escenas románticas no eran una constante e la trama, suficiente tenía con la vida real en estos momentos. Me di cuenta cuando termino la película que ya eran las 9 de la noche, y todavía ninguno de mis amigos habías llegado, así que con unas piezas de fruta como cena me fui a la cama, ya me contarían donde se habían metido durante todo el día, ya que por la mañana sus teléfonos estaban apagados y seguían sin localización.

Posiblemente ese fue el lunes con el que menos ganas de levante de tiempo que llevaba allí, aunque las clases era el único motivo por el que me digne a ponerme en marcha ese día. Las habitaciones de las chicas estaban cerradas y ayer estuvieron abiertas, por lo que debían de haber llegado ya. Me vestí mientras se hacían las tostadas y se calentaba la leche del café. Guarde mis libros en la cartera y prepare las cosas en el salón, para nada mas terminar mi desayuno, salir a las clases. Estaba segura de que seria lo único que me quitase de la cabeza el rompecabezas en el que se habían convertido mis pensamientos de unas horas a esta parte. Estaba segura de que Alice llegaría tarde alas clases, si todavía no se había levantado y todavía tenía que arreglarse, a la primera hora por lo menos ya era imposible que acudiese. No me cruce a ninguno de mis amigos en lo que iba a la facultad, y gracias al cielo Edward tampoco estaba por allí, era la ultima persona en mi lista con la que en esos momentos quería hablar.

Justo como pensé Alice no apareció por clase hasta la ultima hora antes de tener el descanso, justo una clase que compartíamos con los alumnos de derecho, para ser mas específicos una clase donde se encontraría sin ninguna duda Edward.

-¡Bella! te eche de menos este fin de semana- dijo entrando y dándome un abrazo.

-Hola Alice. ¿Dónde estuvisteis?-.

-Fuimos a enseñar a Ángela y Ben Nueva York, en plan parejas y tal. Espero que no te moleste-.

-Para nada. Pero me hubiese gustado saber porque me quede sola todo el santo día sin ningún tipo de noticias de nadie-.

-Sol queríamos estar tranquilos, sin llamadas ni nada-.

-Eso se hubiese solucionado poniéndolo en la nota Alice. ¿Y Emmet fue con vosotros? Porque tampoco me cogia el móvil-.

-Emmet estuvo hablando con Rosalie. Todavía no se como fue la cosa- aquella charla me estaba poniendo aun as nerviosa. Osea que mis amigos pasan de decirme las cosas mientras yo preocupada por ellos. Eso me pasa por ser buena, porque no tiene otra explicación. En ese momento vi como Edward entraba por la puerta… cogido de la mano de Victoria. Parecía tan contento, que ni siquiera me miro cuando entro por la puerta, al contrario que semanas atrás, que lo primero que hacia era entrar y mirar a nuestra dirección para saludar. Eso solo daba a entender que el Edward mas idiota había vuelto, por lo menos, en su actitud a mi persona, aunque no se porque me dolía, ayer tuve la oportunidad de comprobarlo en primera persona.

-¿Por qué mi hermano no nos saluda y viene cogido de la mano con esa pelirroja barata?-dijo Alice mirando en la dirección donde seguían puestos mis ojos y señalando la puerta. –Creí que ayer habías recurrido a Edward para pasar la tarde. ¿Estaba también con esa?-.

-Alice yo no utilizo plan B cuando me quedo sola, se apañármelas en esas situaciones. Y tu hermano puede ir cogido e quien le de la gana, para eso esta soltero-.

-¿Y lo que paso en casa el otro día que? Edward y tu e tu cuerpo, me l tienes que explicar-.

-No paso nada Alice, hablamos como dos personas normales-.

-¿Hablasteis? Venga Bella, no hay quien se lo crea-.

-Pues pensar lo que te de la gana, solo hablamos, ya esta-.

-Si solo hablasteis como amigos, ¿te dijo que le gustase alguien?- 2bueno a mi me llamo preciosa y me hizo entender algo de eso", pero esa no era una opción a respuesta.

-No somos amigos Alice, solo es tu hermano y hablamos, no me a contando esas cosas-.

-¿Qué no sois amigos? Bella por dios, saltan chispas entre vosotros cuando estáis juntos, es cuestión de tiempo que entre los dos pase algo…-.

-No va a pasar nada Alice. Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza- no sabia si es que Alice después de un día sin verme me estaba haciendo las peguntas atrasadas y se estaba volviendo muy pesada, o era yo que estaba irritable con facilidad, pero aquella situación me estaba haciendo temblar de puro aguante.

-Bueno lo que tu digas, pero se os ve a la legua que entre…-.

-¡Alice para ya!- la grite. –Déjame tranquila, parece que te han dado cuerda. Ya te deje todo claro-.

-¿Te pasa algo Bella? te veo muy…-.

-Te estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz Alice. No estoy de humor, eso es todo. Simplemente déjame tranquila-.

-Solo quiero ayudarte…-.

-¡Pues cállate!- estaba segura de que como volviese a pronunciar una sola frase o me cambiaba de sitio a la otra punta del salón o me iba de clase, ósea, seria la primera clase a la que faltaría, pero estaba totalmente justificada, mi cabeza iba a reventar de un momento a otro.

-Mira Bella estas extrañísima, así que…- cerré mis libros de golpe mientras le profesor entraba saludando a la clase y todos de ubicaban en sus lugares. Guarde las cosas y me dirigí hasta la mesa.

-Profesor Coen-.

-Dime Isabella-.

-Mire, tengo la cabeza que e va a reventar, y le pido permiso por favor para ausentarme lo que queda de día. Haré trabajos, horas extras, lo que sea, pero no aguanto más-.

-No te preocupes Isabella, yo te hago un justificante. La mejor alumna puede tener un mal día- dijo mientras me pasaba una mano por el hombro. –Puedes irte. Y que te mejores-.

-Muchísimas gracias profesor-. Volví a mi sitio cogiendo mis cosas y dejando a Alice con la palabra en la boca. Justo antes de abandonar mi lugar me dio tiempo a mirar al frente y ver la cara de un Edward totalmente desconcertado, aunque mas desconcierto había en mi cabeza, y yo no miraba a nadie así. Salí de clase medio corriendo hasta que llegué a la calle y pude respirar aire puro. Lo necesitaba tantísimo que hasta que no salí no me di cuenta de cuando lo reclamaban mis pulmones. La única manera de despejarme seria caminar, andar entre personas, respirar el espíritu de a ciudad, así que deje todo e casa y metí en el bolso llaves, dinero, cámara y un mapa y me fui a recorrer la ciudad. Desde que había llegado todavía no había visto prácticamente nada, y si la gente no contaba conmigo para enseñármelo, yo sola me valdría para verlo. Además, mi familia estaba deseosa de que les mandase fotos, y hoy les mandaría un book completo. Mi familia, cuanto la extrañaba.

Me pase el día recorriendo la ciudad, rascacielos, museos, monumentos, calles emblemáticas, todo lo que una turista haría en su día para recorrer Nueva York. Comí un perrito caliente de uno de los puestos ambulantes que estaba puesto en la calle, vi a gente tocar en la cale con muchísima mas calidad que algunos de los que ocupaban actualmente los primeros lugares de las listas de éxitos… pero el día se acababa y yo tenia que volver a la universidad. Mi mente había aparcado mis problemas durante unas horas, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, porque cuando volvieron a invadirla lo hicieron con menos ruido, lo cual significaba a un dolor de cabeza directamente proporcional. Eran las 7 cuando llegue, una hora no muy tardía la verdad, por lo cual todavía podía meter las fotos y hablar con mis padres mientras se las pasaba. Abrí la puerta mientras rezaba cada una de las oraciones que sabia para que no hubiese nadie, pero pareció ser que causaron el efecto contrario, totalmente contrario diría yo, absolutamente todos menos Ángela y Ben, y cuando digo todos estaban allí, hasta la nueva amiga pelirroja estaba sentada en nuestro sofá entre los brazos de Edward y Rosalie situada entre las piernas de Emmet, y todos los ojos se pusieron en mi posición sin ni siquiera un simple pestañeo, era como si de repente un extraño hubiese entrado por la puerta, en vez de la chica que llevaba viviendo aquí casi tres meses. Aunque probablemente lo que mas les impresiono fue mi cara de total indiferencia, aunque dentro tenía unos dos millones de preguntas que hacer, no deje que eso se reflejase, no ahora. Mientras Edward intentaba quitar el brazo de los hombros de Victoria, y digo intentar porque la chica le había cogido la mano y parecía que se la había pegado con pegamento, los demás hicieron el intento de levantarse, pero esta vez fui algo mas rápida.

-Buenas tardes a todos- y con el paso mas rápido me encerré en mi habitación, asegurándome de que la puerta estaba echada con pestillo, si no cualquiera a pesar de mis suplicas, hubiese intentado abrir. Me puse un calzado más cómodo y empecé a pasar unos apuntes que había dejado atrasados, después metería las fotos, de todas formas quedaba tiempo. Hora y media después tenía absolutamente toda la tarea al día. Me levante para coger mi portátil… ¡Mierda! Lo había dejado en el salón, junto al inalámbrico para llamar a mis padres. Me apetecía bastante poco salir y encontrarme con nadie, pero esta vez era algo importante, y que demonios, era mi casa. Salí con la cabeza alta, pensando en no bajarla en ningún momento. Abrí a puerta del salón y automáticamente las risas cesaron, fue como por arte de magia, pero si hubo un gesto que me molesto fue que todos se arremolinaba alrededor de un ordenador, y no tardé mucho incomprender que era el mió. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo con mi portátil? Todos se dieron cuenta de que me había dado cuenta y se separaron del círculo central, compuesto con Edward y Victoria con el ordenador en sus piernas.

-Perdón Bella, pero queríamos ver una cosa en Internet y era el único portátil en el salón, y después se abrió sin querer una cosa y… -le quite la palabra de la boca a Emmet y el portátil de las manos a Victoria y, la cual era la única que todavía tenia una sonrisa en su cara, pero no de diversión, sino de malicia. Mire lo que estaban viendo y se me cayo el alma al suelo. ¿Qué hacían viendo mis fotos familiares? ¿Esas que había metido antes de venir, solo eran unas pocas, pero resumían mi feliz infancia con mi familia? No entendía nada, y menos viniendo de ellos. Mis ojos empezaban a escocer de una manera ya más que familiar en los últimos días, iba a llorar, pero por mi y mi orgullo me aguantaría hasta estar recluida de nuevo en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

-¿Te parece eso una excusa Emmet? Claro ya que se abrió por arte de magia, en vez de cerrarlo vamos a cotillear. Es totalmente lógico. ¿De que creéis que vais?-.

-Vamos Bella solo vimos un par de fotos, ya esta, no es para ponerse así-.

-¿Te estas oyendo Jasper? ¿Quién coño sois vosotros? ¿Desde cuando coger cosas ajenas y cotillearlas mientras te ríes de ellas es vuestro estilo? Podía esperármelo de mucho, pero de vosotros. Sois decepcionantes-.

-Oye tu a mi novio no le hablas así- dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie.

-Una cosa Rosalie, ¿tu a una amiga le contarías todo y confiarías en ella?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Bueno pues yo consideraba a Emmet, Jasper y Alice mis amigos, y todo lo que yo creía que debería tener un amigo, lo han tirado a la basura. Imagínate como me siento en estos momentos y te guardas las opiniones cuando se te pidan- salí de allí y cerré la puerta detrás mió. Corrí a mi cuarto inevitablemente echando una lagrima, la primera de muchas. No me entraba en la cabeza su comportamiento, no encajaba con ninguno de ellos. ¿Dónde había quedado la simpatía de Emmet? ¿Y el sentido común de Jasper? ¿Y la dulzura y comprensión de Alice? Había volado. Supongo que juntarse con gente de otros niveles atrae hasta tal punto que dejas de ser quien eres, o a lo mejor, simplemente se comportan como lo harían de manera normal, y cambiaron sus actitudes por esta conmigo. A lo mejor Emmet, después de hacerse novio con Rosalie, una noticia bomba, había visto que podía vivir de otras maneras mas atractivas, lo que quiere decir, dejar a tus amigos atrás, y aunque a mi no me entraba en la cabeza, si era lo que quería, así sería por mas que me doliese. Había venido aquí para estudiar, para tener u futuro asegurado por haber estudiado en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, y desde luego, ningunos niños con complejo de superioridad me lo impedirían, me negaba a ello. Seque mis lagrimas con el puño de mi chaqueta, y empecé a meter las fotos que había echo hoy, bastante buenas teniendo en cuenta la simplicidad de mi cámara. Sonríe recordando lo feliz que fue retratando cada rincón por donde pase, la magia que desprendía cada calle de esa ciudad. Mientras se mandaban cogi el inalámbrico y marque en numero de mis padres, en condiciones normales les hubiese hablado por la cam, me era mucho mejor verles las caras mientras hablábamos, pero teniendo en cuenta mi estado de hoy, y que probablemente lloraría en algún punto de la conversación, el teléfono era la mejor de las opciones, ya que si lloraba todavía podía disimular el tono de voz. A pesar de ser una pésima mentirosa, por lo menos, lo podría intentar.

-¿Si?- contesto la voz del pequeño Jake al otro del teléfono. Mis ojos ya me empezaban a traicionar y se me humedecieron.

-Buenas noches pequeño- le conteste.

-¡Bella!- ¿es Bella? se escuchaba por el fondo. –Quitaos que e toca a mi hablar con ella. ¿Qué tal?- "mal" desde luego no podía ser la respuesta.

-Genial enano, esto te encantaría-.

-Algún día iremos a verte-.

-Eso espero-.

-Ya voy pesado. Te paso con Seth. Te quiero mucho-.

-Y yo a ti Jake-.

-Hola Bella-.

-Hola Seth, ¿Qué tal?-.

-Bien, hace un muchísimo frió por aquí-.

-Por aquí también. Dicen que cuando nieva por aquí pueden hacerse muñecos enormes, así que el día que vengáis ya sabéis-.

-Aquí ni nieva-.

-¿Os gustaron las camisetas que os mande?-.

-¡Si! Las llevamos al colegio y triunfaron, manda más-.

-En cuanto ahorre un poco mas os mando otro paquete, ¿vale?-.

-Hecho. Mama me acabo de poner. Esta bien. Hasta mañana Bella-.

-Adiós pequeño-.

-¡Hija!-.

-Hola mama. ¿Qué tal todo por allí?-.

-Aquí todos bien, tus hermanos se iban a dormir y tu padre tiene turno de noche-.

-Vaya, me hubiese gustado hablar con el también-.

-¿Estas bien tesoro?- maldito sexto sentido de las madres.

-Si, claro, aquí todo perfecto, ya sabes, como siempre-.

-Intentas mentirme-.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo es que os echo un poco de menos, ya esta. Es normal, se acercan las navidades y esas cosas-.

-Nosotros también te extrañaremos mi pequeña. Sabes que si tuviésemos algo más de dinero vendrías a pasar las fiestas aquí…-.

-Mama no sigas, sabia donde me metía, y creo que a lo largo de mi vida ya habéis echo mas que suficiente, así que no continúes- daba gracias de que mi voz siguiese en un estado mas que aceptable, porque lo ríos que dejaban las lagrimas en mi cara, indicaban todo lo contrario. –Por cierto, hoy me fui a conocer un poco más la ciudad, te acabo de mandar algunas fotos-.

-Espera voy a verlas. ¡Que ganas tenemos todos de reunir suficiente dinero par a poder ir a verte!-.

-Y yo de veros, pero será pronto ya veras-.

-¿Qué tal las clases?-.

-Geniales, llevo todo al día y mis notas por ahora no pude ser mejores. Tranquila que la beca, por mí, no me la retiraran jamás-.

-¡Hija, pero que belleza de sitio!-.

-¿Te gustan?-.

-Son preciosas. ¡Y que tiendas! Y que gene mas rara por cierto- sabia de que foto hablaba, un chico que me cruce que bestia con una camiseta que le llegaba a la mitad el torso artísticamente corta, unos pantalones cortados también que le llegaban a la rodilla, unas botas miliares negras demasiado bastas para mi gusto, y una cresta teñida de azul. Simplemente diferente, como esta ciudad, por eso le fotografié.

-No todos son aquí mama. El simplemente era algo diferente-.

-Cariño, aquí se esta haciendo tarde y tengo que irme a dormir. ¿Me aseguras que estas bien?-.

-Si mama, perfectamente-.

-Bueno, entonces me voy a la cama algo mas tranquila. Buenas noches tesoro-.

-Buenas noches para ti también mama. Dale saludos a papa-.

-De tu parte. Un beso enorme-.

-Otro para ti. Te quiero- colgué el teléfono y lo deje en la mesa para volver a secarme las lagrimas de los ojos, que apenas me dejaban mas ver un palmo mas allá de mi misma. Y aquí venia otro momento desagradable, cuando tenia que volver a salir para dejar el inalámbrico, era de todas, por lo cual las chicas podían recibir cualquier llamada y no podía quedármelo. Me mire en el espejo y me puse a estudiar mi postura mas decente, con la cara ya no se podía hacer nada, mis ojos rojos seguirían así posiblemente hasta mañana, pero mi dignidad estaba intacta. Abrí mi cuarto y antes de entrar al salón hoy unas voces. Creo que abrir mi ordenador era algo peor, así que me quede un momento en e pasillo, escuchando la conversación que mantenían.

-¿Cómo habéis podido hacer eso a Bella?- esa era la voz de Ángela. Ósea que ya sabia todo.

-Solo fue un accidente. Sin querer se abrió y nos pudo la curiosidad. Tampoco era para ponerse así- y ese Edward. ¿En que momento de mi corta vida pensé que había cambiado lo mas mínimo?

-Estáis irreconocibles chicos-.

-¿Por qué todos nos decís lo mismo?- y esa Alice, y su tono de voz, no era precisamente lo mas agradable.

-¿Cómo os sentiríais vosotros si de repente un día veis que os dejan de lado para todos vuestros planes, que aquellos a los que consideras tus amigos no te cuentas las cosas mas importantes de su vida, cuando eres un extraño en un sitio y en los cimientos donde te apoyas empiezan a cambiar de tal manera que no tienes como agarrarte, cuando sientes que abusan de tu confianza y se ríen de ti? Eso es como habéis echo sentir a Bella. Alice te dije que viniese, que ella no estaría sola por mucho que fuésemos en parejas, pero no, Alice manda y se hace lo que quiere Alice, ¿Sabéis lo que os digo? Habéis tratado como a la mierda a mi mejor amiga, así que hasta que ella no os vuelva hablar, yo tampoco. Sois tan, pero tan estupidos todos que hasta me da asco hablar con vosotros- no volví a escuchar mas voces, hasta que sonó un portazo en la puerta de la calle, así que supuse que esa seria Ángela dando por terminado su aplaudidle discurso. De todas formas me tendría que acordar de hablar con ella, desde luego mis problemas no tenían porque salpicarla a ella. Cogi el pomo de la puerta para abrirla mientras escuchaba un comentario.

-No entiendo que seguimos haciendo aquí. No me gusta este lugar, es tan poco…- entre para ver como Victoria movía sus manos buscando la palabra adecuada para describir el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Te doy una idea pelirroja, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde tiene la puerta. Tu, y todos- dije mirando a cada uno de los que estaba sentados allí.

-Tu a mi no me puedes echar Bella, te recuerdo que vivo aquí- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y con los brazos en jarras.

-Claro que no Alice, no seré yo quien te eche. Mañana a primera hora pediré reunión con el director para informarle que hay mala relación con nuestra ultima inquilina. Diferencia de opiniones, y dudo que Ángela no diga lo mismo. Vete reconciliando con la puta número uno de tu hermano, o hazte amiga de la numero dos, porque aquí te quede poco tiempo-.

-No me puedes hacer eso Bella-.

-Mira, yo hace media hora hubiese puesto la mano en el fuego por casi todos vosotros que jamás me harías lo que me habéis hecho, así que fíjate que vueltas da la vida-.

-Ya te hemos pedido disculpas-.

-No me valen, porque no son sinceras-.

-Vamonos de aquí. Hay mas sitios donde ir. A mi ninguna muerta de hambre me da refugio porque no lo necesito- dijo Rosalie entrando en la conversación.

-Ves Emmet- dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, aunque la situación fuese de todo menos graciosa, -¿desde cuando consientes eso? Siempre te has considerado de mi condición, y ahora es tu novia la que me lo recuerda muy amablemente. Aunque déjame decirte que no soy ninguna muerta e hambre, créeme como mucho y sanamente, al contrario de los que creas se leer y hasta escribir, y como podrás comprobar tengo perfecto dominio de dos idiomas. Aquí la única pobre de algo eres tu, de neuronas corazón, y soy yo la que dejo de hablar contigo para no rebajarme a tu nivel. Por favor, fuera de aquí-. Todos fueron desfilando de uno en uno frente a mi dirección a la puerta, y en cada uno la mirada tenia un significado distinto, pero ninguno amenazante, ninguno superior a mi. Abrieron la puerta y vi entras a Ángela mientras el resto salía por su lado. Hasta que no cerraron la puerta no me derrumbe en los brazos de Ángela.

-Todo ira bien Bella, ya veras como todo estará bien. Ben y yo seguimos aquí ¿recuerdas? Nosotros no te cambiamos por nada-.

-Gracias Ángela-.

-Por nada amiga-.

-Ángela, no quiero seguir viviendo con Alice. Quiero una reu…-.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Mañana mismo nos reunimos con quien sea y se lo comentamos-.

-Gracias otra vez Ángela-.

-Y yo te repito que por nada, boba-.

Asi me queda hasta que caí en brazos de la inconciencia. Después de todo, quiza, aquello no fuese un sueño perfecto.


	10. Pensando las cosas

**Capitulo 10**

Fue tremendamente doloroso, poner fin a una etapa tan preciosa como la que estábamos viviendo porque la gente cambiaba. Ninguno de los tres, porque Ben también termino harto, pensamos que pudiesen acabar así, eran totalmente lo opuesto. Alice no tardo ni una hora en recibir la notificación y en menos de 3 horas teníamos el piso desalojado. No sabemos de quien recibió ayuda porque nos tuvimos que ir de allí, bastante nos habían humillado como para que encima nos viesen llorar como idiotas, porque llorar por algo de lo que no tienes culpa, es de idiotas.

Las clases se hicieron terriblemente cuesta arriba, no tener a Alice a mi lado hacia de aquello un total aburrimiento. Ya ni siquiera se sentaba a mi lado, si no que se iba atrás con su hermano y compañía. Alguna vez incluso impacto e mi cabeza una pelota de papel, ni me gire cuando esto pasaba, prefería no saber quien había sido por si la decepción crecía aun mas.

El trabajo con Edward a partir de ese triste día se desarrolla vía Internet. Mi bandeja de entrada tenia siempre alguna parte del trabajo mientras que yo a el le mandaba la mía, y con cuatro palabras contadas nos poníamos de acuerdo e como presentarlo. Esas conversaciones no incluían ni siquiera un "hola" o un "adiós". Nada. Y lo que peor me ponía es que no conseguía olvidar aquel beso, ese en e que yo puse todo de mi y parecía que el también, pero solo fue un juego.

En el trabajo la situación era un poco más chocante. No hablaba tampoco a Jasper, pero este parecía arrepentido cada vez que cruzábamos una mirada. Parecía como que quería decirme algo, pero al segundo el nombre de "Alice" cruzaba su cabeza, y se daba la vuelta negando. Y luego estaba Emmet, esa alegría que inunda cualquier rincón. Echábamos todos tantos de menos esos chistes malos y esos momentos infantiles que parecía que llevábamos conociéndole 9 años en vez de 2 meses. Llegaba un punto, que hasta casi era una necesidad escuchar alguna tontería para sonreír, pero eso ya era imposible.

Era una situación realmente incomoda, sobre todo cuando nos cruzábamos con todo el grupo. Algunos simplemente nos ignoraban, mientras que los otros pasaban a nuestro lado y nos miraban con total repugnancia, y aunque intentaba contar hasta 100 para no llorar de pena, normalmente en el número 30, Ben tenía que abrazarnos a las dos para no terminar en el suelo con un berrinche del quince. Esa era otra, Ángela y Ben. Los tres nos habíamos convertido en uña y carne, ellos mas de lo que ya eran. Los tres nos cuidábamos unos a otros, y aunque me daba cosa estar en medio de una pareja, ellos se esforzaban en que no fuese nada extraño. Cosa que agradecía.

Principios de diciembre y los temidos exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Una semana más y el estrés seria una constante en mi vida. Podría decir a estas alturas de la biblioteca era mas visitada por mi que mi propia casa. Me sorprendió bastante que apenas hubiese gente en ella todavía, quiero decir, son exámenes de la universidad, la gente necesitara calma para estudiar, y las casas compartidas, o hermandades o lo que fuese no era lo mejor.

Eran las 12 de la noche, nos había cenado, tenia un frió de miedo y estaba recién salida de la biblioteca después de estar 6 horas estudiando alimentándome de agua y un sándwich. Me esperaba por delante un fin de semana para estudiar todo o que pudiese y más, sin contar con que al día siguiente por la mañana me tocaba trabajar. No es que mi piso estuviese lejos de la biblioteca, sino que no había un camino directo y había que atravesar verdaderos laberintos, así que siempre era mejor ir por el camino a la luz. Sentido común y esas cosas. No se veía un alma por la calle, a ese horas todos estaban ya es las discotecas alejadas disfrutando de su ultima noche de tranquilidad antes de estudiar supongo.

Pero algo me saco de mis casillas, unas voces que no encajaban en el esquema, cualquier ruido que no fuesen mis pisadas rompían el esquema. Me acerque con cuidado a lo que era el foco de aquellos gritos, apenas lo iluminaba una farola, suficiente para conocer a 2 de las 3 personas que había allí. Me quede medio escondida sin posibilidad de ser vista, si me veían, tenia todas las de perder.

-¿Es cierto Rose? ¿Lo que me esta diciendo este chulo de quinta es cierto?- preguntaba Emmet chillando mientras miraba a Rose y señalaba al chico que tenia en frente, cuya actitud distaba mucho de estar preocupado, ya que tenia en su cara una sonrisa burlesca y los brazos cruzados alrededor de su torso.

-Estaba borracha Emmet, te juro que no…-.

-Cariño, las borrachas hacen lo que quiere el subconsciente cuando en estado normal nuestra cabeza no nos deja. No te disculpes, es lógico que quieras estar conmigo a follarte a este armario hormonado-.

-¡Royce cállate por favor!- grito Rose a punto de perder los nervios. –Emmet, no le hagas ni caso por favor. Mírame. ¡Emmet que me mires joder!-.

-¡No! Me das asco, no pienso dedicarte ni un segundo mas de mi tiempo, pero con este todavía tengo que arreglar un par de cosas- dijo cogiendole por las solapas de la camisa y empotrándole contra un árbol. La cara del tal Royce no perdía la sonrisa en ningún momento, y yo sabia porque. Probablemente me mandaran los 3 a paseo pero yo tenía que intervenir y pronto.

-¡No Emmet! ¡No lo hagas!- dije cuando vi que el puño de Emmet quedaba apenas a 10 centímetros de la cara del chico.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mirándome pero sin quitar el puño de la cara del chico.

-Emmet piensa en la beca por favor. Un golpe y estas fuera. Y sabes que no te aceptaran si mueven los hilos Emmet. Baja ese puño anda. Vales más que estos dos y lo sabes-. La cara de Emmet pasaba de la mía a la de Royce, la cual había perdido ese deje de diversión, porque obviamente no había conseguido lo que quería. Vi como le soltaba la camisa y el chico pisaba al suelo el manera torpe pero sin llegar a caerse y se dirigía a mi posición. Cuando estuvo a mi lado me di la vuelta y caminamos para salir de aquello.

-¡Emmet!- ambos nos giramos al escuchar la voz del chico, pero l que no me esperaba es que esta vez fuese su puño el que finalmente estallase en la cara de Emmet, rompiéndole prácticamente la ceja. –Jamás en tu vida, vuelvas a amenazarme, porque no trabajaras ni aunque te vayas a la otra punta del mundo, asqueroso-. Vi como Emmet empezaba a bufar por la nariz, una mala señal en las condiciones que estábamos, y con la fuerza que tenia, algo demasiado bajo para el perfil de Emmet, hice que se volviese a dar la vuelta y siguiese caminando, dejando en aquel lugar a Rosalie en un mar de lagrimas y a Royce con su sonrisa engreída de nuevo. Saque un pañuelo de mi mochila y se lo di para que se lo pusiese en la ceja hasta que aquello pudiese ser curado. 10 minutos después ya estábamos en nuestro piso. Vi que quería entrar en su piso pro le obligue a seguir subiendo a pesar de la cara de circunstancia que llevaba.

-Siéntate en el sofá. Ahora vuelvo- dije en voz baja, ya que probablemente Ángela estuviese durmiendo ya. Deje las cosas en mi cuarto y me fui al baño a por el botiquín y unas toallas para curar la herida. Volví al salón y me arrodille en frente de el. Le cogi la cara y se la levante quitándole el pañuelo y examinándole la herida.

-Es un golpe desagradable pero no te rompió la ceja. Un par d tiritas y a esperar que cicatrice. Estate quieto, esto puede escocer un poco- dije echando un poco de agua oxigenada en un algodón y poniéndoselo en la ceja.

-Ssssh- dijo echándose para atrás de un salto.

-Lo siento, pero no hay otra cosa aquí que duela un poco menos-.

-No esta bien, solo fue la impresión- dijo volviendo a sentarse bien y señalando la ceja para volver a colocárselo. –No tienes porque hacerlo-.

-Ya lo se, pero quiero hacerlo. No hay problema- dije cogiendo otro algodón y echándole mas agua oxigenada para limpiar la zona de la sangre ya reseca.

-Pues no se porque quieres ayudar a un gilipollas como yo-.

-Porque una vez este gilipollas me ayudo a mi y le debo unas cuantas-.

-Creo que esta noche te ha cobrado todas a la vez. Si no hubiese sido por ti ya estaría fuera de la universidad. Muchas gracias-.

-No hay de que-.

-¿Por qué me frenaste? Quiero decir, después de todo lo normal hubiese sido que pensaras "que se joda y le echen"-.

-Nunca he sido normal, y yo no le deseo mal a nadie. Se todo lo que has tenido que luchar para llegar hasta donde estas, seria de mala persona por mi parte dejar que tires todo por la borda cuando esta en mi mano evitarlo-.

-Lo mas curioso era que lo ultimo que se me pasaba por la cabeza en aquel momento era mi beca-.

-Es lógico supongo, la tensión del momento y lo que te llevo hasta esos extremos. No me lo tienes que contar si no quieres- dije dejando el algodón y poniéndole un par de tiritas que le tapaban la herida completamente.

-Solo que hace unos días en una fiesta Rosalie se emborracho y hubo un tiempo que la perdí de vista. Me dijo que estuvo con unas amigas pero hoy me lego un video a mi ordenador donde Rosalie no salía precisamente con amigas, si no con ese tipo haciendo… bueno imagínate lo que estaba haciendo. Fui a buscarla para pedirle una explicación y cuando la encontré estaba en el sitio de antes discutiendo. Obviamente deseaba partirle los dientes a ese estupido, pero la que tiene la culpa es Rose, así que mejor lo olvidamos, ¿si?-.

-Como tú prefieras. Esto ya esta-.

-Gracias Bella. Gracias por todo-.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? ¿Emmet?- dijo Ángela entrando al salón frotándose los ojos y abriéndolos como platos cuando vio a Emmet en el salón. -¡Oh dios santo! ¿Qué te paso en el ojo? ¿Qué has hecho? ¡No me puedo creer que te hayas peleado! Emmet, ¡tu beca!-.

-Cálmate Ángela, Bella evito males mayores-.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar Emmet? Yo también tengo que cenar, no me molesta-.

-Si no te importa que abuse un poco más de ti esta noche-.

-Para nada. ¿Tu quieres algo Ángela?-.

-Lo que hagas me viene bien. Gracias-.

-Ahora traigo todo-. Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche así que ni mi ingenio ni mis ganas estaban al máximo. Un par de sándwiches para cada uno y un refresco para cada uno también nos encontrábamos en la barra de la cocina los tres en un incomodo silencio.

-Veo que ni para preparar algo tan sencillo como esto has perdido tu arte- dijo Emmet levantando los restos del primer bocadillo terminado.

-Gracias Emmet. ¿Te duele? Puedo darte algo-.

-No, ese tipo no tiene fuerza ni para pisar a una hormiga. Simplemente dio en un punto frágil, no te preocupes que no me duele-.

-¿Pero por que te peleaste Emmet? ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar con tu beca? Porque estoy segura que no te pegaste con otro becado, esos ya no somos tu estilo- dijo Ángela con esa doble intención.

-No pegue a nadie Ángela, pero porque Bella me freno, sino a ese tipo no lo hubiese reconocido ni su madre. Haciendo un resumen, Rose me engaño con el y el se reía en mi cara. Me calenté y mi paciencia se agoto. Y sobre lo último, quiero pediros disculpas-.

-¿Sobre que?-.

-Sobre todo. Todos, bueno halo por mi, me he comportado como un gilipollas de campeonato. Estaba tan embobado con Rose que no veía lo que estaba pasando. Todo era perfecto a su lado, la tenia a ella y os tenia a vosotros, pero no me daba cuenta que lo que ella me hacia. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta todo estaba por los suelos ya. Entiendo que no queráis ni dirigirme la palabra, pero creo que os merecíais esta disculpa-.

-Emmet- empezó Ángela dejando su bocadillo en el plato y girándose para quedar cara a cara con Emmet, -¿tu te crees que nosotras podríamos dejar de lado a un amigo en su peor momento? Creía que nos conocíamos mejor-.

-¿Amigo? ¿Me seguís considerando un amigo?-.

-Te has dado cuenta de tus errores, todos los cometemos, mas grandes, mas pequeños pero ahí están. Como ya te dije antes, tu una vez hiciste que no me quedase sola, creo que seria injusto que ahora yo te dejara a ti solo- dije sonriéndole y viendo como el también nos sonreía a ambas.

-Un abrazo anda- dijo abriendo los brazos mientras las dos nos tirábamos a el de golpe. –Os he echado de menos chicas. Esos pijos estirados son aburridos, feos e idiotas. Me alegra saber que todo puede ser igual-.

-Claro que si grandullon. Pero a la próxima te metemos una paliza entre las dos para ponerte las ideas en orden- dije separándome y volviéndome a sentar en mí sitio.

-Una cosa, ¿tu que hacías por la cale tan tarde pequeña?-.

-Venia de la biblioteca. Estudiaba y esas cosas, los exámenes se acercan-.

-Creo que a partir de ahora te tendré que acompañar. Tanta tontería y todavía no toque un libro. Esto estaba riquísimo, pero creo que es hora de dormir. Nos vemos mañana chicas- dándonos un beso a cada una.

-Vuelve a la cama Ángela, yo recojo todo esto-.

-Esta bien Bella. Buenas noches- dijo abrazándome. -¿Ves como todo iba a ir mejor?-.

-Tenías razón. Hasta mañana amiga-.

Me levante temprano odiando a mi despertador más a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ojala alguien, y si podía ser pronto mejor, inventara una manera de despertarse de buen humor siempre. Lo agradecería de corazón. Cogi el uniforme y mis apuntes, ya que pensaba estudiar entre café y café y salí de casa, ya desayunaría en el trabajo, que comida era precisamente lo que no faltaba. El establecimiento ya estaba abierto así que el jefe ya debía de estar allí. Mientras intercambiábamos unas palabras, la puerta del establecimiento volvía a ser abierta y esta vez era Jasper quien entraba por ella. Al igual que yo, saludo a al jefe y empezó a colocar sus cosas mientras yo limpiaba un poco aquello, una excusa perfecta para no estar en el mismo lugar que el.

-Que pasen una buena mañana chicos-.

-Adiós- dijimos Jasper y yo a la vez, mientras nos quedábamos solos en el local. Pase a la cocina a ponerme el delantal negro y salir a la barra donde pensaba estudiar hasta que entrara algún cliente.

-Bella- me llamo Jasper desde algún punto del local situado a la izquierda. Llevábamos días sin dirigirnos la palabra, ya que normalmente había mas gente en el local y siempre podíamos acudir a ella, pero es este caso la necesidad era forzosa.

-Dime- le conteste sin apartar la vista de los apuntes.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-.

-Claro- dije sin dejar de leer. Que el hablase no quería decir que yo le tuviese que responder.

-¿Puedes mirarme por favor?- se le notaba en la voz un pequeño signo de desesperación.

-Estoy estudiando Jasper. Puedes hablar, te escucho-.

-Joder Bella, estoy intentando pedirte perdón por todo esto, y tu respondes así-.

-¿Y como quieres que responda Jasper?- dije cerrando las cosas y mirándole por primera vez. -¿Qué quieres? Dímelo tu. Prefieres que me ponga a llorar o que me lance a tus brazos diciendo que tengo yo la culpa. No mejor, prefieres que olvide todo como si jamás hubiese pasado nada. ¿Quieres eso? ¿No? Venga dímelo-.

-Solo quería decirte que el gesto que tuviste ayer con Emmet dice mucho de ti. Cosas que quizá no valorábamos hasta que nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde. Por mi parte te quería agradecer que estuvieses allí cuando ninguno lo hicimos, y pedirte perdón por lo idiotas que estamos siendo todos. Te echamos de menos a ti, a Ángela y a Ben una barbaridad, pero somos demasiado orgullosos para volver y pediros perdón-.

-Solo quiero que os deis cuenta del daño que me hicisteis. ¿Te crees que han sido días divertidos? ¿Qué me lo pase bien sin vosotros? ¿Qué yo no os echo de menos? si Jasper, pero iros olvidando de que sea yo la que vaya. Esto no consiste en arrastrarse, consiste en aceptar los errores. Yo estoy dispuesta a perdonar a mis amigos, no a las personas que sois ahora. Si algún día mis amigos vuelven estaré encantada de recibirlos, te lo juro. Mientras tanto, prefiero estar solo, o simplemente con menos compañía pero de mejor calidad, que al final es lo que cuenta-.

-Lo se Bella, creo que te voy entendiendo- dijo haciendo un intento de sonrisa, la cual me saco a mi otra. -¿Te parece si hablamos un rato?-.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? Yo todavía no desayune-.

-Un café con leche solo-.

-Lo preparo y hablamos, ¿vale?-.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de mañana charlando como unos viejos amigos que hacían años que no se veían, pero que a pesar del tiempo, no tenían absolutamente nada interesante de lo que hablar y lo decían entre risas. Solo unos pocos clientes interrumpieron la charla.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué piensas hacer en navidades?- le pregunte mientras subrayaba un párrafo de un libro.

-Alice me invito a celebrar la navidad en su casa, así que supongo que pasare las fiestas en casa de los Cullen-.

-Mmmm, disfrútalas entonces-.

-¿Tú sigues pensando en quedarte aquí?-.

-Si, estaré por aquí. Aprovechare para conocer esto un poco mejor. Son solo unos pocos días, así que no estaré sola mucho tiempo-.

-Ya claro… Bella, es la hora de recoger, el próximo turno debe de estar al caer- mire mi reloj y en efecto, dentro de 10 minutos terminaba mi sesión de relax y empezaba la del estudio. Jasper entro a la cocina mientras yo ordenaba un poco todo aquello. Sentí como la campanilla de la entrada sonaba y alguien entraba en el establecimiento.

-Hola- subí mi cabeza al reconocer rápidamente la voz de Alice allí, pero no solo estaba ella, Edward, Victoria y Rosalie la acompañaban.

-Buenos días- dije optando por ser profesional. -¿Quién algo?-.

-No solo venimos a buscar a Jasper- me contesto Alice de nuevo con una voz mucho más suave de lo normal.

-No debe de tardar en salir-.

-Bella, ¿sabes como esta Emmet después de lo de ayer?- me pregunto Rose preocupación.

-Estoy trabajando, lo siento-.

-Bella por favor, estoy muy preocupada por el y necesito saber…-.

-Te repito que estoy trabajando. Si tanto te preocupa llámale-.

-Llevo horas intentándolo. ¡Maldita sea, dime como esta!-.

-Si tanto te importa, no tendría que estar como esta ahora. Y si me vuelves a chillar te invitare a salir de aquí-.

-Eres una triste…-.

-Rosalie cállate- dijo Edward girando la cabeza y mirándola con un gesto amenazante. Me fui a la cocina para avisar a Jasper de que habían ido a buscarle y volví a mi lugar ya preparada para que me relevase el próximo turno.

-Bella, ¿de verdad que no te importa esperarles? Mira que mi tampoco me cuesta nada-.

-No te preocupes Jasper, puedes irte, te esperan-.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar ahora?- dijo Alice sin moverse del sitio aun teniendo a Jasper a su lado.

-Estoy trabajando-.

-Tu turno terminado hace 5 minutos-.

-Entonces ahora es que no quiero hablar con vosotros-.

-Solo est…- en ese momento entro por la puerta corriendo mi sustituta y pude dar gracias al cielo, no aguantaba mas esta situación. Casi tres semanas después todo el mundo se empeñaba en arreglar las cosas, pero no se daban cuenta de que llegaban tarde. Cogi mis cosas y salí corriendo del lugar deseando una buena tarde a la chica.

-¡Bella, espera!- oí que gritaba Alice mientras yo no paraba de correr. No pensaba detenerme, aun así vomitase mi estomago. Pero debí imaginarme que mi paso era mucho mas lento que el de Alice y el de todo el grupo, porque en menos de un minutos estaban todos en frente mía, todos menos Victoria.

-Sol queremos hablar- dijo Jasper, ya que aunque hubiese hablado con el toda la mañana, sabíamos que las cosas apenas se habían solucionado.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar con vosotros. Dejadme, tengo que estudiar. Algunos no tenemos el privilegio de ser ricos-.

-Bella por favor- dijo Alice medio llorando. Me afectaba de una manera que no creí posible escuchar a Alice sollozar, pero no pensaba caer en aquello, yo había salido mas que herida en todo esto, y cuatro lágrimas momentáneas no superaban mis noches de pesadillas por su culpa.

-No llores Alice, porque así no se va a solucionar nada. Ya escuche suficiente una vez. Se lo dije a Jasper y te lo repito a ti y a los demás, estoy dispuesta a perdonar a mis amigos no a vosotros, porque habéis demostrado lo diferentes que sois. Hasta entonces adiós-.

-Cambiaremos. Podemos hacerlo-.

-Muy bien. Pues hasta entonces adiós repito-. Y seguí mi camino dejando allí a los que algún día me dieron la felicidad.

Llegue a casa, y después de comer con Ángela y Ben y ponerles al día, me fui a la biblioteca a seguir con mis horas de estudio.

La semana paso volando, ya que a penas hacia otra cosa que estar entre libros. Las horas de trabajo y las pocas que tenía de sueño eran mi vía de escape. Emmet volvió al grupo, ya que decía que no podía volver al anterior para ver a Rosalie. Decía que ahora sabia lo que era amar y odiar a la vez a una misma persona, pero que ese odio le hacia olvidar los motivos de quererla y perdonarla estaba fuera de las posibilidades. Le comente que me pregunto por el, y menos mal que le dije que no la había dicho nada y ni pensaba decírselo, porque sino mi lengua hubiese peligrado. Durante las comidas las burlas a Emmet de ciertos chicos eran constantes, y lo único que podía hacer el era calarse y seguir comiendo su comida y su orgullo, mientras Rosalie desde la distancia nos miraba con ojos e disculpa. Alguna vez intento acercarse a la mesa, pero antes de dar más de 10 pasos Emmet ya estaba levantado y bien lejos de la posibilidad de verla o escucharla.

Y la siguiente semana fue de as peores que yo recuerdo en mi vida. Los exámenes me tenían en un estado de nervios que todas las mañanas el desayuno terminaba en la taza del vater. Las comidas se volvían tediosas ya que mi estomago apenas aceptaba nada y vi como mi peso bajaba día tras día. ¿Mi consuelo? Que estaba feliz por cada uno de ellos, estaba totalmente segura de que había aprobado todo con la suficiente nota como para que mi beca continuase en su lugar. Así que el viernes por la tarde al terminar el último, los 4 nos fuimos a celebrarlo en condiciones a un pub que había al lado. La fiesta no duro mucho ya que Ángela y Ben cogian un avión por la mañana temprano para irse a Hawai, así que nos toco despedirnos ya que salían muy temprano y no querían que ninguno se levantase.

-Te echare de menos Bella, pero te llamare todos los días. Te lo prometo-.

-Y yo a ti Ángela. Disfruta mucho-.

-Hasta pronto Bella-me dijo Ben abrazándome también.

-Que tengáis buen viaje-.

-Parece que os vais para 2 años chicos, pronto nos veremos. Y no os preocupéis, que a esta chicaza e encargo yo de cuidarla- dijo Emmet pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

Al día siguiente la navidad inundaba el campus, o por lo menos, lo poco que quedaba de el, porque mas de el 95% de los estudiantes lo habían abandonado. Emmet se pasaba por allí de vez en cuando todos los días para hacerme un poco de compañía y me acompañaba a conocer los lugares mas importantes de la ciudad para el. Me invito a su casa a comer un par de días y tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su madre, la cual me despejo dudas de donde salía la amabilidad del grandullon y me agradeció el haber cuidado del cabeza loca de su hijo durante este tiempo, ya que sabia absolutamente toda la historia. "Confianza total" me decía Emmet cada vez que giraba la cabeza para mirarle sorprendida ante algún dato que me diese su madre.

-¿Has hablado con Rose?- le dije un día antes de Nochebuena a Emmet mientras dábamos un paseo por las calles.

-No, no se ni por donde empezar. Estoy seguro de que cuando me diga hola ya estaré gritándola, y no me apetece-.

-Ya se que es complicado perdonar, pero por lo menos escucharla yo creo que es necesario-.

-Aplícate el cuento. ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con el resto?-.

-Ya te escuche a ti y a Jasper, y ya os dije que cua…-.

-No sabes si cambiaron o no Bella. Alice ha llegado al extremo de no comprar para demostrarse así misma que puede comprenderte-.

-Esta loca- dije riéndome. –Pero es un gesto de admirar por su parte. Te prometo que cuando vuelvan haré el esfuerzo-.

-Esa es mi Bella- dijo abrazándome mientras entrábamos en mi piso.

-¿Un chocolate caliente?- pregunte cuando e quite el gorro y el abrigo y los colgaba en la entrada.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te adoro pequeña?-.

-Muchas Emmet, muchas- dije empezando a preparar el chocolate y los bizcochos. Una vez preparados los lleve a la mesa del salón que era donde se encontraba Emmet.

_Din don_

-¿Ese es mi timbre?- dije señalando la puerta de la casa.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-.

-No, ¿a quien voy a esperarlo?- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta. Me pare y mire por la mirilla para despejar dudas encontrándome a la ultima persona que esperaba ver por allí. Abrí la puerta con cuidado para cerciorarme de que había visto bien y no eran alucinaciones ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Edward?- dije con una cara de asombro de libro.

-Hola Bella. ¿Puedo pasar?-. Me aparte de la puerta como una señal de invitación.

-¿Quién es Bella?- grito la voz de Emmet desde el salón. Pase delante de Edward y vi que su cara estaba tan perpleja como la mía en un principio. -¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Hola Emmet. Venia ha hablar con vosotros-.

-¿Quieres chocolate?- pegunte.

-Si por favor- me dijo mirándome y sonriéndome como solo el sabia hacer.

Esto iba para largo.


	11. Ya es la hora

**Capitulo 11**

-Y bueno-dije sentándome y dejando las cosas encima de la mesa, -tú dirás Edward-.

-Mirad, yo se… se que no tengo ningún tipo de derecho a pediros nada, de ninguno, pero para mi seria algo muy importante, y estoy seguro de que para Alice también-.

-Edward, dime o dinos que quieres- estaba empezando a cansarme que se fuese por las ramas, bastante duro estar sentada aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenia como para aguantar otras cosas.

-Quiero que vengáis conmi… con mi familia a pasar las navidades. Alice esta mal, no es la misma desde… bueno, desde aquel día. Esta totalmente arrepentida y no sabe ni como decírtelo, o porque tu no la dejas o porque no se atreve. Sabes que mi hermana no es así, malas influencias, eso es en lo que se resume su comportamiento. Tanto el de ella, como el de Emmet, el de Jasper o incluso el mió-.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad?-.

-No, ¿de verdad crees que yo vengo desde mi casa, sin decir nada a nadie en coche para decirte esto y al terminar poner mi mejor sonrisa y decirte que es una broma?-.

-No le veo otra explicación a la situación- dije cogiendo la taza y dando el primer sorbo a la bebida.

-Y tu Emmet, tu tienes que hablar con Rose, aunque solo sea para aclarar las cosas-.

-¿Rose esta en tu casa?-.

-Estamos todos. Solo faltáis vosotros-.

-Yo no voy- dije totalmente convencida de mi decisión.

-¡Joder Bella! No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Alice, solo por ella-.

-No-.

-Bella- me dijo susurrándome Emmet girándose y dando la espalda a Edward, -me prometiste que hablarías con ellos cuando volviesen-.

-Exacto Emmet, cuando volviesen y estuviese preparada- dije en el mismo tono con el que el me estaba hablando. –Además, imagínate que sale algo mal, ¿eres consciente de que nos íbamos a tener que quedar allí? Porque deja que lo dude pero no creo que nos traigan de vuelta-.

-¿Traernos? No pequeña irías tu sola…-.

-Recuerda que me dijiste que tú también hablarías con Rosalie-.

-No estas jugando limpio-.

-No intentes presionarme-.

-Hagamos una cosa, vamos los dos y entre todos tenemos esa charla, mas que necesaria, ¿vale? Si sale mal por lo menos nos tenemos a nosotros-.

-Echo- dijo estirándome su mano para que la estrechase y así hacer lo acordado, aunque a estas alturas, mi total convencimiento estaba a la altura del suelo. Emmet se giro como si acabase de firmar algo con lo que estuviese totalmente en desacuerdo, molesto, cuando había sido el quien lo había dicho. Cosas de niños.

-Esta bien Edward, vamos los dos. Pero no prometo nada, solo escuchar. Supongo que Emmet… lo mismo- dije mientras Emmet asentía de manera afirmativa con la cabeza.

-¿En serio? ¡Dios!- dijo echándose para atrás en la silla y llevándose las manos al pelo para cogerselo y estirárselo de pura satisfacción. Si en aquello momentos mis sentimientos hacia todo el mundo no estuvieran en ese estado tan caótico, me hubiese parecido un gesto de lo mas sexy. –Gracias, gracias de verdad. La situación es insostenible, de verdad-.

-Yo podría mantenerla, créeme- dije levantándome. -¿Cuándo salimos?-.

-Cuanto antes. Llamare a mis padres mientras hacéis el equipaje-.

-Dos pantalones y dos camisetas no necesitan mucho equipaje. ¿Nos vemos aquí en 5 minutos Emmet?- dije mientras Emmet también se levantaba como si de repente el peso de su cuerpo hubiese aumentado 100 kilos de la nada.

-Si Bella- dijo saliendo arrastrando los pies. Desde luego aquella decisión había sido tomada dios sabe por que. Metí en mi mochila más grande un par de conjuntos y otro algo más decente para la cena de nochebuena, mi portátil, mi mp3 un libro y lo necesario para el aseo y salí ante la sorprendida mirada de Edward.

-¿Ya esta?-.

-Si Edward, voy un par de días a tu casa, no a la semana de la moda-.

-Ya bueno, pero todo te entra en eso-.

-¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Crees que me falta algo que no este a la altura?-.

-¡No Bella joder, no quiero decir eso! Solo me a impresionado, ya esta, disculpa-.

-No, discúlpame a mí. Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa-.

-Todos lo estamos. ¿Crees que yo no estoy de los nervios? Que poco me conoces-.

-Tienes razón, no te conozco en absoluto-.

-Bella yo también quiero arreglar las cosas contigo. Esto lo hago por todos, y me incluyo-.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que arreglar, en serio Edward, no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios-.

-¿Puedes escuchar a todos menos lo que yo te tengo que decir verdad?-.

-Jugaste conmigo. ¿Te mereces si quiera un minuto de mi tiempo?-.

-No. Pero soy demasiado egoísta como para dejar las cosas tal y como están-.

-Egoísta si, eso es justo lo que pienso. ¿Y que hay de Victoria?-.

-Ella solo… No es nada para mí-.

-¿Pero sigues con ella? Continúas con ella cuando para ti no significa nada mientras me dices a mi esas cosas. ¡Continuas jugando Edward!- dije poniéndome de pie como si me hubiesen puesto un muelle de repente y automáticamente saltase.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no es anda!- dijo levantándose el también y acercándose a mi. Me hubiese echado hacia atrás si no tuviese un bonito sofá inoportuno. –Solo dime que podemos volver a empezar y ya esta, solo necesito eso-.

-Siento comunicarte que eso, por ahora, no saldrá de mi boca. Ya esta todo hablado-.

-Bella, por fa…-.

_Din don_

Apuntar mentalmente agradecer a Emmet su mas que oportuna aparición.

-Te agradecería- dije girándome antes de abrir, -que este tema no salga de aquí, bastante daño tengo yo ya como para que sea el hazmerreír de todo el mundo- no me dio tiempo a mirar su expresión porque me gire inmediatamente para abrir y que apareciese un Emmet con la misma expresión que debía de tener yo en la cara.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo sin pasar a mi piso.

-Si, espera que arregle todo y coja mi mochila. Id bajando, no tardo- dije girándome y empezando a cerrar las llaves del agua y gas y ordenar un poco todo aquello. Quedarme sola esos 5 minutos me hicieron ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Estaría preparada? La respuesta a esa pregunta solo la sabría cuando llegase el momento. Recordé mandarle a Ángela un mail para informarle de la situación. Seria tremendamente egoísta por mi parte dejarla a un lado cuando ella no se separo del mío en ningún momento. Cerré la puerta y guarde las llaves en un lugar seguro de la mochila. Baje las escaleras corriendo, como si lo que me esperase al final de ellas fuese lo que mas esperaba en esta vida, pero era justo lo contrario, no deseaba empezar aquel viaje nunca. No me preocupe de encontrar el coche, entre que había pocos y el volvo plateado no pasaba nunca desapercibido, solo me basto levantar la cabeza para verlo con Edward en el asiento de piloto y Emmet en los de atrás. Me acerque con la intención de subirme en los traseros junto a Emmet, el problema era que no conté con que el ocupaba todo el lugar, asíque el mío seria junto a Edward de copiloto. Aquello empezaba bien, nótese toda mi ironía en esa frase.

-¿Cuánto vamos a tardar?-pregunto Emmet nada más empezar el viaje y mientras yo sacaba mis cascos para escuchar la música.

-No más de 45 minutos. Vivimos en una zona mas o menos a las afueras, pero no excesivamente lejos-. No escuche mas conversación porque me puse la música y me deje llevar a un mundo donde mi estado de ánimo era totalmente tranquilo, relajado, sin ningún sobresalto a corto ni largo plazo y de inmensa felicidad. Como se notaba en aquel momento la diferencia entre sueño y realidad. Una pequeña caricia en mi mano me hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con un tierno Edward mirándome la cara. Inmediatamente me incorpore y quite mi mano de la manera mas sutil posible, pero Edward era demasiado listo como para no ver el detalle.

-Llegamos- se limito a decir mientras bajaba del coche. Salí de este sin ver siquiera donde habíamos estacionado, asíque mi corazón dio un vuelvo al ver semejante lugar. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Emmet no estaba mucho mejor que yo, cosa que no era de extrañar en absoluto. El significado de "casa" quedaba minúsculo en comparación al edificio que estaba en aquellos momentos delante de mí. Una mansión blanca se imponía delante de nuestros pequeños cuerpos en comparación.

-¿Pasamos?- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a lo que debía de ser la puerta principal. Le seguimos mientras las miradas de Emmet y la mía se conectaban y sabíamos a que nos estábamos enfrentando. ¿Estábamos locos? Supongo, pero es lo que tiene e espíritu navideño, que en ocasiones, te vuelve idiota. Le seguimos como si nuestras piernas fuesen algo parecido a la gelatina. Entramos por la puerta tras el encontrándonos en un lugar no menos espectacular que el exterior. A primera vista la casa parecía que tenia un claro color predominante: el blanco, supuse que para dar sensación de calma, aunque en estos momentos, la mía escaseaba.

-¿Vosotros debéis ser Bella y Emmet, verdad?- gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Una señora bajaba por las escaleras que tenia delante con una elegancia envidiable. Su cabello pelirrojo caía en cascada por su espalda y una sonrisa radiante iluminaba su cara. –Hola hijo- dijo dándole un beso a Edward. si, era su madre. –Bienvenidos. Soy Esme, estáis en vuestra casa- dijo repitiendo el mismo gesto que con Edward con ambos.

-Un placer señora Cullen- dije educadamente.

-Lo mismo digo señora-.

-Primera regla de esta casa: nada de señora, Esme para vosotros, ¿entendido?- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara. Nosotros solo nos limitamos a sonreír dando a entender que lo habíamos comprendido.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Edward quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola junto a las llaves en la entrada.

-Salieron a comprar hace un momento para la cena de mañana. ¿Compartiréis con nosotros el momento verdad?- dijo Esme girándose hacia nuestra posición. ¿Cómo se le decía a una mujer tan adorable que no?

-No creemos…-empezó a decir Emmet hasta que una voz proveniente del mismo lugar de donde antes lo hizo la de Esme la interrumpió.

-¿Ya llegaron los chicos?- un hombre bajo de una manera igualmente elegante por las escaleras dejándome en mi mundo. Cada vez me quedaba mas claro de donde venia la belleza de los hijos, porque los padres parecían mas hermanos que otra cosa. Esta vez, un señor,. Por decirlo de un modo mas o menos serio, rubio y con unos ojos azules intensos que se veían a distancia se acerco con idéntica sonrisa. –Veo que no. Encantado muchachos, Carlisle Cullen- dijo saludándonos dejando por ultimo a su hijo, al que dio un beso y un ligero abrazo.

-Igualmente- dijimos Emmet y yo a la vez. Yo fui un poco más allá, pero me costó la vida y mas continuar minimamente la conversación. –Tienen una casa impresionante se… Esme y Carlisle-.

-Muchas gracias. Aunque todo el merito es de Esme. Ella la eligió y la decoro- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su mujer y mirándola con autentica devoción.

-Venid, os acompaño a vuestra habitaciones- dijo Edward haciéndonos un gesto con la mano para que le siguiésemos. Cogimos nuestras mochilas y le acompañamos por las mismas escaleras por donde bajaron sus padres. Dos pisos después giro para adentrarse en un pasillo. Aun son ventanas, parecía que era la luz natural la que reinaba allí. Era simplemente encantador.

-Emmet, tu dormirás en esta. Bella, tu es esta de aquí- dijo señalando la de al lado. –Espero que os gusten-.

-Si son como el resto de la casa seguro que la opinión no es mala- dije.

-¿Sabes cuanto tardaran?- pregunto Emmet haciendo la pregunta que los dos llevábamos pensando desde que pisamos aquello.

-La tienda esta a 15 minutos en coche, y teniendo en cuenta que el de Alice no esta, no les quedara mucho- dijo despidiéndose con la mano y dirigiéndose a las escaleras de nuevo. Emmet entro a su cuarto sin ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada, aunque no me lo tome como un gesto de desprecio, bastante tenia el con sus problemas. Intente no sorprenderme con la habitación, pero es que aquello era imposible. Estaba segura que solo las dimensiones de esa habitación, eran las mismas que toda mi casa en Madrid. Una cama de matrimonio con sus dos mesitas de noche totalmente equipadas, un escritorio, un tocador y dos puertas, las cuales debían de dar al armario y al baño decoraban el cuarto. Una lámpara de cristal colgaba del techo, y un amplio ventanal con un balcón lo terminaban. Deje mi mochila encima de la cama y abrí la primera puerta que resulto ser el armario, claro, que si aquello lo hubiesen decorado como una habitación mas, seria una mas en la casa, porque las dimensiones daban. Salí de allí antes de marearme y entre a la siguiente puerta, que efectivamente, era el baño. Aunque enorme y moderno, respetaba las cosas clásicas, cosa que agradecí, algo normal en aquel ambiente me facilitaba un poco mas la estancia. Decidí salir de la habitación antes de intentar alquilársela par alo que me quedaba de vida. Un olor me hizo seguirlo y terminar en la cocina, donde Esme con un gracioso delantal daba vueltas a algún plato.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunte distrayéndole levemente de su tarea. Levanto la vista sorprendida y me dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-No me vendría mal una. En la cocina nunca tuve visita, así que menos ayuda. ¿Podrías preparar la ensalada?-.

-Claro- dije acercándome a la barra y sentándome y trayendo hacia mi lugar todos los ingredientes y materiales necesarios. -¿Alguna manera en especial?-.

-A Carlisle y Edward le gusta la zanahoria rayada muy finita si no te importa-.

-Para nada- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Déjeme decirle que tiene una casa preciosa. Debe de ser una excelente decoradora-.

-Por favor Bella, nada de formalismos, de tu, y muchísimas gracias. Este fue mi primer proyecto, ¿sabes? No esta como en un principio, hemos ido haciendo pequeños retoques pero esta casi igual. Termine la carrera poco antes de casarnos y comprarla-.

-Mis padres también compraron su casa después de casarse. Mis abuelos no les dejaron vivir juntos hasta entonces- dije riéndome ante lo antiguo de la situación mientras Esme me acompañaba con las risas. –Aunque claro, dista mucho de todo esto-.

-¿Te digo un secreto Bella? la felicidad de una casa no se mide por el tamaño-.

-¡Oh! Eso ya lo se. Vivo en un piso pequeñito, pero no puedo ser mas afortunada respecto a mi familia y nuestra felicidad-.

-Si lo sabes, entonces es que eres inteligente-.

-Gracias se… Esme-.

-Sabes Bella, sabia que eras inteligente antes de esta conversación. Se lo que paso-.

-¿Lo… que… paso?-.

-Si, con Alice, con Edward… Déjame felicitarte. Yo en mi época les hubiese perdonado antes, claro, que hubiese terminado valiendo menos cero-.

-Yo no se si hice bien o mal. Solo lo que me salio de dentro. De todas formas supongo que ya me deje pisar anteriormente demasiadas veces. Aquella situación solo hizo que el vaso se derramara-.

-Yo… es complicado para mi porque soy su madre, pero creo que no lo pudiste haber echo mejor, ni tu, ni Ángela ni Ben- vaya, si que conocía bien todo. -¿Por qué has venido?-.

-Si yo lo supiera…- dije soltando una risita que Esme imito. –Esta misma mañana Emmet y yo quedamos n que cuando volviesen ambos hablaríamos lo que tendríamos que hablar. Pero Edward apareció por sorpresa y nos trastoco un poco a ambos, y sin saber ni como, acabamos aquí-.

-¿Estáis nerviosos, verdad?- ante esa pregunta solo puede asentir con la cabeza mientras empezaba a cortar las hojas de lechuga. –Yo no eduque a mis hijos para que trataran a la gente como lo hicieron con vosotros. Puede estar tranquila porque todo saldrá bien. Son buena gene, pero todos cometemos errores cuando nos dejamos influenciar por mala gente-.

-Yo se que sus hijos son buenos, pero en aquel momento…-.

-No querida, no entiendas que quiero excusarlos, hicieron mal, lo se y lo mas importante es que ellos lo saben-.

-Supongo…- en ese momento sentimos ambas como la puerta de la calle se abría y yo la miraba con puro pánico en los ojos y ella solo se limito a sonreírme y frotarme la mano en señal tranquilizadora, algo que necesitaba con verdadera urgencia.

-¡Ya hemos llegado mami…! ¿Bella?- dijo entrando por la puerta de la cocina y frenando de manera seca cuando me vio. Las bolsas no se le cayeron de las manos porque un avispado Jasper, aunque igual de sorprendido que ella, se las quito a tiempo.

-Hola Alice- dije sin levantarme del sitio, aunque no impresionada la tensión me mantenía en una postura donde si mis piernas fallaban el suelo no tenia porque ser mi destino. –Hola Jasper. Hola… Rosalie- aunque apenas tuve nunca contacto con ella, me pareció educado por mi parte saludarla. Ambos me contestaron con un simple gesto con la cabeza.

-Niños dijo Esme limpiándose las manos y saliendo de detrás de la barra, -dejad las bolsas aquí y acompañadme- estaba claro que aquello solo iba dirigido a Jasper y Rosalie, así que nuestra conversación tendría lugar sin lugar a dudas en la cocina. Segundos después Esme cerraba la puerta mientras me guiñaba un ojo y solo nos quedábamos en la estancia nosotras dos.

-¿Tu… Que haces aquí Bella?- dijo sentándose en frente mía.

-¿Prefieres que me vaya?- dije con la intención de levantarme y salir de aquí corriendo, olvidándome completamente que mis cosas estaban arriba y que yo había llegado allí en coche y Emmet también venia incluido.

-¡No! ¿Por favor no!-.

-Esta bien Alice, no pensaba irme. Prometí hablar con… vosotros así que te escucho-.

-¿Qué quieres oír Bella?-.

-No, la pregunta es, ¿Qué tienes que decirte Alice?-.

-Todo y nada. Solo que lo siento, que sabes que no soy así, que odio lo que fui en aquel momento y que quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta conmigo de nuevo-.

-¿Por qué lo hicisteis Alice? Es que te juro que no lo entiendo. No me entra e la cabeza-.

-Porque nos olvidamos de pensar en aquel momento. Simplemente lo cogimos para ver los horarios de un sitio, alguien dio con el ratón sin querer a otra cosa, y antes de cerrarlo Victoria se apropio de ello y empezó a verlas. No te puedo dar un motivo por el cual no se lo quitamos y lo cerramos inmediatamente, quizás porque nos gustaban las fotos. Eras un bebe muy guapo- dijo medio sonriendo y haciendo que yo también sonriera-.

-Si, sobre todo cuando no dejaba a mis padres dormir. Lloraba hasta que se despertaban y luego rompía a reír. Pregúntales a mis padres si era guapa o no-.

-¿Hacías eso? Eras buenas hasta cuando ni lo intentabas jaja- ambas empezamos a reírnos hasta que nos dimos cuenta en la situación en la que estábamos. -¿Esto donde nos deja Bella?-.

-Supongo… Bueno, soy partidaria de pedir perdón y perdonar. Creo que nos podría pasar a cualquiera. Pero por favor, ni una mas, ¿vale?-.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón-dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia mi y rodeaba mi cuello con sus finitos brazos y yo rodeaba su cinturita con los míos.

-Deja de disculparte anda, ya esta todo arreglado-.

-¿Y con los demás…?-.

-Ya he hablado con todos. Bueno, con Rosalie no hable nunca, pero bueno, supongo que lo tendrá que arreglar con Emmet primero-.

-Para eso queda mucho Bella-.

-No Alice, Emmet también vino-.

-¿Emmet esta aquí?-.

-Claro-.

-¡Emmet!- grito Alice saliendo de la cocina dirección hacia alguna parte de la casa. Desde luego si Emmet todavía no había echo acto de presencia y nadie sabia que estaba, el secreto acababa de ser desvelado por una mas que inquieta Alice. Seguí preparando la comida, esta vez mucho menos nerviosa y con un peso fuera de mí como de una tonelada de peso.

-¿Todo bien entonces no?- levante la cabeza para ver como una despampanante Rosalie se sentaba donde segundos antes se encontraba Alice.

-Supongo que si-.

-Rosalie Hale- dijo tendiéndome su mano.

-Isabella Swan. Solo Bella- dije devolviéndole el saludo.

-Me alegra poder conocerte por fin. Hasta ahora, solo he escuchado cosas buenas sobre ti. Creo que tu sobre mi no tan buenas-.

-En realidad no te conozco. No me gusta juzgar a la gente sin conocerla aunque la opinión que reciba del resto sea mala-.

-Supongo que es lo que me merezco. Después de todo, he estado demasiado tiempo siendo idiota-.

-No lo se, solo te digo que si Emmet vio algo en ti alguna vez, tan idiota no deberías de ser-.

-No he vuelto a beber desde aquel día. Jodi lo poco bueno que tenia mi vida por culpa del alcohol. No quiero ni volver a olerlo-.

-Acabo de perdonar a un grupo de gente que me fallo siendo lo único bueno que tenia a mi alrededor. Estoy segura que si hablas con Emmet el también lo podrá entender-.

-No se no por donde empezar-.

-Créeme cuando te digo que el no esta mucho mejor que tu. Simplemente se sincera, eso siempre funciona Rosalie-.

-Rose, Rose para los amigos-.

-Claro… Rose- dije sonriéndole.

-Espero por lo menos que podamos serlo. Son un grupo genial de gente, ¿verdad?-.

-Si. He tenido mucha suerte de encontrarme con ellos-.

-Inclúyete cuando hables e buena gente, en serio- dijo dándome un beso en el moflete y saliendo de allí. Salio de allí, supuse que a mantener esa larga conversación que tenia pendiente con Emmet con ganas renovadas. Desde luego si no era ella quien las ponía, no seria Emmet quien lo hiciera. Puse todos los ingredientes en el recipiente, ya solo quedaba aliñarla pero como no sabia como lo hacían allí la deje tal cual. Justo cuando me estaba lavando las manos esa voz volvió a sonar e la misma habitación que yo, y solo podía significar una cosa, otra vez.

-¿Y tu y yo cuando vamos a poder hablar decentemente, por favor?-. Edward era pesado, pero supongo que si todos abrían su corazón, yo debería hacer o mismo, aunque las consecuencias fueran las peores.

**Hola!Miles de disculpas por tardar tantisimo, o por lo menos mas de lo normal, en subir capitulo nuevo. Pero tengo una buena razon: mi padre decidio que yo tenia 10 años y mi portatil no se utilizaba hasta el fin de semana. Una razon idiota porque llevo todoa probado y dice que no estudio, asique se ve que debo de ser superdotada porque no toco un libro y saco notazas. Asique eso. Prometo trabajr este finde duro en el proximo capitulo y poder subirlo antes del lunes.**

**Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Sois geniales en serio. Os invito a leer tambien mis otras dos novelas :)**

**Un besoooo!**


	12. Apostar y ganar

**Capitulo 12**

-Edward, en serio, esto empieza a parecerse a un acoso, déjame tranquila- pensándolo mejor, ahora estaba demasiado bien como para que algo saliese mal y me dejase por los suelos.

-¿Por qué a los demás si y a mi no?-.

-Porque a ti ya te dije demasiadas veces que si, ya te di demasiadas oportunidades para que todas terminasen de la misma manera-.

-Hablamos como las personas por favor. Una vez más, solo te pido eso-.

-Solo una vez Edward, una sola vez- dije marcándoselo con el dedo también. Esta seria la ultima.

-Ven, acompáñame, no quiero hablar aquí- salio de la cocina mientras yo le seguía por toda la casa, y aunque esta fuese grande y mi sentido de la orientación pésimo sabia que el camino ya lo conocía.

-¿Este no es mi cuarto'- dije señalando la puerta que estaba en frente de la que el se situaba.

-Si, y esta la mía- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejándome pasar. La habitación tenía unas dimensiones similares, pero tenia un toque bastante personal. Me quede asombradísima cuando vi estante que iba del suelo al techo lleno de libros y de discos, toda clase, todo genero, todo tamaño, todo autor se encontraba en algún lugar de aquella estantería rodeando el impresionante reproductor que había en el centro. En las paredes blancas cuadros de diferentes lugares y fotos de diferentes personas adornaban la habitación.

-No tenia ni idea de esta afición tuya a la música y a la lectura-.

-Me apasionan. Toco el piano también-.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Edward Cullen toca el piano?-.

-Desde los 4años años- dijo medio sonriéndome y haciendo que mis defensas empezasen a flaquear, -y tengo que confesarte, y eres una de las pocas personas que lo saben, que me encantan. No de manera profesional, es más un hobby para relajarme-.

-Espero escucharte algún día- dije sentándome junto a el en la cama.

-Cuando quieras. Tengo un cuarto abajo donde esta el piano. Solo mis padres y Alice tiene permiso para entrar. Ahora tu también-.

-Que honor. Te escucho Edward- dije levantando la vista de mis manos, las cuales en aquel momento me parecían la mar de interesantes para fijarme en la mirada de Edward, lo que dejo a mis manos lamentablemente a la altura del suelo.

-Solo quiero estar a tu lado, conocerte y que me conozcas. Se diferenciar entre lo que esta bien y mal, y se lo que es arrepentirse y pedir perdón. Y quiero decir que hice las cosas mal, que estoy arrepentido y que me disculpes. Es el mismo discurso de siempre Bella-.

-Es que… es complicado. No confío en ti, destrozaste la que deposite en t muchas veces, y no todo se puede arreglar siempre, ¿sabes?-.

-¿Y por que no lo intentamos?- ¿Por qué no? Pensé durante un segundo, pero rápidamente volvía a mi cabeza lo mal que lo pase cuando algo salio, mal y no estaba segura de si podría volver a salir de aquello igual de bien que hasta entonces. –Bella, mírame por favor- dijo mientras levantaba mi cabeza cogiendome de la barbilla. –Yo nunca te…-.

-¿Edward?- giramos la cabeza al escuchar esa voz, ambos con gesto sorprendido, aunque yo, sinceramente, empezaba a extrañarme de sorprenderme por ciertas cosas que venían de Edward. -¡Cariño! Llevo buscando 5 minutos este cuarto. Te eche tanto de menos- dijo Victoria entrando y dándome tal empujón que me tiro de la cama para sentarse ella en mi lugar y darle un beso a Edward de esos que hacen historia. Fue como si yo no existiera, que es lo que sentían ambos exactamente empezaba a creer. Me levante con toda la dignidad que podia poseer en aquellos momentos y sin mirarles ni un segundo mas me dirigi a la puerta.

-No… quita. ¡Bella! Por favor, te juro que no sabia nada…- levante la mano para callarle, no quería escuchar nada más.

-No, no quiero oír más. ¿No te parece que ya escuche demasiadas veces y que tu te has tenido que justificar otras tantas? No se como lo veras, pero eso no puede significar nada bueno Edward. Te doy las gracias por lo de tu hermana, ahora todo esta mucho mejor. Disfruta de la compañía-.

-Pero yo no quiero la suya, quiero la…- dijo hablando tan bajito que hasta a mi me costaba escucharle.

-¿La mía? ¿Estas intentando tomarme el pelo de nuevo o de que vas?- dije soltándome del agarre de su brazo con una brusquedad, quizá, un tanto innecesaria.

-Niña, ¿puedes dejarnos en paz o necesitas un mapa para…?-.

-¡Victoria cállate y sal de aquí!- grito Edward cerrando los ojos mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz. Estaba claramente nervioso, y si yo estuviese en el lugar de esa chica, me hubiesen faltado piernas para salir corriendo, aunque ella parecía o que no comprendía la frase o que tenia el suficiente valor como para mantenerse en su sitio.

-No te preocupes Edward que ya me encargo yo de relajarte y quitarte a esta mosca de la habitación- dijo mientras se acercaba y me cogia de los pelos arrastrándome hasta la puerta de la habitación mientras yo me retorcía intentando soltarme de mala manera. -¡Olvídate de nosotros niñata! No estarás jamás a nuestra altura ni aunque lo intentes…-.

-¡No la toques loca!- escuche que chillaba Edward mientras dejaba de notar ese tiron en el pelo y me llevaba las manos a la cabeza. -¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente! ¡Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi y mucho menos a Bella! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Estas loca!- dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo de fuera de la habitación y empezaba a dejar las cosas claras.

-¿Qué coño te pasa a ti ahora? ¿Defiendes a esa cosa antes que a mi?- gritaba sin poder ocultar su desacuerdo Victoria.

-Vete de aquí antes de que pierda la educación que me queda Victoria-.

-Te acordaras de esta Cullen, y tú- dijo señalándome a mí mientras yo seguía masajeándome la parte dolorida de la cabeza y luchaba por que las lágrimas no saliesen de mis ojos, - también muerta de hambre- y termino dándose la vuelta y yéndose por donde nunca debió de haber entrado. Escuche un portazo y supe que era el momento en el que mis lagrimas podían caer por mi cara sin temor ha hacer el ridículo mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Joder Bella!- sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, pero estaba tan bien que aunque mi cerebro me ordenaba a gritos que me alejase cuanto antes mejor, no podía responder. –Todo me sale mal contigo. ¿Estas bien?- solo pude articular con la cabeza una leve afirmación, mientras que con la mano que no tenia en la cabeza le cogi de la camisa apretándosela como si ella tuviese la culpa de todos los males de este mundo que me pudiesen afectar y Edward me apretaba mas contra el, justo lo que me faltaba. –Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar preciosa, yo estoy aquí-. Continúe llorando hasta que mis ojos decidieron cortar el suministro de lágrimas, que desde luego, había conseguido arruinar la camisa de Edward. –Solo te pido que no te creas ni una de las palabras que dijo esa loca, ¿si? Vales demasiado pequeña, eso no lo dudes jamás-.

-Siento… siento lo de tu camisa. La arreglare en serio- dije separándome de el y haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada aunque sus palabras quemaban en mi corazón como nunca antes.

-Olvida la camisa Bella, me importa una mierda, me importas tu, ¿me entiendes?- dijo bajando la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar mis ojos, una cosa realmente complicada teniendo en cuenta que mis ojos observaban el suelo de su cuarto. –Bella, contéstame por favor-.

-Edward ella no me ha descubierto nada. ¿Qué no estoy a vuestra altura? ¡Claro que lo se! Yo jamás podré tener nada de esto- dije señalando a mi alrededor, - pero no me importa porque conozco lo que algún día me puede hacer rica, el amor y la amistad. ¿Crees que lloraba por lo que ella me pueda decir? ¿Por qué me tiro del pelo? ¡No Edward! ¡Eso me da igual! Ella no me puede hacer daño de ninguna de las maneras, solo recordándome que tu estas demasiado lejos de mi alcance, que un tu y yo jamás podrá ir en la misma frase como a mi me gustaría. ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? ¿Este era tu objetivo? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes Edward! Sentir algo por alguien y que antes de intentarlo sepas que no puede ser es muy duro Edward, y tu solo alimentas la herida, asíque por favor, déjame tranquila, eso es todo lo que te pido- dijo como pude mientras mis ojos decidían que era el momentos de seguir llorando, y aunque intentaba chillarle para sacar algo de mi frustración, mis palabras solo se quedaban en un ligero gritito, que afortunadamente, sabia que no se podría escuchar mas allá de las paredes del cuarto.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas Bella? ¿Qué por una mierda de diferencia como esa tu y yo no podemos estar juntos?-.

-Exacto Edward, no podemos, demasiadas diferencias, demasiado todo. No-.

-No me creo que seas tu la que diga esas palabras. ¿Qué no se puede? Bella, tú mejor que nadie sabes que todo se puede superar-.

-Entonces es que quizá no quiero entonces-.

-Eso cambiaria las cosas, si no fueras tan mala mentirosa-.

-Solo respeta mi decisión Edward, no quier…-.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¿Dejad que ambos suframos? No puedo verte así Bella- dijo señalándome como si fuese él quien estaba sintiendo semejante dolor.-Y yo tampoco pienso cortarme mas, no pienso seguir callando que te quiero cada un día un poco mas y no poder ni tocarte y ni siquiera mirarte. No puedo. Eso si que es una verdad, no puedo continuar mas tiempo lejos de ti, o por lo menos no sin que tu lo sepas-.

-Ya basta Edward- aquello no me podía estar pasando a mí, es decir, entre tanto debía de estar empezando a volverme loca y ni siquiera me extrañaría. ¿Qué Ed… que el sentía por mi que? Y encima pretendería que me tranquilizase.

-No Bella- dijo mientras sentía como un cuerpo volvía a posicionarse cerca de mí demasiado cerca. La yema de uno de sus dedos empezó a trazar caricias en mi mejilla provocando cosquilleos y haciendo que mis sollozos y que inconscientemente mi cabeza se ladease a ese lado. –No me entra en la cabeza que la chica mas fuerte que he conocido en mi vida no se atreva a algo así-.

-No es sencillo-.

-No, desde luego que abrir tu corazón no es sencillo, pero lo mas complicado esta echo pequeña. Solo nos queda atrevernos a empezar algo que estoy seguro será increíble-. Subí la cabeza para ver la verdad es sus ojos. Unos ojos de los que llevaba enamorada desde la primera vez que lo vi, por mí que me costara reconocer lo que sentía. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si eran los mas bonito que jamás vi? La pregunta era que me impedía hacerlo, si me equivocaba yo me levantaba, siempre lo había echo y esta vez no tendría porque ser diferente, pondría mi corazón y mis ganas como en todo lo que hacia, lo viviría como si fuese mañana nuestro ultimo día. Quería vivir, y empezaría ha hacerlo. Solo cuando de verdad estuve segura de lo que pasaría me decidí y sonreír, a mostrar esa sonrisa que llevaba tanto tiempo escondida y que soltaba tantísimo mostrar. Fue realmente fácil mantenerla cuando vi aparecer la suya. -¿Sabes que durante un momento he llagado a pensar que ibas as salir corriendo? Me lo has hecho pasar muy mal pequeña- dijo abrazándome y alzándome quedando cara con cara. –No pienso soltarte, ¿lo sabes?-.

-No lo hagas nunca por favor-.

-Si me lo pides hacer es que ni aunque quiera- dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello. –No tienes ni idea que como esperaba este momento-.

-Puede que si la tenga. Llevo mucho tiempo soñándolo, pero creía que se iba a quedar en eso, en un sueño-.

-Eso es una tontería, es imposible no quererte Bella. Eres simplemente perfecta-.

-Disto mucho de eso, créeme-.

-No te creo- dijo mirándome y sonriendo mientras negaba convencido con la cabeza. –No te creo porque ya lo he comprobado. Me ha costado darme cuenta, demasiado diría yo, pero ahora no te libras- dijo bajándome al suelo pero sin separarme ni un solo milímetro de su cuerpo y sin quitar la vista de mi cara. Note como sus manos iban subiendo de mis caderas, pasando por mis brazos con solo un roce de las yemas de sus dedos por mis hombros y mi cuello hasta llegar a mis mejillas, y solo ese ligero roce hacia que mis nervios se pusiesen alerta de una forma inmediata y potente. -¿Cuándo me vas a creer Bella?-.

-No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero soy un tanto cabezota-.

-Si- dijo riéndose, -hace un tiempo-.

-Entonces sabrás que no tengo respuesta a la pregunta-.

-Si-.

-Entonces eres un chico listo- dije pasando mis brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-Vaya, estoy empezando a creer que el perfecto soy yo. Listo, guapo y afortunado, no me puedo quejar-.

-¿Quién dijo que eres guapo?- dije mirándole como si estuviese dando por echo una cosa como esa, aunque estaba claro que si es aquella habitación había alguien donde la palabra belleza podía ir tatuada en su frente y no desentonar, ese era el.

-¿No me consideras guapo? Me acabas de privar de mi mayor sueño, que lo sepas-.

-¿Y cual es?-.

-Presentarme a Mister Estados Unidos, sin un poco de belleza dudo que lo logre- dijo riéndose mientras yo le acompañaba en las risas.

-Bueno, a lo mejor solo un poquito- dijo indicándoselo con los dedos.

-¿Un poquito?-.

-Si, solo un poco-.

-Ya- dijo recuperando la sonrisa y acercándome a su cara lentamente. –Que sepas que no me considero nada del otro mundo-.

-Deberías- dije bajando el tono de mi voz amoldándolo a la situación y haciendo que el sonriese aun mas. Estaba demostrado que su sonrisa era la mía. Parecía cosa de espejos.

-¿Bella?- dijo juntando la punta de nuestras narices y rozándolas levemente. -¿Puedo…?-.

-No te hace falta preguntarlo- dije terminando de manera urgente el espacio que cada vez se iba reduciendo de manera mas lenta. Probablemente debería haber esperado, quedarme quieta hasta que el hubiese decidido terminar esa maldita distancia y que aquel fuese el mejor beso de la historia dado a su manera. Pero estaba impaciente, llevaba así demasiado tiempo como para esperar pacientemente a ese momento, aunque de todas formas, el beso era sencillamente perfecto. Nos separamos lentamente dejando nuestras frentes juntas, yo todavía, sin atreverme a abrir los ojos, descubrir que todo podía ser un sueño seria demasiado para mi.

-Vaya, y yo que quería que fuese lento, romántico- dijo mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja cuidadosamente.

-¿No te ha gustado?- pregunte alarmada.

-¿Estas de broma?- dijo mientras se volvía a reír y me daba un beso rápido en los labios, -cuando te dije que eras perfecta es que te conocía en bastantes sentidos, ¿sabes? Pero te avergüences- me dijo balanceándome de un lado a otro mientras escondía mi evidente sonrojo en su cuello. –Pienso decirte siempre estas cosas. Cuando quiera y donde quiera-.

-Eso… Es mejor que lo hablemos-.

-¿El que?-.

-Yo… Yo no se si estoy preparada para que todo el mundo sepa lo que pasa. Y cuando me refiero a todo el mundo es… a todos. No es que no te quiera, pero entiende que en mi situación es medio complicado-.

-No me importa Bella- dijo sonriéndome. A pesar de lo que le acababa de confesar su sonrisa permanecía intacta.

-¿Qué no te importa? ¿Por qué?- vi como se acercaba a mi oído para decírmelo bajito. A mi este hombre me quería matar.

-Porque me acabas de decir que me quieres, y eso para mi vale más que cualquier cosa- dijo terminando mientras me besaba la oreja de manera tierna. ¿Yo había dicho eso?

-No se de que te extrañas, si no fuera así yo no estaría aquí y ahora-.

-Lo haremos como quieras preciosa. Pero me tienes que dejar que cuando estemos solos, yo a mi novia le diga lo que quiera- frenemos. ¿Ha dicho novia? Esto debía de ser lo mas cercano al paraíso que existía en esta tierra, o por lo menos el lugar donde mas felicidad había concentrada por metro cuadrado.

-¿Lo soy? ¿Eso es lo que soy?- pregunte sin poder ocultar la felicidad que ahora mismo sentía. Era literalmente imposible.

-Si tú quieres, desde luego-.

-Me encanta la palabra-.

-Y a mi me encantas tu. Por cierto, te quiero, no se me vaya a olvidar- dijo mientras volvía a acercar su cara a mi sin dejar de sonreír ninguno de los dos. Nos había costado tanto llegar a ese punto que cualquier cosa podía hacerme feliz, pero aquello, superaba mis mas lejanas expectativas. Que este hombre, el cual tenia entre mis brazos y estaba besando, me dijese un "te quiero" algo tan simple como dos palabras, pero que abarcaban tantísimo, era simplemente algo en lo que jamás mi mente pudo llegar.

-Creo que jamás me acostumbraré a esto- dijo cuando, lamentablemente, nos tuvimos que separar.

-No te preocupes, lo podemos repetir 100 veces, y lo mejor, que siempre será como la primera vez. Pero preciosa, creo que nuestro momento acaba aquí, debemos de bajar para comer, debe de estar casi lista la comida-.

-Claro- dije quitando mis brazos de detrás de su cuello, un lugar que había descubierto bastante cómodo. Le seguí hasta la puerta, y una mirada cómplice después la abrió y volvimos a la realidad, una realidad donde había más mundo a aparte de nosotros dos. Una lastima e estos momentos la verdad. Me tuve que recordar varias veces durante el camino al salón que no podía cogerle de la mano, pero sabía que aquello no duraría mucho, o esperaba que mi razón se acostumbrase pronto a la situación. Allí estaban ya todos preparados, solo faltaban Esme y Carlisle, asíque nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, mientras que a mi derecha quedaba Emmet y a la izquierda supuse que Carlisle.

-¿Dónde os habías metido?- me dijo Emmet al oído una vez estuve sentada.

-Estábamos hablando- le conteste en el mismo tono. –Eso es todo-.

-¿Lo has solucionado verdad? Has perdonado a todos- dijo en tono de confirmación, como si el hubiese estado en todas las conversaciones mantenidas hasta ahora.

-Si, he seguido tu consejo asíque no me eches en cara nada. ¿Tu con Rose…?-.

-Hemos hablado y hemos quedado como amigos… por ahora- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa torcida y echaba su cabeza para un lado.

-Me alegro grandullón- dije frotándole el brazo en señal de reconocimiento.

-Y yo enana, y yo- me respondió mientras veía como Esme y Carlisle traían toda la comida.

-Y bueno chicos- nos dijo Esme una vez termina de servir la comida y sentada en su sitio, -¿hasta cuando disfrutaremos de vuestra compañía?-.

-Mañana nos vamos- dijimos ambos a la vez.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?- gritaron 4 voces a la vez mientras sus miradas se dirigían hacia nosotros, aunque me di cuenta que la de Edward tenia solo una dirección, y esta era solo la mía. –No puede ser- dijo Alice a punto de saltar en lagrimas.

-Vinimos solo para esta noche. Ya lo sabias Edward- dije mientras le señalaba y el seguía sin quitarme la vista de encima con una mezcla de incredulidad y dolor.

-Ya, pero yo pensaba que si todo se arreglaba podías quedaros hasta que empiecen las clases-.

-Pues no, dijimos esta noche y nos volvemos mañana. Yo por lo menos- dijo Emmet mientras yo también afirmaba con la cabeza.

-No es por nada, ya lo sabéis. Esme, Carlisle, no es nada en particular, simplemente nos sentimos incómodos, es solo eso- me apresure a decir antes de que pudiesen dar por sentado otras cosas.

-No querida, no te preocupes, nosotros lo entendemos- dijo Carlisle cogiendome una mano y acariciándola dulcemente para tranquilizarme.

-Pues yo no lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema de estar aquí? Ahora no soy ni yo, ni el, ni ella ni nadie- dijo Alice todavía sin comprender la situación.

-¡Alice basta!- dijo Emmet. –Voy a hablar por mi pero entendiendo perfectamente la posición de Bella. ¿Tu te has parado a pensar que yo también tengo familia, que mi madre pasara esta fecha sola si yo no estoy con ella? Es muy egoísta por tu parte esa posición, por la tuya y por la de todos-.

-Y tu Bella- dijo Edward, -¿tu por que?-.

-Porque no quiero Edward. Ya lo hablamos hace tiempo, me siento incomoda, no pertenezco a esto, es vuestra familia, vuestra celebración. Nos veremos pronto, no entiendo tanta discusión-.

-Querida respetamos tu decisión, pero los amigos de mis hijos son considerados nuestra familia- dijo Esme de una manera realmente maternal.

-Gracias Esme-.

-Y ahora que eres oficialmente de la familia, ¿te quedas?- dijo Alice esperanzada.

-Aunque quisiese no puedo. No traje nada, solo lo justo para estos dos días. Ni dinero, ni ropa…-.

-Sabes que eso lo podemos solucionar rápidamente. ¡Esta tarde de com,…!-.

-¡Olvídate! No pienso dejar que gastes ni un dólar en mi Alice, y menos para ropa que no voy a necesitar-.

-Venga Belli, para celebrar que volvemos a estar todos juntos, por fa…-era realmente odioso aceptar que una niña de 18 años podía doblegar la decisión mas firme de este mundo con solo un puchero. Era hasta humillante.

-Me quedo hasta después de año nuevo. ¡Pero ni un dólar en ropa! Y me dejareis que os pague en el campus los gastos que genere en casa-.

-¡Bien!- grito Edward sin poder ocultar su alegría, cosa que hizo que yo empezase a sonreír como una idiota.

-Nos alegra la decisión, pero no vamos a consentir que pagues nada Bella- dijo Esme.

-Esme por favor, yo…-.

-Nada, es una invitación-.

-Emmet-dije girándome para preguntarle, -¿tu…?-.

-Yo puedo volver después de navidad, si todavía puedo-.

-¡Por supuesto!- gritaron todos a la vez.

-Llegaré el 26 a primera hora entonces-.

-Entonces esta tarde de compras. ¡Os adoro!- grito Alice saltando en su asiento.

-Te devolveré hasta el ultimo dólar de lo que me compres, aunque me pongas ese puchero juro que lo devolveré- dije apartando la vista de Alice y escuchando como toda la mesa rompía en risas menos un bufido libre que sabia perfectamente bien de donde venia. Comimos en un clima de tranquilidad y alegría, que hacia mucho que no disfrutaba. Ver las caras felices de mis amigos, las miradas cómplices de todos, las tonterías de Emmet… Todo, extrañaba todo. Pero disfrutaba de el, de su sonrisa, de sus miradas, saber que eran para mi, y que el era mío. Saber que el chico tan sumamente perfecto que tenia en frente mío era mi novio, hacia todo simple y llanamente perfecto.

Carlisle y Esme eran dos personas extraordinarias, se les notaba a la legua el profundo amor que sentían por sus hijos, por los amigos de estos y el interés que tenían en nuestras vidas. Durante la comida Carlisle me preguntó absolutamente todo acerca de mi vida en Madrid y mi familia, interesándose especialmente por mi época escolar y elogiando cada pequeño logro, sobre todo por mi beca, declarándose admirador mío de aquí en adelante, cosa que hizo que rompiese a carcajadas, pero agradeciéndole de forma sincera su apoyo, así como el tenia el mío. Un aclamado cirujano de Nueva York no podía ser denominado como tal por cualquier cosa.

5 horas después, y haciendo caso omiso a mis peticiones, Alice continuaba dando vueltas al centro comercial, buscando dios sabe que cosa. A pesar de que le dije que podía utilizar sus pijamas, que con un par de camisetas y un pantalón valía y que un vestido para ambas fiestas era as que suficiente, parecía que las paredes me hacían mas caso que ella. El problema radicaba en que no solo había que frenar a Alice, que era prácticamente imposible, sino que Rosalie era igual o peor que ella, asíque mientras los chicos hacían de mulas cargando todas las bolsas, yo simplemente era arrastrada de la mano tienda por tienda y probador por probador, mientras dejaba que sus tarjetas echasen humo a cada salida.

-Creo que a esta todavía no entramos- dijo Alice cogiendome de la mano por enésima vez esta tarde y tirando de mi manga, la cual apostaba ya se había dado de si entre tanto tiron.

-¡Basta ya Alice!- dije soltándome bruscamente de su agarre. –Ni una tienda mas, no lo soporto. Yo me voy a cenar- dije dándome media vuelta.

-De eso nada señorita, nosotras toda…-.

-¡Que no Alice! Creo que te estas pasando por esta tarde-.

-Esta bien, quizá me pase un pelin. Edward, acompaña a Bella arriba, id cogiendo sitio. Nos vemos cuando terminemos esta planta-.

-¿Esta planta? Yo también me subo- dijo Emmet mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

-De eso nada. Nos vemos luego chicos- dijo Alice arrastrándole al también de una manera, la cual parecía cómoda, aunque físicamente fuese imposible que un bichillo como Alice pudiese con alguien como Emmet. Ver para creer.

-Por fin- dijo Edward cogiendome de la cintura como buenamente podía entre tantas bolsas mientras subíamos por las escaleras mecánicas a la zona de restaurante. –Creí que no nos dejarían solos en toda la tarde- dijo besándome suavemente en los labios.

-Odio las compras con Alice, las odio mucho en serio- dijo apoyando mi frente en su hombro. -¿Cómo lo soportas tan bien?-.

-¿19 años de práctica te valen?-.

-Suena peor que la tortura china- dije mientras me separaba de el y ponía pie en suelo y empezábamos a buscar el mejor restaurante.

-¿A dónde quiere ir mi princesa?- me dijo bajito mientras giraba mi cabeza y le sonreía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Adoraba estar en nuestra burbuja, podía confirmar con la mano en el fuego que era el mejor sitio de este mundo y del que faltaba por descubrir.

-A uno donde este barata la comida. Tu hermana ha hecho que tenga que hipotecar mi vida para poder devolverla…-.

-¿De verdad crees que la vas a devolver un solo dólar? Y lo que mas me ofende de todo, ¿de verdad piensas que no te voy a invitar a comer hoy? Nuestro primer día, olvídate preciosa. Hoy todo a cuenta de los Cullen. Elige anda-.

-El primer día y ultimo que os dejo. No voy a vivir a costa vuestra nunca más Cullen-.

-Me doy por satisfecho con que aceptes por hoy-.

-Vamos al mexicano, necesito algo fuerte, y Emmet necesita comer por 3-dije cogiendole de la mano y arrastrándole al local. Había poca gente asíque no tuvimos mas problemas para reservar los 6 asientos.

-Y bueno- dijo Edward mientras se sentaba y hacia que me apoyase en el, -¿Qué ha hecho que al final doña cabezona quiera quedarse con nosotros?-.

-Que sois muy pesados- dije riéndome y cogiendo su mano para entretenerme. –Aunque esa no será siempre la solución, te aviso-.

-¿Ósea que el que Alice haya insistido es todo?-.

-No, obviamente no es todo. Tú desde luego has tenido mucho que ver. Y tus padres, que por cierto, son adorables. Me encantan-.

-Les has encantado como amiga, no te quiero ni decir como novia. Por fin una normal y decente en casa. Esme lloraría de alegría-.

-Les has dado muchos disgustos, ¿verdad?- dije intentando desviar el tema novias a otra parte, el compararme con Tanya o la loca de Victoria, era algo con lo que no me hacia ilusión ponerme al lado.

-Mas de los necesarios creo. Suerte que tengo a alguien que me sabe poner en mi lugar- dijo mientras me besaba el pelo y dejaba hay su barbilla. –Debí de hacer algo extremadamente bueno en otra vida para que en esta estés a mi lado- gire mi cabeza para darle un beso pero cuando lo hice vi como dos chicas venían hablando de manera despreocupada mientras dos chicos a sus espaldas luchaban contra un armamento de bolsas llenas de ropa y complementos, que de manera literal, podían con ellos.

-Mierda- dije separándome de manera brusca y poniéndome recta en mi lugar al lado de Edward mientras este me miraba claramente sorprendido, -los chicos- dije sin quitar la vista del cristal y señalándolo con la cabeza. –Se acabo lo bueno- dije mirándole y pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada mientras el sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Solo por ahora- dijo robándome un rápido beso y poniéndose de la manera más correcta es su sitio también.

-Es la ultima vez que me sacas de compras Alice- dijo Emmet tirandose literalmente en el sofá en el que estábamos sentados y dejando todas las bolsas a su lado, unas bolsas que debía de ocupar fácilmente 4 asientos.

-¿Habéis pedido ya?- pregunto Jasper dejando de manera las tranquila las cosas y aun sin sentarse.

-Estábamos esperando a que llegaseis- dijo Edward levantándose de mi lado. Solo el ponerse de pie hizo que empezase a echar de menos su calor, estar cerca de el, una caricia en la espalda hizo que levantase la vista y supiese que siempre iba a estar ahí, como si el hubiese sentido lo mismo y de alguna manera necesitara decirme justo eso.

Cada vez tenia mas claro que las cosas no se consiguen a la primera, y muchos menos si esa meta no conlleva un poco de sufrimiento, pero cada vez estaba mas convencida de que aquello valía la pena vivirlo.


	13. ¿Miedos Los justos

**Capitulo 13**

El tiempo pasaba en casa de los Cullen como si las horas se convirtiesen en minutos. Los días se me hacían tan cortos que a la hora de la cena me faltaban dedos para enumerar todas aquellas cosas que tenia planeado hacer y no me daba tiempo. Y aunque cada fuese una especie de rutina, fácilmente me podría acostumbrar a vivir así el resto de mi vida. De unas mañana tranquilas, pasábamos a unas tardes con algún tipo de actividad que Alice se encargaba de planear, las noches estaba dedicadas a juego o películas, y las noches estaban reservadas para nosotros. Era nuestro momento y era intocable. Edward y yo dormíamos juntos todas las noches, sin que nadie supiese nada. Podíamos hablar hasta altas horas de la mañana, disfrutar en silencio de nuestra mutua compañía, besarnos y acariciarnos como si no hubiese un mañana, y aunque nuestras muestras de afecto parasen en eso, yo tenia claro que pronto estaría mas que preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Pasar tiempo a solas con Edward era descubrir a cada minuto una persona diferente, descubrir poco a poco a un chico que nada tenia que ver con la imagen social que daba. Cariñoso, gracioso, cercano, comprensivo… todas esas cosas que cualquier chica suela con encontrar en su pareja el día de mañana y que yo tenía la suerte de tener a mi lado.

Después de una fiesta de navidad increíble y una celebración de año nuevo para recordar, era día 5 y al día siguiente empezaban nuestras clases y era hora de volver a la realidad que nos tocaba vivir.

-Ha sido un placer conoceros- dije mientras me despedía de Carlisle y de Esme con un beso y un cariñoso abrazo.

-El placer ha sido nuestro pequeña- me respondió Carlisle.

-Aquí tenéis todos vuestra casa. Volved cuando queráis- dijo mientras metía mis cosas en el maletero del coche de Edward. Había llegado a aquella casa con una mochila y me iba de ella con una maleta más alta que yo.

-¿Por qué Emmet no viene con nosotros?- pregunte mientras salíamos de la urbanización en el coche solo el y yo.

-Porque decía que os asientos traseros de mi coche eran muy incómodos. Yo lo he traducido como "quiero ir con Rose"-.

-Será un mal mentiroso, pero a mime ha regalado una hora a solas contigo- dije sonriendo mientras el quitaba la mirada de la carretera un segundo y me regalaba una de esas sonrisas reservadas para mi y me cogia de la mano mientras le daba un beso y las unía en la palanca de cambios.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos a la universidad?- me pregunto. Era un tema que había estado intentando evitar por todos los medios desde que formalizamos lo nuestro. Si me asustaba lo que pusiesen pensar nuestros amigos, no quería ni imaginarme el momento de que el resto lo supiese.

-No lo se- le conteste sinceramente. –Honestamente me asusta, mas por tu que por mi lo que piense o haga la gente cuando sepa esto- dije recordando el numerito que nos regalo Victoria hace ya casi dos semanas.

-Pensar pueden pensar lo que ellos quieran, hacer, no harán nada, por lo menos no a ti-.

-¿Pero y a ti Edward? no eres un don nadie allí, presidente de la hermandad, co capita del equipo, estudiante modelo… desde este año…-.

-Mía lo de la hermandad me da un poco igual, a los chicos les chocara pero no ira a mas, lo del equipo seguirá como este y lo del estudiante… reconozco que eres una gran distracción, pero confió en que no intercedas en los estudios. Tontita, tú no eres, ni has sido ni serás jamás un problema. Métetelo en la cabeza-.

-Si estas seguro no veo ningún problema la verdad-.

-¿Ninguno?-.

-Podemos decírselo a los chicos nada mas bajarnos el coche. Estoy harta de no poder ni tocarte ni sonreír cada vez que me de la gana- dije riéndome. Era esa risa que solo te sale cuando eres feliz.

-Gracias preciosa. Gracias, gracias, gracias- me decía mientras con su sonrisa me besaba el dorso de la mano repetidas veces. –No te tienes que preocupar por nada, aquí lo que vale es que te quiero, y por asombroso que parezca tu también me quieres a mi. Cuando lleguemos subimos a tu piso y lo decimos, ¿vale?-.

-¿Puedes decirlo tu? Se que me temblaran hasta los dedos de los pies al intentarlo-.

-Como tu prefieras. Por cierto, ¿vendrás a vernos el día del partido? Es una semana antes que el vuestro-.

-Si no trabajo por supuesto que iré-.

-Tu trabajo... ¿Es necesario que lo sigas manteniendo? Yo puedo pagarte cualquier cosa que necesites Bella, no…-.

-Frena Edward. Claro que es totalmente necesario, y mis cosas las pago yo, olvídate de darme un solo dólar. Ya lo hemos hablado-.

-Ese trabajo me va a quitar horas a tu lado, disculpa que lo odie-.

-Ese trabajo me da el dinero para pagarme mis cosas yo solita, sin ayuda de nadie. Deberías estar agradecido de que pueda apañármelas yo sola-.

-Y estoy orgulloso de ti, te lo juro. Pero pudiendo estar horas juntos sin necesidad de nada de eso…-.

-Dejamos el tema, ¿vale Edward? no pienso dejarlo, punto- y mucho menos desde el día de Navidad, cuando sin previo aviso una cajita apareció debajo del árbol a mi nombre. Una fina pulsera de plata con una B y una E discretamente grabadas en el reverso fue su regalo, a parte de kilos y kilos de ropa por parte de Alice y Rose. Yo, al no saber que terminaría en aquella casa y en esa situación no compre nada y mucho menos lo pude llevar, así que se aprovecharon de la situación todo lo que quisieron y mas.

-Perdóname anda, no eres la única cabezota aquí, ¿sabes?- me dijo en un tono mucho mas suave y acariciándome con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano. Era imposible no olvidar aquello.

-No pasa nada Edward. Aunque quiero que te quede claro que no eres el único que odia no poder estar mas tiempo juntos-.

-Claro que lo se preciosa, acabas de tirar uno de tus miedos para poder compartir todo el tiempo posible juntos. No creas que se me ha olvidado- una sonrisa después todo estaba más que arreglado. Así éramos nosotros, dos personas demasiado cabezotas e impulsivas quizá, pero que sabíamos reconocer nuestros errores y anteponer nuestros sentimientos a nuestra obcecación.

Una hora después, mi maleta y yo detrás de Edward subíamos a mi piso seguidos de nuestros amigos, y tal como ya sabia, temblaban hasta mis orejas en aquel momento.

-Relájate preciosa, no te van a comer- me dijo al oído una vez estábamos todos dentro y los demás se tiraban al sofá como si llegasen de correr la maratón y no de un viaje en coche sentada. Me acerque a ellos y me senté junto a Emmet mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien?- me pregunto mientras me pasaba la mano por la espalda.

-No- dije sin ni siquiera pensarlo. –O si, o no… Bueno estoy Emmet- dije dejándole con cara de no entender nada, una cosa totalmente lógica.

-Lo que quiere decir Bella- dijo Edward sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá a mi lado, -es que, ella… eh… yo…-no me lo podía creer, ni a el ni a mi nos salían las palabras, no podíamos articular una frase en condiciones. Aquello se estaba volviendo mas complicado por momentos.

-Sois patéticos- dijo Alice dejando su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper y dejándonos a los dos con caras totalmente desencajadas. –Mira os voy a ayudar, Bella y yo estamos juntos. ¿A que no es tan complicado?-.

-¿Tu… desde cuando lo sabes tu?- pregunte después de que el aire volviese a mis pulmones. La boca de Edward parecía una cueva, estaba totalmente desencajada.

-Yo y todos amiga- dijo mientras ambas mirábamos al resto y estos intentaban esconder malamente la risa. –Soy muy malos mentirosos, los dos. Además, Victoria hizo una salida triunfal de la casa, "maldita zorra muerta de hambre". Nos imaginábamos lo siguiente-.

-¿Por qué no nos habíais dicho nada, de nada?- pregunto Edward todavía sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Lo de Victoria porque esperábamos que nos dijeseis vosotros de que se trataba, y lo de Bella por lo mismo- dijo Rosalie como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Pues ya esta. Relájate muchacha- dijo Emmet cogiendome de los hombros y sacudiéndome, -ya esta todo dicho. ¡Felicidades!- chillo alzando los hombros y abrazándome sacándome la primera sonrisa desde hace horas aunque yo solo pudiese corresponder el abrazo sin decir ni media palabra. Vi pase por lo brazos de todos mientras me felicitaban como si en vez de salir desde hace dos semanas con una persona me fuese a casar con ella, pero me daba igual, estaba feliz, y esta aumentaba cuando me daba cuenta de que los demás compartían mi alegría, que a pesar de que cada uno tenia sus problemas, eran felices de que alguno tuviese su pequeño trozo de merecida felicidad.

-Ya solo quedáis Emmet y tu- le dije a Rose bajito en el oído cuando me toco. Todos sabíamos el final de la historia, pero el principio, lamentablemente, todavía no estaba escrito, y todos moríamos de ganas de saberlo.

-¿Ves como no era tan complicado?- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura, ya cuando estábamos solos en mi cuarto y yo empezaba a desempacar las cosas.

-¿Perdona?- dije dándome la vuelta con una sonrisa de incredulidad. -¿Me esta diciendo esto el chico que no ha sabido decir una frase entera de manera coherente?-.

-Alice me ha interrumpido-.

-¿Me estas intentando mentir a mi o intentando asumir por tu mismo que no has sido capaz? Es muy sencillo, créeme, no pasa nada, a mi también me ha pasado- dije pasándole los brazos por detrás de su cuello y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Gracias por comprenderme- dijo sonriendo de medio lado dando a entender lo evidente.

-No tienes que fingir no estar asustado, no conmigo Edward. Me tienes para lo que quieras, llora, ríe, sonríe, muérete de miedo, lo que quieras, que de tu lado no me aparta absolutamente nada- dije dándole otro beso y girándome para seguir guardando las cosas.

-¿Sabes?- dijo mientras veía como se sentaba en la cama, -antes si tenia miedo, miedo de absolutamente todo lo que pudiese pasar. Incluyendo lo que tú pudieses decir o hacer cuando me declarase. Pero cuando aceptaste, justo en ese momento, me di cuenta de que no podía tener miedo a nada más en el mundo, a nada. He conseguido lo más valioso de este mundo, lo demás, tonterías-.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-.

-Pues porque no había surgido el tema supongo. Pero ahora ya lo sabes, ¿miedo? Yo no se lo que es eso si estas a mi lado- dijo mientras notaba como un ligero susurro se colaba por mi oído y una mano quitaba el pelo de mi nuca y ligeros besos se posaban en ella. Sonríe como idiota mientras el se dedicaba a besar y hacer cosquillas en aquella parte tan delicada de mi anatomía.

-¿Sabes?- dije dándome la vuelta una vez terminado de colocar todo, -voy a echar de menos dormir contigo por las noches-.

-Eso tiene fácil solución. Vente a mi cuarto-.

-Vente tú aquí-.

-No puedo faltar preciosa. Por una noche no pasa nada, pero todas ya es un problema-.

-Y yo tampoco puedo irme de aquí. Es un regalo poder vivir en este piso, y todavía me quedan cuatro años-.

-Pues ya nos las apañaremos. Si queremos, sabemos que podemos. Bella me tengo que ir ya, yo también tengo que organizar todo. Nos vemos mañana preciosa. Te quiero- me dijo despidiéndose de mi con un beso apasionado pero que no llego mas allá.

-Hasta mañana- dije mientras el cerraba la puerta y se iba por el pasillo. Me metí en la ducha para despejarme un poco. Era la primera vez que estaba completamente sola desde hacia dos semanas, y necesitaba pensar, en todo y en nada. Una vez secado el pelo y cambiada en pijama cogi mi teléfono para llamar a mi familia y prepararme algo ligero y rápido de cenar, ni tenia ganas ni tiempo para algo elaborado, y además, necesitaba descansar mucho no, muchísimo, mañana volvían las clases, los entrenamientos y que el resto del mundo supiese que Edward y yo éramos algo mas que simples conocidos por su hermana. Y además tendría que contárselo a Ángela y Ben, que legaban mañana por la mañana y se incorporaban directamente a las clases. Si fuese alguien que utilizase el maquillaje de manera diaria, mañana me lo podría ahorrar, porque el rojo de mis mejillas iba a parecer que estaba tatuado. Después de trocear unas cuantas piezas de fruta, me senté a llamar a mis padres.

-_¿Diga?- _contestaron al otro lado de la línea. Aquel era sin duda mi padre.

-Hola papa-.

-_¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya estas en tu piso?-._

-Si papa, llegue hace poco más de una hora. ¿Cómo estáis todos por allí?-.

_-Pues están todos durmiendo, yo me estaba preparando ya-_ se me había olvidado completamente la diferencia horaria. Desastre de cabeza.

-Ay papa lo siento, se me paso del todo-.

-_No pasa nada. Y dime, ¿Qué tal todo?-._

_-_Muy bien papa. Los Cullen me ha tratado estupendamente y ya mañana vuelvo a las clases, así que todo va perfecto-.

-_Me alegro cariño, nos hace muy feliz que todo te vaya bien-._

-Muchas gracias papa. ¿Qué tal todos por allí?-.

_-Pues bien. Los gemelos aprobaron el examen ese que le traía de cabeza y tu madre trabajando. Te extrañamos mucho pequeña-._

-Y yo a vosotros papa. A ver si con el dinero que me paguen en el trabajo puedo pagarme un billete para verano y pasar allí por lo menos un mes-.

-_Ya vere… veremos- _dijo intentando disimular un bostezo que no consiguió reprimir.

-Papa cuelgo que te mueres de sueño. Mañana llamo, ¿vale? Dale muchos besos a los gemelos y a mama, y otro para ti muy fuerte-.

_-Esta bien. Un abrazo cariño- _y el famoso pi continuo que suena cuando alguien cuelga llego a mis oídos. Fregué los cacharros que había manchado, y después de poner el despertador me entregue al sueño con un pensamiento en mi cabeza, Edward.

Abrí los ojos preguntándome de donde salía el ruido que había en el piso, si mi despertador todavía no había sonado, y yo debía de estar sola en casa hasta dentro de unas horas. Me levante con la intriga hasta que vi a Ángela sentada en la cocina preparándose un café y regañando en silencio a la cafetera por armar tanto escándalo, una imagen que me hizo plantearme seriamente si seguía durmiendo y este era el sueño mas cómico de mi vida.

-Ángela, dudo que la cafetera te haga caso aunque la amenaces con un viaje por la ventana- dije riéndome y abriendo los brazos para poder recibirla en un abrazo.

-¡Bella!- dijo dejando en paz a la maquina y corriendo en mi dirección para darme ese abrazo. –Te he echado mucho de menos. Siento haberte despertado-.

-Y yo también a ti. Y no pasa nada, me quedaban solo 20 minutos para levantarme. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-.

-Genial Bella. Sol, playa y familia. Ha sido genial. ¿Qué tal las tuyas? Me tienes que contar detalladamente eso de que todos volvemos a ser amigos. ¿Un café y empezamos?-.

-Muy cargado por favor- dije sentándome a su lado mientras añadía una cantidad considerable de café.

-Y bueno- dijo poniéndome una taza delante y un pedazo de tarta para acompañar. –Escucho-.

-No hay mucho más que contar. Vino Edward de sorpresa y término convenciéndonos para ir un día- dije remarcando esas dos palabras,- hablar y solucionar las cosas con todos. Una vez hablamos y esas cosas todo se arreglo y nos quedamos allí, menos Emmet que solo falto el día de Navidad porque lo celebro aquí con su madre-.

-Te faltan cosas que contar Bella-.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué mas quieres que te cuente?-.

-Mira te lo diré porque todo esta en su sitio ya. Desde que me dijiste que todo se había arreglado los correos entre Alice y yo han sido constantes. Y desde el primer día un rumor que se resume en Bella y Edward ha rondado sus mensajes así que quiero que me lo aclares-.

-Esa enana… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes?- pregunte para resumir aquello, era absurdo contar cosas que la otra parte ya sabia.

-Pues que la casa Cullen recibió la visita de Victoria, y después de unos gritos ella salio echa una furia y vosotros de la habitación mucho después. Que sois muy malos mentirosos por lo cual ocultar cosas se os da mal, no lo siguiente-.

-No hace falta decir mucho más. Decidí darnos una oportunidad, creo que merece la pena por lo menos intentarlo-.

-Has tardado una eternidad en darte cuenta amiga. Felicidades- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo no podía soltar un suspiro de alivio. –Y por Ben no te preocupes, sabes que no necesita detalles, con que estas bien todo esta bien, no tendrás porque volver a contar la historia-.

-Es todo un detalle por su parte- dijo riéndome.

-Vamos a darnos prisa, no queramos llegar tarde el primer día del año- dijo mientras se terminaba el ultimo trozo de pastel y yo daba un sorbo largo a mi café y me lo terminaba. No era una persona que necesitara demasiado tiempo para arreglarse, y ahora por tener a alguien a mi lado no pensaba cambiar, una camiseta con una camisa encima, mis fieles vaqueros y mis converses serian un buen acompañante hoy. Esto quiere decir que el sofá disfrutaría de mi presencia mientras Ángela terminaba de arreglarse, porque vestida ya venia del avión. Nos encontramos en el camino con nuestros amigos vecinos, y después de saludar a Ben y que me felicitase de manera discreta seguimos hasta la puerta de nuestra facultad. Bendita primera asignatura que me permitía compartir clase con Edward. Cinco minutos después de llegar les vimos llegar de lejos. Parecía que después de las escasas 10 horas que habían pasado desde la última vez que le vi, era aun mas guapo que la ultima vez. Una vez saludados todos le tuve solo para mí.

-Buenos días preciosa- me dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me daba un beso mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con los míos.

-Hola- le dije sonriendo una vez separados nuestros labios, que no nuestros brazos. Cada cual se fue a su correspondiente clase, asíque Alice, Edward y yo nos sentamos de nuevo juntos, y mientras Alice se dedicaba a retocar su manicura, yo aproveche mi tiempo de manera mas eficaz hasta que llegase el profesor, es decir, disfrutando de la compañía de Edward.

-Estas horas han sido eternas, ¿sabes?- me dijo cogiendome las manos y jugando con mis dedos.

-Podría decir lo mismo. Anoche hable con mi padre-.

-¿Y que tal todo?- me pregunto. Sabía que a Edward le interesaba mucho mi vida en España, mi familia y todo lo relacionado conmigo. Me había confesado que tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerlos, de hacer un viaje conmigo y saber de mí un poco más. Yo le había hablado de mis padres y mis hermanos, los cuales realmente le cayeron bien cuando solo sabia de ellos dos palabras. Me hacia realmente feliz que estuviese interesado en aquel tema.

-Estaban todos dormidos menos mi padre. Lo de siempre, que tal estoy, que están muy felices por esto y que me echan de menos. Yo les comente sobre las vacaciones, que también les extrañaba y que intentaría conseguir el dinero para el billete, pero es tan complicado-.

-Sabes que puedo pagarte el viaje, iríamos los dos juntos y les podría conocer-.

-Y sabes que no quiero tu dinero Edward. Si voy será con mis medios, el tuyo puedes pagártelo tú si quieres-.

-Perdón, perdón, es la mala costumbre. Hasta ahora todo consistía en "quiero" y yo decía "toma"-.

-Estoy intentando ahorrar, pero es mucho dinero, ¿sabes? Quiero verles aunque sea por un mes en verano, pero me parece que tendré que esperar otro año-.

-En caso de que no puedas ir este año y te tengas que quedar aquí, sabes que te vas a venir conmigo, ¿verdad?-.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, una y no mas…-.

-Eres mi novia, olvídate de lo demás. Tú te vienes conmigo y con tu mejor amiga a disfrutar de las vacaciones. Y no te preocupes, iremos a la casa de la playa, en coche. Ni un dólar te tienes que gastar-.

-Pintas todo tan bonito y tan sencillo-.

-Por que lo es Bella. Das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, y es tan fácil como "no puedo irme a España, me espero, y disfruto con mi pareja y su familia" y añadiría "que ya es como la mía"-.

-Me lo pensare, ¿vale? Queda mucho tiempo todavía de todas formas-.

-Con que tengas esa mentalidad hoy me conformo- dijo mientra me besaba la mano mirándome a los ojos y sonriéndome. Eran esos gestos los que hacían que no pudiese despegar la mirada de su cara.

-Asíque lo que se comentaba por el campus era cierto- había ciertas cosas que me hacían salir de mi burbuja particular, una de ellas, era esa voz. No me hacia falta ni mirarla a la cara para saber quien era, pero yo no estaba a su nivel, asíque por educación la gire aunque la mueca de asco que se instauro en mi cara, juro, que no fue a propósito, es un acto reflejo.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- dijo Edward sin soltarme las manos, no sabia el motivo, pero uno posible podía ser que no quería que Tanya me viese temblar como en estos momentos estaca haciendo.

-¿Tu y esta? ¿Es un chiste malo no?-.

-Tanya las cosas claras, si no, puedes irte-.

-No puedes estar con esta cosa Edward. No te merece-.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y quien me merece? Déjame adivinar, tú-.

-Por ejemplo. Por dios Edward lo ropa que llevas vale mas que su vida- dijo riéndose.

-No te consiento que la hables así Tanya. Y te equivocas, aquí si hay alguien que no merece al otro soy yo. Bella, no esta, Bella es la mejor persona que he conocido en 19 años. Y de lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haber malgastado tiempo contigo cuando podía estar compartiéndolo con ella. Ahora vas y difundes el mensaje- dijo sentándose y mirándola de manera desafiante.

-No es que me lleve especialmente bien con Victoria pero empiezo a penar que tiene razón. El papel de mosquita muerta te esta sirviendo para todo. Te has llevado el premio gordo- no tenia ni idea de cómo las lagrimas todavía no hacían acto de presencia, pero fuese el porque que fuese, le daba infinitas gracias.

-A mi no me hace falta ser otra persona para ganar Tanya. Lamentablemente, tu no puedes decir lo mismo- le dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así zorra?-.

-¿Y tu a mi para insultarme y humillarme? ¡Nadie! No eres ni anda ni nadie Tanya. Los demás pueden besarte los pies, por tu apellido, la marca de tu ropa o de tu coche. A mi no me causas ningún respeto por eso. El valor de la gente n se mida por su cuenta bancaria, y tu eres el mejor ejemplo de eso. Estas podrida de dinero, pero podrida por dentro- dije sin levantar ni un ápice mi tono de voz, pero dejándole claro ciertas cosas de las cuales debía de estar entera ya de una buena vez.

-¿Sabes quien piensa eso? la gente como tu. Esos donde no tienen donde caerse muerto- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Siento comunicarte que mi visión es la misma Tanya, y creo que sabes que yo si tengo donde descansar en paz-.

-Sois los dos igual de patéticos, y vais a terminar mal. Será el destino, o quien sabe, quizá yo quien os lo haga ver-.

-Vamos a ver Tayna, creo que te han dicho unas cuantas veces que te vayas. ¿Necesitas un croquis o quieres que te lo muestre yo?- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie en frente de Tanya con los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura y haciendo que por primera vez Tanya mostrase una expresión que no fuese arrogancia o asco. Sin dirigirnos ni una palabra mas se dio media vuelta dirección a su sitio, donde nada mas sentarse saco el móvil y empezó a teclear como una posesa, lo que se suponía era la noticia del día, probablemente de la semana y quizá del mes: Edward Cullen y la niña esa amiga de su hermana estaban saliendo juntos y además, habían plantado cara a la mismísima Tanya Denaly. La noticia estaba servida, y las papeletas ganadoras tenían un nombre el cual no me gustaba ni un pelo. Lo que se tarda en dar un profundo suspiro el profesor entro en el aula y empezó con la clase. Solo un "olvida lo que acaba de pasar. Yo te quiero" en modo susurro en mi oído y dicho por la única persona capaz de tranquilizarme en ese momento, hizo que volviese a mis cabales y empezase a centrarme en la primera clase del segundo trimestre.

El resto del día Alice Cullen se convirtió en mi sombra. Desde que deje a Edward en mi segunda clase y el incidente con Tanya no se separaba de mi ni para ir al baño. Tal y como imagine todo el campus estaba al tanto de la noticia por las miradas que me echaban, eso, o que llevaba en la frente algún tipo de mensaje que todavía no sabia y que me encargue de descartar en el primer espejo que tuve a mi alcance.

A la hora de la comida me faltaron piernas para ir corriendo al comedor a encontrarme con Edward y mis amigos. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde sabia que las miradas y los comentarios no existían.

-¿Qué tal el día amor?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba y yo solo podía dejar mi cabeza en su hombro y respirar. Los terapeutas no lo sabían, pero era la mejor forma de relajación de este mundo.

-Alice se ha encargado de que no se me acerque a menos de 5 metros ni los perros-.

-Eh pequeña, ¿es cierto eso de que dicen que os habéis enfrentado los tres a Tanya? Joder, estoy en la clase de al lado, ya me podríais haber llamado- dijo Emmet tirando la mochila al suelo y sentándose a mi lado.

-No ha sido algo gracioso ni divertido Emmet- dije picoteando de mi comida. No me entraba nada en el estomago.

-Habéis dejado a Tanya donde nadie se ha atrevido. Claro que es divertido, si lo ves desde fuera claro-.

-No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo yo también de decirle un par de cosas. Pero conmigo será distinto, pienso arrancarle el pelo uno por uno- dijo Rose mientras retorcía la servilleta, como si ese trozo de papel tuviese la culpa de todos sus males.

-Uo Rose, relájate- dijo Jasper con cara de verdadero susto viendo la de Rose.

-Por cierto chicas, ¿Dónde vivís vosotras?- dijo Ángela mientras se sentaba justo en frente mía y me dedicaba una sonrisa de apoyo que me hizo entender perfectamente lo que me quería decir. No lo habíamos hablado pero por mi parte, por futuras situaciones, preferiría que en el piso nos quedásemos solo Ángela y yo. Solas las dos.

-Pues tenemos un piso alquilado aquí cerca, justo en frente de vuestro trabajo- dijo Alice emocionada señalándome a mí y a Jasper.

-¿Esos alquileres no son carísimos?- pregunte recordando ese enorme cartel que veía todos los días y el cual me asustaba mirar por la cantidad de ceros que tenia. Luego pensé con quien estaba hablando y reaccione. –Claro, perdonad-.

-Estáis todos invitados un día de estos para una cena o una noche de diversión-.

-Me apunto- dijo Ben casi antes de que Alice terminase la frase.

-Claro que te apuntas, tu y todos- dijo Rose sonriendo. -¿Cuándo?-.

-Oye, acaban de empezar las clases. Respirar un par de veces antes de habar de fiestas. Creo que es mejor cuando todo empiece de nuevo otra vez- dije casi con dolor de cabeza ante tantos planes juntos.

-Estoy con Bella- dijo Emmet tragando la comida que tenia en la boca y volviendo a meter mas.

-¡Mierda!- dije mirando mi reloj y terminando mi primer plato, que seria lo único que comería ese día. –Vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento- dije mirando a las chicas. –Nos vemos luego. Te quiero- dije levantándome y cogiendo mis cosas mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios a Edward y salía corriendo por el comedor despidiéndome de las cocineras a mi paso siendo seguida por el resto. Cinco minutos antes del comienzo llegamos como si fuese a echar por la boca mis pulmones.

-Chicas- nos dijo el entrenador mientras tocaba su pito para que todas nos acercáramos a la posición. –Bien, espero que las cenas navideñas no os hayan afectado mucho. Empezaremos esta temporada con el campeonato. Recordad que vencimos a la universidad de Seattle en nuestro campo- recordaba ese partido por lo mal que lo pase, odiaba que mucha gente a la vez me mirase, que el foco de atención estuviese puesto en mi, y mi aparición escasa de 25 minutos hizo de mi existencia una pesadilla, -y ahora nos toca a nosotros desplazarnos a Florida, si señoritas, nos vamos a Miami durante 4 días la primer semana de febrero. Más adelante se os darán mas detalles. Ahora 15 minutos de carrera continua, estiramientos y partidillo. Os dejo el primer día con algo suave. Podéis empezar-.

Esa frase de 2nos desplazamos a Miami" hizo que mas de medio campus estuviese mas revolucionado de lo que acostumbra a estar. Yo simplemente me lo tomaba como una nueva ciudad que conocer.

-No Bella, es que no lo entiendes, ¡Miami! Sol, playa, tiendas. ¡Es un paraíso en invierno!- dijo Alice gesticulando de manera exagerada después de un comentario de mi parte diciendo que estaban todos para tirarle piedras a la cabeza a ver si se le arreglaba esa nueva obsesión llamada Miami.

-Alice a mi también me aparece ir, pero queda un mes y la gente se sube por las paredes de emoción-.

-Desisto- dijo sentándose al lado de Jasper. –Edward, inténtalo tu-.

-¿Qué? Alice te presento a la chica con la cabeza mas dura del mundo, ni yo ni 100 como tu la vais a convencer-.

-Pero es que es…-.

-¡Miami!- gritamos todos a la vez terminando la frase que Alice llevaba repitiendo desde hacia 3 horas.

-Buenos señoras y señores, aquí un estudiante responsable se va para hacer sus tareas. Nos vemos mañana vagos- dijo Emmet despidiéndose de todos con la mano. Detrás de el se fueron Jasper, Alice y Rose. Tanto Ben como Edward se quedaron para hacer las tareas con nosotras en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Alguna duda?- me pregunto una hora después de empezar a estudiar.

-No, pero necesito un descanso- dije cerrando con la tapa el boli y dejándolo encima del libro mientras cogia mi portátil.

-Me uno a la propuesta-.

-Es incomprensible que estés en primero siendo tan inteligente Edward-.

-¿Tu sabes por que sigo en primero no?-.

-Si, claro que lo se, y por eso te lo digo, eres demasiado inteligente-.

-En aquellos momentos mi cerebro estaba en modo off. Además, llevaba unas cuantas copas de más. No quiero hablar de eso por favor-.

-Esta bien. Yo tampoco en realidad. Esta conectada mi madre- dije cuan vi como una ventanita verde se me abría con mi madre en pantalla saludándome y pidiéndome que yo también activase mi cámara. -¿Te importa que hable con mi madre? Te invito a la conversación aunque no entiendas nada-.

-No claro, por favor quiero conocerla. ¿Se lo vas a decir?- me pregunto sin necesidad de seguir la frase, sabia a lo que se refería.

-Ya veremos, ¿vale?- dije dándole un corto beso en los labios mientras daba a aceptar, subía el sonido y me colocaba el micrófono.

-_¡Hija!-_ me salido de manera escandalosa con la mano y como si saltase en la silla. Si no las conociera, jurarían que Alice y ella estaba emparentadas de alguna manera. Edward, todavía fuera de visión se reía de manera simpática.

-Hola mama. Llame ayer pero estabais ya dormidos. ¿Qué tal?-.

-_Muy bien hija. Trabajando y cuidando a los gamberros de tus hermanos-._

-No será para tanto- dije riéndome y viendo como Edward miraba casi fascinado la pantalla del ordenador y la mía. –Dales recuerdos cuando les veas. Dales un beso enorme y que les echo mucho de menos-.

_-De tu parte corazón. ¿Y tu que tal?-_ era ahora o nunca.

-Pues muy bien. Estudiando mucho. En un mes nos vamos a Miami para el campeonato de fútbol y están todos revolucionados. Y la gente genial, como siempre-.

-_¡Ay que te vas a Miami! Haz fotos, compra cosas y quiero todos los detalles-._

-Mama tu no por favor, relájate. Mira- dije cogiendo de la mano a Edward haciéndole saber lo que venia, -te quiero presentar a alguien que además tiene ganas de conocerte. No sabe español pero yo os traduzco, ¿vale? Mama el es Edward, Edward mi madre Rene-.

-Encantado Rene- dijo Edward saludando con la mano cerca del micro en un casi perfecto español.

-_Hola Edward- _dijo mi madre intentando pronunciar las palabras bien y con su acento correspondiente. –_Madre mía hija, pero que amigos te echas por aquellas tierras-._

_-_Bueno exactamente Edward no es un amigo, el es… Edward es mi novio mama- dije intentando juntar palabras para que el momento durase lo menos posible. Un chillido sordo me hizo comprender que lo había entendido perfectamente. Mire a Edward diciéndole con la mirada un claro "se lo acabo de decir" mientras el no podía evitar reírse casi a mandíbula abierta.

-_¡Mi hija tiene novio! ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que alegría por dios! Y que novio encima ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- _tuve que bajar el volumen para que los vecinos no pensasen que en mi piso se llevaba a cabo torturas chinas o algo.

-Mama por favor baja el volumen. Y por favor, díselo tú a papa. Mañana hablo con todos ya con más calma. Tengo que volver a estudiar-.

-_Espera, tradúcele esto a tu novio. Edward, que me alegro mucho que estés con mi hija, que estoy segura de que eres un buen chico y que la trataras como se merece. Espero verte mas a menudo o por ordenador o por aquí, que quedas invitado. Y que te conserves igual de bien hasta entonces-._

-¡Mama! Esta bien. Edward- dije mirándole y traduciéndole lo que mi madre había dicho de la manera mas exacta posible lo que mi madre le había dicho, disculpándola por ciertas cosas que al parecer a el le hacían muchísima gracia.

-Rene, muchas gracias- dijo en español, -y no se preocupe que aquí esta perfectamente- termino en ingles mientras yo se lo volvía a traducir al español.

-Hasta mañana mama- dije tirándole un beso a través de la cámara.

-Hasta mañana hija. Adiós Edward-.

-Me encanta tu madre. ¿De ella estabas tan asustada? ¡Bella, casi hace una fiesta ella sola!- dijo tirado en mi cama frotándose la tripa, la cual debía de tener dolorida de tanto reírse.

-Esta loca- dije sin poder contenerme y riéndome yo también. –Se lo dirá a mi padre y mañana te presento a la familia. ¿Era lo que querías no?-.

-Eso mismo. Yo ya llame a mis padres. Puedes imaginarte a Esme, me cayo la bronca del mes por no presentarte formalmente y haber esperado y bla, bla, bla-.

-Volveremos pronto y le daremos una alegría a tus padres, díselo de mi parte-.

-De tu parte preciosa- dijo cogiendome de la cintura y sentándome en sus piernas me besaba.

-Esto ya es real de verdad Edward. Estamos juntos- dije en voz alta como si fuese la prueba definitiva de que esto no era un sueño.

-Vete acostumbrando mi amor- dijo pegando su nariz a mi mejilla mientras los dos sonreíamos como idiotas dándonos cuenta de algo que llevaba en pie semanas.

Le quería, nos queríamos. Nada importaba. Las personas que me interesaban estaban felices, así que los demás no me debían de importar. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz y solo eso debía importar.


	14. Confianza

**Capitulo 14**

-Vamos chicos, con pausa pero sin prisa. ¡Déjame ver esa maleta primero!- dijo el entrenador corriendo hacia un chico que intentaba subir al autobús una maleta no revisada aun. Estábamos a primeros de febrero, un jueves lluvioso y hasta el próximo lunes por la mañana, estaríamos en Miami para jugar la competición. Yo cogi mi maleta de mano, la cual contenía la equipacion, las cosas de aseo personal, la ropa para cuatro días y algo de dinero. Subí con ella a cuestas buscando un asiento libre. Una mano que se agitaba casi al fondo capto mi atención y saco mi sonrisa.

-Puedes sentarte conmigo si quieres- dijo mostrándome el asiento vacío que había su lado.

-Déjame pasar anda- dije poniendo mi maleta en el suelo y pasando por encima de el para sentarme a gusto. –Buenos días- dije dándole un corto beso mientras dejaba descansar la cabeza en su hombro y el pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Buenos días preciosa. ¿Qué tal dormiste?-.

-Edward, son las 6 de la mañana, no me dio tiempo ni a dormir casi-.

-Tienes todavía unas cuantas horas para dormir. Descansa pequeña- dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza. –Cuando bajes de aquí ya puedes tener energía porque Alice piensa torturarte a su manera-.

-Odio a tu hermana. Hay veces que juro que la odio-.

-¿No pensaras dormir verdad, Belli?- dijo Emmet poniéndose de rodillas en su asiento, que lamentablemente estaba delante del nuestro, mientras daba palmas delante de mi cara.

-Emmet déjala en paz- dijo Rose dándole una colleja, signo de que o paraba o no se llevarían bien esa noche. Pocos días después de nuestra llegada los dos tuvieron esa necesitada conversación que les sirvió para terminar al fin juntos. Desde entonces el carácter de ambos mejoro de manera notable.

-Edward- dije ya medio dormida.

-Dime-.

-¿A que me cantas hasta que me duerma?-dije soltando pequeñas risitas a las cuales el acompaño. Algunos de los días en los que el había podido dormir en mi piso, se negaba a dormirse hasta que yo lo hiciese por alguna absurda razón, el me tatareaba alguna de nuestras canciones favoritas. Dos segundos después notaba como su pecho vibraba mientras el empezaba a tatarear esa canción que todavía no sabia cual era pero que me tenia absolutamente fascinada. En algún momento mis ojos se cerraron y caí en el sueño de nuevo.

Me desperece con dolor en todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluso en algunos que ni siquiera sabia de su existencia. Levante mi cabeza viendo como Edward se quitaba los cascos y me sonreía.

-¿Qué tal dormilona?-.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-.

-5 horas. Solo queda una para llegar- mientras me despertaba me intentaba poner recta en mi asiento y Edward quitaba su brazo de mi.

-Tienes que tener el brazo hecho polvo. Lo siento- dije cogiendole de la mano.

-Tonterías. Una cosa, ¿Por qué anoche casi no dormiste?-.

-No se, lleva unos días doliéndome mucho la zona del pecho, y me duele cuando me apoyo en ella-.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Deberías ir al medico-.

-No es anda Edward, ya se me pasara. Además, no tengo seguro que me cubra las consultas, demasiado dinero-.

-Vamos Bella, mi padre te puede revisar gratis-.

-Deja a tu padre tranquilo anda. ¿Qué estabas escuchando?- dije robándole un casco y despejando la tensión por la ultima conversación. -¡Oye! Pero si este es mi ipod- dije cogiendoselo de la mano y revisándolo para comprobarlo. Aunque verle con los dientes apretados y de la mano revolviendo el pelo me despejo todas las posibles.

-Es que se me ha olvidado el mío. Se que me perdonas, ¿a que si? ¿A que si?- dijo mientras dirigía su cara a mi cuello y empezaba a darme besos y pequeños mordiscos en la zona mas sensible.

-Eso es hacer trampas-.

-Pero si te encanta- dijo mientras seguía jugando. Me gire hasta quedarme de frente y mirarle con esa mirada divertida que siempre me reservaba.

-Solo porque eres tu- dije buscando sus labios hasta encontrarlos. Besar a Edward, era sin duda, de las mejores experiencias que podían existir en el mundo. Podía ser el chico más pasional de la tierra, y con una mirada convertirse en lo mas romántico, dulce y tierno del mundo. Era lo que necesitaba en mi vida sin duda. Lo necesitaba a el.

-Oye, iros a una habitación. Aquí esas cosas no que traumatizáis a la gente- dijo Emmet pero sin asomar la cabeza por los asientos en un tono de voz que perfectamente hubiese escuchado el autobús entero si no llevasen chillando desde que salimos de Nueva York.

-¡Emmet!- dijimos los dos a la vez mientras escuchábamos como una mano chocaba con su nuca y un "auch Rose" sonaba en el asiento de adelante sacando ambas sonrisas en nuestras caras. Y aunque Edward continuo riéndose y gastándole bromas yo me quede pensativa y mirando por la ventana. Llevábamos casi dos meses saliendo, y aunque no fuese experta en el tema, sabia mas que de sobra lo que sentía por Edward. sabia que aquel sentimiento era nuevo, que jamás había dependido hasta tal punto del bienestar y la felicidad de una persona, que ver una sonrisa en su cara, era una en la mía; que un gesto de preocupación era una preocupación en mi vida mas y que un beso suyo era lo que mas deseaba a cada momento. Que una caricia activaba todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y un "te quiero" era lo mas bonito que podían escuchar mis oídos, de aquí a década. Estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward, pero eso no había salido de mi boca todavía. ¿Las razones? Supongo que el miedo otra vez, pensar que si lo digo se ira de mi lado. Habíamos hablado varias veces sobre el hecho de que después de dos meses aun no nos habíamos acostado juntos. El me repetía una y otra vez que esperaría, que no había problema y que quería que estuviese segura al 100%. Y lo estaba, daría mi vida por el y cada día lo tenia mas claro. Estaba tan asustada de aquello, que hacer lo que mas quería en el mundo que era entregarme completamente a el me aterraba.

-¿En que piensas?- me dijo mientras me atraía a su cuerpo y pasaba su brazo por mi cuello.

-En nosotros- dije sin ninguna mentira.

-¿Y que piensas de nosotros?-.

-Muchas cosas. Demasiadas quizás-.

-¿Puedo saber que se pasea por esta cabeza loca?-.

-Que tienes razón. Doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, y por eso todo me hace tener miedo-.

-¿De que hemos hablado mil veces Bella? Con el miedo siempre entre nosotros- dijo con un tono de voz frustrado. –No quiero eso para nosotros joder-.

-¿Te crees que yo si? ¿Piensas que no estoy intentando asumir las cosas?-.

-Dime en que estabas pensando para que salga esto a flote ahora, porque sino no lo entiendo Bella, no lo entiendo-.

-Ya te lo he dicho en nosotros-dije incorporándome para mirarle a la cara. –Yo… No se si es el momento apropiado para decírtelo, pero es lo que quieres, ¿no?-.

-Si-.

-Llevo varios días con la idea en la cabeza, pero es que todo esta tan bien con nosotros que me da miedo decirlo y que se acabe-.

-Yo de aquí no me muevo ni con agua hirviendo Bella-.

-Yo… Edward, no se si lo habrás notado pero te has convertido en una parte imprescindible en mi vida. No se cuando ni se el porque, ni el como ni nada de eso. Pero de la noche a la mañana te necesito casi como el aire. Te veo y todo parece que vuelve a estar en su sitio. Sonríes y me da igual el motivo porque me haces sonreír a mi; te preocupas o te enfadas y llevo eso a mi terreno, sin saber como yo también tengo ese mal día y me preocupo para alisar las arrugas que se forman en tu frente. No soy una especialista en esto, jamás, y ya lo sabes he tenido una pareja, no se como se dice esto, ni donde siquiera, suena como la cosa mas cursi de este mundo, pero cada vez me cuesta mas guardármelo para mi. No se como te lo vas a tomar, ni lo que sientes tu pero… Edward yo creo que me he enamorado de ti. Te amo- dije mirando mis manos que es lo que llevaba haciendo durante todo el discurso, jugar con ellas como si esto lo estuviese diciendo sola en mi cuarto a los peluches y no en un autobús lleno de gente, que aunque no prestase atención a aquella escena, simplemente estaba. Y lo más importante, con Edward en frente y escuchando. Quizás pasaron segundo o minutos, no lo se, el tiempo parecía que se había detenido, y mis oídos solo percibían el silencio que se escucha cuando presientes que algo importante esta por venir.

-Bella- dijo esa voz que tanto estaba esperando oír, ya fuese para lo bueno como para lo malo, necesitaba oírla.

-¡Ya hemos llegado chicos! Bajad del autobús en orden y esperad en la puerta a que os asigne las habitaciones. Orden, orden por favor- dijo mientras una marabunta de adolescentes emocionados por pisar Miami empezaba casi a trepar por encima de los asientos y llegar los primeros a la puerta. 6 horas de viaje y en el mas importante llegamos. Esto solo me podía pasar a mi.

-Vamos Bella, cuanto antes bajemos antes nos iremos de compras- dijo Alice emocionadísima, aunque en aquello momentos, era imposible que ni un poco de esa euforia se me contagiase.

-Hablamos luego- fue lo único que me dijo Edward después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Bajamos del autobús, y después de ver que mi compañera de cuarto seria Rosalie, subimos y colocamos todo en su sitio. La habitación tenía unas vistas espectaculares a la playa, y aunque no tenía traje de baño estaba deseando, aunque fuese dar una vuelta por la playa. Lo que no pensé es que esa tarde de compras fuese tan productiva para Alice. Según ella era la primera vez que iba a aquel centro comercial pero aprecia que se lo concha mejor que su casa. Salimos de allí con toda una colección de verano, digna de cualquier armario de coleccionador.

-Bella- me dijo Rosalie mientras me cambiaba al pijama después de disfrutar de una cena en el buffet del hotel. –No dormiré aquí esta noche, me voy con Emmet. ¿No te importa no?-.

-Eh… No claro, pasároslo bien, y cuidado de que no os vean-.

-No te preocupes. En breves vendrá Edward así que no estarás sola-.

-¿Edward?- pregunte asombrada.

-Si Bella, Edward, tu novio, ese con el que estas saliendo- si, ese mismo que en la cena no me dirigió ni una sola mirada, ni una palabra a pesar de estar a mi lado.

-Ya claro, es que no me comento nada en la cena. Solo es eso. Estas guapísima- dije desviando el tema.

-Gracias Bella. Hasta mañana- dijo dándome un beso y saliendo por la puerta. De repente parecía como que la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado unos 8 grados y empecé a respirar de una manera más profunda, haciendo que aquello pinchazos en el pecho volviesen de manera brutal. Me sujete el pecho intentando calmarme y no asustarme, pero eso jamás me había pasado y si, me moría del miedo, aunque esperaba que pronto se pasase aquello y volver a la normalidad.

_Toc toc_

Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la verdad. De ver cual era nuestra realidad. Abrí la puerta despacio mientras veía a Edward que entraba con una tímida sonrisa dándome un beso, de nuevo, en la mejilla. Llevaba sus pantalones de pijama ancho y su camiseta blanca ancha, mientras que yo vestía con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes a juego, cortesía de Alice.

-¿Es nuevo?- dijo señalando el pijama.

-Si, tú hermana. No le gustaba la ropa escogida y me lo compro, para variar- dije aun apoyada en la puerta, con miedo a que sin aquel soporte me hundiese en el suelo a llorar.

-¿Puedes venir aquí por favor?- dijo sentándose en la cama y palmeando el lugar que tenia a su lado. Con toda la fuerza que disponía en aquel momento avance con pasos milimétricos, y me senté como aquel que va de cabeza a la silla eléctrica. –Estas temblando- dijo cogiendo mis manos y frotándolas.

-Llevo así bastante tiempo la verdad- dije mirando nuestras manos juntas y pensando en las probabilidades que había de que aquello se volviese a repetir. Las lágrimas por supuesto no tardaron en aparecer en mis ojos.

-¿Y por que?-.

-Por los nervios Edward. Llevo un día entero esperando una respuesta, un algo a lo que te he dicho. No tienes ni idea del nivel de ansiedad que he alcanzado hoy. Sabia que si abría la boca lo echaría todo a perder, pero esperaba que todo terminase en el momento, no después de un…- me freno poniendo una mano sobre mi boca y negando con la cabeza

-Shhh Bella, no sigas por ahí. ¿Cuándo yo te hablo Bella, me escuchas, me haces caso, o hablo ara las paredes?-.

-¿Qué me quieres decir Edward?-.

-Cuando yo te digo que me tienes aquí, que estoy para ti, ¿no entiendes nada no?-.

-Entiendo que soy alguien que te importa Edward. Por favor, no estoy muy lucida ahora mismo, las cosas claras-.

-¿Quieres las cosas mas claras aun? Muy bien. Bella, eres mi puta vida. Sin más. Tú te vas de mi lado y dejo de respirar, estoy seguro de ello. Y por supuesto que te amo con todo mi corazón ni lo dudes, pero ni un segundo Bella. Ni te plantees la posibilidad de que yo algún día me aleje de tu lado porque no existe tal posibilidad, a no ser que seas tu quien me quite. ¿De que tenias miedo, de decirme que me amas y que yo no te correspondiese? ¿Es que no ves que eres parte de mi Bella?- dijo mientras ríos de lagrimas caían ya por mi cara, sin saber si eran de alegría, alivio o una mezcla de las dos cosas. –Siento haberte echo esperar un día entero para decírtelo y no hablarte en la cena, pero me negaba a pensar que por tu cabeza pasase eso-.

-Lo siento-.

-No tengo nada que perdonar preciosa- dijo arrastrándome hacia el y abrazándome. –Ya te dije que te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando a mi presencia a tu lado. Además, no creo que a Charlie le haga mucha gracia saber que el novio de su hija la hace llorar- dijo mientras me reía recordando la cara que puso mi padre la primera vez que vio a Edward y como este me cogia de la mano debajo de la mesa. A día de hoy, parecían padre e hijo, y mis hermanos, sus mejores colegas.

-Lloro de alegría, eso creo que te suma puntos-.

-Siempre es bueno saberlo. ¿Eso era todo lo que te preocupaba? Para matarte-.

-Ya te dije que era complicado para mí. Es la primera vez que siento algo así, que estoy con alguien…-.

-Para mi también es la primera vez Bella, pero por favor, no vuelvas siquiera a pensar que no te quiero, ¿vale?-.

-No es lo mismo Edward. Tu antes has estado con…-.

-Ni te compares por favor .Ni a ti, ni la situación. Sois dos mundos, y ahora vivo en el tuyo. Además, se que odias que te pongan en la misma frase que ella, tu cara te delata, asíque a partir de ahora solo existe Bella-.

-Te amo Edward-.

-Y yo a ti preciosa- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi cara y otra en mi cintura y me besaba con pasión. Lo que empezó como una muestra de amor y cariño empezó a subir de temperatura, y desde luego ya no tenía ningún tipo de dudas, era nuestro momento. Baje mi mano hasta el comienzo de su camiseta y la sujete con fuerza empezando a subirla, pero la mano que tenia en mi cara de repente desapareció y fue a parar a mi mano. -¿Qué estas haciendo Bella?-.

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo?-.

-¿Para que me quieres quitar la camiseta?-.

-¿Tu que crees Edward?-.

-No Bella- dijo sentándome de nuevo en la cama. –Ya hemos hablado de esto, cuando tú quieras y estés preparada, no antes-.

-Edward, quiero hacerlo. Ya no hay nada que me preocupe, confío en ti y quiero hacerlo contigo-.

-¿Estas segura Bella?-.

-Estoy segura de los dos. Claro que si-.

-¿Entiendes que para mi también es como la primera vez?-.

-Que dices Edward. Tú esto lo dejaste atrás hace mucho tiempo…-.

-No Bella, contigo no me voy a acostar. Contigo voy ha hacer el amor, y eso jamás lo he hecho, porque nunca he estado enamorado hasta ahora. No quiero hacerte daño, porque sabes que puede que te…-.

-Edward se todo lo que tengo que saber. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Y que si es la primera vez? Mejor, así descubrimos las cosas los dos juntos. Te quiero Edward, y tu pasado no me importa, lo que hayas dicho o hecho me da igual, me importa el ahora, el presente, y en estos momentos estamos los dos aquí y nos queremos. No me hace falta pensar nada mas, ¿entendido?-.

-Si hago algo mal, por favor, dímelo y parare, te lo juro que…-

-Shh- dije poniéndole un dedo en la boca en señal de que debía de callar. –No te pienso decir nada porque se que vas ha hacer todo con amor. Edward si me duele es lo normal, tiene que pasar, pero apsara contigo y me dará igual. ¿Y hacer las cosas mal? No Edward, si aquí hace algo mal esa seré yo. Pero quiero que me enseñes tu- dije quitando mi dedo y sustituyéndolo por mi boca. Note como al principio le costaba comenzar el beso, como si algo le frenase, pero tardo poco tiempo en continuar el juego. Me tumbo en la cama boca arriba y se posiciono encima mía sin separar nuestras bocas mientras estaba vez jugaba con el borde de su camiseta tirando para arriba y no me frenaba. Separamos nuestras cabezas un segundo que fue lo que tarde en quitársela y tirarla a algún lado de la habitación, mientras con mis manos me deleitaba con el bien formado torso que poseía. Note como bajaba una mano desde mi cara hasta mi cintura y la dejaba ahí mientras jugaba con el elástico de mis pantalones y poco a poco los iba bajando repartiendo caricias allí por donde pasaba su mano, y en algún momento estos quedaron junto a su camiseta. Mas besos y caricias después fui yo la que termine con mis manos en el borde de sus pantalones, los cuales el mismo se encargo de tirar con el resto de la ropa hasta ese momento inservible. Note como su mano subía por encima de mi camiseta hacia una de mis pechos, pero entre tanta pasión recordé que no llevaba sujetador, estaba en pijama y hace media hora mis planes eran dormir, no estar en este plan. Antes de llegar a donde yo pensaba la cosa cambio y su mano bajo hacia el borde de la camiseta y empezó a subirla con lentitud. Me propuse no decir nada, confiar en el y dejar que las cosas surgiesen, pero era demasiado para mi.

-Espera, espera- dije poniendo mi mano encima de la suya para que parase mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que paremos?-.

-No solo… Por favor apaga la luz- que me tocase era el menor de mis problemas, lo que e verdad me aterraba era que me viese, que viese algo que se saliese de sus expectativas, porque para que engañarnos, no era nada del otro mundo y cualquier cosa mas allá de lo normal era esperarse algo que no encontraría en mi.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Bella?-.

-Solo apágala por favor-.

-No Bella, yo quiero verte. Quiero ver tu cara y tus ojos cuando seas mía- dijo besándome de manera suave.

-¿Y si no te gusta lo que ves Edward? ¿Y si…?-.

-¿Otra vez con los mismo Bella? ¿Vamos a estar así siempre, con ese miedo?-.

-No es por ti, es por mi, no confió en ser o suficientemente buena como…-.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que no eres demasiado buena para mí porque te juro que salgo ahora mismo por esa puerta. Bella, eres perfecta, aun con 5 ojos seguiría igual de enamorado de que ahora- le mire a los ojos sin encontrar el menor atisbo de mentira en ellos. Si antes tenia alguna duda, ahora mismo todo me parecía mas sencillo.

-Te quiero- dije mordiendo uno de sus labios para acercar su cabeza y seguir besándole mientras que con la mano que tenia sujeta para que no se moviera, ahora era yo quien le invitaba a coger la camiseta y mandarla lejos. La subió lentamente acariciando mi vientre a cada milímetro que avanzaba y yo notaba como me entraban escalofríos ala por donde tocaba. Vi como al llegar al pecho el toque fue mucho más ligero pero despertó tanto en mi que no pude mas que arquear la espalda para que aquello fuese mucho mas intenso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi camiseta voló y mi torso quedo totalmente a la vista de Edward. mi primer instinto fue cruzar mis brazos en torno a mi cuerpo pero una mirada suya me hizo recapacitar y saber que no era lo mas conveniente, que aquello era una muestra de amor, algo que estaba completamente convencida a compartir con el y quería demostrárselo, y ese gesto no indicaba nada mas que lo contrario. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me cogio de las manos y las llevo hasta su ropa interior, en una clara invitación de que fuese yo quien le expusiese, y sin dejar yo tampoco de mirarle los baje lentamente mientras el me ayudaba y quedaba ante mi tal y como era. Notaba como poco a poco mi ropa interior se iba humedeciendo ante la situación. Edward desnudo mientras me besaba sin descanso era algo a lo que ninguna mujer del mundo me podía apostar que era inmune. Fui yo esta vez quien tomo la iniciativa y baje lentamente mis braguitas hasta que quedaron al borde de la cama y ahora éramos ambos quienes nos habíamos despojado de todas nuestras ropas para quedarnos ante el otro. Vi como se apoyaba en sus brazos y me observaba de arriba abajo, casi comiéndome con la mirada, tal y como yo hacia pero de una manera mucho mas disimulada.

-Te dije una vez que eras perfecta. Ahora ya no tengo la menor duda preciosa-.

-Edward, quiero ser tuya- dije mientras notaba como su mano se colaba por el interior de mis muslos y con sus dedos empezaba a jugar con mi parte mas intima.

-Ya lo eres. Tu eres mía- dijo introduciendo uno de sus dedos y empezando a bombear sin descanso hasta que introdujo otro llevándome casi hasta la locura.

-Ed… Edward… mas…necesito… necesito mas- decía intentando decir la frase entera de una vez, pero la excitación era cada vez mayor. Notaba como un nudo en mi tripa empezaba a formarse, lo notaba cada vez mas tenso como si al soltarse todo fuese a ser perfecto, pero poco antes note como sus dedos abandonaban mi interior.

-Bella, tenemos un problema- me dijo tumbándose encima mía pero sin cargar su peso en mi mientras notaba su mas que evidente excitación en mi vientre y su respiración casi tan desacompasada como la mía.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije abrazándole.

-El preservativo, no tengo preservativo- dijo mientras mi cabeza empezaba a funcionar a mil para solucionar ese problema hasta que una imagen se me vino a la cabeza.

-Mira en el fondo del segundo cajo de la mesita de Rose-.

-¿Qué haga que?-.

-Creo que ha traído abastecimiento para 2 décadas- dije recordando cuando la vi sacar cajas y meterlas hay como si no hubiese un mañana. Edward estiro su brazo y rebuscando sonrió cuando topo con algo que saco y efectivamente, una cajita completa. Saco uno y me lo dio.

-¿Lo pones tu preciosa?- me dijo al oído mientras rompía el papelito que lo envolvía, y en un juego sumamente sexual le ponía el preservativo y notaba como su miembro volvía a crecer. Con delicadeza separo mis piernas mientras me hacia doblar las rodillas y se colocaba entre ellas y notaba su miembro en mi entrada haciendo que esta palpitase casi de manea dolorosa. –Bella, algo mal, algo que no te guste, por favor…-.

-Eres perfecto y esto es y va a ser perfecto. Confió en ti Edward. Te amo- dije cogiendole la cara y besándole con toda la pasión que en esos momentos tenía.

-Mírame por favor- dijo acariciándome la mejilla y haciendo que abriese mis ojos mientras notaba como empezaba a entrar en mi y en sus ojos solo se reflejaba el miedo de hacerme daño y el amor que en aquellos momentos flotaba en el ambiente, porque si, aquello era puro amor. Note como una barrera impedía que continuase, y mientras cogia mis manos entrelazando nuestros dedos arrimo su cara a la mía.

-Lamento que no seas la primera, pero vas a ser la ultima Bella. Te amo por encima de todo. Te amo- dijo mientras que de una sola embestida rompía mi virginidad. Un pequeño gemido de dolor s escapo de mis labios, y por un momento temí que Edward no aguantase y decidiera terminar con aquello, pero un apretón de mis manos a las suyas le dio a entender que no. Se quedo quieto varios minutos, dejando que me acostumbrase a la sensación, y aunque el dolor nunca paso, si disminuyo dejando paso también a otra de total placer. Cuando note que esta ganaba a la otra le sonreí y comencé a alzar mis caderas contra las suyas. Sabia que la primera no seria como las demás, pero la sensación de placer que invadía todo mi cuerpo era extasiante. Las caricias y las palabras de amor aliviaron el pequeño dolor que todavía continuaba, pero apenas lo notaba cuando débiles "te quiero" entre gemidos se colaban en mi oído. Volví a sentir ese antiguo nudo que se formaba en mi tripa y como al cabo de los segundo se volvía tan fuerte que hasta mi cuerpo temblaba de anticipación deseando que llegase.

-Ahora Bella- me decía Edward mientras continuaba sus embestidas y su cuerpo temblaba como el mió. Al mismo tiempo, terminamos fundiéndonos en uno solo mientras casi desplomado sobre mi pero sin hacerme ningún tipo de daño y saliendo de mi. Un rato después nuestras respiraciones volvían a su estado normal entre caricias de ambos. –Gracias Bella, gracias por confiarme lo más valioso de ti. Te amo-.

-No se lo daría nunca a otro que no fueses tu. Yo si que espero que seas el primero y el ultimo-.

-Y lo seré si tu quieres-.

-No te vayas jamás de mi lado Edward. No lo hagas-.

-Te juro que no lo haré mi amor. Ahora vuelvo preciosa- dijo besándome con ternura y yendo al baño. Yo me incorpore todavía un poco dolorida en la zona y con el dolor en el pecho punzante, pero estaba tan feliz que lo ignore completamente. Quite la colcha y me metí debajo de las sabanas mientras cogia su camiseta blanca y me la ponía por encima. Poco después Edward salio del baño y cogio sus pantalones poniéndoselos por encima y buscando su camiseta, obviamente sin ningún éxito.

-Si buscas esto ya sabes donde esta- dijo destapándome un poco y mostrándosela mientras me sonreía de lado y se metía conmigo en la cama mientras me pasaba un brazo alrededor.

-Me das envidia. Te queda mejor que a mí-.

-Edward es una simple camiseta blanca- dijo abrazándole.

-Entonces tienes mas merito. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Estoy en las nubes. Un poco incomoda pero bien-.

-¿No quieres tomarte nada?-.

-Si mañana sigo así te prometo que me tomo algo. Pero ha sido perfecto Edward, y yo estoy perfecta-.

-Para mi también ha sido increíble Bella. Por cierto, ¿Cómo llevas el dolor en el pecho?-.

-Bien- dije mintiendo para no quitarle la magia al momento. –Edward en serio no te preocupes, me acabas de hacer extremadamente feliz-.

-Tu si que me haces feliz amor. Duérmete anda, debes de estar agotada. Descasa preciosa- dijo besándome la cabeza mientras yo solo pude decir un leve "buenas noches mi amor" y darle un beso en la parte del torso desnudo donde estaba apoyada.

Unas cosquillas por mi brazo hicieron que lo primero que hiciese en el día fuese sonreír. No había dinero en este mundo que comprase la felicidad que sentía despertándome al lado de la persona mas amada en el mundo y a este grado de felicidad.

-Me encantan esta sonrisa- dijo pasando sus dedos alrededor de mis labios mientras yo le daba pequeños mordisquitos.

-Pues es por ti- dije abriendo los ojos con cuidado ya que la luz de sol que entraba era importante. –Buenos días-.

-Los mejores- dijo bajando su cabeza hasta encontrarse con mis labios.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Pronto. Todavía queda hora y media para que tengamos que estar despiertos oficialmente. ¿Cómo te has despertado?- me pregunto mientras mentalmente hacia una revisión de mi estado físico. Las molestias propias de lo que había asado apenas eran perceptibles, pero el dolor de mis costillas al menor movimiento era un pinchazo que parecía que me desgarraba por dentro.

-Estoy perfectamente- dije sonriendo, y por alguna extraña razón se lo creyó. -¿Volverás esta noche?-.

-Solo si tú me lo pides, y Rose se va-.

-Estas invitado siempre que quieras a mi cama, aunque solo sea para tatarearme esa melodía que me tiene enamorada. Me tienes que decir de quien es-.

-Cuando vayamos a mi casa lo sabrás. Pero solo te adelanto que me encanta que te encante-.

-Odio las sorpresas Edward, te lo advierto-.

-Esta te tiene enamorada, así que no te quejes- dijo mientras un móvil empezaba a vibrar y mirando que era el mió. Lo cogí y vi un mensaje de Rose.

"_Cuando me digas que puedo ir me avisas. No quiero pillaros en situaciones poco decentes. Te quiero. Rose"_

-¿Por qué me hablan a mi así si los que parecen conejos son ellos?- dije pasándole el móvil el Edward para que o leyera y terminase riéndose el también.

-Son perfectos el uno para el otro. Al igual que tu eres perfecta para mi. Creo que me tengo que ir ya. El año pasado al entrenador le dio por despertarnos en persona y creo que habría problemas si no me ve en mi habitación- dijo levantándose y recogiendo su ropa interior. -¿Me devuelves mi camiseta?- me dijo con una mueca divertida.

-¿Me la puedes regalar?- pregunte aun sentada en la cama mientras el se colocaba los pantalones.

-Te regalo lo que me pidas preciosa, pero res consciente de que tu novio va a ir sin camiseta por todo el pasillo, y que hay adolescentes hormonazas que morirían por este cuerpo, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras empezaba a partirse de la risa y yo me tenia que tumbar para respirar por falta de aire que me provocaban las carcajadas. -¿De que te ríes?- dije poniéndose encima mía.

-Que me dan igual. Si antes era celosa tú anoche te encargaste de despejar todas las dudas. Además, que se enteren todos que esto es mió-.

-Acabas de ganarte la camiseta. ¿Nos vemos luego vale?- me dijo besándome la punta de la nariz y luego los labios mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-Edward- dije antes de que abriese la puerta. –Que te quiero- dije sonriéndole mientras a el se le llevaba la cara de color.

-Y yo mi vida- dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Me tire a la cama con los brazos abiertos y riéndome sin parar. Era feliz. Ahora si que era completa y enteramente feliz. Y mi felicidad tenía un nombre, un nombre y un apellido: Edward Cullen. Vi como se abría la puerta de la habitación y pasaba Rose con la misma ropa que la noche anterior pero unos pelos muy, pero que muy diferentes.

-Buenos días Rose- la salude mientras me levantaba y empezaba a coger a ropa de entrenamientos para darme antes de bajar a desayunar una ducha.

-Bella por favor no grites- vale, ya sabia lo que había estado haciendo anoche Rose. –Tengo un dolor de cabeza que no me mantengo en pie-.

-¿Y como piensas entrenar?-.

-Una ducha de agua fría alivia todos los males, o casi todos-.

-Yo no tardo nada. ¿Por lo menos te lo pasarías bien anoche no?-.

-Hacia tiempo que no me reía tanto- dijo sentada en la cama y alzando su cara para que pudiese ver la sonrisa. –Por tu ropa imagino que tu también-.

-Si Rose yo también- dije sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa también.

-Me alegro. Por los dos-.

-Gracias Rose- dije pasando al baño. Fue una ducha breve, me puse la toalla en la cabeza, pero cuando fui a enrollar la toalla a mi cuerpo otra vez esos pinchazos volvieron a hacer aparición. Aquella sensación no me gustaba nada. Jamás había sentido algo parecido a eso en aquella zona, y estaba asustada.

Solo esperaba que ahora un problema físico no fuese lo que rompiese mi perfecta felicitas.


	15. Historia en Miami

**Bs14Capitulo 15**

-¿Adivina quien soy?-dijo tapándome los ojos, aunque reconocería ese tacto y esa voz entre 6 millones de personas, y además con total seguridad.

-Tu… eres… déjame pensar…-.

-Se te da demasiado mal mentir y disimular- dijo quitándome las manos de los ojos mientras me daba la vuelta y me lanzaba a su cuello y el me recibía entre sus brazos. –Yo también te eche de menos- me dijo tan bajito que solo yo pude oírle.

-Venga por favor, que parece que os pegaron con Súper Glu- dijo Emmet en un intento de cargarse nuestro momento. Si tuviese que darle un dólar a Rose por cada vez que le daba una colleja a Emmet al decir algo relacionado con nosotros, estaba segura de que estaría bajo mínimos desde hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros mientras le acompañaba a la entrada del los vestuarios. Hoy le tocaba jugar a el, era domingo y mañana partíamos de nuevo a Nueva York. Ayer jugo mi equipo con una clara victoria sobre el equipo local. Jugué todo el primer tiempo de la mejor manera que pude y disimulando los pinchazos en el pecho que surgían cada vez que empezaba a correr de una manera más o menos intensa, y creo que lo logre porque nadie me dijo nada relacionado con nada. Ni siquiera Edward sabia que seguían hay.

-Bien, contenta, seguimos en el campeonato. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? ¿Nervioso?- dije pinchándole en costado para picarle, aunque de su parte solo me gane una sonrisa cariñosa y un beso en la cabeza. Adoraba esas respuestas.

-Para nada. Emmet sabe como imponer. Además, me darás suerte desde las gradas, ¿no?-.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-.

-Por mi si, me parece que por las chicas no-.

-Pues eso, pero no esperes una novia histérica gritándote todo el tiempo-.

-Con que estés basta-.

-Chicos, a los vestuarios- grito su entrenador mientras todos empezaban a entrar por la puerta y veía como las chicas también se despedían de los chicos.

-Nos vemos luego. Mucha suerte- dije cogiendole la cara y besándole mientras el solo sonreía y entraba junto al resto del grupo.

-Aquí, este es el lugar perfecto- dijo Alice sentándose en la parte central de la grada, mas o menos a la mitad de su altura. –Vamos a por algo de comer Rose, ¿queréis algo?- nos pregunto a Ángela y a mi.

-Solo un refresco- conteste.

-Yo otro- dijo Ángela mientras se iban a por el encargo. –Y bueno, ¿Qué tal todo Bella?-.

-Bien, supongo. ¿A que te refieres Ángela?- dije riéndome sin entender a que venia todo aquello.

-Rose me lo contó- se limito a decir. Asíque iba por ahí el asunto.

-Entonces lo sabes. Estoy feliz Ángela, de verdad, estoy perfecta-.

-No hace falta Bella, mirándoos a los dos lo puede comprobar cualquiera. Me alegro mucho, en serio-.

-Gracias Ángela- dije mientras la abrazaba. –Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero es que…-.

-Bella esas cosas no son para irlas predicando, lo entiendo perfectamente, en serio-.

-¿Han salido ya?- pregunto Rose entregándome mi refresco y sentándose a mi lado, quedándome entre ella y Ángela. –Vale no… ¡Ya salen! ¡Vamos capitán!- empezó a gritar Rose y el resto de la escuela y los locales abucheaban con fuerza mientras nuestros compañeros salían en fila corriendo al centro del campo, juntaban sus manos y gritaban alguna cosa ininteligible a aquella distancia mientras se separaban y aplaudían. Poco después salio el equipo local y la situación se revistió, mientras nosotros, porque hasta yo me uní, abucheábamos sus compañeros, claramente en mayor numero, aplaudían y gritaban con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ángela, tu sabes las reglas del juego, ¿verdad?-.

-Claro Bella, es uno de los deportes más importantes por aquí- dijo mirándome mientras yo tenia una clara cara de circunstancia. –No te preocupes, yo te voy explicando- me dijo mientras me cogia de la mano y me invitaba a ponerme de pie como los demás para que animase, aunque a mi manera. Cada jugador se fue hacia su naquillo y para mi desgracia, la primera parte teníamos al equipo rival delante de nosotros. Uno por uno se fueron quitando el casco que les cubría la cara para escuchar a su técnico mejor. No se podía negar que la mayoría tenía unos rasgos bonitos y muy característicos de la zona donde nos encontrábamos, aunque destacaba un chico moreno que parecía el capitán y no dejaba de echar miradas para el banquillo de nuestro equipo. Estaba claro que estar rodeada por gente de mi misma universidad me animaba a pitarles porque sabia que nada malo me podía pasar. Mientras tanto las animadoras hacían su espectáculo en el centro de la pista, y si pensaba que las de NYU eran demasiado provocadoras lo pensaba porque todavía no había visto a las de Miami. Cuando se retiraron vi como todos los jugadores salían hacia el centro, y Emmet y el chico moreno iban hasta el árbitro. A esas alturas ya había decidido no volver a sentarme y dejarme la garganta en animar. Que rápido se pegaba la euforia, sobre todo si se tenia como amigas a dos autenticas histéricas como Rose y Alice.

El partido dio comienzo, y hasta el momento lo único que entendía con total claridad es que allí recibía tortazos hasta el apuntador. Pero los que mas me dolían eran los de Edward, supongo que seria por mi visión pero parecía que los rivales se ensañaban especialmente con el, además de que el se irritaba con especial facilidad cada vez que alguien le tocaba.

A 10 minutos del final, llevábamos una ventaja sobre el otro equipo suficiente como para saber quien seria el claro vencedor de aquello. El pitido final solo hizo que confirmáramos lo que llevábamos celebrando desde hace rato.

-Vamos a felicitarles- me dijo Ángela cogiendome de la mano, mientras yo se la cogia a Rose y esta a Alice mientras bajábamos las gradas hasta la zona de juego. Todavía no se habían quitado los cascos asíque me costo identificar quien era quien. Un grupo de animadoras de la otra universidad atosigaban a un de nuestros jugadores, al cual le faltaban manos para quitárselas de encima con la mayor de la educación. Cuando vi sus ojos, deje de buscar porque había encontrada a quien quería. Salí corriendo en su dirección mientras el me recibía con sus brazos dándome vueltas en el aire.

-¡Felicidades!- le dije cuando me dejo en el suelo y le quite ese casco que me privaba de la mejor de las vistas de este mundo, su rostro y su sonrisa.

-Al final animaste en condiciones-.

-Rose y Alice me contagiaron su entusiasmo. Siento no poder decirte si jugaste bien pero es que no entiendo mucho esto- dije riéndome con el mientras le quitaba mechones de pelo de su cara, toda cubierta de sudor.

-¡Tu Cullen!- dijo el muchacho moreno dirigiéndose hacia el rodeado de medio equipo con claros aires de superioridad, mientras Edward cambiaba la actitud de su cara y me cogia poniéndome detrás suya.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Black?- dijo Edward con aires hostiles pero con un tono de voz totalmente tranquilo.

-Habéis jugado sucio, y eso se paga-.

-Vamos Jacob, asumid la derrota. Somos superiores, así de simple-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, la cual me asustaba ya que las consecuencias podían ser nefastas en esta situación.

-¿Y quien es ella?- dijo el tal Jacob dando un paso al lado y mirándome con la misma sonrisa con la que le había contestado Edward. -¿La nueva? No esta mal-.

-A ella, ni la mires- dije Edward cambiando su gesto a uno mucho mas amenazante y amenazándole con el dedo.

-Uh Cullen, ¿miedo a que te quite tu polvo de una noche? Ya veremos que pasa esta noche en la fiesta- dijo riéndose y mirando a sus colegas mientras todos se reían y Edward empezaba a temblar de pura rabia. –Pienso quitársela esta noche en sus narices- dijo en español para que Edward no lo entendiera, el problema aquí, es que yo si lo hice.

-Eres un cobarde chico. Si quieres amenazar o discutir con alguien a la cara, que lo entienda. ¿Y que te hace a ti pensar que yo quiero algo contigo? Pero si das pena- le conteste en el mismo idioma dejando a todos y cada uno con caras de asombro completo, mientras que en la de Jacob se distinguía también una de humillación. –Vámonos Edward- dije cogiendole de la mano, con confianza renovada hacia nuestros amigos que se encontraban a una distancia prudencial observando la situación.

-¡Que paso ahí?- dijo Emmet señalando al grupo sin quitarles la vista todavía.

-Es un desgraciado. Te juro que le voy a partir la cara un día de estos- dijo Edward cogiendose del pelo y tirandose de el para no cometer una locura de peores consecuencias.

-Olvídalo por favor. Son idiotas- dije restando importancia a aquello.

-¿Qué dijeron? Hubo una parte que no entendí claramente- pregunto mientras yo le traducía lo que paso de manera literal y sacándole una sonrisa desde la aparición de aquello individuos.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, esperadnos aquí- dijo Ben seguido del resto de chicos y mientras nosotras nos quedábamos en el mismo lugar donde vimos el partido.

-Chicas, ¿iremos esta noche a la fiesta verdad?- dijo Alice mirándose las uñas esperando una respuesta afirmativa y me jugaba el pelo, que planeando la salida de compras.

-Claro que iremos Alice- dijo Rose mirándola como si la hubiesen salido 8 ojos, pero viendo la reacción de Alice decidí adelantarme.

-Olvídate por mi parte de mas compras Alice. Es una fiesta en la playa, asíque mas compras no. No, no y no- dije.

-Pero Bella…-.

-Esta vez ni el puchero te va a funcionar-.

-Jo Bella- dijo cruzándose de brazos. –No me puedes hacer esto…-.

-¿Qué pasa aquí ahora?- dijo Edward acompañado por el resto de grupo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me abrazaba.

-Bella, que no quiere ir de compras para la fiesta de esta noche. Edward dila algo-.

-¿Quieres que la diga que tiene razón Alice?-.

-¿Qué me estas diciendo Edward?- dijo Alice llevándose la mano a la frente haciendo como que le estaba dando un ataque a algo.

-Alice, es una fiesta en la playa. Con unas bermudas y una camiseta nosotros ya cumplimos. No pretenderás ir en tacones y falda minúscula-.

-Tu no Edward. ¡Bella, estas llevando a mi hermano hacia tu lado! Edward, tu no me puedes abandonar-.

-Alice, eres una dramática- dije riéndome al igual que el resto del grupo.

-Para que veas que esta vez Bella lleva la razón, yo secundo la propuesta- dijo Ángela mientras una Rose demasiado tímida asentía con la cabeza.

-No me lo puedo creer, tu también Rose. Soy una incomprendida en este grupo. Vámonos Jazz- dijo cogiendole de la mano y arrastrándole hacia fuera del recinto, mientras los demás se dispersaban a su aire.

-¿Tu quieres ir a la fiesta Bella?- dijo Edward cogiendome de la cintura y dirigiéndonos al hotel andando nosotros solos.

-¿Por qué no querría ir? Ósea, se que no soy una chica muy fiestera y esas cosas, pero hemos ganado ambos, habrá que celebrarlo-.

-Ya, lo decía por Black, puede llegar a ser un completo idiota-.

-Ese a mi no me va a privar de nada Edward, y a ti tampoco debería. ¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal?-.

-Nos conocemos desde hace unos cuantos años- dijo riéndose de algo que claramente ocurrió en el pasado entre ellos. –Íbamos al mismo colegio porque vivía en Nueva York hasta que se mudo aquí hace como 5 años, y siempre quiso superarme por decirlo de alguna manera. Hasta consiguió a Tanya durante una noche, pero se creen que no lo se, y me tira indirectas como si fuese tonto, cuando el idiota que no se da cuenta. Notas, deportes, chica, familia, todo era un juego para el en contra mía-.

-Habla muy bien el castellano-.

-Su familia es latina. Creo que es lo único que hace mejor que yo-.

-Yo te puedo enseñar-.

-Tendría la mejor profesora del mundo- dijo sonriéndome y besándome en medio de la calle de una forma urgente.

-No creo que este sea el mejor sitio para esto Edward- dije cuando note que pasaba su mano por debajo de mi camiseta y jugaba con el broche del sujetador. Estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-Si, cierto- dijo apoyando su frente en mi cuello. –Echo de menos la otra noche. Quiero volver a estar contigo Bella-.

-Esta noche mi amor. Esta noche soy toda tuya- le dije en el oído que estaba mas cerca de mi cara hasta que el se giro y capturo mis labios con los suyos mientras sonreíamos.

-¿Comemos hoy juntos preciosa?-.

-Claro-.

-Hasta ahora- dijo cuando nos separamos para ir cada uno a su cuarto. Entre al mío para preparar un poco el bolso con mis cosas. Rose debía de haber echo planes hasta la fiesta también ya que el suyo tampoco estaba. Decidí, ya que luego no podría llamarles, y hasta que llegase Edward, llamar a mi familia.

-Hola papa- salude escuchando como alguien cogia el teléfono y se rascaba la garganta de una manera única y tremendamente familiar para mi.

-_¡Hija! ¿Qué tal por Miami? ¿Ganasteis verdad? ¿A que ganasteis?-._

-Si papa ganamos- conteste riéndome sabiendo que en aquellos momentos mi padre no se comía el teléfono de pura ansia porque no tenía otro en casa.

-_¡Lo sabia! ¡Te lo dije! ¿Edward también gano? ¿A que si, a que si?-._

_-_Si papa, acabaron ahora de jugar y ganaron. Pasamos los dos a la siguiente ronda-.

_-Sois los mejores. Me encantaría verte jugar al futbol. Mi hija jugando…- _dijo riéndose imaginando a la Bella que solía frecuentar Madrid, desde luego yo en su lugar, o incluso hace unos meses, también me hubiese reído.

-Me alegra divertirte papa- dije sin ninguna malicia. Le entendía perfectamente. -¿Qué tal todos?-.

_-Pues como siempre, mucho trabajo, mucho frío…-_ le escuchaba atentamente mientras iba ha abrir la puerta ya que alguien había llamado. Me asome y vi a Edward ya cambiado y con la misma sonría con la que le había dejado. Después de invitarle a pasar solo moviendo los labios me pregunto quien era. "Mi padre" le conteste en silencio.

-Hola Charlie- le contesto hablando nuestro idioma. Puse el móvil en silencio sabiendo lo que venia, trabajo de traductora.

-_¡Edward! ¿Qué tal chico? Felicidades por la victoria-._

-Gracias Charlie. ¿Qué tal por Madrid?-.

_-Mucho frío muchacho. ¿Qué? Ya voy… Me llaman de la oficina. Adiós muchacho. Un beso enorme hija. Te quiero-._

-Adiós Charlie-.

-Hasta pronto papa. Un beso- dije colgando. –Podemos irnos ya- dije cogiendo mis cosas y cerrando la habitación. -¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Sorpresa- dijo arrastrando la palabra. –Y no valen quejas. ¡No!- dijo antes de que me diese tiempo a abrir la boca. –Solo disfrútala, conmigo- me dijo mas bajito al oído para convencerme completamente.

-Me encanta Miami- dije mientras andábamos por el paseo. –El calor, la gente, es genial-.

-Podemos volver cuando quieras-.

-Sabes a que va destinado mi dinero Edward. No hay sitio en el mundo que me gusta más que el estar a tu lado, como si es en la universidad todo el rato, asíque deja los viajes-.

-Tienes siempre la respuesta perfecta para todo. Hemos llegado- dijo adentrándose en la playa mientras se quitaba las chanclas y yo hacia lo mismo. Nos acercamos a un puesto donde vendían comida rápida, y tras pedirla vi como sacaba la toalla de su mochila e iba hacia unas rocas altas que tenían vistas hacia l horizonte. –Es aquí- dijo una vez sentado. Como se que me hubieses matado si te hubiese llevado a algún lado caro, decidí quedarnos aquí. Desde mi punto de vista es…-.

-Precioso- dije sin dejarle terminar la frase y sentándome mientra miraba hacia el mar. –Esto es perfecto- dije mirándole y abrazándole mientras le tiraba de espaldas y yo caía encima suya dejando todo mi peso sobre el. Levante mi cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y sin poder evitar el deseo le bese con todo el amor que me salía en aquellos momentos.

-No sigas así que vamos a terminar haciendo cosas poco recomendables para menores de edad, y esta playa esta llena de niños- me dijo entre risas cogiendome de la cintura y dándome pequeños piquitos mientras yo también me reía poniéndome roja e incorporándome sobre la toalla.

-¿De que conocías este sitio?- dije abriendo mi refresco y empezando a comer.

-Cuando veníamos con mis padres de pequeños por trabajo de mi padre, mi madre siempre nos traía aquí-.

-Es increíble. Como tu. Gracias-.

-Gracia a ti por acompañarme. ¿Cómo llevas lo de los pinchazos?- me pregunto mientras con un dedo me acariciaba levemente el sitio.

-Mucho mejor. Ya te dije que no había de que preocuparse- dije girándome para darle un pequeño beso. Era falso, seguían dándome pinchazos, sobre todo cuando me levantaba después de horas de sueño estando apoyada sobre ese costado. Tenía pensado al llegar a Nueva York ir al medico para que me lo mirase, pero no quería decírselo a ninguno porque querían pagarme los costes y a eso no cedería a pesar de las mas que seguras discusiones que provocaría.

-Con lo que sea sabes donde estoy, ¿verdad?- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-A mi lado- dije acurrucándome a su lado mientras pasaba un brazo a mi alrededor. Me sentía mal sabiendo que no le contaba toda la verdad, pero era algo que no quería que estropease nada. Seria mi único secreto entre nosotros. Después de pasar toda la tarde juntos entre risas y besos, vimos ponerse los últimos rayos de sol por la línea imaginaria que separaba el mar del cielo, y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia el hotel para prepararnos para la fiesta, que se celebraría en el pedazo de playa que tenia reservado el hotel como suyo propio.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Bella?- me pregunto una Alice histérica cuando entre a mi habitación con la sonrisa pegada a mi cara, exactamente igual que en las últimas horas, y ni siquiera ella lograría borrármela con sus berrinches.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- pregunté cayendo en que aquella habitación era mía y de Rose, a la cual vi salir del baño ya vestida y con la cabeza llena de rulos. Un mini vestido ajustado rojo era su atuendo, y me apostaba la vida a que aquello iba complementado con un buen par de tacones. –Rose, vas a la playa, no a un desfile de moda- dije dejando las cosas en mi cama, la cual comprobé que estaba hasta arriba de cosas de belleza y maquillaje. -¿Qué es todo esto?- dije cogiendo un puñado y dejándolos tirados de nuevo en la cama.

-¡Ángela sal ya de la ducha!- chillo loca perdida. –Quedan exactamente 45 minutos para que comience oficialmente la fiesta y tu llegas ahora. ¡A 45 minutos! ¿Bella, estas loca? No me va a dar tiempo a peinarte, maquillarte, elegirte la ropa…-.

Frena Alice, frena porque vas muy deprisa- dije poniéndole la mano delante de su cara. –Mira, te lo voy a volver a explicar. Me voy a duchar aho, y voy a tardar el tiempo que me de la gana, voy a dejarme el pelo como me quede, apenas me maquillare y yo misma elegiré mi ropa. Es una fiesta en la playa Alice. ¡En la playa! Tienes una obsesión muy seria, para revisártela mejor dicho. Asíque no quiero ningún berrinche ni grito, es lo que quiero hacer conmigo misma, tu y las demás podéis hacer lo que os de la gana- dije cogiendo mis cosas mientras veía como Ángela salía del baño.

-¡Oye, yo también quiero hacer lo que me de la gana!- dijo Ángela dejando sus cosas encima de mi cama.

-¿Tu también Ángela? Esto es una epidemia. –Rose, por favor, ¿Qué esta pasando en este mundo?- dijo sentándose en la cama dándose aire con la mano. Pase al lado de Ángela dándole un beso en la mejilla y me metí en la ducha para refrescarme un poco antes de volver a enfrentarme con la exagerada actitud de Alice, la cual, a veces, había que reconocer que era hasta graciosa. Salí en albornoz mientras veía a las chicas ya completamente vestidas. Para no hacer que a Alice le diese un paro cardiaco, elegí una camiseta de la palabra de honor blanca un poco ancha en la parte central y ajustada en la parte alta y baja, con un pantalón vaquero cortísimo y unas sandalias cerradas, las cuales sabia que pronto me quitaría para quedarme descalza. Seque mi pelo dejándole suelto con mis tirabuzones naturales, y me puse un poco de rimel y gloss y termine.

-No te mato porque estas increíble Bella, pero la próxima vez te juro que de aquí me tenéis que llevar al hospital- dijo Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Es que sois de lo que no hay. Sois increíblemente guapas las dos, no entiendo para que tanta parafernalia entre maquillaje y vestuario para ir a la playa. En serio, esta vez deberíais hacerme caso, si fueseis mas naturales iríais más guapas-.

-Yo creo lo mismo que Bella. Rose, tu pelo es increíble, lo le hace falta ni mas laca y mas nada. Y Alice tienes ropa de ir por la calle, sinceramente, mucho mas sencillo y bonito que eso. y que decir de vuestra piel, sin nada, parece mas bonita que con 5 kilos de ese maquillaje. Hacednos caso por una vez, por favor-.

-Pues yo me apunto- empezó Rose quitándose el vestido quedándose en ropa interior y sacando una camiseta básica de tirantes blanca y un pantalón mas corto que el mío aun y unas chanclas de dedo blancas también.

-¡Me estáis volviendo loca! Ahora yo también quiero ir así- dijo señalándonos a las tres. –Os voy a odiar cuando termine la noche, pero bueno, por una vez hare caso a alguien que no sea yo sobre moda- dijo riéndose y sacando un vestido blanco muy ligero.

-¿Estamos ya todas?- dijo Ángela detrás de nosotras la cual llevaba una especia de peto blanco con un bikini del mismo color debajo. -¡Estamos increíbles chicas!- dijo saltando y dando palmadas.

-Que orgullosa estoy de ti- dijo Alice corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola. Lógico, acababa de hacer una perfecta imitación de Alice emocionada. –Tenemos que hacernos fotos. Esta noche tiene que quedar para el recuerdo- dijo abriendo su maxi bolso y sacando una cámara como si fuese una profesional de ellos y juntándonos alas tres. –Sonreís chicas- dijo dejando la cámara encima del mueble y corriendo a nuestra dirección y juntándonos dejando un momento mágico para el recuerdo. –Otra, otra- dijo poniéndose en otra posición mientras volvía a salir el flash. Y así, poniendo muecas divertidas, entre besos, abrazos, risas, locuras, saltando encima de las camas tuvimos nuestros recuerdos grabados. –Me la pienso bajar a la playa- dijo Alice mientras veíamos las fotos de nuestra locura momentánea y bajamos a la fiesta donde deberían estar esperándonos los chicos.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y los tacones? ¿Y el maquillaje? ¡Nos han cambiado nuestras chicas!- dijo Emmet llevándose las manos a la cabeza y mirándonos de cerca viendo a ver si es que su vista le había jugado una mala pasada de lejos.

-Están espectaculares las cuatro-dijo Jasper, aunque dudaba que su vista se hubiese fijado en alguien que no fuese Alice.

-Y no te lo niego- dijo cogiendo a Rose por la cintura y abrazándola. -¿Quién ha conseguido este milagro?- pregunto mientras primero 3 pares de ojos se posaban en mi para después mirarme otros 4 mas.

-Y esa es mi chica. ¡Ha logrado convencer a mi hermana!- dijo cogiendome e intentando el solo hacerme levantar por los aires. –Pero ayudadme panda de vagos- dijo mientras yo soldaba mis brazos a su cuello y el resto se dirigía a nuestra posición ayudándole. Obviamente lograron soltar mis brazos y hacerme volar un par de veces por los aires, seguido de mis gritos.

-Estáis locos-. Dije cuando mis pies tocaron suelo y ellos no podían parar de reírse, cosa que hizo que se me contagiase.

-Vamos a la playa- dijo Alice colgándose del cuello de Jasper mientras iban a caballito hacia la fiesta.

-Estas preciosa- dijo Edward cogiendome de la cintura por la espalda y besando mi hombro que estaba libre de ropa. -¿Cómo conseguiste que Alice y Rose fuerana una fiesta así, sin tacones y ropa de marca y esas cosas?-.

-Pues ni yo lo se. Pero me siento muy orgullosa de mi misma por eso- dijo riéndome pero con total sinceridad.

-Es para estarlo. Sin duda-.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal- dije girando mi cabeza y capturando su labio con un mordisco dulce. Y es que con la ropa mas sencilla del mundo, Edward parecía un modelo de catalogo. Una camiseta blanca de tirantes que marcaba su mas que cuidado torso y una bermudas blancas con adornos azules le hacían ver como lo que era, un completo dios. Fue tocar la arena de la playa y guardar mis sandalias en el bolso, al igual que las de Edward y dejarlas en la recepción y quedarnos libres de estorbos para disfrutar de la playa. Un camino de antorchas indicaba el camino hacia "la pista de baile" y el chiringuito para los refrescos. La música, muy latina, estábamos en Miami, ¿Qué podíamos esperar? El ambiente, el ambiente era increíble.

-Y esta va para os enamorados. Parejas, disfruten del momento- dijo el DJ en algún momento de la noche mientras todo nuestro grupo bailaba con todo.

-Señorita, venga aquí- me dijo Edward cogiendome de la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y empezaba a jugar con su pelo.

-¿Asíque enamorado, no?- le dije bajito en su oído.

-Hasta las trancas- me respondió de la misma manera.

-Debe de ser muy afortunada esa chica, ¿Por qué será una chica?- dije riéndome.

-Si, y además esta comprobado- me respondió de la misma manera. –Pero el afortunado soy yo, ¿sabes? Ella es increíble, me ha hecho ver la vida con otros ojos. Me hace muy feliz y ahora mi único objetivo en esta vida es hacerla feliz a ella, porque se merece el mundo entero, aunque como intente dárselo me corta el cuello- me respondió dándome un beso en el hombro y quedándose en la misma posición mientras mis ojos no podían evitar soltar un par de lagrimas.

-Confirmado, a esa chica le ha tocado la lotería- dije con un hilo de voz pero sonriendo.

-¿Estas llorando preciosa?- dijo levantando su cabeza y mirándome a los ojos mientras con besos cortada el recorrido de mis lagrimas. –No lo hagas más-.

-Es de pura felicidad. Solo eso-.

-Entonces ríe, no llores. No he dicho ninguna mentira, ¿sabes?-.

-No hace falta que me intentes dar el mundo entero. Con que tú estés a mi lado tengo absolutamente todo lo que necesito en el mundo. Mi mundo eres tú, y solo tú-.

-Pues entonces tienes felicidad asegurada para rato, porque no pienso irme de aquí, ¿sabes? He encontrado el mejor lugar en este mundo, y lo tengo a un par de pasas de distancia en la vida.-

-Prométeme, júrame que esto nunca va a cambiar. Que siempre vamos a estar así-.

-Te lo juro- dijo poniéndose a mi altura mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo a la vez. –Nosotros, solo nosotros- dijo acortando la distancia y besándome con pura ternura. Hubiese sido delito por mi parte no seguir con aquello porque era simplemente mágico, hasta que un flash, que parecía posicionado a unos centímetros de nuestras caras nos deslumbro aun teniendo los ojos cerrados. Y aunque sabia de donde venia aquello, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con una Alice sonriente.

-Alice, ¿Por qué no estas con Jasper disfrutando del momento y tienes que venir aquí con la camarita?- dijo Edward sin soltarme mientras yo enterraba mi cara en el pecho.

-Fue a buscar las bebidas. Además, es que estabais tan adorables- dijo dando un suspiro profundo mientras seguía sonriendo. -¡Ben!- dijo cogiendole del brazo que tenia en la cintura de esta y tirando de el. –Hazme una foto con mi hermano y mi futura cuñada- dijo poniéndose en medio de los dos mientras me dejaba a mí con el susto en el cuerpo y a Edward una sonrisa imborrable. Puse mi mejor sonrisa mientras Ben apretaba el botón y disparaba.

-Que cara de susto se te ha quedado- me dijo Edward cogiendome de nuevo mientras el ritmo de la música cambiaba a otro mucho mas alegre y bailable y hacia que nos moviésemos al ritmo, aunque no marcando mucho nuestros movimientos.

-Edward, estaba hablando de boda. ¿Qué cara quieres que se me quede?-.

-No se, a mi me sonó bien la verdad-.

-Si Edward, pero en unos años, en unos cuantos años es posible. Pero ahora, sinceramente no quiero ni oír hablar de ellos. Disfrutemos de este momento y no adelantemos acontecimientos-.

-En un futuro serás aun mas mía de lo que eres ahora, ¿entonces? No tienes ni idea de cómo me atrae la idea- dijo mientras ambos nos sonreíamos como dos auténticos idiotas, aunque idiotas enamorados. Note como otro flash saltaba hacia nuestras cámaras, aunque esa vez ni me moleste en girarme para comprobar el origen.

-Déjame bailar un rato con la chica que ha hecho cambiar de idea a las dos tías mas cabezotas del mundo, detrás de ella misma- dijo Emmet apartando a Edward de un pequeño empujón y cogiendome a mí, levantando mis pies del suelo y bailando por los dos. –Me alegra verte tan feliz pequeña- me dijo sin parar de bailar pero cuando solo yo podía oírlo.

-Gracias Emmet. Gracias por todo. Tu también te mereces esa felicidad junto a Rose. Se os ve increíble-.

-Es increíble. ¿No hace mucho calor aquí?- me dijo de repente.

-Yo estoy perfectamente Emmet-.

-Que no que hace mucho calor- dijo empezando a andar hacia algún lado. 4 pasos después y cuando empezó a acelera el ritmo, caí en la cuenta. -¡Suéltame Emmet! ¡Te mato, te voy matar Emmet! –¡Suéldame!- dije mientras escuchaba como empezaba a doblarse de la risa. -¡Emmet…!- me dio a tiempo a decir cuando vi que me tiraba fuera de si, hasta que pude coger su camiseta y caerse conmigo dentro del agua tibia del mar. -¡Te voy a matar Emmet!- dije levantándome mientras la cámara de Alice no dejaba de soltar flashes entre las risas del grupo. Vi como Emmet se levantaba de espaldas a mi y yo me colgué en su cuello en roscando mis piernas a su alrededor.

-Vamos pequeña, mira como he terminado yo también- dijo mientras yo empezaba a partirme de risa y el me seguía intentado secar su camiseta escurriéndola. –Oye- me dijo girando su cabeza en tono bajito. -¿Y si conseguimos compañía?- dijo echando una mirada a la orilla donde el resto de nuestro grupo seguía sacando fotos y riéndose.

-Me parece la mejor idea que has tenido hasta ahora- dijo empezando a andar hasta llegar a la orilla y bajarme en el suelo mientras disimulábamos. –Oye Ali, déjame ver las fotos- dije mientras me acercaba a ella estirando mi mano.

-Ni hablar Bella, ni te acerques-.

-Oye ni que tenga la peste- dije sin parar.

-¡Bella, no!- grito cuando salte sobre ella abrazándola mientras ella intentaba soltarse y yo la llenaba de agua salada y empezaba a gritar haciendo pucheros y los flashes seguían saliendo.

-¡Corred porque tenéis el mismo final!- dijo Emmet totalmente calmado mientras cogia a Ángela y Rose a la vez mientras el resto de los chicos saliendo disparados en diferentes direcciones y entre el y yo llevábamos a las chicas al agua para que terminasen igual que nosotros. Al principio cabreadas pero inmediatamente rotas de risa.

-Yo me rindo- dijo Edward adentrándose en el mar y cayendo de espaldas empapándose entero, mientras Ben y Jasper con gesto de resignación terminaban haciendo lo mismo. Acabamos salpicándonos unos a otros, haciendo guerras de caballitos dentro del mar, riendo entre nosotros y besándonos en el mar mostrando que en aquel momento el amor no podía ser más grande. Salimos cuando vimos que terminaríamos con un catarro como no saliésemos a secarnos pronto.

-Toma- me dijo una chica nada mas salir dándome la cámara de Alice. –Tu amiga la dejo encima de una mesa, y tiene pinta de ser cara. Os hice unas cuantas fotos, espero que no os moleste-.

-No, por favor, muchísimas gracias. Es una cabeza loca. Gracias de verdad-.

-De nada- dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo dentro del hotel mientas cogia a Edward de la mano y cogia mi bolso para meternos todos en el ascensor.

-¡No, no, esperad!- grito Edward mientras como Emmet cogia a Rose en volandas y la metía en su cuarto. –Mi ropa- dijo mientras a ambos nos salía la risa tonta. -¿Me invitas al tuyo?- me dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno, mientras yo le cogia por la camiseta y le metía en mi cuarto. -¿Y que quiere de mi la princesa hoy?- dijo abriendo sus brazos cuando yo estaba dejando mis cosas encima de la otra cama. Me acerque a el hasta quedarme apenas a un par de centímetros de el y mirandole.

-¿Quiero que me demuestres cuanto me quieres igual que pienso hacer yo contigo- dije mientras el suavizaba su expresión hasta convertirse en un gesto de total amor mientras me cogia la cara con las dos manos.

-Eso esta echo preciosa- dijo acortando la distancia mientras aquella habitación volvía a ser cómplice de nuestro amor, una vez mas.


	16. Altibajos

**Capitulo 16**

-Bella, vamos a llegar tarde y hoy no es el día- decía Ángela desde la puerta abierta del apartamento.

-Un segundo Ángela- dije repitiendo por enésima vez en cinco minutos la composición de las frases en ingles.

-Bella por el amor de dios, te sabes todo a la perfección, y no te va a servir de nada si llegas tarde- dijo cerrando mis cosas mientras las cogia con una mano y a mi por la otra. Apenas prestaba atención a lo que me iba diciendo Ángela pues iba repitiendo esas dos líneas en mi cabeza constantemente. Era el último día de exámenes, mediados de marzo y todo el ambiente respiraba primavera. Seria precioso si mi atención no estuviese puesta única y exclusivamente en aquel examen, que por alguna razón que nadie sabia me traía de cabeza.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- pregunto Rose en la puerta del auditorio donde haríamos los exámenes. –Faltan 5 minutos para que cierren las puertas-.

-Bella, que se quedo estudiando sin dormir toda la noche y ahora no había quien la sacase de casa- dijo Ángela sentándose ene l suelo para respirar, había corrido por dos desde nuestro piso. Más tarde se lo agradecería. Aunque lo de quedarme dormida por estudiar no era del todo cierto, la medicación para el dolor me dejaba totalmente drogada. Aunque claro, eso no lo sabía nadie.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Edward cogiendome la mano mientras entrábamos a la sala y nos sentábamos dejando un espacio libre. –Llevas unas semanas que te duermes hasta de pie-.

-No es nada- dije acariciándole la mejilla. –Los estudios, solo eso. Cuando terminemos aquí se me pasara seguro-. Odiaba mentirle, pero si así estaba alterado, no quería ni imaginar como estaría cuando supiese que aun tenia esos dolores, y que además, hacia un tiempo que había ido al doctor para revisarlo y me había dejado mas de la mitad del sueldo que había ganado hasta ahora, solo que aquel hombre me dijese que me tomase unas pastillas, que probablemente seria por estrés. ¿Pero que estrés? Me pregunte yo, si hasta entonces mi vida se basaba en caminar sobre nubes con Edward a mi lado y mis amigos acompañándonos. Aquella posibilidad solo me la creía cuando antes de mis exámenes y mi respiración aumentaba por segundos los pinchazos volvían ha hacer acto de presencia. Esa medicación era una autentica porquería.

-Bella, en serio, me estas poniendo nervioso. Es el último examen, y el más sencillo. Lo tienes echo mi niña. Tranquila-.

-No puedo Edward- dije entre dientes. Estaba claro que nadie entendía que de aprobar este examen, como los demás, dependía mi futuro, por muy sencillo que fuera. –De esto comeré en un futuro, si es que apruebo. Necesito una nota minima que no es un 5 precisamente. No puedo estar tranquila-.

-Vamos Bella, no has bajado del 7.5 en todo el curso. Este no será una excepción-.

-Edward en serio, cállate porque te voy a contestar mal y no quiero-.

-Perfecto, adelante con tu ataque de nervios- dijo soltándome la mano sin mirarme y tirandose hacia atrás en su asiento con una actitud absolutamente pasiva hacia mi y hacia el mundo.

-Guarden sus cosas. El examen comienza ya- anuncio el profesor justo cuando me inclinaba hacia el para disculparme. Yo y los nervios juntos no éramos la mejor combinación del mundo. La disculpa tendría que esperar. Tal y como todos habían previsto, menos yo, el examen no presento ninguna dificultad más allá de que era un examen de universidad. Las preguntas eran sencillas y estaba segura de haber contestado correctamente la mayoría, por lo menos, para asegurarme un notable. De las dos horas previstas que debería durar el examen, a mi me basto una para completarlo, asíque en silencio lo entregue y salí de la sala sentándome en la silla a la espera de que saliese Edward y pedirle unas mas que merecidas disculpas.

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde, calculaba que podían quedar en la sala unos 4 alumnos, entre los que se encontraba Edward. Mis amigos fueron saliendo uno por uno con la misma sensación que yo, que aquello estaba echo. Se iban a ir a celebrarlo por parejas, pero yo aunque quisiera no podía, tenia que trabajar. Permanecí sentada en las sillas a la espera de que Edward hiciera acto de presencia, pero a cinco minutos del final, tenía la absoluta convicción que el y el profesor eran los único que quedaban en la sala, y que Edward era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer ese examen en mucho menos tiempo y sacar la misma nota. Por lo cual lo único que quedaba es que no quería salir de allí, y podría parecer egocéntrico, pero estaba convencida de que unas de las razones era yo.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso al profesor y Edward mientras mantenían una charla hasta que el profesor se fue y Edward quedo solo girándose y viéndome a mi sentada. Solo me hizo falta una mirada para saber que aquello no se arreglaría solo y el me lo confirmo dándose media vuelta y andando hacia la puerta.

-¡Edward!- le dije justo cuando el salía por la puerta y yo lograba agarrarle por el brazo para que no continuase andando.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo solamente girando su cara sin llegar a mirarme y con el brazo tenso. Sabia que no se apartaría de mi agarre porque era un caballero, pero estaba segura de que ganas no le faltaban.

-Hablar contigo. Pedirte disculpas-.

-No es el momento Bella. Hablamos luego- dijo esta vez cogiendo la mano que le tenia preso y apartándome la con el delicadeza mientras se iba de nuevo. El resto de la mañana paso de una forma terriblemente monótona, asíque hasta la hora de entrada al trabajo me dedique a estar en casa, y como Ángela estaba por Ben celebrando fin de exámenes, decidí que seria yo quien recogiese el piso sin ningún compromiso. Un poco de música y despejar la mente bastaron casi en su totalidad para no pensar en los problemas con Edward. Comí para ir hasta el trabajo dando un paseo y despejar las ideas. Había descubierto que Nueva York, a pesar de ser una ciudad invadida por el ruido, era un buen sitio por donde perderse para pasear y pensar. Algo totalmente ilógico pero cierto. Entre a mi turno y después de 3 horas apenas había tenido ningún encargo. A parte de Lucas, el chico que se encargaba de la cocina y de mantener el local limpio, era la única atendiendo a clientes, y gracias a dios ese día había tenido pocos problemas. Me encontraba detrás del mostrador leyendo una revista cuando sonó la puerta indicando que alguien entraba al local, ya que teniendo en cuenta que nadie más que los empleados estábamos dentro, era complicado que alguien saliese.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué quiere?- pregunte de espaldas dejando las cosas en su sitio y situándome en el ordenador para apuntar el pedido.

-Que mi novia me perdone por ser idiota- dijo la voz mas deseada por mis oídos.

-¿Edward?- dije levantando la vista y confirmando lo que sabia más que de sobra mientras esos ojos verdes me miraban directos a los míos. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte totalmente perpleja mientras Lucas me hacia señas de que salía un segundo del local.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me he portado como…-.

-Tú no has hecho nada. Aquí la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo. Siento haberte contestado mal. No se controlar mis nervios y lo pago contigo. No es justo-.

-Es lógico que estuvieses así. Es complicado para mí comprender la presión que supone para ti el bajar tu media-.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos que los dos somos unos completos cabezotas e imbeciles?-.

-Me parece la mejor conclusión- dijo riéndose mientras cogia mi cuelo y ponía medio cuerpo encima de la barra para besarme. Un simple beso hizo devolver al sonrisa a mi cara, y los dolores pasados de cabeza parecían ya olvidados hace siglos. –Adivino que el examen fue bien, ¿verdad?-.

-Si. Y yo supongo que adivino que no saliste antes para no encontrarte conmigo, ¿cierto?-.

-Me sentó fatal la discusión, no te puedo engañar. Estuve a punto de irme de allí antes de empezar el examen-.

-Tú eres tonto. Te hubiese devuelto a tu asiento arrastrándote de las orejas-.

-Con un vuelve a tu sitio Edward hubiese bastado-.

-¿Un café?- pregunte olvidando la conversación. Bastante mal lo había pasado como para dar mil vueltas más al asunto.

-Por favor. Grande, grande y cargado-.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-El entrenador dice que aumentara los entrenamientos u otra hora o pondrá otro día más. Realmente este año quiere ganar el campeonato-.

-¿Y de donde vais a sacar tiempo para estudiar y dormir?-.

-Me encantaría saber la respuesta. Lo bueno es que si llegamos a la final es a primeros de mayo, asíque no nos afecta a los finales. ¿Y tu ya estas mejor de lo tuyo?- dijo señalándome con la mirada mi pecho.

-Si, ya te dije que solo era por el agobio de exámenes. Adiós exámenes, adiós dolor- dije mintiéndole por enésima vez y pasándole el café mientras salía del mostrador y le acompañaba a una mesa sentándome en su regazo mientras el me daba un beso en el hombro. Últimamente se me estaba dando muy bien mentir y olvidarme del asunto hasta la próxima vez que me repitiesen la pregunta.

-¿Sabes que dicen que las reconciliaciones son una de las mejores partes de la relación?-me pregunto mirándome con ojos sugerentes.

-Algo de eso había escuchado antes. Pero nunca lo he probado en mis carnes, hasta ahora jamás me había enfadado ni un poquito con mi novio- dije devolviéndole el guiño.

-Vente conmigo esta noche- me dijo besando y mordiendo el lóbulo de mí oreja. Era cierto que moría por volver a estar con el. Desde que habíamos vuelto de Miami por unas cosas u otras todavía no habíamos tenido tiempo para estar realmente solos. Pero estaba el problema del lugar también, en mi piso estaba Ángela, y aunque era amiga de ambos, la vergüenza podía conmigo; y luego estaba su hermandad, un sitio que sabia que no nos iban a molestar o salían disparados de una patada de allí, pero las paredes son de papel y los chismes vuelan aunque sea entre chicos.

-Edward sabes lo que pienso de ese lugar. No me gusta, y mucho menos para lo que sabes que tenemos pensado hacer- dije acariciándole la mejilla y acercando su cara para darle un corto beso.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Estaremos en mi cuarto, no tienes porque salir ni ver a nadie. Y queda por descontado que no se le ocurrirá a nadie decirte ni media palabra que no deba-.

-No se Edward, estoy segura de que pronto encontraremos el lugar perfecto…-.

-Te necesito y te estoy garantizando de que todo ira bien. No veo más problema. Solo esta noche, probemos esta noche. Si no te sientes cómoda te juro que no volverás por allí para nada-.

-Solo porque me lo prometes tú, que quede claro. Y porque te necesito tanto como tu a mi- dije antes de que nuestros labios volvieran juntarse como si fueran uno solo con todas las ansias que teníamos uno del otro.

-Me tengo que ir ya. ¿Te espero esta noche entonces?- dijo mientras yo asentía energéticamente con la cabeza. –Perfecto. Hasta luego preciosa. Te quiero- dijo dándome un pequeño pico mientras yo volvía detrás del mostrador y salía guiñándome el ojo.

Si hasta aquel momento mi jornada laboral transcurría con relativa rapidez, las ansias de aquel deseado momento hicieron que pareciese que mi jornada había aumentado por lo menos 15 horas y que la hora de salir se estirase en el tiempo infinitamente. Cuando Lucas me advirtió que le tocaba a el recoger y que ya me podía ir creí oír campanas del cielo en aquel local. Se lo agradecí y recogiendo mis cosas en un tiempo record llegue a mi piso. Advertí a Ángela que no dormiría allí esta noche, y después de preparar una pequeña mochila con mis cosas me dispuse a ir hasta "la zona prohibida" para mi hasta ahora. Lo había podido comprobar en la distancia, pero presenciarlo de primera mano era casi más insultante. Las diferencias entre sectores eran brutales. Se podía ver a través de los inmensos ventanales la decoración del interior de las casas, las cuales me apostaba que habían salido seguro en alguna revista de decoración; los coches eran de esas marcas casi prohibidas para cualquiera de los mortales con un trabajo normal, e incluso por la cantidad que vi, seguro que algún chico o chica tenia mas de uno. Estaba segura que de los cuatro que me quedaban allí, nunca podría acostumbrarme a aquel derroche de dinero. Siempre saldría igual de impresionada que como entre.

Como era de esperar tampoco se hicieron esperar las miradas arrogantes y asesinas y alguna que otra risa o amenaza sobre la manera de echarme de su lugar lo cual solo me provocaba a la vez risas y escalofríos pensando que quizá se atreviesen ha hacerlo, y en contra de ellas solo estuviese yo y quizá Edward si lograse enterarse a tiempo. Gire para entrar dentro de la verja que separaba la calle principal de su casa. Había pasado un par de veces por delante de ella cuando todavía el campus estaba semi desierto y la casa deshabitada, quedaba claro que ahora imponía millones de veces más. En el jardín unos cuantos chicos se dedicaban a jugar al baloncesto sin camiseta, "puro exhibicionismo" pensé antes de quitar la mirada de ellos para no cruzarla con la suya. Pude comprobar con el rabillo del ojo que dejaban de jugar y dirigían sus miradas en mi dirección mientras se reían y negaban con la cabeza. Toque el timbre esperando a que alguien me abriese, aunque seria más correcto decir a que Edward me abriese, cuanto menos tratase con aquella gente, mejor iría la cosa, estaba segura de ello. La puerta se abrió de un tiron y mis ilusiones se esfumaron al ver la persona que se encontraba enfrente de mí. Diría que era guapo si no hubiese conocido a Edward antes, un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules estaba delante mío sin camiseta también y mirándome de arriba abajo con una mirada que decía claramente cosas no muy apropiadas para una chica que sabes que tiene novio y que encima tiene cierto poder sobre ti. Después de analizarle mi pregunta fue clara, ¿aquella gente tenia tanto dinero por que no compraba camisetas? De todos los que había visto hasta ahora, ninguno llevaba el torso cubierto.

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo revisándome de nuevo de arriba abajo bebiendo de su botellín de cerveza una vez hubo terminado la revisión y mirándome a los ojos.

-Mmm... busco a Edward Cullen- acerté a decir teniendo en cuenta que no tenia ni idea de que decir a aquel muchacho.

-¿Y para que quieres a Cullen si me tienes a mi disponible? James- dijo cambiándose el botellón de mano y ofreciéndome la que tenia libre para estrecharla en forma de presentación.

-Ya- dije con una risa nerviosa y devolviéndole el saludo como una manera de demostrar quien era aquí al que le faltaba educación. –Me llamo Bella, y no, busco a Edward. Solo a Edward- dije aclarándole las cosas.

-No pareces la clase de chica a la que Edward busque- dijo dándome a entender que no se creía que Edward me estuviese esperando. Poco a poco empezaba a perder la calma que había intentado guardar para aquel momento si llegaba alguna vez.

-Y tu no pareces la clase de chico que trata con el mismo respeto con el que se le trata a el. ¿Puedes por favor…?-.

-¿Quién es?- dijo aquella voz a la que deseaba callar siempre que la escuchaba. ¿Qué hacia allí? -¿Tu?- me dijo mirándome con la misma cara con la que debería estar yo mirándola a ella, aunque la de ella tenia una chispa de diversión que la mía carecía.

-Tanya- dije simplemente mientras veía como James pasaba su brazo por su cintura y ella se arrimaba a el como si fuera el ultimo hombre en la tierra y empezaba a pasar su mano por su torso. Llevaba una camiseta tan corta que se la veía el comienzo del sujetador y un pantalón tan corto que me apostaba a que si se daba la vuelta también podía verse el comienzo del trasero. "Tanto dinero y tanta clase para ir vestida así" pensé.

-¿Hace falta que te lo repita zorra? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo perdiendo esa diversión volviéndose un gesto de puro asco hacia mi.

-Ey gatitas, relájense- dijo riéndose James de aquella situación, la cual, creo, que a ninguna de las dos nos hacia ni pizca de gracia. –Viene buscando a Edward, ¿la conoces?- pregunto a Tanya señalándome a mi.

-Claro que la conozco. Es la zorra que me quito a Edward, ¿verdad?- dijo poniendo una falsa expresión de dulzura que apenas le duro un segundo.

-No es cierto. Yo no te quite a nadie, tú lo perdiste solita Tanya-.

-Tú le comiste la cabeza guarra-.

-Yo apenas me hablaba con el cuando paso eso. Simplemente entro en razón. Tu le engañabas y el termino dándose cuenta que estar a tu lado es una forma muy efectiva de perder el tiempo, cosa que a el no le apetecía- dije sin rebajarme a su nivel. Aunque siendo sincera, para llegar a su nivel había que caer muy, pero que muy bajo.

-La chica tiene carácter- dijo James mientras se empezaba a retorcer de la risa y yo empezaba a perder mi paciencia y Tanya casi echaba humo de las orejas. -¿Vives por aquí?- dijo señalando la zona.

-No, vivo en los pisos. ¿Puedes avisar a Edward o dejarme pasar simplemente?- dije entre dientes pero en un tono que perfectamente pudo escuchar.

-¿Eres becada? Chicas tienes valor de venir aquí, pero mira, me estoy divirtiendo demasiado, no creo que te deje pasar todavía- dijo volviéndose a apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y la sonrisa burlona volvía a la cara de ambos. Pero desde luego aquel juego por mi parte había terminado. Me di la vuelta sin volver a dirigirles la palabra y salí de allí con un paso firme y seguro aunque lo que mas quería era echar a correr y perderles la vista lo antes posible mientras sus risas se escuchaban a lo largo de toda la calle. Me pare en una esquina donde no vi a nadie y llame a su móvil para comunicarme el suceso. Tres mensajes de voz después y tres contestadores desistí y decidí volver a casa entre respiraciones agitadas y pinchazos. En algún momento del camino mis respiraciones se hicieron más frenéticas por algún tipo de razón y el simple hecho de intentar respirar me provocaba tal dolor que tuve que sentarme e intentar controlarla en vano. Llamar a Edward estaba fuera de toda posibilidad a que no estaba disponible, asíque llame al primer número de mi lista de llamadas que no fuera Edward y salio el de Emmet.

-Emmet- dije con el poco aire que podía entrar en mis pulmones de la forma menos dolorosa.

-¿_Bella? ¿Qué te pasa Bella?-._

-Emmet estoy en el parque. Necesito alguien que me lleve al medico. No se lo digas a nadie Emmet. ¡Nadie! Y trae todo el dinero que tengo. Esta debajo de la mesa-.

_-Voy enseguida-_ dijo mientras yo notaba por vía telefónica como se ponía inmediatamente de pie y salía de la puerta de casa. La dificultad para respirar y el dolor continuaban, pero ni empeoraba ni mejoraba, y eso a la fuerza debía de ser bueno. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando un armario se acerco a mí corriendo y con la cara desencajada.

-¡Bella!- dijo llegando y agachándose a mi altura. -¿Qué te pasa?- dijo sin atreverse a tocarme y mirando que diablos podía haberme pasado.

-Emmet necesito ir a urgencias. Me duele mucho respirar-.

-¿Pero no se te había pasado ya Bella? ¡Joder Bella! ¿Y Edward? Vamos que cogemos un taxi- dijo cogiendo en volandas y llevándome hasta la salida para coger un taxi. Viendo la situación el primero en pasar fue el primero en llevarnos e incluso nos dejo gratis en nuestro destino, un trato no muy común. Y después de agradecérselo y quedarme con su cara, por si en algún futuro volvía a cruzármelo, Emmet entro a urgencias conmigo en brazos aun. Explico en un idioma hasta ahora desconocido por mi lo que me pasaba, aunque la recepcionista debía de estar más que acostumbrada a aquellos sucesos y no le pidió que repitiese nada.

-Bella, estoy en la sala de espera, ¿vale? No te voy a dejar sola pequeña- me dijo mientras besaba mi frente y me ponían en una silla de ruedas conducida por una enfermera hasta una consulta.

-Bien… Isabella Swan, ¿no?- me dijo el doctor tumbándome en la camilla.

-Bella, solo Bella- dije como pude.

-Esta bien Bella, explícame que te ocurre por favor- dijo acercándose a mi y palpando la zona del abdomen sintiendo severas molestias en la zona izquierda de las costillas. –Poco a poco, a tu ritmo y como puedas, ¿vale?- dijo tranquilizándome.

-Llevo varias semanas con dolor en la zona izquierda del costado. Antes solo era cuando me apoyaba en el, ahora cada vez que respiro fuerte me dan pinchazos, y ahora es constando con cada inspiración. Fui a consulta hace tiempo y me dijo que era por el estrés, que me tomara unas pastillas y se me pasaría, pero continua- dije parándome varias veces para conseguir el poco aire que me permitían mis pulmones.

-Muy bien Bella- dijo terminando de palparme y escribiendo en el historial algo. –Voy a ordenar que te hagan una radiografía y unas pruebas para confirmar ciertas cosas. A partir de ahora quedas en manos del medico de guardia. Suerte pequeña- dijo saliendo de la consulta mientras una enfermera volvía y me llevaba a la sala correspondiente.

Solía ser una persona a la que le gusta saber que se hacia con ella y preguntar, pero en esas condiciones con el dolor que me causaba hablar prefería guardarme mi curiosidad. Me hicieron soplar en una especia de tubo, un análisis de sangre y cambiarme de ropa para una radiografía de mi tórax.

-¿Te espera alguien?- me pregunto la enfermera dejándome en la consulta donde me darían los resultados inmediatamente ya que iban con la etiqueta de urgentes.

-Si, hay un chico que se llama Emmet. Es… es enorme. Lo reconocerá en seguida-.

-Ahora mismo le digo que pase. Esperen aquí hasta que llegue el doctor-. Apenas me fije en el despacho de ese doctor. Podía apreciar que estaba lleno de diplomas pero ni mi vista ni mis ganas llegaban a ver lo que ponía ya que el hambre y el sueño hacían mella en mi, con motivos la verdad ya que seguramente la media noche se acercaba.

-Bella- dijo Emmet entrando en la sala corriendo y dándome un abrazo que mucho distaba de esos a los que yo llamaba "abrazos de oso". -¿Cómo te encuentras? Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿sabes?-.

-Perdón Emmet- dije intentando mantener uniforme mi respiración y consiguiendo que las lágrimas se quedasen dentro. Sabia que tarde o temprano aquello saldría, pero no esperaba que en estas circunstancias. –Debes irte Emmet, es tarde y tu todavía andas de exámenes-.

-Mi ultimo examen es dentro de dos días asíque puedo quedarme aquí. Y lo haría aun teniendo examen mañana. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarlo Bella?-.

-No quería preocupar a nadie, bastante tenéis con vuestros problemas. Además cuando fui al medico me dijo que pronto pasaría el dolor-.

-¿Has ido al medico antes? Joder Bella-.

-Solo me mando unas pastillas, ya esta. No tenía mas misterio-.

-Por eso andabas todo el día dormida. ¿No han funcionado verdad?- me dijo mientras yo bajaba mi mirada y negaba con la cabeza. -¿Cuánto te costo la consulta Bella?-.

-Eso no tiene importancia-.

-¿Claro que la tiene? ¿Cuánto? El dinero que había debajo de esa mesa no se corresponde con lo que deberías tener ahorrado ya-.

-Fue cara pero fue por mi salud. No me importa pagar por eso-.

-Podríamos haberte ayudado entre todos-.

-Es mi salud Emmet. Es mío y no voy a dejar que gastéis ninguno el dinero que estáis ahorrando en mí. No seria justo-.

-¿Acaso tú no lo harías por nosotros?-.

-Claro que si pero…-.

-Pues ya esta. No hay más que hablar-. Iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió dejando paso a lo que supuse que era el doctor y tuve que guardar mi replica.

-Buenas noches Isabella. Soy el doctor… ¿Bella?- me di la vuelta sobresaltada encontrándome con el colmo de aquella noche. Carlisle, el padre de mi novio el cual desconocía mi estancia en el hostipal era mi doctor de urgencias. La cara de Emmet no era más que un reflejo de la mía y la de Carlisle.

-Buenas noches Carlisle- dijo Emmet levantándose y dándole la mano.

-Hola Carlisle- dije yo intentando levantarme pero dos manos se pusieron en ambos hombros y me hicieron volver a sentarme mientras era Carlisle el que se agachaba a darme dos besos.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Cómo estáis?- dijo sentándose en su escritorio delante de una bolsa plana que debería de contener las pruebas realizadas hace poco.

-Mal, en estos momentos mal- dijo Emmet al cual le deberían de quedar a estas alturas pocas uñas.

-Entiendo. Bella, ¿estas mejor?- me pregunto mientras yo solo podía negar con la cabeza. Ya casi no era capaz ni de moverme.

-Bien, veamos las pruebas- dijo sacando uno por uno los diferentes papeles y colocando las radiografías a la luz. Se levanto para observarlas mejor mientras hojeaba los papeles intercaladamente. –Bella, ¿desde cuando sientes molestias?- me pregunto sentándose y mirándome fijamente.

-Hace unos meses. Solo me dolía si me apoyaba en el costado, luego paso a mayores cuando respiraba fuertemente, ósea, si me cansaba o hacia esfuerzos, pero desde hace unas horas el solo hecho de respirar me produce pinchazos-.

-¿Has ido al especialista o a algún medico a que te mire?-.

-Fui a un doctor y me dijo que esto era causado por el estrés, me mando unas pastillas y me prometió que mejoraría, pero…-.

-Pero no has mejorado- dijo echándose para atrás en su silla. –Bien, lo primero, no vuelvas a ese doctor, el titulo de medico lo consiguió en una tómbola, de eso estoy seguro. Lo que tú tienes Bella, no es por el estrés, puede empeorar por el estrés pero eso no es. ¿Ves esas radiografía de ahí?- dijo señalándolas. -¿Ves algo raro en ellas?-. No era medico ni estudiante de enfermería, por lo cual apenas podía comprender correctamente una radiografía. Lo único que sabia con certeza es que en ellas aparecían mis costillas y mis pulmones. Nada más. Solo atine a negar con la cabeza mientras Emmet tenia la cabeza casi en el suelo intentando descifrarlas, asíque me consolaba no ser la única inculta en ese campo. –Bella, tienes una pequeña rotura en las costillas centrales causadas por algún golpe que te hayas podido dar- esa ultima parte apenas me sorprendió, mis caídas y golpes eran casi diarios asíque no podía recordar en cual de ellos pude hacerme tanto daño, -no es grave ahora mismo pero es necesario operar para que no vaya a más, otro golpe en esa zona y pueden romperse fácilmente dañando de manera seria al pulmón. Lo que pasa, hablando para que me comprendáis, es que las tienes metidas un poco hacia dentro, y cualquier respiración fuerte hacen que se claven en el pulmón, de ahí los pinchazos. La operación es sencilla, pero necesitas estar ingresada por lo menos una semana y en reposo otras dos-.

-Carlisle yo no puedo, necesito ir a clase, mi beca, no puedo…- dije alterándome y notando como los pinchazos regresaban de manera mas fuerte y me hacían poner cara de dolor.

-Cálmate Bella. Respira- dijo Carlisle levantándose y arrodillándose enfrente de mi y sujetándome por los brazos acompañando mi respiración. –No pasa nada. Hasta donde se los exámenes terminaron. Tendrás una baja medica firmada por mi personalmente y no podrán poner ningún tipo de pegas. Algo bueno tiene que tener invertir en la universidad de mis hijos y que estos sean tus amigos o tu pareja- dijo sonriéndome tiernamente y arruinando con la última parte la calma que había obtenido hasta ahora. Era medico, por lo cual mas que observador. -¿Edward esta al tanto de esto?-.

-No doctor, Bella no dijo nada de los dolores. Nos dijo que se le habían pasado y nosotros nos lo creímos- dijo Emmet.

-¿Y donde esta ahora?-.

-Tiene el móvil apagado- me limite a contestar. –Me va a matar- dije volviendo a mis respiraciones agitadas.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie Bella. Tenlo por seguro. Edward quiere tu bien y lo ultimo que haría seria agobiarte mas de los que estas corazón-.

-Carlisle no puedo operarme ni quedarme aquí tanto tiempo-.

-Bella olvídate del dinero- dijo Emmet cogiendome la cara para que le mirase fijamente.

-¿Cómo me voy a olvidar? Todo mi… mi dinero… dinero… no tengo…-.

-Haz caso a Emmet y olvida ese tema. Yo a mi familia jamás la he dejado sola Bella. Y tu forma parte de ella-.

-No puedo Carlisle. Es tu dinero, seria… no puedo…-.

-Es mi dinero y por eso mismo lo utilizo como mejor me convenga a mí. Relájate, esta situación solo te hace más mal. Llamare a una enfermera para que te traslade a planta. Emmet tu puedes avisar al resto, ¿por favor- dijo mientras cogia el teléfono del despacho. –Lisa, si por favor, reserva la habitación 564 para la paciente Isabella Swan, y asegúrate de que ningún paciente se instale mas que ella. Gracias- dijo colgando mientras los dos lo mirábamos perplejos. "Ni que esto fuese un hotel" pensé.

-No me miréis así, apenas tenemos pacientes en esa planta por lo cual podéis tener el privilegio de no compartirla. Si hubiese una urgencia te aseguro de que no hubiese hecho nada parecido. Bella, te quedas aquí a partir de ya. Mañana o pasado se te operara y yo mismo me encargare de ello-.

-Gracias por todo Carlisle- dijo Emmet sujetando mis dos manos con una de las suyas.

-No hay de que muchachos. Antes de irme me paso a verte Bella. Y recuerda, tranquilízate, respira y no te agobies. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora vienen a por ti para guiarte a tu habitación. Hasta luego- dijo dándonos unos suaves golpes en la espalda y saliendo de allí.

-Me va a matar Emmet, Edward me va a matar- estalle cuando se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-Bella, shh, respira, calma. Nadie te va a matar, te quiere demasiado ya lo sabes tontita. Y ya has escuchado al doctor, todo saldrá bien y pronto saldrás de aquí. ¿Quieres que avise a alguien?-.

-Quiero que te vayas a dormir a tu cama hoy y mañana ya se lo digas a todos con calma por favor. Dile a Ángela que me traiga algo de ropa y mi ordenador. Pero por favor, mi familia que no se entere, nada, no quiero que sepan nada- dije casi suplicándolo.

-Bella, lo tiene que saber, no es justo-.

-Emmet, si no es tan grave no quiero preocuparles. No tienen casi dinero para venir, si se lo digo vendrán los cuatro y todo su esfuerzo de trabajo para ahorrar será en vano. Si algo saliese mal o incluso antes de la operación yo se lo diría, te lo juro, pero tengo que ser yo. Júramelo Emmet-.

-Te lo juro, pero esta noche me quedo aquí-.

-Ni hablar, te vas y descansas-.

-No pienso dejarte sola-.

-Solo voy a dormir. Mañana te dejo que vengas todo el día si quieres- dije en la primera sonrisa que me salía desde que había llegado.

-Esta bien. Solo porque me da pánico decirte que o y te de cualquier ataque. Bella, júrame que no nos vas a volver a ocultar nada, y cuando digo nada es nada-.

-Esta bien Emmet, creo que he aprendido la lección- dije mientras una enfermera entraba al despacho.

-Eres Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? Me manda el doctor Cullen, por favor, acompáñame. ¿Puedes sola o necesitas ayuda?-.

-Puedo sola, gracias- dije levantándome. Como era de esperar a mitad de camino Emmet tuvo que cogerme al aire, entre el sueño y el dolor hasta andar se hacia pesado.

-Ahora te traerán algo ligero de comer y podrás dormir, ¿vale?- dijo saliendo del cuarto mientras Emmet me colocaba en la cama y subía la parte de la cabeza. La verdad es que la habitación era bastante espaciosa teniendo en cuenta de que hablábamos de un hospital. La enfermera fue lo suficientemente amable para traernos la cena a mi y a Emmet, aunque aquello apenas le llenase ni un 10% del estomago.

-Me voy ya Bella. Descansa por favor, y con lo que sea me llamas. Mañana a primera hora vengo a verte pequeña-.

-Gracias por todo grandullon. En serio, gracias-.

-No tienes anda que agradecer. Eres como mi hermana pequeña y lo siento así. Esto es lo que haría cualquier hermano- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Y tu eres como el hermano mayor que nunca he tenido, asíque estamos en la misma condición- dije sonriéndole mientras en su cara se formaban esos hoyuelos tan característicos de su sonrisa. –Hasta mañana- dije dándome la vuelta por el costado que no dolía y caí dormida en un largo sueño.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos dejando que estos se acostumbrasen a la luz que entraba por la ventana. No me costo darme cuenta y acordarme del lugar en el que me encontraba.

-Buenos días. Siento ser tan brusca pero es necesario que te haga ciertas pruebas antes de la operación de mañana- dijo una enfermera entrando por la puerta con un carrito lleno de cosas medicas de las cuales prefería ignorar su función.

-No importa- dije dándome la vuelta y notando como los pinchazos volvían. Me fije que había una pila enorme de abrigos en uno de los sofás y eche mi memoria atrás intentando averiguar a quien pertenecían aunque la enfermera se me adelanto.

-Son de tus amigos. Les pedí que abandonasen la habitación. Volverán a entrar enseguida, en cuanto acabe- dijo cogiendome mi brazo y pasando un algodón. Otro análisis de sangre. Genial. -¿Es necesario que te distraiga?-.

-No, si no miro- dije girándome mi cabeza hacia el otro lado. La prueba no era dolorosa pero si desagradable, asíque agradecí no mirar.

-Esto ya esta, en unas horas vendrá el doctor Cullen con su equipo para explicarte el proceso. Estate tranquila, es una operación muy sencilla, y el doctor Cullen es un gran doctor. Estas en buenas manos-.

-Muchas gracias- dije viendo como salía por la puerta y esta no se cerraba del todo. Rece todo lo que sabia en un tiempo record para que la primera persona no fuese Edward, pero se ve que no dio tiempo a que el mensaje llegara porque la puerta se cerro mientras Edward se daba la vuelta y me miraba con la cara demacrada. Apenas pude contener mis lágrimas siendo consciente de que el estaba así por mi culpa, pero sabiendo en el estado en el que estaba no tardo mas de dos segundos en estar a mi lado e intentar calmarme.

-No te alteres Bella, por favor, vas a empeorar Bella, shh- dijo pasándome la mano por la frente y dándome besos en ella.

-Perdóname Edward, lo siento mucho. Perdón, yo no quería…-.

-Ya paso Bella. Ya-.

-Siento que lo hayas pasado mal por mi culpa. Soy culpable de eso…-.

-Soy consciente de que peor lo has pasado tu. Pero ya esta, ya sabemos lo que te pasa, te vas a poner bien en nada. Ya lo veras- dijo mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos e intentaba ocultarla desviando la mirada.

-No llores por favor- en aquello momentos los pinchazos volvían cada vez que inspiraba aire, pero no era absolutamente nada comparado con lo que sentía viendo a Edward llorar.

-He pasado las peores horas de mi vida- dijo dejando que las lagrimas navegasen libres sin esconderlas. Primero sin saber anda de ti, luego con la visita de Emmet para decírmelo. Pensaba lo peor Bella, te juro que llegue a pensar lo peor- dijo escondiendo su cara en mi hombro con sumo cuidado de no tocarme el abdomen. -¿Dónde te habías metido?- me pregunto tiempo después cuando se calmo un poco. -¿Por qué no fuiste?-.

-Fui allí Edward, llame y me abrió un tal James. Y después de que el y Tanya decidiesen que su mejor entretenimiento era reírse de mi me fui. Te llame tres veces pero no daba señal el teléfono, y de ahí llame a Emmet-.

-Voy a matarles, a los dos, te juro que los voy a matar- dijo cogiendose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, claro signo de que sus nervios no estaban muy controlados. –Joder, y el móvil no tiene batería, no me había dado ni cuenta. ¡Joder! Perdóname Bella-.

-Ya esta todo en orden- dije cogiendole la cara con ambas manos y dándole un beso que no tardo en volverse tan necesario como el aire entre nosotros. Me separe haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor involuntario y fue él quién decidió darlo por terminado.

-No pienso separarme de esta cama, señorita. Una y no más. Te dije una vez que nunca me separaría de ti, he incumplido mi palabra una vez. No volverá a pasar, te lo juro-.

-Siempre has estado a mi lado, siempre. No tienes anda que reprocharte-.

-Te amo Bella. No me vuelvas a hacer esto por favor-.

-Te lo juro-.


	17. Todo puede ser perfecto

**Capitulo 17**

-Buenos días Bella- dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación junto con otro doctor. –Edward. Chicos. Te presento al doctor Julien, tu anestesista. Te hable ayer de el, no se si le recuerdas- me dijo Carlisle mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar.

-Hola Bella- me contesto con una calida sonrisa que supuse que seria para relajar el ambiente, algo realmente imposible. Lo único que se le acercaba un poco a la calma era las sensaciones que me transmitía Edward mientras dibujaba circulo con su pulgar en mi mano, aunque el estuviese mas angustiado que yo casi.

-Hola- salude a los dos.

-Bien Bella. En 15 minutos te pasan a quirófano. Solo queríamos ver como te encontrabas-.

-¿Nerviosa?- dije con un hilo de voz.

-No tienes porque. Es una operación sencilla, y todo saldrá estupendamente, ya veras- dijo el doctor Julien palmeándome el hombro.

-Chicos iros despidiendo de ella. Nos vemos pronto- dijo Carlisle saliendo y despidiéndose con la mano.

-Bueno enana, cuando despiertes no estaré aquí, pero te llamare y cuando termine vengo volando, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- dijo Emmet dejando sus apuntes y abrazándome suavemente.

-Suerte Bella- dijo Jasper.

-Nos vemos pronto Belli- dijo llorando Alice y Ángela.

-No seáis exageradas anda, no lloréis. Nos vemos cuando despierte-. Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de mi y deseándome suerte hasta que solo quedamos Edward y yo en la habitación. Su cara era un cuadro, llevaba sin dormir mas de 24 horas por no separarse de mi lado ni cuando dormía, vivía con la angustia de ser el al quien iban a operar.

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes- me dijo cogiendome la mano y besándola.

-Edward quiero que te vayas a comer algo y a dormir. Tardare unas cuantas horas en volver. Estas casi peor que yo-.

-No puedo hacer nada que no sea estar aquí, pero te prometo que lo intentare. Todo saldrá bien- dijo repitiéndolo una y otra vez mas para convencerse a si mismo.

-Edward, quiero… si algo no sale como esta previsto…- le tape la boca antes e que pudiese replicar a aquello, -quiero… necesito que se lo digas tu a mis padres, búscate un traductor, lo que sea, se que tu podrás hacer, ¿vale?-.

-Tú vas a volver aquí dentro de unas horas como si esta pesadilla no hubiese pasado Bella. Júramelo- dijo empezando a llorar, algo a lo que jamás me podría acostumbrar y que me mataba por dentro.

-Yo te prometo que siempre estaré contigo. Es solo por si acaso, sabes que todo puede pasar, y mas con una anestesia general-.

-Te lo juro, pero vas a regresar como nueva- dijo acercándose a mi boca mientras nuestras lágrimas se mezclaban.

-Ya es hora- dijo la enfermera entrando y quitando el seguro de mi cama ya llevarme a la zona de quirófanos.

-Te amo- me dijo al oído dándome un ultimo beso.

-Te quiero. Nos vemos luego- dije dándole un ultimo apretón en la mano y perdiéndole de vista mientras llevaba sus manos al cabello y se tiraba de el desesperadamente.

-¿Nerviosa Bella?- me pregunto Carlisle ya preparados ambos para la intervención pasándome la mano por la frente.

-Bastante- le conteste sinceramente viendo todos los aparatos extraños que se encontraban a mí alrededor y la gente que empezaba a concentrarse allí.

-Todo saldrá bien. Durara unas dos horas la operación y otras dos de anestesia. En cuatro horas todo esto habrá quedado atrás. Luego 20 días de descanso absoluto en casa y listo-.

-Suena hasta bien- dije en un intento de sacar una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo es. Nos vemos pequeña- dijo dándome un beso en la frente mientras me colocaban una mascarilla. –Cuanta de 10 a 0 Bella- me dijo.

-10…9…8…7…6…5…4…-. Antes de poder llegar al 3 mis ojos ya se habían cerrado con un único pensamiento en mi cabeza. Tenia que despertar, Edward me estaba esperando.

Mi cuerpo pesaba como si hubiese engordado de un momento para otro 100 kilos. Intente despegar mis parpados, de los cuales parecía que colgaban pesas. Un pequeño rayo de luz se coló entre ellos y tuve que volver a cerrarlos con fuerza. Una mano apretaba la mía con fuerza, sentía la presión y debía de estar haciendo mucha fuerza para que mis dedos no pudiesen ser movidos ni un solo milímetros. Empecé a recuperarme y abrí los ojos completamente adaptándome al lugar. Volvía a estar en la habitación. Eso solo podía significar que todo había salido perfectamente. Gire mi cabeza con delicadeza hacia mi mano y vi que Edward estaba sentado a mi lado con su cabeza en el colchón y mi mano entre las suyas. Al final de manera inevitable había caído dormido, era completamente lógico y hasta lo se agradecía. Inspire una vez de una formas mas o menos fuerte y viendo que el dolor era mil veces menor que antes la felicidad acudió a mi. Decidí levantarle ya que es postura no haría mucho bien a su cuello.

-Edward- le dije levantando un poco mi brazo, lo suficiente para que su cabeza se moviese y se levantase sobresaltado mirando a todas partes terminando en mis ojos. Solo tardo 1 segundo en ponerse de pie sonriendo y marcando el botón para que viniese la enfermera. Note como mi garganta estaba totalmente seca e incluso su nombre salio de mi boca con un tono demasiado seco, a pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos podíamos evitar mostrar nuestras mas grandes sonrisas.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación junto con una enfermera mientras revisaban todo. –Estas justo como deberías estar-.

-Necesito…- dije señalándome la garganta, simplemente hablar me rascaba mucho.

-Agua, si, es lógico. Edward ayúdala- dijo a lo que rápidamente Edward se lanzo a la jarra echando un poco en un vaso y con la otra mano alzándome un poco la cabeza para poder beber sin que se derramase nada. –bien Bella todo esta perfecto. Ahora te traerán la comida que debes de estar hambrienta, aunque te adelanto que será dieta blanda, todavía no puedes hacer grandes esfuerzos. Dentro de dos días podrás irte a casa. Si ocurre algo, te duele, molestias, lo que sea, Bella- dijo mirándome y advirtiéndome con la mirada, -lo que sea- dijo separando palabras y letras, -me avisas y vengo inmediatamente. No debería dolerte al hacer inspiraciones profundas pero si unas molestias leves, solo eso. Hasta luego- dijo despidiéndose de los dos con la mano y saliendo junto a la enfermera.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo semi tumbándose en la cama y dejando mi cabeza encima de sus piernas.

-Mucho mejor. Al final te quedaste aquí-.

-Si, pero baje con mi padre a comer y me dormí. Cumplí mi palabra-.

-Algún día deberías dormir en una cama y esas cosas. La posición en la que te he encontrado no tenia pinta de ser muy cómoda-.

-Solo me quedan dos noches aquí. Lo podré soportar-.

-Oye- dije de repente dirigiendo mi mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunte señalando un montón de cajas y un enorme oso de peluche mas grande que yo probablemente. Note como se agitaba levemente debajo mío, signo de que se estaba riendo.

-Antes se acerco Jasper para ver como iba todo, y trajo de regalo de parte de todos cajas de bombones, y de parte de Emmet ese oso, para que te acordases de el mientras no estuviese-.

-¿En serio? ¡Tráemelo! Es precioso- dije mientras el se levantaba y me lo daba volviéndose a colocar en su lugar. –No entramos los 3 aquí Edward- dije a modo de broma.

-Pues yo no me pienso mover de aquí. ¿No preferirás al oso no?-.

-¿Celoso?- dije riéndome.

-¿De un peluche? Ya seria grave-.

-Anda tonto- dije dejándolo en el suelo al lado de mi cama y cogiendole la mano mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Quería pedirte una cosa Bella- me dijo con voz temerosa. Ya no me hacia ni verle para saber lo que sentía. Le apreté su mano en símbolo de que me podía decir lo que quisiese. –Veras, vas a estar 20 días necesitando ayuda porque tienes que estar en reposo absoluto, y eso esta fuera de toda discusión Bella, no pienso dejar que te muevas, si dejas que este en mi mano-.

-No te entiendo Edward-.

-Quería saber si me dejas mudarme estos 20 días a tu casa para poder cuidarte-.

-¿Hablas en serio? Vamos Edward, pienso hacer caso al medico, además ya esta Ángela por si necesito algo. No tienes porque apartarte de tu vida por esto-.

-Tú eres mi vida, y quiero hacerlo, me quedaría mas tranquilo. He hablado ya con los profesores y todos le darán tus apuntes a Alice. Quiero pasar el poco tiempo que pueda contigo-.

-Edward, apenas podías faltar 2 días seguidos a tu hermandad y ahora me estas hablando de 20…-.

-Me da igual ese sitio ahora mismo. ¿Puedo?-.

-Puedes quedarte siempre que quieras idiota. No es necesario ni que lo preguntes-.

-Gracias- dijo besándome la mano mientras la puerta se abría y entraba por ella la enfermera con la bandeja de comida. Si mis tripas ya rugían de hambre, al ver aquello empezaron a gritar de pura frustración. Eso no me llegaba ni para empezar. Sopa, filete a la plancha… necesitaba comer 3 veces mas para que mi estomago se sintiese mas o menos satisfecho.

Edward se encargo de hacerme todo poco más fácil en las horas que me tuve que quedar en observación en el hospital. Desde las comidas, donde cada bocado a aquella comida malísima era recompensada con un beso que parecía alimentar mas que los propios alimentos, llamaba a las enfermeras al primer indicio de que algo podía ir mal, aunque solo fuera un pequeño movimiento que me podía producir molestias.

Todos vinieron a visitarme en aquellos días, incluso Esme se acerco para preguntarme como estaba y conocer oficialmente a la novia de su hijo como novia. No fueron las mejores circunstancias pero se porto de una manera totalmente agradable conmigo, incluso con permiso de Carlisle pero a espaldas del resto del equipo, me llevo unos pastelitos para que me alimentara en condiciones, una lastima que Emmet se comiese la mitad el solo, porque estaban deliciosos. Y desde luego no se fue de allí sin una promesa de mi parte de ir pronto a comer con ellos. Emmet se alegro una barbaridad de que el oso me hubiese encantado, y con su ayuda le pusimos un nombre que me pudiese recordar a el para cuando estuviese sola poder abrazarle, llegamos a la conclusión de que "Emmy" seria el apodo, aunque a Edward no le hizo ni pizca de gracia ya que argumentaba que yo no volvería a estar sola jamás. Empezaba a tener serias sospechas de que estaba celoso de verdad.

-Edward deberías estar en clase- le regañe mientras terminaba de hacer la maleta para volver a casa. Era martes, un precioso día de marzo donde el sol brillaba y yo, salía por fin de aquella cárcel llamada hospital y sin más dolor que las típicas molestias de cualquier operación.

-Solo es un día, y por una buena causa-.

-Podía haberme cogido perfectamente un taxi-.

-Deja de quejarte y vamos-.

-¿Os vais ya?- pregunto Carlisle asomándose por la puerta y viendo como todo volvía a su sitio. -¿Tienes todos los medicamentos, reposo absoluto? Cualquier duda me llamáis. No importa la hora ni nada-.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo Carlisle. No se como agradecértelo, ni pagártelo, en serio-.

-Un gracias y una visita de vez en cuando a casa cubre todo- dijo sonriéndome. Me debatía internamente en darle un abrazo o no, una sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos me dieron la señal necesaria. Le abrace agradeciéndole sin palabras todo, absolutamente todo. –Y otra cosa, no nos vuelvas a dar estos sustos. Aquí tienes una familia para lo que quieras Bella, recuérdalo siempre. Y tú- dijo señalando a Edward con tono severo, aunque no llego a la expresión de su cara, -un día y no más. Mañana a clases como esta mandado-.

-Si mi capitán- dijo Edward cogiendo mi maleta y llevando una mano en forma de saludo militar.

-¿Piensas instalarte en el piso completamente o iras a tu cuarto o como piensas hacer?- pregunte ya en el coche de Edward camino al campus.

-No quiero causar mucho follon. Creo que iré todos los días a coger la ropa para el día siguiente y listo-.

-Sabes que cuando te vayas te echare de menos una barbaridad, ¿verdad? Recuerda Miami- dije mirando por la ventanilla apoyando mi barbilla en la mano.

-Bella puedo soportar verte menos tiempo el resto de mi vida sabiendo que estas bien, que no viéndote durante 20 días pensado que algo puede ir mal. Se que suena egoísta pero es así. Soy un novio protector y celoso, es lo que hay-.

-¿Protector y celoso? Creo que podré soportarlo- dije girando mi cabeza y sonriéndole. –No quiero que pienses que no quiero que vengas, es más, me muero de ganas, pero a vistas al futuro…-.

-Ya veremos que hacemos en un futuro-. Pensar en un futuro con Edward era algo que me aterraba y me gustaba al mismo tiempo. Era agradable pensar de todo lo que me quedaba por disfrutar de el, saber que después de los años seguiría teniendo a mi lado a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, alguien con quien compartir todo. Pero no todo puede ser bueno, y había que tener en cuenta que yo más allá de cuatro años, no tenía ningún plan de futuro. Nada. En blanco. No sabia si me quedaría, si volvería a España, si me iría a otro país, otra carrera, nada. Y cosas como esa marcan las relaciones. Pero siempre caía en la misma conclusión. Faltaba demasiado tiempo como para amargarme en el presente. Viviría el momento, que estaba siendo el mejor de mi vida, y cuando llegase el momento de las decisiones, estas serian tomadas, probablemente con cosas dolorosas de por medio.

-Por fin en casa- dije respirando profundamente sintiendo satisfacción de que no doliera e inspirar el aroma hogareño que tanto había extrañado.

-¿Dónde dejo esto?- pregunto Edward cargando mi maleta y todos los regalos que había recibido en mi estancia hospitalaria, incluido Emmy.

-Déjalo todo en la cama que ahora lo coloco. Y a Emmy al lado, en el contrario a la mesilla-. "Odio esta cosa2 se le escucho decir mientras iba por el pasillo y yo le seguí. Me cambie el pijama y me dispuse a colocar las cosas hasta que una mano me impidió sacar las cosas.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-.

-¿Colocar las cosas?- respondí como cosa obvia.

-Bella, ¿para que estoy aquí? Reposo absoluto, hasta por lo menos 5 días, después negociaremos que te puedas mover. Túmbate, ponte cómoda, duerme en tu cama que seguro que la echas de menos y no te preocupes por hacer nada más. Por cierto, deberías llamar a tus padres, pero eso después. Duérmete bonita- me dijo besándome la frente mientras yo cogia su cara y acercaba mis labios a los suyos. Apenas se atrevió a cogerme de la cadera, pero sus manos volaron rápidamente a mi cuello, el cual no soltó hasta que nuestros pulmones reclamaron aire.

-Gracias- me limite a decir.

-Si siempre me vas a agradecer las cosas así, me planteare la posibilidad de volverme un santo- dijo mientras nos reíamos y me colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Aunque costara creerlo, jamás pensé que aun sin tener sueño mi cama me resultase tan atractiva. Dormí como parecía que no había dormido en años y hasta parecía que me encontraba mejor. Luego caí en que la medicación seguramente tuvo mucho que ver en ambos casos. Llame a mis padres, y después de asegurarles que todo estaba en orden y que no había llamado porque las fiestas de fin de exámenes eran señoras celebraciones, parecieron quedarse mas tranquilos, y yo también, teniendo en cuenta que si no se lo hubiesen creído yo finalmente hubiese tenido que contar la verdad, aunque sabia que tendría que decírselo en algún momento.

-Veo que ya estas levantada- dijo Edward asomándose por la puerta mientras yo me incorporaba u poco frotándome los ojos. -¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. –Me alegro ¿Con quien hablabas?-.

-Con mis padres. Ya están tranquilos. Les dije que había fiestas con el fin de exámenes y entre unas cosas y otras…-.

-¿Eres consciente de que alguna vez tendrás que decírselo verdad?-.

-Si, pero no me hagas pensar en eso-.

-Como prefieras. Están todos los chicos en el salón, ¿quieres verlos?-.

-Si- dije levantándome mientras el me volvía a colocar en la posición de los últimos 3 días. –Edward, déjame levantarme, es bueno, reposo absoluto si, pero tendré que andar. En el salón te juro que me vuelvo a tumbar-.

-Bella estos son los apuntes que dieron hoy. Todos los profesores me las dieron ya fotocopiadas y todos te desean una pronta recuperación, y que no te preocupes, tu beca sigue en pie sin ningún peligro- me dijo Alice poniendo en la mesa todo lo dado ese día.

-Y el jefe dice que vuelvas cuando puedas también. Han contratado a otra chica durante el tiempo que estés de baja, pero no te preocupes, no te quitara el puesto- dijo Jasper riéndose como recordando algún momento del día donde pudo pensar aquello e inmediatamente lo contrario.

-¿Y vuestros exámenes que tal?- pregunte en general, en verdad todos los habíamos pasado hace un par de días.

-Dan las notas mañana- dijo Emmet mordiéndose las uñas de la mano. –Pero creo, o espero que bien-.

-¿Al final te quedas aquí Edward?- pregunto Ángela. Edward había tenido la educación de pedirle a Ángela si podía quedarse también, ya que ella también vivía en el piso y seria lo justo que si ella no quisiese el no pudiese.

-Si- contesto el.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?- pregunto Rose sorprendida.

-Solo hasta que se recupere-.

-Como si yo no pudiera hacerlo- contesto Ángela ofendida.

-No es eso Ángela, solo que prefiero hacerlo yo-.

-Ya lo se Edward, era una broma. Además, me parece un gesto muy tierno- le dijo Ángela sonriendo y dándole un ligero apretón en el brazo.

-Emmy lo haría mil veces mejor que los dos- contesto Emmet siguiendo el juego mientras se escuchaba un bufido de Edward que solo conseguía hacerme reír mas. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto notando aquello.

-Tengo serias dudas de que Edward este un pelin celoso-.

-Presta mas atención a la cosa esa que a mi-.

-¡No es una cosa!- contestamos a Emmet y yo a la vez. –Además, Bella no puede prestar mas atención a Emmy que ti, no le da las… digamos, las mismas satisfacciones. Tenéis tiempo estos días para…-.

-¡Emmet, cállate te meto el oso por el…!- grito Edward.

-¡Edward!- corte yo. –Callaos los dos, por favor- lo que hizo que todos terminásemos estallados de la risa.

-En fin, es hora de irnos. Nos vemos mañana. Mejórate Bella- se despidió Ben para ir detrás todos en fila.

Fueron semanas donde me plantee mas de una vez el tirarme por le ventana de pura desesperación, así por lo menos, podría salir a la calle y oler el aire, aunque fuese contaminado. Era una desesperación ver todo el día las mismas cuatro paredes. Aunque probablemente lo único bueno que tuvo todo aquello fue Edward, me trataba mejor que a las reinas y en todo aquel tiempo no le vi ni una sola mueca de enfado, cansancio o asco. Nada, solo amor y amabilidad por todos lados. Hoy tenia la consulta de revisión, ósea mi primera salida a la calle después de 15 días y la posibilidad de poder empezar ha hacer cosas pero sin poder hacer mi vida normal todavía.

-Edward, no te vas a saltar las clases por esto. Cojo un taxi que me deja en la puerta. Tu padre te avisa nada mas llegue si quieres-.

-Bella olvídate, sube al coche anda-.

-Que no, vuelve a clases por favor, no armemos un espectáculo aquí-.

-Solo hago esto para quedarme mas tranquilo Bella-.

-Es que no me va a pasar nada- dije cogiendole la cara y dándole un piquito.

-Bella…-.

-Bella nada. Vete a clases. Luego comemos juntos, ¿vale? Te quiero-.

-Y yo a ti pequeña- dijo devolviéndome el beso y arrastrando los pies hacia la clase. Cogi el primer taxi que encontré y me dirigí hacia el hospital. Cuando llegue Carlisle estaba ya en la puerta y apenas tardo en coger el móvil cuando me dio dos besos APRA avisar a Edward tal y como ambos prometimos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos a su consulta.

-Bien, no noto ni molestias ya, pero estoy harta de no poder salir, en serio, creo que estoy empezando a sentir claustrofobia. Pero Edward me ha ayudado muchísimo-.

-¿No te agobio demasiado?- pregunto sonriendo de medio lado, tal y como hacia su hijo cuando algo le resultaba gracioso. Viendo aquello no pude evitar acordarme de el.

-Me trato como una reina, o mejor incluso, si estaba en su mano que yo no me levantase, el lo hacia todo. Se dedico a mi mas incluso que mi madre-.

-Cuando algo le importa se entrega en cuerpo y alma-.

-Debe de estar muy orgulloso de el-.

-Lo estoy Bella, lo estoy-.

-Oye Carlisle- dije quitándome la camiseta para que pudiese revisarme bien.

-Dime Bella-.

-Me gustaría agradecerle a Edward de alguna forma todo lo que hizo por mi durante este tiempo, pero no se me ocurre nada. No me refiero a algo caro, quiero algo sencillo pero que para el signifique algo-.

-Seguro que le hace muy feliz-.

-Si lo se, pero no se… no se me ocurre nada. Tu eres su padre… ¿algún lugar de su infancia, algo especial…?

-Déjame pensar… Si, cuando era pequeño su abuela le llevaba siempre a comer un pastel de manzana a un lugar de Central Park, le encantaba ir con ella y comerse un uno mientras hablaban de sus cosas. Desde que murió no fue. Estoy segura de que le encantaría ir-. Apena dude un segundo de que aquel seria su regalo. Después de que me dijese el lugar exacto y de revisarme me senté ara que me dijese los resultados. –Muy Bella, todo esta perfecto. El lunes puedes volver a las clases y al trabajo. Sigue tomándote las pastillas una semana mas y anda, que te de el aire, vuelve a acostumbrar a tus pulmones, asíque dile a Edward que te deje moverte todo lo que quieras, necesitas un tiempo de recuperación asíque poco a poco, pero tus costillas están perfectas. Eres una buena paciente-.

-Y usted un gran doctor Carlisle, muchísimas gracias-.

-Nada de usted Bella, quita el usted. Y gracias a ti- dijo levantándose y volviéndome a dar un cariñoso abrazo. –Nos vemos pronto- dijo mientras salía de su consulta y entraba otro paciente. Decidí volver en taxi sin avisarles y darles la sorpresa, de todas maneras, seria sencillo creerse que tarde un poco mas y por eso no les avise. Quedaban 5 minutos para que saliesen todos. Algunos profesores que me vieron, se acercaron para preguntarme como estaba. Me quede sorprendida de que conociesen mi cara con todos los alumnos que tenían, algo que me halago mucho. Después de asegurarles que pronto volvería y agradecerles su paciencia, comprensión y dedicación vi como todos los estudiantes empezaban a salir. No era complicado distinguirlos, era el único grupo que iba realmente unido y con sonrisas de pura felicidad verdadera en sus caras. Alice fue la primera cuya mirada se encontró con la mía, me señalo dando un gritito que inundo el campus de "¡Bella!" y mientras todos giraban sus miradas y sus sonrisas se ensancharon empezaron a correr en mi dirección. Al llegar a un metro de mi Edward y Emmet que iban delante de todos abrieron sus brazos haciendo que todos parasen en seco, y que el pobre Ben tuviese que comerse el brazo de Emmet, al cual pareció no afectarle mucho el golpe, al contrario que a Ben que tuvo que frotarse la boca intentando que pasase el dolor.

-¿Podemos abrazarte Bella, o sigues siendo de mantequilla?- pregunto Emmet.

-Emmet, ante tus abrazos hasta el acero se convierte en mantequilla-.

-¿Bella?- dijo Edward. Se notaba que tenía tantas ganas de abrazarme fuerte hasta romperse como yo, su mirada era como un espejo.

-Estoy perfecta- termine diciendo. –El lunes puedo volver a clase y al trabajo. Y durante estos 5 días tengo que caminar, moverme y empezar poco a poco ha hacer vida normal. Estoy como nueva- dije abriendo mis brazos para recibirles, ya que tardaron menos de un pestañeo en abalanzarse todos sobre mí y abrazarme de manera fuerte. –Me estáis aplastando- dije como pude para que todos volviesen un paso atrás de manera preocupada. –En serio, tenéis que dejar de tratarme como una muñeca de cristal, no me rompo con la mirada, en serio-.

-Casi te rompes las costillas por una caída Bella- dijo Ángela.

-Tuvo que ser un golpe fuerte, estoy segura- dije recordando pero sin caer aun en que momento pudo pasarme aquello.

-Bueno, despediros, que esta chica tiene una cita hoy y ahora- dijo poniéndose a mi lado y pasándome el brazo por los hombros mientras les miraba divertidos y todos nos devolvían sonrisas que navegaban entre la burla y lo emotivo. –Emmet, un comentario fuera de tono y corre- le amenazo Edward viendo su expresión. Estoy segura que se callo lo que pensaba por la colleja que siguió al comentario proveniente de Rosalie que por la amenaza en si. Un simple "gracias" moviendo los labios fue suficiente.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando saliste?- me pregunto mientras buscábamos un sitio donde comer.

-Quería daros una sorpresa-.

-¿Sabes que pienso llamar a mi padre para que me confirme todo verdad?-.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero espero que cuando lo hagas vengas a pedirme una disculpa por desconfiar de mí-.

-Creo que no he sido yo quien demostró más desconfianza…-.

-No sigas por ahí Edward. No era un tema de desconfianza y creo que ya lo deje claro. Que saques eso ahora me parece…- dije parándome y mirándole. Aquel no era el plan deseado. -¿Por qué ahora Edward?-.

-Pues por el mismo motivo que pudo salir mañana o pasado-.

-No. ¿Y por que no salio ayer, o antes de ayer? ¿Estabas esperando que me recuperase para soltarme toda la mierda a la vez?-.

-No pretenderías que te alterase cuando estabas enferma Bella-.

-Ósea que todo este tiempo solo ha sido para poder decirme las cosas con la conciencia tranquila-.

-Sabes que no Bella. Te he cuidado porque quería… ¿Sabes? Yo también paso de discutir sobre el tema. ¿Vamos a comer y olvidamos esto o vamos al campus?-.

-Yo quiero arreglar esto. Ahora-.

-No hay nada que arreglar. Tú me ocultaste algo muy importante, y no encuentro otra explicación que no sea el hecho de que no confiabas en nosotros lo suficiente-.

-Estaba asustada Edward. ¡Asustada! Un medico me decía una cosa y su solución no solucionaba nada. Otro país y sin mis padres al lado. Ellos siempre fueron quienes me acompañaban y solucionaban estas cosas. ¿Cómo estarías tu eh? ¿Cómo Edward?-.

-No lo se. ¿Pero puedes comprender mi situación también Bella? ¿Puedes entender lo que yo sentí cuando me entere de las cosas, y no fue por ti?-.

-Yo… si, si lo puedo entender-.

-Bella- dijo abrazándome, -yo jamás, jamás te echaría en cara nada de esto, puedo decirte lo que me molesta o lo que menos me gusta, pero nunca te recriminare nada. Te quiero demasiado como para hacerte daño, y se que recordar todo esto te duele-.

-Lo siento mucho Edward, de verdad. Solo quiero que sepas y que te quede claro que en ti confiaría hasta mi vida, ¿vale? Por favor, no dudes nunca de lo que vale esto que tenemos-.

-No lo hago amor. Vamos a comer, ¿si?- dijo limpiándome las lágrimas con sus pulgares y calmándome con sus besos.

Decidimos comer cera de un lugar a Central Park, idea mía ya que así luego no tendríamos que andar tanto. Era increíble la capacidad de perdón que tenia Edward, o por lo menos para disimular, ya que en toda la comida ni paseo volvió a sacar ese tema de conversación, ni siquiera una mala mirada o un mal gesto, cosa que agradecí internamente una barbaridad.

-¿Vamos a casa?- me pregunto cuando salimos del local.

-No, quiero ir a un sitio antes-.

-¿Dónde?-.

-Por una vez, deja que te de yo la sorpresa-. Edward apenas lograba disimular su nerviosismo ante la sorpresa, lo que a mi me ponía mas tensa en si aquello cubría sus expectativas. Supe que llegue al lugar que me indico Carlisle cuando vi la mirada de Edward clavada en el lugar y note que se ponía rígido, pero sin perder un brillo en su mirada de especial nostalgia. Mire hacia mi izquierda comprobando que aquel carrito de venta seguía donde su padre me dijo y le guíe hasta allí casi arrastrándolo.

-Por favor, dos pasteles de manzana- le pedí al señor que atendía que amablemente me los dio, y deseándonos un buen dio empezó a atender a los demás. Nos dirigimos hacia el banco que también me había descrito Carlisle, aunque casi no hizo falta porque los pies de Edward se movían involuntariamente hacia allí, yo solo le seguía. Nos sentamos mirando el lugar. Era un espacio abierto rodeado de árboles, y en el centro un estanque donde los niños daban de comer con migas de pan y frutos secos a los aptos que se encontraban allí. Era el típico lugar donde los abuelos llevarían a sus nietos a pasar la tarde.

-No sabes cuantos recuerdos me trae este lugar- dijo.

-Si, si que lo se- dije mientras me miraba con cara sorprendida. –Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi estos días, y pregunte esta mañana a Carlisle algún sugerencia, y me dijo este lugar. Me comento que aquí venias con tu abuela, que comíais este pastel de manzana en este mismo banco. A lo mejor no es el mejor regalo comparado con todo el esfuerzo de estos días, pero pensé que te gustaría-.

-Pensaste bien- dijo casi en un susurro cogiendo mi cuello con una mano mientras acariciaba con su pulgar mi mejilla. En sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. –No tenías porque agradecerme nada. Pero desde luego esto es as grande que lo que o pueda hacer por ti alguna vez- me dijo besándome. Lo que empezó de una manera sueva y dulce se fue convirtiendo en un beso cada vez más demandante.

-O paramos o nos denuncian por escándalo público. Esto esta lleno de menores de edad- dije separando nuestras bocas apenas unos milímetros mientras nos reíamos mirándonos a los ojos. Termino dándome un pequeño beso mientras terminaba de acomodarme entre sus brazos. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio mientras observábamos aquello, nos comíamos el pastel y disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía mutua.

-¿No has vuelto aquí desde que…?- empecé a preguntar.

-No, no he vuelto desde que ella murió-.

-Si no estas cómodo podemos irnos. No hay problema-.

-No, no, estoy perfecto. Quizá es que no me atrevía a volver solo, o que este lugar no lo quiero compartir con una compañía que no merezca la pena. Y en estos momentos la única que merece estar aquí eres tú. Me sorprende que mi padre conozca tanto de esto, teniendo en cuenta que nunca hablaba con ellos sobre lo que hacia con ella-.

-¿Quieres contármela historia?-.

-Mi abuela murió cuando yo tenía 13 años. Era la madre de mi padre, y yo sentía completa adoración por ella. Alice la quería, pero no era ni parecido a como yo lo veía. Era una mujer impresionante, con una fuerza y una ilusión que solo se encuentran en personas que te entran en los dedos de una mano en toda tu vida. Veníamos a este parque todos los sábados por la tarde, comprábamos un pastel, nos sentábamos en este banco y así pasábamos toda la tarde. Yo le hablaba de cómo iba mi semana, de lo que había echo en el colegio, porque me había regañado mis padres, y ella me contaba la suya, me daba consejos para mejorar lo que había echo mal, me contaba historias y me decía que cuando fuese mayor seria un joven guapo, educado y que llegaría lejos. Que tendría a mi lado a una mujer que me mereciese, y que la quisiese mucho, como su marido hizo con ella y mi padre con mi madre. Murió d un infarto mientras yo estaba en clases. Cuando salí mi madre nos llevo a Alice y a mi a casa y nos contó que paso. Al día siguiente la enterraron. Estuve sin hablar cerca de una semana. Fue como si me hubiesen arrancado una parte de mí y nunca me la fuesen a devolver. Cuando pensaba en ella un día recordé sus palabras, y supe que si seguía por ese camino jamás podría ser el hombre que a ella le hubiese gustado ver. La echo mucho de menos cuando necesito algún consejo, cuando me encuentro perdido pienso siempre en lo que ella me diría. He aprendido a confiar en Alice y mi madre, pero no es lo mismo para mí. Este era nuestro lugar, nunca vinimos nadie que no fuésemos nosotros dos, supongo que lo tengo como algo demasiado personal, y venir aquí solo significaría eso, que ella no esta conmigo. Por eso me alegro de haber vuelto contigo- dijo besándome la parte superior de la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Ella estaría tremendamente orgullosa de la persona que eres-.

-Le hubieses encantado-.

-Tengo el dond e encantar a los Cullen- dije sacándole una carcajada.

-No seré yo quien niegue eso-.

-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo-.

-Gracias por querer hacerlo-.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a tu casa?- pregunte cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y dejando mis cosas. Habíamos vuelto tarde al piso, habíamos caminado demasiado y no habíamos calculado bien los horarios. El tiempo al lado del otro pasaba volando. Ángela estaba ya durmiendo seguramente y teniendo en cuenta que estaba todo a oscuras y la puerta de su cuarto cerrada.

-Teniendo en cuenta que ya estas perfecta, me iré… ya-.

-Vaya…- dije poniéndome en frente suya y cruzando mis brazos. –Ya te lo dije, esto seria la peor parte-.

-Piensa que me voy porque ya estas sana, eso es una buena noticia- dijo cogiendome por la cintura y acercándome mas a el.

-Me da igual pensar eso. Ahora no quiero que te vayas- dije pasándole mis brazos por su cuello y besándole lentamente.

-Si me lo pides así, no me muevo de aquí en la vida-.

-No te vayas. No hoy- le dije mientras mis manos bajaban lentamente al borde de su camiseta y empezaba a subírsela hasta quitársela y tirarla a algún lugar de la habitación.

-Bella… ¿tú puedes… estas…?-.

-Estoy perfecta- termine por decirle mientras nos dirigíamos entre besos a la cama y el se posicionaba encima mía sin dejar nada de su peso en mi cuerpo. Mientras me besaba bajo su mano hasta mi camiseta para quitármela. Una vez lo hizo recordé que allí tenia mi cicatriz, la cual todavía se notaba demasiado y era tremendamente desagradable de ver. Intente tapármela sin que el se diese cuenta, pero fracase de manera estrepitosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo quitándome las manos delicadamente.

-Da asco- dije bajito mientras el la observaba. Sin hablar simplemente se inclino hasta ella y trazo una línea de besos de principio a fin hasta llegar a mi oreja.

-Mentira- me dijo susurrando. –Hagamos una cosa, no te escondas, por la confianza de ciega de ambos en el futuro. No más secretos, no más miedos. Creo que hemos demostrado ya todo, ¿no?-.

-Por nosotros- dije mientras ambos nos entregábamos completamente al otro sin reservas, demostrando que éramos solo uno.


	18. Verano y Black

**Capitulo 18**

-Alice, esto ya es de broma- dije con verdaderas ganas de arrancarme los pelos de la cabeza a tirones. Serio mucho menos doloroso y más rápido que aquello. –Sujeto y predicado. Sujeto y predicado- le repetí redondeando cada parte de la frase con un color diferente. Y ya llevaba 10. Estaba claro de donde venían las caras de desesperación.

-Bella, esto en tu idioma es muy complicado- repitió cruzándose de brazos en el sofá.

-No… puedo… ¡Mas! Basta, me rindo, yo sigo otro día- dijo Emmet levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, donde me apuesto su intención iba dirigida a atracar la nevera.

-En serio Alice, ¿Cómo es posible que seamos de la misma familia? Nuestros cerebros no tienen nada similar, nada, es imposible- dijo Edward guardando sus cosas mientras todos le imitábamos.

-Alice no te preocupes, aprobaras el examen. Los conocimientos mínimos los tienes, esto- dije señalando a la pizarra improvisada, -es solo para el sobresaliente-.

-Necesito compras. ¿Vienes Jazz?- dijo con voz dulce, algo totalmente innecesario, Jasper iría al fin del mundo con ella si se lo pidiese hasta gritando.

Estábamos a principios de junio, lo que para todos los estudiantes significaba dos cosas: exámenes finales y escasos días para las vacaciones de verano, es decir, 3 meses para no hacer nada, a no ser que alguna asignatura se propusiese fastidiarte el verano. Mi tranquilidad era casi total, no llevaba nada suspenso, por lo cual todo se basaba en subir notas, pero Alice había suspendido castellano y necesitaba aprobar y los demás querían subir nota, por lo cual me ofrecí voluntaria a darles clases particulares, peo no sabia hasta que punto Alice podía ser cansina.

-¿Has pensado ya lo de las vacaciones?- pregunto Edward mientras paseábamos por el campus. Llevaba su brazo por mis hombros y yo el mío alrededor de su cintura. A pesar del calor ambiental que hacia, el calor corporal era apenas perceptible cuando estaba a su lado.

-Si. Estaré julio trabajando en la piscina de ese edificio como socorrista, y en agosto… bueno, he pensado que si me gustaría compartir con vosotros ese mes-. Tanto Edward, como Alice, como sus padres llevaban insistiéndome desde hace meses con que fuese con ellos a veranear. No era una idea que me desagradase, pero la decisión fue tomada el día de ayer cuando le comente la situación a mi madre, y esta diciendo que ya que no podía ir a ver a mi familia por falta de recursos, que por lo menos compartiese esa temporada con la americana. –Deberías de agradecérselo a Renee- le dije cuando empezó a darme vueltas por los aires mientras me abrazaba.

-Debo muchas cosas a Renee. Se lo diré a mis padres, les darás una alegría. Y a Alice. ¡Dios! Alice con compañía en verano, no tienes ni idea de lo que te puede pasar-.

-Como sigas asustándome me quedo aquí-.

-No te atreverás, es que ni se te ocurrirá…-dijo mientras ambos sonreíamos y el mordía mi oreja. Debo admitir que ninguno mirábamos hacia delante, asíque fue casi normal que yo chocase contra alguien, estaba escrito que debía de ser así. Ambos nos giramos para ayudar a dicha persona a levantarse, pero nos sorprendió ver aquella cara.

-Edward, ¿no es este…?- pregunte para que solo el pudiese oírme aunque su cara me confirmo lo que yo ya sabia.

-Jacob- se limito a decir con una cara que daría miedo si no se le conociese.

-Vaya Cullen, que sorpresa- dijo levantándose sin ayuda y volviendo a coger su patín, el cual no había visto. –Diría que es una sorpresa, pero esperaba verte antes o después por aquí- le contesto con una cara irónica en la que se dejaba entrever la misma expresión que surcaba la de Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se limito a preguntar Edward sin ningún tipo de ganas de buen ambiente.

-¿Así es como se recibe a los nuevos alumnos en esta universidad? Vaya, me había comentado que por Nueva York solían ser muy hospitalarios. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ahora uno no puede visitar su campus con tranquilidad?-.

-Debes de estar bromeando- dijo Edward mientras me soltaba y se acercaba a el de forma amenazadora.

-Edward- le frene cogiendole del brazo. –No merece la pena-.

-Deberías de hacer caso a tu chica Cullen, no te merece la pena. Nos vemos belleza. Adiós- dijo despidiéndose como si fuese un militar y continúo con su patín por el paseo dejando a Edward con el cuerpo tenso y a mi completamente molesta. ¿Quién se creía para decirme cosas como esa delante de mi novio?

-Le partía la cara, te lo juro ¡Es que…!-.

No- dije cogiendole la cara con mis manos haciendo que me mirase a los ojos. –No vas a partir la cara a nadie. Júramelo-.

-Bella, no me puedes pedir que me quede quieto cuando tengo…-.

-Edward. Olvídale. Ignora cualquier cosa que haga, aunque te llame, aunque te insulte. Pueden expulsarte definitivamente Edward, y no quiero quedarme sin ti aquí-.

-Solo puedo jurar que lo intentare, pero lo hago por ti-.

-Me conformo-.

-Es que no me lo puedo creer. ¿Pero por que el, y por que aquí? ¿Y por que ahora? Me niego, es que me niego. Iba todo tan jodidamente bien hasta ahora, todo perfecto… No hemos empezado el segundo curso y ya me la ha empezado a amargar-.

-¿Oye como que amargar? ¿Para que estoy yo aquí?-.

-Si, tienes razón, tú eres lo único que me endulza un poco la estancia aquí- dijo mientras seguíamos nuestro juego y continuábamos caminando olvidando aquel incidente y viviendo nuestra historia, por ahora.

_**Días mas tarde…**_

-Os voy a echar mucho de menos a todos- decía Ángela con lágrimas en los ojos mientras nos abrazaba a cada uno y nos besaba.

-Ángela no llores, que termino yo igual y no quiero- le decía Alice intentando no llorar, aunque en un mal intento. Gracias a Dios Ben era mas discreto y era algo mas realista, nos extrañaríamos todos unos a otros, pero sin esos extremos.

-Nos vemos en tres meses- grite mientras les veía pasar dentro de la zona de viajeros en el aeropuerto rumbo a su hogar durante 3 meses.

-En 2 horas sale el mío chicos- dijo Rose sin poder separarse de Emmet, al cual parecía pasarle lo mismo. –Pero yo solo estaré dos meses. Antes de darme cuanta estoy aquí con vosotros- dijo casi más para convencerse a ella misma. -Odiare Paris cada segundo que este allí-.

-Ni se te ocurra. Ojala pudiese ir yo- dije en modo soñador.

-Algún día iremos. Juntos- me susurro Edward al oído.

_**Horas mas tarde…**_

-Solo quedamos nosotros- dije frente a la puerta de la casa de Edward. Allí Alice metía en los coches sus maletas, mientras Edward las volvía a colocar para que pudiesen entrar correctamente. Después de dejar a Ángela, Ben y Rosalie en el aeropuerto, y de despedir a Jasper a las puertas de este, estábamos en la universidad, desde donde los hermanos Cullen partían a sus vacaciones de verano. Solo Emmet y yo continuábamos allí, trabajando y ganando dinero para un futuro. Después de despedirse de ambos solo nos quedamos nosotros.

-Os dejo un tiempo, ¿ok? Nos vemos en un mes Bella- dijo Alice abrazándome y metiéndose al coche dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

-Bueno- dije metiéndome las manos en el bolsillo, agachando la cabeza y quedándome en mi sitio. Sabía que en cuanto le tocase significaría que me quedaría sin verle un mes. Y dolía solo de pensarlo.

-Nos vemos en unos días- dijo cogiendome la cara y levantándola para que le mirase a los ojos. –California nos espera-.

-Voy porque me comprometí, pero la próxima vez que me mientas te quedas sin mi presencia-. Me había prometido que ni siquiera tendría que pagarme el billete de avión a su casa de la playa, suponiendo que estaría a pocas horas en coche. La realidad es que estaba al otro lado del país, e iría en avión privado, una completa locura.

-Yo no te he mentido jamás- dijo dándome un pequeño toque con el dedo en la nariz.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos- dije sin poder evitarlo mas y abrazándole.

-Y yo a ti pequeña- me contesto respondiendo mi abrazo.

-¿Me llamaras todos los días?-.

-Y varias veces-.

-No me olvides por favor-.

-Eso no pasara en la vida-.

-Vete ya, si no te voy a soltar nunca- dije dándole un beso corto pero apasionado y alejándome 4 pasos de el.

-1 mes- me dijo dando la vuelta a su coche y señalándome con las llaves. –Te quiero-.

-Y yo- dije moviendo mis labios mientras me despedía con la mano mientras les veía alejarse.

_**Verano…**_

Lo que resto del junio y julio fue una completa monotonía, casi mas aburrida que esos días donde las clases son todas iguales, y hasta las materias parecen que tratan de lo mismo. Lo único que rompió aquello fueron los poco momentos que pude compartir con Emmet y las llamadas de mis amigos desde cada rincón del mundo. Pero sobre todo escuchar la voz de Edward, era lo único que conseguía que realmente disfrutara algún momento.

A pesar de pasarme mas de un mes al sol todo el santo día, cuidando de que los niños respetasen y no se ahogasen, el sol apenas se pego a mi piel, asíque seguía tan blanca como a mediados de invierno, aunque era una cosa que ya tenia tan asumida que no cambiaria…

Dos días antes de irme yo Emmet se fue con Rosalie. Estarían un mes en algún punto de Latinoamérica, ya que el dinero que había estado ahorrando Emmet era para pagárselo a Rosalie cuando esta lo compro y el no tenia todavía liquidez.

Estaría en California un mes aproximadamente, y aunque era un lugar caluroso y la ropa que utilizaría seria mas bien de escasa ropa, un mes es largo, y mi maleta era de un tamaño mas que considerable. Hablaba con mi madre sobre lo que esperaba de aquellos días, empezaba a pensar que julio había sido tan largo por las ganas que tenia de que llegase agosto, estaba segura de ello.

El viaje fue algo así como la imaginación que todo el mundo tiene al imaginarse rico, un señor que te trata de usted, reclina su cuello, te sonríe todo el rato y se pone a su total disposición. Lo único que no me había imaginado hasta que lo viví, fue la sensación que se te queda dentro del cuerpo cuando te tratan así.

Apenas puse un pie en el suelo, vi esa cabellera cobriza con la que llevaba deseando reencontré mas de un mes, y antes de poner e otro ya estaba agarrada por la cintura y dando vueltas sobre la pista de aterrizaje. Los Cullen me trataron como lo habían echo hasta la fecha, como si fuese una mas de sus hijos, y así, cualquier persona estaría cómoda.

Fue un mes sencillamente inolvidable, y dejo las expectativas a la altura del betún. Quiero decir, cuando tú esperas que tu verano sea bueno y termina siendo perfecto, las cosas cambian ligeramente. Viví junto a Edward un tiempo que poco a poco hacia que lo nuestro fuese mil veces mas sólido, e infinitamente mas mágico.

_**Fin de vacaciones…**_

Pero lo bueno se acaba, y el principio de las clases estaba más cerca de lo que cualquiera hubiésemos imaginado. Volver a reencontrarnos todos fue como un chute de energía, una recarga necesaria de pilas para empezar el curso a tope.

El mas nervioso ese primer día, fue con diferencia Emmet. Empezaba su ultimo año de carrera, era, como el decía "el principio del fin". Tal y como dijeron en el discurso de inauguración, el principio del resto de nuestras vidas, una base donde construir lo que queríamos empezar a ser.

-Señoras, señores- nos saludo el profesor Coen, el mismo que nos daba la bienvenida hace un año exactamente, -bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en la NYU. Os preguntareis, ¿no tenemos nuevo tutor? Pues no, me toca soportaros un año más. ¡Oh no, tortura, tu no por favor!- dijo imitando a aquellos que en tono de broma, insinuaron que era un horror volver a dar clases con el, algo en lo que yo estaba en desacuerdo, si el año anterior hubo un profesor digno de alabanza y agradecimiento, ese fue el. –Sabréis que normalmente en esta universidad hay poco movimiento de alumnos por lo cual es noticia que entre nosotros haya un alumno nuevo en segundo curso. Quiero que saludéis a nuestro nuevo compañero, señor Black por favor- dijo mostrándole un lugar a su lado. Gire mi cabeza hacia Alice tragando pesadamente. Cerré los ojos rezando porque el señor Black no fuese el único Black que conocía y que entraba ese año allí. Una vez mas mis suplicas quedaron a la altura de la tierra, cuando aquel muchacho se puso a su lado dándole la mano. –Preséntese usted mismo- le invito.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Jacob Black, y bueno soy de Nueva York, nací aquí, pero a los 13 por motivos del trabajo de mi padre me mude a Miami y curse el primer curso en esa universidad…-.

-A la cual esta le dio una paliza en los campeonatos deportivos- le interrumpió medio tapándose la boca y disculpándose con la mano. Todos nos reímos descaradamente de el mientras Jacob solo podía poner cara de circunstancia.

-Si, esperemos que este año se repita. Y continúo, este año le han vuelto a trasladar aquí, y aquí estoy-.

-Muy bien Jacob. ¿Te suena alguna cara de las que ves por aquí? Podrían ayudarte a tu adaptación- que Alice y yo nos tapásemos la cara disimuladamente no hizo mas que captar al atención, aun mas de Jacob, cuya cara pude comprobar por el rabillo del ojo sonreía maliciosamente.

-Si, reconozco varias caras, pero la de la señorita Cullen la conozco desde que éramos unos niños. A la señorita Swan desde hace apenas unos meses- le dijo mientras nos dedicaba un saludo con la mano que era respondido con sendas miradas de asco a su persona. Un echo que no paso desapercibido por el profesor.

-Veo que cae allá por donde van señor Black. Bienvenido al curso, e intente llevarse bien con el personal- le aconsejo en un tono mas bajo, aunque perfectamente entendible por todos.

-¿Sabias algo?- pregunto Alice sin dejar de mirar para el frente.

-Nos lo encontramos antes de las vacaciones. Preferimos olvidar el incidente-.

-Siento comunicarte que el no dejara que eso pase-.

-Se ha instalado en los pisos de las afueras. Dicen que se lo ha comprado- dijo Edward mientras comíamos y le comentábamos lo que paso en clase.

-¿Habláis del chico moreno de Miami verdad?- pregunto Emmet mientras sentíamos con la cabeza. –Ha pedido entrar en el equipo de fútbol, y es bueno, eso hay que reconocérselo-.

-¿Le vas a aceptar?-.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Este año se han ido demasiados jugadores, eran los veteranos, y eran buenos. Necesitamos efectivos soldado-.

-Mientras no le des mi puesto, tendremos la fiesta en paz-.

-Eres mejor que el, y con más experiencia. Y algo que el no tiene, mi confianza, asíque no tienes que preocuparte por nada-.

-Claro que lo tendré, espera un tiempo y ya veras el dolor de cabeza que es capaz de provocar-.

-Yo comparto clases con el. Todas- recalco Alice. –Y Bella también. Y no sabes las miradas que le echaba todo el rato-.

-¡Alice! Eso no es cierto- la dije.

-Estabas demasiado ocupada mirando hacia delante y no viendo que Black no te quitaba ojo de encima-.

-Ya se que esta interesada. Pero esta chica es mía- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. –La llamo belleza en mis narices- dijo viendo la cara que se le había quedado a todos.

-Entonces tienes competencia este año- le dijo Jasper dándole un codazo amistoso a Edward, aunque a mi no me hacia especial gracia.

-No tiene ningún tipo de competencia, porque no la hay. Ese chico me parece irritante y maleducado-.

-No has dicho feo- dijo Rose cogiendo una patata y llevándosela a la boca.

-No es por eso por lo que considero salir con una persona o no Rose. Pero no, el chico no es feo, aunque a Edward no le llega ni a l altura de los zapatos-.

-Aprended de ella. Os ira mejor en la vida- dijo Edward sonriendo viendo como el resto de las expresiones de la mesa no podían contraatacar mi ataque.

-Aquí dos tienen que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos luego- dijo Jasper levantándose. Le imite despidiéndome de Edward.

-Nos vemos luego- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Claro. Te quiero-.

-Algún día vas a tener que explicarme como conseguiste calmar a Edward ante una situación como aquella- me comentaba Jasper mientras nos poníamos el uniforme del trabajo.

-Creo que tus armas no valdrán en una ocasión así. Pero te reconozco que es mas complicado frenar a Alice, y tú lo consigues-.

-Buenos, eso es que somos unos valientes- dijo formando con su mano un puño para chocarlo con el mío.-Y ahora a ponerle valentía al resto de la tarde-.

Ese día la afluencia de clientes fue masiva, ya que en frente había una convención de algo y debía de ser aburrida ya que todos venían pidiendo con urgencia un café, grande y muy cargado. Apenas pude intercambiar con Jasper una frase que no fuese relacionada con los pedidos o las vueltas de los clientes. Una vez finalizada la conferencia, el local se volvió a quedar vacío.

-Madre mía, esa gente debía de estar durmiéndose hasta de pie, porque no es normal. Las existencias de café casi quedan bajo mínimos- dijo Jasper dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala de descanso. Justo cuando iba a sentarme yo sonó la señal de la puerta que indicaba que alguien entraba.

.No te preocupes, ya voy yo- le dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro y dirigiéndome a la barra. Salí por la cortina de abalorios que separaba las dos salas para encontrarme con la mayor sorpresa del día, o por lo menos, con una de ellas. La cosa es que todas venían protagonizadas por el mismo. Es esos casos, mi lema era, se profesional, si no mi paciencia no daría para mas.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué desea?- le pregunte sin perder mi sonrisa afectiva aunque me costase mantenerla un mundo entero.

-Vaya que sorpresa Bella- me respondió Jacob apoyándose en la barra y sonriendo de nuevo. Me ponía tan nerviosa esa sonrisa de suficiencia que me daban ganas de borrársela contra el suelo. -¿Trabajas aquí?-.

-¿Tu que crees? ¿Desea algo?- por un momento mi genio salio a la luz,, pero aquello no era lo mejor, y lo sabia.

-Tranquila. ¿Te he hecho alguna vez algo para que me trates así, de esta manera tan hostil?-.

-Simplemente no eres una persona que me agrade, creo que yo tampoco te falte nunca el respeto-.

-Entonces, es solo una actitud distante porque no me soportas, ¿no?-.

-Resumiéndolo, si. ¿Quiere algo?-.

-Y supongo que eso viene dado por que tu novio, o lo que sea Edward…-.

-Si, es mi novio- dije terminando con sus dudad y dejándoselo claro.

-Bueno, pues que tu novio, que no es que seamos grandes amigos. Ni tu novio ni su hermana-.

-Puede ser. Siento decírselo, pero estoy trabajando y usted esta haciendo que pierda mi tiempo. ¿Va a querer algo?-.

-Un descafeinado con nata por favor. Grande- me dijo sin perder su sonrisa. Rápidamente me dispuse ha hacerlo lo mas rápido que me permitiesen mis manos para perderle de vista lo antes posible.

-Aquí tiene- le dije dándoselo mientras el me daba el dinero.

-Puedes quedarte con el cambio- se apresuro a decirme mientras cogia su cambio de la casa. –Nos vemos pronto. Ahora ya se donde encontrarte- dijo elevando su café y saliendo de la tienda.

-Ese chico esta enfermo- me comentaba Ángela mientras preparábamos la cena.

-Una vez mas y rompo mi promesa Bella- dijo Edward que estaba apoyado en la barra de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

-Tu no vas a romper nada, y haz algo en vez de quedarte hay quieto- dije dándole el bol de ensalada para que lo fuese llevando a la mesa.

-¿Qué promesa?- me susurro Ángela justo cuando el se fue a poner la mesa.

-Me dijo que le iba a romper la cara, y no quiero. Pueden echarle de aquí, ya repitió una vez por… bueno ya sabes eso, una mas y se va-.

-¿Pero eso no puede denunciarse por acoso o algo así? Voy a preguntar a Jasper. El estudiaba derecho, ¿no?-.

-Edward, nadie a acosado a nadie. Simplemente entro en un establecimiento donde yo trabajaba. Si las visitas y las preguntas se empiezan a repetir, dejare que alguien tome cartas en el asunto. Pero desde luego no serás tu y muchos menos con violencia- le dije mientras nos sentábamos los tres a cenar.

-Ángela, ¿tu me entiendes verdad?- pregunto Edward intentando ganar adeptos entre nuestros amigos para llevar a cabo su plan de "acabar con Black antes de una semana".

-Bella tiene razón Edward. Ya has hecho cosas que te dejan al borde la expulsión aquí, una mas y te quedas fuera-.

-Hay mil universidades mas en el país, eso no es problema-.

-Claro que lo es- dije soltando los cubiertos, -tu puedes cambiarte de universidad, pero yo no, y no quiero estar donde tu no estés. ¿Puedes comprenderlo?-.

-Si Bella- dijo de una manera cansada y resignada.

-Muy bien niños y niñas. Este año el trabajo tendrá la misma dinámica que el anterior. Por parejas elegidas al azar. Como mejor ejemplo, el trabajo del señor Cullen y la señorita Swan, espero que no les vuelva a tocar juntos, si no me despiden- dijo de manera amable, aunque por dentro yo solo deseaba un compañero nuevo. Y un apretón de manos suyo me demostraba que también. –Este año- dijo pasando la cesta para que metiésemos nuestros nombres, -el trabajo constara de las relaciones internas del propio país. Costumbres, el porque de estas, batallas internas y todo lo que se les ocurra. Comencemos- sacando el primer papelito. –Edward Cullen, su compañero será…- cerré los ojos y le apreté la mano deseando que aquel nombre fuese el mío. Era una situación completamente diferente a la del año pasado, me di cuenta y me encanto, -la señorita Alice Cullen. Mejor entendimiento imposible- mis esperanzas cayeron en picado y las de Edward parecía que también porque su cara debía de ser un espejo de la mía de pura decepción. Alice solo se disculpo moviendo los labios y poniendo un adorable puchero

-No es tu culpa- le dije al oído y dándola un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella Swan- me puse alerta cuando dijo mi nombre, -vaya, según tengo entendido le toco con un amigo asíque no espero menos que el curso pasado. Jacob Black- ¿Qué? ¿Amigo? ¿Cómo? No podía ser. Baje mi cabeza soltando un bufido que estaba segura se escucho por toda la sala. Seria repetir un buen trabajo con ese chico, imposible totalmente. Edward solo miraba al frente con una cara de odio que jamás vi, y estaba segura que si no le tuviese cogido de la mano ya se habría levantado para irse de clase de pura frustración.

-¿Cómo que amigo?- pregunto Alice inclinándose hacia nuestra posición.

-El profesor Coen le ha debido de hablar de l de ayer, pero claramente no sabe captar la ironía- respondí.

-Tu no vas ha hacer el trabajo con Black- soltó Edward entre dientes.

-Tengo que hacerlo aunque no quiera Edward. ¿Alguna idea?-.

-Hablaremos con ella y le explicaremos la situación-.

-No- conteste de manera tajante, -no pienso poner en juego ni su confianza ni mi nota. Lo hago y listo-.

-Perfecto- dijo soltándome la mano y cruzándose de brazos poniendo cara de circunstancia. Gire para ver a Alice, la cual estaba tan impactada como yo.

-Edward, entiéndelo, dependo… ¿no me piensas mirar?- le dije viendo que hablaba como si se hubiese vuelto de hielo. Apenas casi se le notaba que pestañeaba. –Genial Edward, muy maduro por tu parte- le dije sentándome bien e imitando su posición.

-Póngase por parejas y comiencen. Que se acerque uno y coja el papel con su país-. Edward tardo menos de dos segundos en levantarse de su sitio y ponerse al otro lado de Alice. Yo simplemente me levanté, y ya que estaba en la primera fila me acerque. El Congo. Genial, un país con pocos problemas.

-Hola compañera- dijo cuando termine de subir hasta su lugar y ponerme a su lado.

-Nos ha tocado el Congo- me limite a decir señalando el papel.

-Perfecto, es un trabajo largo pero podemos hacerlo muy bueno, estoy seguro-.

-Ya-.

-Oye, me he fijado, ¿Cullen no estaba muy feliz por la elección no? Digo, le ha tocado su hermana…-.

-Sinceramente, yo tampoco-.

-Ah vaya, que el problema soy yo- dije echándose para atrás en la silla. –Gane, me e vuelto a quedar con su chica-.

-Olvídate de eso. Tú no le has ganado en nada-.

-Le acabo de ganar a la chica para el trabajo-.

-No le has ganado nada- le repetí, -Y menos a mi-.

-Lo que mas gracia me hace es que según lo que se comenta por el campus, vosotros empezasteis a conoceros bien mientras compartíais trabajo, este exactamente, con la misma profesora. ¿Qué casualidades no?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Que mira en que situación te encuentras.-

-Tienes aspiraciones elevadísimas chico. Pero te sugiero una cosa, Edward te tiene ganas, y no se si tu a el también. No quiero que le pase nada, asíque déjame tranquila porque sino terminas mal no por el-.

-Que miedo, ¿no?-.

-No apuestes. ¿Dónde y cuando vamos a quedar para hacer el trabajo?-.

-Mi piso esta siempre libre-.

-No. La biblioteca. Los sábados por la mañana-.

-No te fías de mi, ¿verdad?-.

-Absolutamente nada-.

-Nos vemos entonces- dijo mirando hacia delante mientras saludaba con la mano a alguien- seguí el trayecto de su mirada para ver como Edward nos miraba de frente con una expresión poco amigable.

-¿Por qué eres así?- le espete viendo como su única intención era amargarle.

-Esto viene desde hace tiempo cari…-.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar la palabra. A mi me llamas por mi nombre, que es Bella-.

-Esta bien Bella- dijo levantando las manos indicando su inocencia y alargando mí nombre, -creo que nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Tonterías de niños que ahora lo son de adultos. Es divertido-.

-No lo es-.

-Si lo es, eso es porque no estas metida en el juego-.

-El tampoco lo esta. Pasa de ti-.

-Tardara poco en caer Bella. Quiere ser el mejor siempre, y no sabe aceptar que a veces no se puede tener todo-.

-El no piensa eso. Tu problema es que le tienes envidia, ¿tanto te cuesta aceptar lo tuyo y dejarle a el con lo suyo? ¿Por qué no le dejas?-.

-Ya te lo he dicho- cambiando su expresión a otra mucho mas seria, una que hasta nunca le había visto, -es una motivación para superarme a mi mismo-.

-Es algo patético-.

-Piensa lo que quieras belle…-.

-Bella- le corte de manera molesta.

-Bella, Bella- dijo repitiéndolo y dándose en la cabeza como haciendo que intentaba grabárselo. –Es una competición sana, si el no se lo tomase tan a pecho hasta nos reiríamos-.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Por el bien del trabajo, ya esta. Olvídame fuera de las horas lectivas, y déjale en paz, a es y a todos mis amigos. Ya esta. Tú con tu vida y nosotros con la nuestra-.

-Me pides cosas muy complicadas Bella. Tú eres demasiado interesante como para olvidarte-.

-Genial, esto es simplemente genial- dije apoyando mi cara en mis manos tapándomela.

-Hagamos una cosa, empecemos desde cero, así no tendrás juicios previos sobre mí, y yo no sabre nada de ti, ni siquiera quien es tu pareja, ni amigos. Hola compañera, soy Jacob Black, nuevo- dijo tendiéndome una mano.

-Bella Swan- acepte al final. -¿Sabes que te llamas igual que uno de mis hermanos?- le dije para romper un poco aquella situación tan sumamente extraña.

-¿En serio? Los Jacob arrasamos siempre-.

-Lo se por experiencia- dije riéndome con el por primera vez desde que le conocía, aun así seguía sintiéndome un poco incomoda con toda este situación. –Una cosa, yo… entiende que continúe un poco incomoda contigo, ¿vale? Solo te pido que…-.

-No hare nada, te lo prometo- dijo poniendo una mano en el corazón y la otra en alto para que lo viese jurar.

-Vale-.

-Se acabo la clase. Hasta mañana-.

-El sábado en la puerta de la biblioteca a primera hora- dije levantándome viendo como asentía con la cabeza y se despedía con la mano. Baje las escaleras rápido para ver como Edward ya no estaba y solo Alice continuaba esperándome. -¿Dónde esta?- pregunte.

-Salio corriendo, no me dio tiempo ni a preguntarle. ¿Qué tal con Black?-.

-Puede decirse que hemos llegado a un acuerdo para que todo vaya mejor, por el bien del trabajo. He decidido darle una oportunidad para conocerle de cero-.

-Tu sabrás lo que haces, pero Edward no lo entenderá- me comento mientras salíamos de la clase.

-Pero es que es importante para mis notas que yo haga un trabajo bueno, y para eso tendré que llevarme, por lo menos, de una manera adecuada con mi compañero Alice. No parece tan mal chico, solo uno que continua con juego que empezaron de niños-.

-Tu no sabes lo que sufrió Edward por culpa de Jacob. Todos los logros que conseguía era aplacados segundo después porque Jacob hacia lo mismo, y en teoría le costaba lo mismo-.

-¿Y por eso tiene que seguir así? ¿No se pueden ignorar mutuamente?-.

-No Bella-.

-Alice, eran niños. Que con 19 años continúen con ese rencor guardado, no es siquiera sano-.

-Bella, la que se enfadara de verdad seré yo como continúes defendiéndole a el-.

-Yo no defiendo a ninguno de los dos Alice. Me parece una actitud tremendamente infantil por parte de los dos. Estoy segura que desde entonces ambos cambiaron mucho. Si solo se sentasen tranquilamente ha hablar…-.

-Ninguno de los dos lo hará Bella. Suerte- se limito a decirme para cambiar de camino dirección a su casa.

Al llegar a casa le comente a Ángela mi caótico día, terminando por la ultima clase, que simplemente hizo que la puntuación de mi día bajase mil puntos. Me agrado saber que ella si pensaba que mi decisión había sido la correcta, supongo que porque ella veía la situación de una forma mas alejada y desde mi situación. Llame a Edward una docena de veces, pero a pesar de que daba señal no lo cogia. Pensé en ir a su casa para hablar, pero la idea siempre se echaba para atrás. Jure no volver a ir hasta allí desde aquel día, y el lo sabia, asíque solo quedaba que el viniese o que se dignase a cogerme el maldito teléfono.

Ninguna de las dos opciones paso, asíque el día siguiente seria cuando nos volviésemos a ver las caras. No compartía con el ninguna clase por la mañana, por lo que no pude hablar con el.

-Dime que es mentira- escuche que me decía una voz a mis espaldas cuando salí al descanso entre clases.

-¡Edward!- dije viéndole por fin lanzándome a el para darle un abrazo. Pero me quede paralizada cuando copio mis brazos y se los quito de encima antes de que yo pudiese casi acercarme a el. -¡Pero que te pasa?-.

-Dime que lo que me a contado Alice sobre Black es mentira- la mire reprochándole que hubiese sido ella quien le hubiese dado la noticia. Ella solamente se puso la mano en la boca y se apoyo en el pecho de Jasper de manera arrepentida.

-Vamos a un lugar más tran…-.

-No voy a ningún sitio. ¿Es cierto entonces?-.

-¿Podemos hablar como personas, sn que tú me grites delante de todo el mundo para poder explicártelo?-.

-No hay nada que comprender Bella. Ese tío se ha dedicado toda su vida a quitarme lo que era mío. Y ahora llega y en un par de días empieza por mi novia-.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¿Piensas que yo me iría con el? ¿Así es como me valoras?-.

-Le ha bastado una hora para convencerte de ser amigos. No quiero sabe lo que hará en 1 mes-.

-El no es mi amigo Edward. Es un compañero de trabajo con el que me tengo que llevar bien si quiero hacer un buen trabajo-.

-Puedes no hacerlo. Esa es la mejor opción-.

-Esa es una buena opción para alguien que tiene una buena posición y que no tiene que mantener una beca, recuérdalo. Solamente estuvimos hablando, ya esta. ¿Tengo eso prohibido?-.

-Si, por mí-.

-Pues disculpa Edward, pero ni siquiera tu eres nadie para prohibirme ciertas cosas, y menos hablar con quien yo quiera-.

-Ahora te apetece mantener una conversación con el, y hace un día no le podías ni ver-.

-Hablar Edward, es un método muy, pero que muy bueno para conocer a la gente. Abre tu mente, escucha a la gente, no la juzgues. ¿Por qué tengo que llevarme mal con alguien, que en verdad no me ha hecho nada a mi, si no a ti? Me ha jurado que nos dejara en paz, a ti, a mi y a nuestros amigos por el bien del trabajo-.

-No le creo-.

-¿Has sabido de el en las ultimas 24 horas?- le pregunté. Su silencio me hizo confirmar lo primero. –Ya ha mantenido su primera promesa- le dije dándome la vuelta y dejándole donde estaba mientras las personas que habían presenciado el espectáculo de dispersaban viendo que allí no pasaba nada mas. Solo nuestros amigos continuaban.

-Bella- escuche que decía mientras me agarraba del brazo.

-Suéltame Edward. Ahora la que no quiere hablar soy yo-. El resto de las clases fueron una especia de tortura para mi mente. Cada minuto allí dentro se hacia mas pesado, y la señal de final de clases sonó a gloria en mis oídos. No comí aquel día, ni en casa ni en el comedor, no me entraba nada en el estomago y tampoco me apetecía ver su cara. Cuando me llego un mensaje creí que el móvil se me escurriría de las manos a la velocidad que lo cogi esperando algún tipo de disculpa de Edward, pero el nombre me dejo mas sorprendida aun.

"_Me han contado lo que te paso con Edward esta mañana, y por la conversación deduzco que es por mi culpa. Gracias por tu confianza. No te defraudare compañera. Jake"_

En aquello momento todo era demasiado confuso para mí. Podía ser que Jacob verdaderamente pudiese cambiar, que simplemente pudiese olvidar aquel juego de niños pequeños. O a lo mejor mi inocencia me estaba traicionando y Edward tenia razón y no me podía fiar de el. Pero supongo que tendría que probar a base de experiencia. Solo esperaba que aquello no terminase costando a Edward.

**Hola! Siento haber tardado tiempo en subir nuevo capitulo, pero estas dos ultimas semanas he estado de exámenes y apenas tenia tiempo. Lo primero, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! Más de 100…uau… no tenéis ni idea de la ilusión que me hace, teniendo en cuenta que mis intenciones no se parecían ni por asomo a esa cifra. Y lo segundo, se que este capitulo empieza de una manera súper rara y a lo mejor un poco falta de ideas, pero es que no sabia como introducir un nuevo curso sin tener que contar todas las vacaciones y demás, cuando para mi no pasa nada interesante a parte de lo bonito que es el amor xD**

**Muchas gracias por seguirla y nos vemos pronto**


	19. Disculpas

**Capitulo 19**

-Buenos días por la mañana compañera- me saludo Jacob cuando llegue a la puerta de la biblioteca con su patín en mano.

-Vaya, no esperaba esta puntualidad- dije sinceramente.

-¿Sorprendida?-.

-Mucho y para bien-.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas- dijo mientras entrábamos.

-¿Dónde piensas dejar eso?- pregunte señalando a su "medio de transporte".

-En la mochila, entra de sobra tranquila-. Trabajar con Jacob era algo extrañamente raro, porque había una complicidad en ciertos momentos que rayaba lo ilógico. En tres horas de trabajo el primer día ya teníamos un índice mas o menos aceptable de lo que queríamos hacer, y solo nos quedaba buscar la información y completar.

-Es sorprendentemente fácil trabajar contigo, ¿sabes?- le comente mientras salíamos unas cuantas horas antes de la biblioteca.

-Ya te dije que por las buenas, soy el mejor-.

-Nos vemos el lunes- le dije despidiéndome de el y acercándome hasta donde se encontraban mis amigos.

-Nos vemos en clase belle… ¡Bella!- corrigió cuando le mire con cara asesina. En el fondo, una broma no hacia daño a nadie.

-Hola- les salude metiendo los apuntes en la mochila. -¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?-.

-Habíamos pensado en un picnic en el parque. Hace mucho que no comemos todos juntos fuera de aquí- dijo Rose mirándome a mi directamente, para no ser excesivamente explicita y mirar a Edward también. Desde el lunes que habíamos empezado las clases y mi discusión con el, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dignado a dirigirnos la palabra. Le extrañaba mucho, siempre había sido mi yo, compartía con el todos y todos los momentos, y ahora cosa que pasaba o se la contaba Ángela o Emmet, que eran los únicos que me apoyaban completamente, o me la callaba, que era lo mas complicado de todo. Quizá un día fuera de todo con todos ayudaría en algo.

-No podéis seguir enfadados toda la vida Bella- me dijo Ángela mientras íbamos caminando por las calles neoyorquinas.

-Ya lo se, pero estaría bien una disculpa, o un algo por su parte. Un poco de comprensión-.

-¿Le entiendes tu a el?-.

-Ángela, es un juego de crios, solo tiene que madurar un poco y pasar de esas tonterías. Cada uno con lo suyo y listo. ¿Que el otro consigue mas novias, mas dinero o mas reconocimiento? Pues muy bien para el. Que Edward aprenda a querer lo suyo, porque no quiero estar con una persona que solo piensa en competir constantemente, incluso conmigo de por medio-.

-Muy bien dicho Bella- dijo Emmet pasándome el brazo por los hombros. –El otro día en las pruebas de selección, el tal Jacob corrió en una marca poco humana. Cuando dijimos que la hicieran los veteranos, Edward la supero, y jamás había llegado a nada parecido. Claro, luego volviendo a casa casi se desmaya- dijo recordando el momento y riéndose.

-¿Qué se desmayo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?- les dije preguntando preocupada.

-Porque no queríamos asustarte. Solo fue una bajada de azúcar, ya esta-.

-A mi este chico me da demasiados disgustos- dije mientras seguíamos caminando y disfrutando del paseo.

El parque se encontraba en algún punto del centro, y estaba atestado por familias con hijos, aunque había algunos puntos de inmensa paz, y aquellos fueron en los que nos centramos. Encontramos una sombra debajo de un árbol, lo suficientemente grande como para que entrásemos todos. Hacia el frente solo se veía césped y mar. No tenía fin. Era una estampa preciosa.

-Esto invita a una partida. ¿Quién se apunta?- pregunto Ben antes de que todos saliesen a correr. Solo yo me quede sentada observando aquello.

-¿Puedo?- gire mi cabeza para ver como Edward señalaba el hueco de la manta de mi lado. Al parecer no había sido la única.

-Claro- dije solamente.

-Bella- dijo al cabo de un rato. Gire mi cabeza para ver que me estaba mirando, -no quiero seguir así-.

-Estamos así porque tú quieres-.

-Como sea. No me gusta esta situación, me da igual el motivo o quien tenga la culpa-.

-Lo que no podemos hacer es volver a como estábamos antes sin arreglar lo que nos aleja Edward. Porque entonces dentro de dos semanas volveremos a lo mismo-.

-¿Y que quieres que haga para arreglarlo? ¿Le mando de una patada a la otra punta del país?-.

-Lo primero cambiar la mentalidad. No estaría de más. ¿No te das cuenta que es un juego de niños pequeños? ¿Qué todo se puede solucionar aceptando lo que tienes sin fijarte en lo que tiene el otro?-.

-El otro esta intentando quitarme lo que más aprecio en esta vida- dijo acariciándome una mejilla. No me había dado cuenta hasta que punto había echado de menos su cariño.

-Edward, el no me va a convencer a mi de nada. Yo se lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti, los demás me dan igual, pero tienes que entender que mis estudios también son importante, ¿vale?-.

-Bella, yo me fío de ti, del que no me fío es de el. Pero si me juras, y hazlo por dios Bella porque si no, no me quedo tranquilo, que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros, yo… yo te prometo que olvido eso que tenemos, y ya esta-.

-¿Tu confías en mi verdad?-.

-Sabes que si-.

-Bueno pues entonces confiad cuando te digo que te amo, no debería importarte nada más-.

-Ahora ya no- dijo cogiendome la cara con su otra mano y acercando mi cara a la suya para besarme. Pronto me deje ir por el momento, hacia demasiado que no sentía sus labios sobre los míos, y era tal mi urgencia que casi me daba igual donde estuviésemos. –Perdóname, ¿vale?-.

-Ya sabía que tenía un novio posesivo y celoso. No pasa nada- dije acariciándole la mejilla mientras nos reíamos los dos.

-Vaya, por fin- dijo Alice mientras se sentaba a mi otro lado y me cogia la mano. No pude hacer otra cosa que no fuese sonreír. –Sabéis estamos jugando allí un partido de futbol, chicos contra chicas, dejaros de carantoñas y venid los dos, aburridos- dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía a correr hacia la zona de juego.

-Me da miedo no hacerla caso- dijo Edward levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones para quitarse la porquería. –Vamos- dijo cogiendome mis mano y ayudándome a levantarme.

El día fue tal y como había querido que trascurriera, aunque solo con los acontecimientos del principio me hubiese marchado a casa completamente feliz. Sobra decir quien gano el partido de futbol, si unos chicos enormes que no perdían ni a las canicas o unas chicas a las cuales les asustaba solo el hecho de que chutase la pelota, o que hiciesen como que chutaban. El sol termino de hacer un día perfecto entre amigos.

Temí el regreso a la vuelta a las clases, y en concreto donde Edward y Jacob estuviesen en la misma sala. Gracias que la clase del trabajo no tocaba ese día hasta última hora y habría tiempo para asimilar la situación.

-Oye- me dijo Edward antes de entrar a clase cogiendome por la cintura, -quiero que vengas esta tarde al entrenamiento. Llevo una semana sin ti y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido-.

-Si me aseguras que es por eso, voy- le dije cogiendole por os brazos. Era la primera vez que me pedía aquello de esa manera, y tal como estábamos estaba dentro de lo lógico que sintiese algo de posesión.

-Te lo juro. Invita a Alice o a alguna para que te acompañen y no te aburras-.

-Díselo a ella ahora, tienes un rato para comentarlo-.

-Tú en cambio, si quieres y puedes hacer que Black meta sin querer los dedos en el enchufe…-.

-Ya-dije mientras ambos nos reíamos. –Nos vemos ahora guapo- dije poniéndome de puntillas y dándole un pequeño beso.

-Hasta ahora preciosa- me dijo dándome un cachete en el trasero a modo juguetón mientras subía las escaleras para empezar con el trabajo.

-Hola- le salude nada mas entrar. El estaba ya en su sitio en la misma posición chulesca que adoptaba siempre y con todo el material preparado.

-Hola Bella. Veo que ya va todo mucho mejor, ¿no?- dijo sin apartar la vista de el frente.

-Si Jacob, gracias. Me ha prometido olvidarte, asíque agradecería que tu también colaborases, aunque solo sea por el bien del trabajo y mi salud mental-.

-Yo si que no te puedo prometer nada- dijo sacando su sonrisa de "que poco me conoces Bella". A pesar de todo, en el fondo, se le veía un chico normal.

-Bueno comencemos- dije abriendo el documento para continuar con el trabajo. Estuvimos trabajando durante el resto de la clase, sin ningún comentario que no viniese a cuento, y sin ninguna mirada desviada con mala intención. Al fin de cuentas, el también mantenía su palabra, y era de agradecer.

-Estoy harto, por hoy basta- dijo a cinco minutos del final, cuando ya más de la mitad de la clase hablaba a voces y pasaba descaradamente de continuar con el trabajo.

-Si, creo que deberíamos de parar por hoy-.

-Yo me voy ya- dijo guardando todo y sacando su patín de la mochila. Me fije en que al sacar su transporte se le cayó algo al suelo, y termino justo debajo de mi silla.

-Se te ha Cairo algo- dije agachándome para cogerlo pero ver aun lo que era.

-¡No! Ya lo cojo yo- dijo quitando mi brazo y adelantándose el y guardándolo de nuevo a toda prisa. –Gracias- me dijo de manera apresurada.

-De nada-dije totalmente extrañada guardando mis cosas también.

-Adiós- dijo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunte llegando a lugar de los hermanos.

-Claro-dijo Edward levantándose mientras me daba un beso y empezaba a recoger. -¿Qué le has dicho al chico ese que se ha puesto tan nervioso y salio corriendo?-.

-¿Has estado vigilándome?-.

-No había persona humana que le quitase la atención de tu y la centrase en el trabajo- intervino Alice. –A su favor diré que no abrió la boca para decir anda, ni malo ni bueno-.

-No dije nada. Saco su patín y se le cayo algo, cuando fui a cogerlo el se adelanto y listo-.

-Mira que es raro… vámonos que tengo entrenamiento, y publico- dijo besándome mientras salíamos de la clase.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura esto?- pregunto Alice sentándose a mi lado en las gradas esperando a que comenzase el entrenamiento.

-Creo que hora y media Alice. Pero si no quieres estar puedes irte, eres libre-.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Tu no trabajas?-.

-Tengo una semana libre. Trabaje en julio y no tenia porque asíque tengo 5 días libres a repartir-.

-¿Me vas a explicar que te traes con Jacob Bella?- me soltó de golpe.

-¿De que hablas Alice?-.

-Pues eso, parece que os lleváis muy bien para conoceros de tan poco y de las cosas que te hemos contado-.

-No hay nada, es un compañero de trabajo, sin mas. Y siento comunicarte que yo no voy a juzgar a una persona por lo comentarios de otras, a mi no me demostró nada para que le tenga en una cruz Alice-.

-¿Me dejas aconsejare que vayas con cuidado por lo menos?-.

-Claro que si Alice, y no te preocupes que estoy alerta- dije mientras el equipo salía a alentar.

Durante una hora estuvimos observando como trabajaba el equipo de futbol encabezado por Emmet. Teniendo en cuenta que no se veía el entrenador, le toco a Emmet dirigir el entrenamiento. Era extraño verle en un papel de autoridad, ordenando cosas y tomándose tan serio todo, sin bromas de por medio. La última media hora organizaron una pachanga dividiendo al equipo entre dos. Me fije especialmente en el pique que se traían Edward y Jacob, y empecé a sospechar que le invitación de Edward fuese mas encaminada a verle a el que el verme a mi. Era impresionante la velocidad que alcanzaban ambos, pero la fuerza de Jacob rozaba lo sobrehumano, un pequeño placaje mandaba al contrario unos menos atrás, cosa que otro no podía hacer. Edward copio la pelota y corrió campo a través, pero Jacob me freno poniendo las manos entre ellos y empujándole haciendo que cayese de espaldas al suelo 4 metros mas para atrás. Me di cuenta de que era preocupante cuando todos corrieron a su posición y Alice se puso inmediatamente de pie con la mano en la boca. No me lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo hacia donde estaban quitando a los que estaban rodeándole.

-Venga Cullen, solo ha sido un pequeño placaje, levántate- dijo Jacob quitándose el casco mientras Edward se quejaba de la zona lumbar mientras yo le quitaba a él el casco.

-Cállate Black- sonó la voz de Emmet por encima de los murmullos. Vi en la cara de Edward el esfuerzo por no contestarle de mala manera.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte quitándole los mechones de pelo que tenia en la cara.

-Solo un momento, ¿vale?- dijo respirando profundamente sin quitarse la mano de la zona dolorida.

-Venga chico, ¿estas echo de mantequilla? Ya tienes la atención que quieres, vamos a seguir con el partido.

-¡Black!- chillo Emmet, el cual consiguió dar verdadero miedo. De repente una frente que estaba acariciando desapareció de mi tacto y su dueño se dirigía medio encogido hacia la dirección donde Emmet llevaba a Jacob.

-¡No Edward!- le grite cuando vi que apenas a dos metros de ellos levantaba su puño.

-No Bella, vete de aquí-.

-Parad los dos- dijo Emmet viendo el espectáculo y frenando a cada uno de ellos con una mano diferente y dejando su cuerpo en medio de ambos. –Parad o estáis fuera del equipo- dijo mirando a ambos.

-Edward por favor- le dije agarrandole del brazo y tirando de el. Gracias a dios el fue el primero en frenar su ataque de rabia, aunque su mirada podía hacer casi mas daño que cualquier puñetazo.

-Estas acabado Cullen- dijo Jacob dirección a los vestuarios señalándole de manera amenazadora.

-Deberías ir a enfermería tío. Te has llevado un buen golpe- le dijo Emmet palmeándole el hombro.

-¿Pero tu has visto eso Emmet? Eso no ha sido un placaje normal. Solo, sin empujarme con apenas fuerza me ha mandado casi cuatro metros. No es normal-.

-¿Estas intentado decir algo Edward? Te aviso que esas acusaciones son graves, estas hablando de cosas que no son legales-.

-¿No estaréis insinuando los dos que puede estar drogándose verdad?-pregunte adivinando las intenciones de los dos.

-Todos sabemos que eso no es lógico. Lo que ha pasado aquí es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida. Ni el la liga profesional el mejor a logrado tanto con tan poco- dijo Emmet mirando preocupado a la nada.

-Espero que sepáis de lo que habláis. Vamos a ponerte algo en la espalda y darte un tranquilizante- dije mientras Alice llegaba al lugar con las cosas de Edward. Hice una gran excepción, y ya que Edward no podía andar solo decidí, junto con Alice acompañarle a su cuarto. Camine con el mientras el se apoyaba en mis hombros pero sin lograr poder estirarse del todo. Le tumbe en la cama.

-¿Dónde tenéis los medicamentos y esas cosas Edward?- pregunte una vez le hube cambiado y dejándole en la cama.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?- pregunto Alice.

-Déjalo Alice, puedes irte ya si quieres- le dijo Edward cogiendola la mano y dándole en ella un beso.

-Nos vemos mañana hermanito, mejórate- dijo ella agachándote y dándole un beso en la frente. –Cuidare- me dijo despidiéndose de mi en la puerta de la casa. Entre en ella y me dirigí a la cocina, donde Edward me había indicado que tenían las cosas para estas situaciones.

-Hombre que agradable sorpresa. ¿Cómo estas Bella?- me gire después de coger las cosas y encontrarme en la puerta con James. No había vuelto a cruzar la palabra con el desde aquel día. Le había visto de lejos un par de veces pero había apartado la mirada después de reconocerle. Y por lo que sabia tenía una seria advertencia de Edward, una tontería mas y estaba fuera.

-Hola- me limite a decir con la intención de salir de allí sin decir ni media palabra mas. -¿Me dejas salir?- pregunte entendiendo que no tenia intención de quitarse de en medio.

-Mmm... No, quiero hablar contigo- me respondió con una sonrisa que me recordaba a la de Jacob cuando quería burlarse de algo.

-Vale, pero yo contigo no, y además tengo prisa- dije caminando de nuevo hacía el.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo cogiendome por los hombros y empujándome levemente hacia atrás hasta que choque con la encimera.

-Quítame las manos de encima—dije sacándomelo de encima. Aun así el no dejaba de reírse.

-No pienso hacerte nada chica, relájate. Solo quiero decirte una cosa- dijo acercándose un poco mas a mi, cada milímetro menos era una serie de arcadas para mi, -vuelve a nombrarle a Edward mi nombre, y estarás en problemas- dijo dándome con un dedo en la barbilla.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-.

-Solo te estoy avisando. Hasta pronto- dijo basándome en la mejilla y saliendo de allí. Subí por las escaleras con el susto metido en el cuerpo todavía y limpiándome con la manga la zona tocada por el.

-Has tardado- dijo Edward tumbado.

-No encontraba las vendas- dije alzándolas.

-¿Estas bien? Te veo pálida- dijo rozándome la mejilla. Era tan diferente ambos tactos, tan diferentes las sensaciones.

-Estoy bien, un poco preocupada por ti, nada mas- dije besándole y alcanzándole el tranquilizante con el vaso de agua.

-Estas temblando, y tienes las manos frías- dijo quitándome las cosas de la manos y frotándolas mientras me miraba preocupado. Necesite de todo mi control para relajarme y que no se me notase que me temblaban hasta las orejas.

-Es que tengo frío. ¿No tienes tu frío? Mira, tienes la ventana abierta y no hace tiempo para eso- dije levantándome y cerrándolas de golpe. Comprobé que los cristales continuasen en su lugar después de semejante golpe. –Ponte de lado para darte la pomada anda- se giro mirando hacia la pared mientras yo intentaba aliviar el dolor. Después de la pomada y las vendas le hice volver a tumbarse boca arriba para que estuviese más cómodo.

-Gracias preciosa- dijo bostezando.

-De nada amor. Te debo unos cuantos días de cuidados- dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla viendo como el sueño empezaba a poder con el.

-Tú no me debes nada-.

-Te dejo dormir, ¿vale? Lo que sea, Edward, con lo que sea, me llamas y vengo. Nos vemos mañana, si no puedes ir a clases vengo a verte por la tarde. Recupérate- dije dándole un beso y recogiendo mis cosa.

-Te quiero Bella- dijo mientras su cabeza se ladeaba y terminaba completamente. Antes de salir la ternura me venció al verle dormido y le di un beso en la frente y salí de allí corriendo intentando no encontrarme con otra sorpresa desagradable.

-¿Cómo estas Edward?- pregunto Emmet sentando en el sofá de mi casa, con Ben y Jasper mientras Ángela ordenaba la cocina.

-Dormido. Le di un tranquilizante y la pomada y se quedo frito-.

-Ese golpe… en serio, Black me hace eso a mi…- empezó Ben.

-Y se queda sin descendencia- sentencio Ángela mientras todos la sonreíamos.

-A parte, es que me parte en dos-.

-Si, por una cosa o por otra se paso. El caso es que no pareció hacerlo con intención. Es decir, era un placaje normal, ni siquiera puso intención- dijo Jasper extrañado.

-Y eso es lo mas extraño de todo- dijo Emmet mirando a algún punto del salón.

-Mañana hablare con el y que me lo explique. Porque aunque lo hiciese sin querer, los comentarios que hizo después…- dije recordando.

-Será lo mejor, eres la única capaz de hablar con el manteniendo los modales. Sinceramente seria una baja grave para el equipo, ese chico es bueno, y un poco de competencia no esta de mas. Pero claro sana, no que el que pierda se quede sin jugar media temporada. Nos vemos mañana niñas- dijo Emmet seguido por lo demás saliendo del piso.

-¡Y Edward?- pregunte cuando ya todos estábamos en la puerta de la facultad para entrar a clases y no había rastro de el.

-Vino mi padre esta mañana para llevárselo ha hacerle unas pruebas. Se le olvido el móvil y no pudo avisarte. Yo lo se porque me lo dijo mi padre. Antes de comer esta por aquí- me dijo Alice tranquilizándome, aunque la parte de hacerle pruebas no es que me dejase especialmente tranquila.

-¡Tu!- chillo de repente Rose mientras caminaba deprisa hacia algún punto. Una cara reconocible a la vez que sorprendida miraba en esa dirección.

-Rose quieta- la sujeto Emmet por la cintura un momento antes de que su mano estallase contra la mejilla de Jacob, el cual no hizo nada para sorpresa de todos. –Vámonos de aquí- la dijo arrastrándola seguida de todos. Una mirada de Jasper me hizo saber que era el momento apropiado.

-Si quieres dejarme la otra a juego no hay problemas- dijo en dirección a la puerta de salida.

-¡No, espero Jacob!- dije siguiéndole corriendo hasta poder alcanzar su antebrazo y frenarle. –No soy tan impulsiva como Rose. Prefiero que me digas que paso ayer-.

-Yo… no tengo ni idea. Lo siento mucho, ¿vale? Ni siquiera soy capaz ahora de reconocerme, no se lo que me paso. Supongo que tantos años de competencia no se pueden borrar de un día para otro-.

-Jacob, no paso nada en todo el entrenamiento hasta que le hiciste aquello. Y todos los que saben un poco de esto creen que no es ni medio normal, que sin empujarle aposta le hicieses casi volar-.

-¿Esta bien?- dijo pareciendo realmente preocupado.

-Su padre esta haciéndole unas pruebas-.

-Vaya, lo siento de veras. Juro que estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato a rajatabla. No se ni yo de donde saque esa fuerza. De todas formas me merezco el bofetón, ayer estaba fuera de mis casillas. Perdóname, en serio, no fue mi intención, y lo de después… no se que me pudo pasar después-.

-Jacob, yo no soy la que te tengo que perdonar, eso vas y se lo dices a Edward, y por las buenas, te controlas y se lo dices tal y como me lo estas diciendo a mi-.

-Y tu crees que estará receptivo, ¿verdad?-.

-Yo me encargo de que este receptivo, pero tampoco esperes milagros-.

-¿Estarás tú?-.

-Si el me lo pide, si-.

-¿Y si te lo pido yo?-.

-No… no te puedo prometer nada Jacob-.

-Por lo menos lo intente. Gracias por ser así conmigo Bella- dijo cogiendome con una mano por el cuello y dándome un beso en la mejilla metiéndose rápidamente dentro del edificio, dejándome a mi allí completamente descolocada.

No volví a ver a Jacob e todo el día, solo cuando mi miraba me traicionaba y miraba hacia atrás viéndole mirarme fijamente pero desviando su mirada rápidamente, antes de que pudiese frenarle para aclarar las cosas, el salía rápidamente de clase antes de que yo me diese cuenta. Comente a los chicos mi conversación con el. Alice me suplico estar en la conversación, decía que ver a Black pedir perdón era un milagro, pero no creí oportuno hacer de aquello un show, a fin de cuentas, ya suponía que le iba a costar demasiado decir, aunque no fuese completamente sincero, un "perdón".

-Ey- dije saliendo del edificio y viéndole apoyado en la barandilla de salida. Me arroje a su cuello para darle ese beso que llevaba reservado desde hacia horas. -¿Cómo estas?-.

-Solo una pequeña contusión. Estaré perfecto como muy tarde mañana- dijo mientras sonreía y ponía mi pelo en orden.

-Hermanito- dijo Alice cogiendole de la untura mientras el desocupaba una mano en mi y la ponía en el cuello de Alice para acercarla y darla un beso en la mejilla. –Te veo mejor que ayer.

-Es fácil estar mejor que ayer- dijo entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, aquí Rose tiene futuro como karateka- dijo Ángela apareciendo junto a Ben y el resto del grupo.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Edward mientras Rose hacia una pobre imitación de algún movimiento karateka, el cual estaba segura, seria doloroso.

-No te preocupes- dijo esta ante la cara de asombro de Edward, -solo fue un bofetón-.

-¿Has pegado a Black?- dijo riéndose Edward. –Choca Rose- dijo formando un puño para que lo devolviese.

-Edward, Jacob quier hablar contigo- dije cortando el rollo divertido a lo que no tenia.

-Vale, pues yo no quiero- dijo cambiando el gesto a uno mucho mas serio.

-Edward, solo quiere explicarte lo de ayer y pedirte perdón-.

-Dudo que ese chico sepa lo que significa la palabra-.

-Le dije que estarías receptivo. Ayúdame. Inténtalo-.

-¿Has hablado con el?-.

-Si. Quise saber el porque. Y me lo ha explicado. Solo haz…-.

-Cullen- se escucho la voz de Jacob detrás del grupo. Todos giramos nuestras caras. Jacob se encontraba de pie mirando únicamente a Edward y dirigiéndome a mi alguna mirada que pronto apartaba. -¿Podemos hablar?-. Todos se fueron yendo poco a poco mirándole con cierta cautela. Solo las miradas de Edward y Rose le dedicaban profundo odio.

-¿Quieres que me vaya…?- empecé a preguntar a Edward que pronto reafirmo su agarre a mi cintura dándome una respuesta. –Jacob, si te molesto…-.

-Para nada, quédate por favor-.

-Tú dirás- dijo Edward con voz hostil. Le di un pequeño codazo haciéndole saber que ese no era el tono para comenzar aquella conversación. –De acuerdo Jacob, comienza-.

-Solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Juro que fue sin intención, le hice una promesa a Bella y no quiero romperla, asíque no fue aposta, ni el golpe ni lo de después, no se que me paso, estaba fuera de mi. Solo eso-.

-Ese placaje no lo haces sin intención- empezó a discutir Edward.

-Lógicamente quería aplacarte tío, es parte del juego. Pero no con esa fuerza, simplemente quería cotarte el paso, ya esta. Mira- dijo mirándome a mi esta vez con un gesto de desesperación, -esto es complicado para mi, ¿vale? Yo ya hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano-.

-Edward- dije entre dientes mirándole con cara de advertencia.

-Esta bien, todo olvidado- dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano mientras Jacob no tardaba ni medios segundo en estrechársela, con una fuerza mayor de lo puramente estricto por parte de los dos.

-Perfecto. Gracias Bella, es bueno saber que sigue habiendo gente con cabeza- dijo dejando su patín en el suelo.

-Por nada Jacob. Hasta mañana- dije despidiéndome mientras el me volvía a besar en la mejilla.

-¿Qué a sido eso?- pregunto irritado Edward señalando el lugar por donde se había ido Jacob.

-Solo ha sido un beso en la mejilla Edward, no hagas mas escándalo- le dije, aunque ni yo me creía aquello.

-¿Pero y esas confianzas con mi novia?-.

-Solo se ha despedido como… como hace la gente normal-. Me frene antes de decir la palabra "amigos". Porque si, así se despedían los amigos, el problema era que Jacob, no era mi amigo, ni siquiera estaba cerca de serlo.

-Pues no me hace especial gracia sinceramente. Por cierto, dime que has grabado el momento ese de "quería disculparme". Vamos, ha sido memorable, en la vida volveremos a ver nada como eso. No sabes como lo he disfrutado- dijo recuperando su gesto alegre.

-Deja de burlarte, el chico lo ha pasado mal. Y es de agradecer que se haya disculpado. Reconoce que tu no lo hubieses echo nunca en el caso de que la culpa hubiese sido tuya-.

-Si me lo pides tu, lo mas probable hubiese sido que si-.

-Todos caéis ante mi, ¿eh?- dije dándole un pequeño codazo en el costado de forma juguetona.

-Yo ya llevo mucho tiempo. Lo que importa es que tu no caigas ante nadie-.

-Lamentablemente yo también estoy ya rendida ante alguien- dije mirándome mientras nos sonreíamos y seguíamos camino hacia algún lugar, con todo puesto, por ahora, mas o menos en su sitio.


	20. Alejar

** Capitulo 20**

-Seriedad por favor. Tenemos que entregarlo mañana y todavía no tenemos claras las cosas- dije quitándome una palomita del pelo mientras Jacob estaba tumbado en el suelo del salón riéndose a carcajadas.

-Vamos Bella, esta mejor que perfecto. Llevamos todo el curso con el mismo maldito trabajo. No te vendría mal relajarte-.

Me tumbe en el sofá y cerré los ojos pensando y dándome cuenta en la razón que llevaba Jacob. Estábamos a finales de mayo, a las puertas de los exámenes finales de junio. Parecía mentira lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando se disfrutaba cada momento. Me encontraba en casa de Jacob, al final la confianza entre nosotros aumento y accedí ha hacer el trabajo en su piso porque siendo sincera era el mejor sitio, o por lo menos mas tranquilo. Sus cosas con Edward iban mejor, o por lo menos no iban mal. Se ignoraban, cosa que aunque parezca extraña, yo agradecía infinitamente. Lo mío con Edward era tema aparte, con nuestra relación las cosas iban mejor que bien. Llevábamos algo mas de un año compartiendo nuestras vidas, y podía decir convencida que habían sido los mejores meses de mi existencia. Nunca había experimentado aquellas sensaciones, y hacerlo por primera vez a su lado era simplemente algo increíble. Que alguien te haga sentir diariamente que eres lo mas especial del mundo te deja soñando diariamente. Como toda pareja las discusiones existían, y aunque la mayoría de ellas venían condicionadas por algo relacionado con Jacob, al final todo terminaba solucionándose, la mayor parte de las veces ayudados por nuestros amigos, que se habían convertido en algo sumamente esencial en mi vida. Continuaba extrañando a mi familia. Hacia casi dos años que no les veía, y por lo menos hasta dentro de otro las posibilidades volvían a reducirse. Habíamos decidido entre todos, coincidiendo con la mas que posible graduación con honores de Emmet irnos de vacaciones todos juntos, por lo menos un mes. Los billetes a Punta Cana ya estaban sacados, junto con el hotel y las actividades. Mi vida empezaba a ser casi perfecta.

-Ey- dijo una voz mientras chascaba los dedos delante de mi cara. Me incorpore viendo que me había quedado embobada de nuevo.

-Perdón Jake, me quede en mi mundo-.

-Ya veo- dijo riéndose. –Ahora vuelvo- dijo perdiéndose por el pasillo de su casa. Comencé a recoger los apuntes y comprobando que el trabajo estaba correctamente tanto en papel como en el ordenador guarde todo. Edward debería de estar al llegar.

-Jake- dije cuando le vi aparecer por el salón. -¿Tienes claro el trabajo verdad?- pregunte cuando sonó el timbre de su casa.

-Si Bella, si- me dijo en un tono cansado mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Era lógico su cansancio, hasta yo estaría aburrida de todas las veces que era capaz de repetir la misma frase. Abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Edward que sabía perfectamente a donde tenia que dirigir la mirada para verme. La sonrisa en nuestras caras fue automática.

-Hola Jacob- se limito a saludar.

-Hola- dijo este simplemente. Tenías un trato cordial, aunque la tensión se mordía tocar entre los dos. Yo agradecía aquella actitud porque sabía que era por mi. Mi duda era si al día siguiente, cuando el trabajo estuviese finalizado, aquella promesa se rompería o continuaría. Era también habitual que Jacob le dejase en el puerta sin una invitación para pasar. Todos terminamos acostumbrándonos a esa situación.

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunto desde la puerta recuperando su sonrisa.

-Un segundo y voy- dije levantándome del sofá y cerrando la mochila. Me dirigí hasta la puerta y me pare al lado de Jacob que no dejaba de mirar el suelo, su gesto habitual ante esta situación. –Nos vemos mañana compañero- le dije apretándole el brazo mientras el levantaba su cabeza y me sonreía. –Oh dios Jake, te sangra la nariz- dije alarmada por la cantidad de sangre que empezaba a brotar de la nariz. Este se llevo las manos para comprobar mirando alarmado sus dedos manchados.

-Deja que te ayudemos- intervino Edward dando un paso al frente.

-Deja, ya puedo solo. Gracias Bella. Hasta mañana- dijo inclinando hacia atrás su cabeza mientras con un brazo me empujaba levemente fuera de la casa y cerraba de un portazo dejándonos a ambos totalmente descolocados.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy a este?- pregunto Edward mientras me daba un pequeño beso en modo de saludo en los labios.

-No se, pero lleva varios días así-.

-¿No es la primera vez que te trata así?-.

-No, no es la primera vez que le sangra la nariz. Lleva así como unas 3 semanas-.

-Extraño- se limito a decir mientras bajamos las escaleras saliendo a las calles de un soleado Nueva York. –Y bien, ¿Qué quiere hacer mi vida hoy?- me dijo besándome la mejilla mientras me acercaba a el con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Lo primero dejar esto en casa- dije señalando la enorme mochila que llevaba a cuestas, -y segundo… un domingo soleado en Nueva York… tiene que haber posibilidades… di tu una-.

-Vamos, te estoy dejando escoger a ti-.

-Pero no se me ocurre ninguna. Quiero que elijas tu-.

-Eso es chantaje-.

-Llámalo como quieras-.

-Tu lo has querido- dijo sonriendo de medio lado. En ese momento supe que me debería haber callado mucho antes si no quería ciertas consecuencias.

-No, no Edward no. Yo pienso, yo lo pienso…-empecé a suplicarle cruzando mis manos, pero no había forma de que borrase su sonrisa de la cara y continuásemos caminando. 15 minutos después, considere que ya era suficiente, y me resigne a lo que me tocaba. Deje las cosas en casa y salí de nuevo rumbo a algún lugar, que probablemente me encantaría después de 3 horas de suplicas por su parte.

-Te ha encantado- me dijo besando el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro provocando una seri de cosquilleos que dejaban en mi cuerpo una sensación tremendamente placentera. –Reconócelo-.

-Será la primera vez que lo reconozca a la primera- acepte.

-Llevar más de un año contigo me hace decaer en lo de las citas. Comida del McDonals- dijo levantando la bolsa como si dentro hubiese algún tipo de producto nuclear mientras yo me reía recargada en su pecho mientras sus manos hacían dibujos y cosquillas en la parte de mi tripa descubierta por la camiseta. –No se puede caer mas bajo, no-.

-Espero que te consuele saber que a mi esto me gusta. De todas foras lo de remar lo vas a tener que hacer tu- dije intentando mover uno de los remos de la barca con el resultado de quedarnos en el sitio. Nos encontrábamos en algún lago de Nueva York, en medio de este observando la orilla más lejana. Poco antes habíamos pedido nuestros menús y ese había sido nuestro plan. Sencillo y romántico. No pedía mucho más.

-Es un consuelo, si-.

-Me encanta-.

-Me encantas- me dijo al oído mientras giraba mi cabeza y uníamos nuestras bocas como si fuésemos uno solo. Gire mi cuerpo lentamente sin despejar nuestras bocas quedándome a horcajadas sobre el mientras mis manos iban a su pelo y las suyas volaban literalmente a mis caderas. Sus labios fueron poco a poco a mi cuello, lo que me permitió ver que no había ninguna barca a la zona donde alcanzaba mi vista, algo que me dio una idea que en otra ocasión jamás hubiese pasado por mi cabeza. Moví ligeramente mis caderas creando una ligera fricción entre nuestros sexos que pronto hizo notar nuestra hesitación. El vestido que lleva aquella tarde, desde luego, facilitaba las cosas.

-Bella, Bella- dijo entre dientes cuando me dispuse a atacar su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos, cuya cierta parte del cuerpo me indicaba que l gustaba mas de lo recomendable. Las manos que antes aferraban mis caderas con fuerza, ahora la utilizaban para intentar apartarme de el, sin ningún tipo de éxito.

-¿Mmmm?- fui capaz de decir intercalando ahora su cuello y sus labios.

-Me vas a matar… Aquí no… ¡Ah!- soltó cuando mi mano empezó a colarse por su pantalón. –Nos pueden ver- dijo inclinando su cabeza para atrás disfrutando del momento en contra de lo que indicaba su cabeza.

-Mira alrededor- le susurre al oído mientras mi mano seguía bajando encontrándose con el elástico de sus pantalones. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba dio con su cabeza en ambos lados una vuelta de 360 grados, comprobando que no había ningún ser humano en una radio de… de lo que ocupase el lago.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto mientras yo notaba que empezaba a dejarse llevar por el momento-

-¿Tu que crees?- pregunte mientras mi mano entraba en sus ropa interior y mi mano cogia su miembro empezando a masajearlo lentamente.

-Si seguimos así no voy a durar mucho mas, y tengo reservadas para ti mejores cosas- dijo mientras mi mano continuaba con su trabajo y el se desabrochaba su cinturón dejando su miembro libre. Segundos más tarde mi ropa interior se encontraba en mis pies y su punta en mi entrada. Me deje caer y me embistió de una sola vez mientras nuestros gemidos inundaban el silencio del lago. Sus manos recorrían el largo de mi espalda parándose en mi trasero y dándole apretones mientras me ayudaba a impulsarme hacer aquello más placentero.

-Solo un poco… un poco mas pequeña- me decía al oído mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja y haciendo que su aliento me excitase muchísimo mas.

-Ed… Edwa… -el intento de decir su nombre era lo único coherente y medio entendible que salía de mi boca junto a mis gemidos. Poco mas tarde note como el se venia dentro de mi y yo hacia lo mismo ahogando mi grito mordiendo su hombro.

-Dios- dijo volviendo a acariciarme la espalda suavemente mientras nuestras cabezas quedaban recargadas en los hombros del otro, aun sin salir de mí.

-Con esto ya has quemado toda la comida del McDonals- dije mientras notaba como el se agitaba y yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello abrazándole mientras el me ayudaba a salir del el pero sin perder la postura.

-Eres increíble- me dijo susurrándomelo mientras me besaba en la sien.

-Tú me haces ser increíble. Te quiero-.

-Y yo te quiero a ti princesa- dijo cogiendome la cara con sus manos y besándome dulcemente volviéndome a demostrar todo con un beso. –Por cierto, puedes sorprenderme todas las veces que quieras de estar manera- dijo riéndome mientras yo empezaba a ponerme colorada. –No me lo puedo creer, ahora te da vergüenza, ¿en serio Bella?- me decía intentando alejar mi cara para verme mejor mientras yo intentaba acercarla a su cuello para esconderla. Finalmente gane yo sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. –Pues que sepas que eres espectacular-.

-Edward…-.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora un novia no puede decirle a su chica lo que le parece?-.

-Para ya- dije riéndome por pura vergüenza. Aunque esa etapa ya la habíamos superado hace tiempo, a veces mi vergüenza llegaba a límites insospechados, una vez echas las cosas, justo como estaba pasando en aquel momento. –Quiero disfrutar este momento más que nunca –dije después de unos minutos largos de silencio.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Hasta después de los exámenes dudo que tengamos mas momentos como este. Es especial para mí-.

-Los exámenes…-.

-Solo hay una cosa que puede hacer que desvíe mi atención de los exámenes-.

-¿En serio? Eso tengo que verlo. ¿Qué?-.

-Tu- dije riéndome. –Y justo por eso debería evitarte de aquí hasta que terminemos-.

-Ni hablar- dijo haciéndome cosquillas en mi tripa mientras yo me removía entre carcajadas que provocaban las de el. El algún momento termine tumbada en el suelo de la barco con el encima mía y dándome caricias con sus dedos en la cara. –Pienso pegarme a ti lo que me queda de vida Bella. Incluso en tiempo de exámenes- dijo terminando con un beso.

-No pienso quejarme por eso-.

-Me alegra oírlo. Deberíamos volver. Anochece y no hace tiempo para andar así- dijo cogiendo los remos y paleando para volver al lugar de origen.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- me pregunto Ángela cuando entre por la puerta de casa. –Vale, no se el donde pero se con quien- me dijo señalándome.

-¿Tengo esa sonrisa verdad?- dije dándome cuenta pero sin ninguna gana de quitarla.

-Se ve a kilómetros, es radiante-.

-He estado con Edward. Me ha llevado a un lago a montar en barca. Aquello era precioso Ángela, tienes que ir con Ben-.

-El es mas de citas de andar por la calle, pero le hare llegar la sugerencia- dijo riendo mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-Agradecería de vez en cuando una de esas con Edward-.

-¿Estáis mejor que nunca verdad?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Si yo creo que si. Me da miedo-.

-Es lógico-.

-Pienso que esto solo puede ir a peor. Estamos tan bien juntos, siento tantas cosas cuando estoy con el… que parece que es insuperable-.

-Viviréis millones de momentos juntos Bella, de todos los colores y de todos los tipos, pero eso solo hará que os conozcáis mejor, y el computo de todo será en base a lo que tu decidas. ¿Crees que con Ben siempre fue bien? No Bella, al principio fue una completa locura, empezamos, lo dejamos, volvemos, nos separamos… Pero terminamos entendiendo ciertas cosas que solo podrás ver con el tiempo. No te preocupes, soy de las que piensan que el amor lo puede todo, y entre vosotros otra cosa no, pero amor, dais envidia con solo veros chica-.

-Gracias Ángela- le dije inclinándome para darla un abrazo.

-De nada amiga-.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de decirle a Edward que le quería. Después de escuchar a Ángela algo se despertó en mí y supe que era el momento.

"_Gracias por el día de hoy. Se que viviremos un millón de momentos como este mas, y juntos. Te quiero y quiero que estés siempre a mi lado. Te amo. Bella"_

No tardo mucho en llegarme la contestaron que hizo que la sonrisa de pura felicidad volviese a mi cara, felicidad y risa.

"_Sabes que te debo mi vida preciosa. Por muchas más comidas del McDonals quemadas. Te amo mi vida"_

Fue realmente fácil acostarme y dormirme pensando que mi futuro pintaba de la mejor manera y con el mejor acompañante de todos.

-Me voy a desmayar- dije repasando por enésima vez mis apuntes para la exposición esperando que llegase mi acompañante. Quedaban 5 minutos para la nuestra y Jacob no daba señales de vida, además de que tenía el móvil apagado.

-Bella, estas temblando- me dijo Edward frotando sus manos por mis brazos en un intento nulo de tranquilizarme.

-¿Pero donde esta? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo grave?- dije preocupada. El trabajo era importante, pero la salud de una persona sobrepasaba cualquier otro hecho.

-No le ha pasado nada, estoy segura. Ya te dijimos que no te fiaras de el- me dijo Alice sin inmutarse de mi preocupación. La mirada reprobatoria de Edward supero a la mía incluso, sorprendiéndome.

-Alice no es el mejor momento para según que cosas. Aparecerá, todavía hay tiempo- dijo besando mi mejilla y cogiendo su móvil para marcar el numero de nuevo.

-Espero no tener que darte la razón Alice- dije aun mas bajito empezando a leerme su parte por si acaso. Es curiosos como puedes sentir que pasan 5 minutos, como si un mundo separase aquellos dos números, o como si repente esos números estuviesen tan cerca que no los separa ni el grosor de un alfiler. Pues bien, a mi me había tocado pasar por la parte en el que el tiempo, nunca mejor dicho, vuela.

-Señorita Swan, señor Black, es su turno- se escucho la voz de la profesora en toda la sala. Todas las miradas quedaron centradas en mí mientras el color de mi cara desaparecía esperando un milagro de ultima hora. Me levante lentamente mientras Edward apretaba mi mano dándome ánimos que en aquellos momentos escaseaban en mi. Me acerque a su mesa explicarle la situación, ya que en teoría si uno faltaba, la exposición se anulaba.

-Profesora-.

-Señorita Swan, ¿tiene algún problema?-.

-Si, mi compañero, Jacob Black, no aparece y no coge el móvil y…-.

-Cierto, el señor Black no vendrá hoy, se me había olvidado. Pensé que usted lo sabría- la sangre me empezó a hervir poniéndome en la peor situación, que esto estuviese ya pensado para dejarme a mi con el peor cuerpo posible antes de tal acontecimiento.

-Pues no lo sabia-.

-Bueno, tendrá que solventar la situación de la mejor manera. Si no se cree capaz, puede sentarse, pero ya sabe su nota-.

-Hare lo que pueda- dije girándome y poniéndome en cara a todos mis compañeros para comenzar. Antes de empezar Edward y Alice me hicieron sendos gestos de apoyo que solo hicieron ponerme mas nerviosa, aunque intente engañarlos con una sonrisa.

En los 45 minutos que duro la ponencia, los nervios no abandonaron mi cuerpo, ni tampoco la esperanza de que Jacob cruzase esa puerta con alguna excusa barata, la cual, por muy mala que fuese, le hubiese valido mi perdón inmediato ante tal compromiso. Pero no paso. Estuve todo lo bien que pude estar con la ansiedad que me generaba todo aquello, pero sabia que por lo menos el aprobado alto estaba asegurado.

-Has estado genial Bella- me dijo Alice cuando me acerque a la mesa mientras todos salian de la clase y yo me daba prisa.

-Gracias Alice. Un segundo, tengo que hablar con la profesora- dije mirando a los dos hermanos. –Profesora-.

-Dime Swan-.

-No se si podrá, pero si puede le agradecería que me dijera porque usted si sabia que Black iba a faltar y yo no. Podrían haberme avisado, la exposición…-.

-La exposición a sido excelente señorita Swan, y la nota será merito suyo y solo de usted. El señor Black no recibirá ni una décima. Y al porque no volverá no le puedo decir nada, solo se que a partir de ahora hasta el curso que viene, probablemente se saque el curso a distancia, no vendrá mas a clases. Hasta luego- dijo marchándose por la puerta y dejándome aun mas preocupada.

-¿Cómo que Black no vendrá más?- preguntó Edward. –El campeonato ya termino, pero supongo que seguirá con los entrenamientos, vamos digo yo-.

-A mi me da igual. Me voy a su casa a pedir explicaciones- dije empezando a acelerar el paso.

-Bella, no- dijo Alice agarrandome del brazo antes de que Edward lo hiciese por el otro.

-Bella si, Alice. Puede ser por puro cuento, porque me a querido engañar, o porque esta enfermo. Acuérdate del otro día Edward- dije buscando en su mirada su consentimiento. –Necesito saber-.

-Llámale- dijo Alice.

-¿Y que llevo haciendo durante una hora?-.

-Iras, pero yo voy contigo- dijo Edward.

-Vale, pero te quedas donde siempre. No quiero más problemas. Nos vemos luego Alice- dije besándole la mejilla y partiendo junto a Edward de nuevo camino a casa de Jacob. Los nervios aun seguían dentro de mí, ya que aquella incertidumbre todavía no había finalizado. El camino hasta su casa estuvo cargando de tensión, ni una sola palabra ni ruido procedían en aquel momento. Mi mente maquinaba mil situación diferentes que podía encontrarme al llegar allí, y prácticamente ningún tenían un final bueno. Suponía que la suya estaba pensando lo mismo, pero su final seria con su puño en la cara, algo que si era posible, pretendía evitar. Tuvimos suerte y el portal estaba abierto, asíque solo tuvimos que marcar el ascensor hasta su puerta y llamar.

-Quédate aquí por favor- dije antes de llamar al timbre mientras el solo asentía con la cabeza pero con un gesto de preocupación evidente en su cara. Llame al timbre y paso un minuto largo hasta que la puerta se abrió, pero aquella persona no era a la que yo esperaba.

-¿Qué desea?- me pregunto aquel señor con voz ruda e intimidante.

-Disculpe, buscaba a Jacob Black, vive aquí-.

-Lose, ahora no puede atenderle- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta hasta que la de Edward le detuvo mientras yo agradecía internamente sus reflejos y su fuerza.

-¿Y cuando puede atender a la señorita?- le pregunto con el mismo tono que el hombre había utilizado.

-Cuando el quiera-.

-Mire señor- dije perdiendo por momentos la paciencia, -Jacob me ha dejado tirada hoy en el momento mas importante del curso. Además el otro día tuvo cambios de humor repentinos y sangrados abundantes por la nariz. Estoy preocupada y necesito explicaciones. O me las da el por las buenas o por las malas-.

-¿Y que piensas hacer tu ricura?- dijo el señor riéndose descaradamente en mi cara.

-No se atreva a reírse de ella, porque entonces las explicaciones de porque su cara no volverá a ser la misma las tendré que dar yo- dijo Edward entre dientes mientras yo le sujetaba la mano.

-¿Me estas…?- empezó a decir el hombre.

-¡Jacob!- chille en el portal dejando a los dos chicos con caras impresionadas mirándome. -¡Jacob, sal ahora mismo o te juro que entro por la fuerza!- seguí chillando.

-Deja de chillar niña- dijo el hombre señalándome con un dedo amenazándome.

-¿Y que piensa hacerme…? ¡Jacob!- dije mirando dentro de la casa y encontrándome a Jacob que se dirigía a la puerta con gesto serio. Me fije en que llevaba un pantalón ancho pero totalmente relleno y que cojeaba, además de dos moratones mal maquillados en la cara, uno a la altura de un ojo y otro en la nariz. –Madre mía, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dije intentando entrar siendo frenada por una mirada poco amable de su parte.

-Nada grave. Ahora vete de aquí. Siento lo de hoy- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa es toda la explicación que me piensas dar después de lo que me has hecho hoy? ¿Qué después de lo que según tu no es nada grave, me dejas tirada cuando mas te necesito? ¿Estas riéndote de mi?-.

-Mira Bella- dije volviéndose hacia mi y cogiendome la mano, -es todo lo que tienes que saber. Hasta pronto- dijo mientras retiraba su mano de la mía. Note como la deslizaba dejando dentro de la mía algo que parecía ser un cacho de papel. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo disimuladamente, si había echo eso era porque alguien no debía de saberlo.

-Vamonos Bella- dijo Edward mandando miradas de odio a los dos chicos que dejábamos atrás mientras yo miraba a Jacob preocupada. –Ha sido raro- dijo una vez en la calle.

-Me preocupa esto- le comente mientras continuábamos andando.

-Si, es preocupante, pero me parece altamente peligroso. Sabía que no era de fiar…-.

-Si le dices a Alice que no diga ciertas cosas, abstente de decirlas tu también por favor- le dije con toda la rabia guardada en las ultimas horas.

-Disculpa- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hoy empiezan mis vacaciones en la cafetería. Me gustaría dormir toda la tarde. ¿Te importa no quedar? Necesito… necesito asimilar todo esto. Perdón por contestarte así-.

-Es perfectamente comprensible. Con lo que necesites me llamas preciosa- dijo abrazándome mientras yo se lo devolvía con todas mis fuerzas. –Prométeme que olvidaras esto-.

-Lo intentare. Te quiero- dije besándole.

-Y yo- dijo devolviéndolo mientras cada uno se iba a su piso. Llegue a mi casa agradeciendo que no estuviese Ángela y tener que contarle todo el número de la mañana. Me agotaba solo de pensarlo. Recordé de repente el papel que me había pasado Jake e inmediatamente lo saque desdoblándolo y leyéndolo mientras el mundo me empezaba a dar vueltas.

"_Ven a las 9. No habrá nadie y por favor, no se lo digas a Edward. Te espero. J"_

Dude seriamente sobre el mensaje. ¿Qué no se lo dijese a Edward? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por que me decía que no estaría nadie? ¿Seria bueno decírselo a alguien para que supiese donde estaba en caso de que algo pasase? Algo malo estaba comenzando y yo no sabia si era lo mejor para mi.

-Ángela- la llame 15 minutos antes de la hora en la que iría.

-Dime Bella-.

-Voy a salir a… voy a casa de Jake. Si preguntan por mi solo di que estoy dando una vuelta-.

-Bella, no hagas ninguna tontería por favor. Acuérdate de lo que hablamos…-.

-Tranquila Ángela que no van por ahí las cosas. Solo es que no quiero que piense mal o se preocupe. Ya te conté lo de esta mañana y las cosas pueden ponerse tensas, y no quiero-.

-Te acompaño- dijo quitándose el delantal.

-¡No! Te juro que cuando llegue que doy una perdida y cuando salga otra. No te preocupes- dije besándole la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado-.

-Siempre- dije saliendo de mi casa. Camine lentamente meditando muy bien las posibles consecuencias de hacer aquello, y el motivo que me llevaba a hacerlo sabiendo que no podía traer algo excesivamente positivo. Pero mi conclusión era que estaba realmente preocupada por alguien que empezaba a considerar como un buen amigo a pesar de todo y de todos, y sentía la necesidad de saber ciertas cosas. Toque al timbre con mano temblorosa antes de pensarme dos veces si en realidad debía de hacerlo o no. Al abrir la puerta y verle supe que si.

-Has venido- dijo intentando sonreír aun viendo en su mirada y el en la mía que aquel no era el momento de sonrisas.

-Tienes 5 minutos para explicarme lo que esta pasando-.

-Bella…-.

-5 minutos o me voy ya y no te doy ni la oportunidad-.

-Pasa- dijo echándose a un lado mientras yo entraba y mirada hacia todos los lados intentando averiguar algo de todo aquello. Fui directa al sofá para sentarme y abrir mi mente y aumentar mi paciencia para soportar todo aquello.

-Tu dirás- me limite a decir una vez el también estuvo acomodado a mi lado.

-Bella yo… no te puedo decir que esta pasando, o que me lleva pasando un tiempo…-.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Para que me has hecho venir aquí?- dije gritando empezando a perder la poca paciencia que había acumulado.

-Es por tu bien- dijo a modo desesperado. –No te beneficiaria nada saber nada de esto-.

-Quiero explicaciones a lo de hoy Jake. Y explicaciones a porque no vas a volver a clase. Y quiero ayudarte sobre todo, pero necesito…-.

-Necesitas saber que el no decirte nada es por tu bien-.

-¿Para que me has hecho venir entonces? ¿Sabes lo que me juego estando aquí ahora mismo? No, no tienes ni idea-.

-Necesitaba a mi amiga, solo eso- dijo acariciándome la mejilla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aparte mi cara de su mano mirándole con mil preguntas en mi mirada.

-No eres mi amigo, eres un buen compañero Jake, ya habíamos aclarado eso antes- le dije aunque sentía que me estaba mintiendo a mi misma.

-¿Por qué estas aquí entonces?- me dijo medio riéndose.

-Porque me lo has pedido Jake. Ahora no tengo ni la menor idea- dije levantándome para irme de allí cuanto antes.

-No, espera- dijo cogiendome del brazo. –Quiero… necesito que sepas algo-.

-¿Ahora necesito saber algo?-.

-Deberías de saberlo, para saber que tienes más opciones-.

-¿Más opciones respecto a que?-.

-Yo no te convengo mucho, pero en el corazón no se manda, y tú has entrado en el mío…-.

-Jacob habla claro- dije asustadísima del tono que estaba cogiendo aquello. Se levanto no sin cierta dificultad y copio mis manos mirándome antes de hablar.

-Estoy… creo que estoy enamorado de ti Bella. No lo se con seguridad, porque nunca antes lo he estado, pero lo que siento se parece mucho a lo que dicen que se siente. Te lo digo sin mas intención de que lo sepas, ya te he dicho que estar cerca de mi no es lo mejor para ninguno de los dos-.

-Me tengo que ir. Adiós Jacob. Mejórate pronto- dije sin saber muy bien como continuar con ello y dejando el piso sin mayor despedida de lo que salio de mi boca. Mis sensaciones antes de la visita se equivocaron, no debí haber ido allí, y menos escucharle, o ni siquiera pedir explicaciones habiendo escuchado mil veces que no debía. Tendría que haber echo caso a todas las advertencias de que aquello no terminaría bien. La peor parte me llevaba siempre a las misma persona, Edward. ¿Cómo se tomaría aquello? ¿Debería decírselo a el? ¿Se lo debería decir a alguien? ¿Jacob abriría la boca? Continúa caminando con las palabras de Jake resonando en mi cabeza sin parar. Cuando fui consciente me asombre del lugar donde estaba pero no me sorprendí, necesitaba de aquella persona como el respirar hora mismo. Ordenar mis ideas a su lado aunque no supiese de qué iba el tema. Sus besos y sus caricias, o su simple presencia era todo lo que quería ahora. Toque el timbre sabiendo que en breves seria el quien me protegería y no yo a mi misma. Al abrir la puerta la sonrisa en mi cara no pudo ser más grande, y su cara era pura sorpresa.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí amor?- dijo sin ni siquiera invitarme a pasar dentro todavía con el Boli detrás de la oreja. Debía de estar estudiando.

-Necesito estar a tu lado ahora mismo- dijo casi en un susurro. Sabía que si hablaba un poco más alto mi voz se rompería y se preocuparía de verdad.

-¿Pero… pero que te ha pasado?- dijo cogiendome de los hombros y haciendo entrar dentro de la casa.

-Solo… solo necesito un abrazo ya esta- dije, y antes de terminar la frase ya tenía sus brazos a mí alrededor apretando tan fuerte que sabia que entre ellos nada malo podía pasarme. -¿Puedo quedarme aquí por favor?-.

-Sabes que no necesitas pedir permiso. Vete subiendo a la habitación, yo recojo todo esto y subo ago de cena, ¿vale?- dijo cogiendome la cara y besándome en los labios lentamente haciéndome saber que estaba conmigo.

-Gracias- arrastrando mis pies subí las escaleras y entre a su habitación sentándome de golpe en su cama. Mire alrededor viéndola aunque ya la conocía mejor que la palma de mi mano. Pero había un detalle que siempre me llamaba la atención y me hacia sonreír, y ni siquiera ese momento era la excepción. Un marco de fotos puesto en su mesa de estudio. En la foto de podía observar una pareja mirando hacia algún lado y riéndose mientras el chico pasaba su brazo por los hombros. En sus miradas y sonrisas se podía adivinar que eran totalmente felices. Éramos nosotros en algún día en algún lugar fotografiados in fraganti por Alice. Ver esa imagen me hacia recordar todos los buenos momentos, y me preguntaba el porque de aquel estado anímico ahora. La respuesta era sencilla, Jacob había echo lo que todos habían previsto, torcer mis planes y fastidiar mi vida. Pero desde luego, si estaba en mi mano, no lo permitiría.

-Es una de mis fotos favoritas. Sales preciosa-dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y besándome la cabeza.

-Mía también-.

-¿Me vas a contar que te tienes así?-.

-Prefiero no hablar ahora- le dije dejando la foto en e lugar donde estaba.

-Algún día vas a reventar de guardarte tanto dentro-.

-Es lo de Jacob. He ido a verle-.

-¿Qué has hecho que? Bella mírame- me dijo girándome por los hombros. -¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-.

-Me dijo que lo hiciera sola. Y no se. Necesitaba explicaciones. ¡Joder Edward, te he dicho que no quería hablar ahora!-.

-¿Qué te ha hecho que te tiene así?-.

-Dice que no me puede decir nada por mi bien. Ya esta. Que quería hablar con una amiga y yo le he dicho que no somos amigos, solo buenos compañeros pero que a partir de lo de hoy ni eso. Pero… pero no se, yo si siento que es algo mas que un compañero, y quiero ayudarle y…-.

-Bella, amor, tu no puedes hacer mas si el no te deja, y no puedes estar mal por algo que no es tu culpa. Eres buena, pero no haces milagros- me dijo cogiendome de la cara y juntando nuestras frentes.

-Lo se, pero es complicado- dije eso con un claro doble sentido, decirle en ese momento la confesión de Jacob no era lomas recomendable ni para su estado anímico ni para mi salud mental.

-Júrame que no vas a volver a hacer nada de eso, por favor. Si te llega a pasar algo yo me muero Bella. Ya sufrí una vez y no quiero volver a aquello. Entiéndeme por favor-.

-Lo siento, de veras Edward, lo siento- dije dándole un corto beso en los labios. -¿Continua el ofrecimiento a dormir aquí?-.

-Siempre. Dormir contigo es lo que más quiero-.

-Te quiero. Debo demandar un mensaje a Ángela para que no se preocupe-.

-Te traigo un pijama…-.

-Con una de tus camisetas me basta- dije cogiendole juguetonamente de la camisa mientras los dos soltábamos pequeñas risas.

-Eso esta hecho- dijo besándome en la nariz y levantándose. Solo tardo lo que yo tarde en mandarle el texto a Ángela para tranquilizarla hasta mañana. Me cambie y me tumbe en la cama. –Tienes que estar rota de sueño. Descansa princesa- dijo besándome el hueco del cuello mientras desde mi espalda pasaba su brazo para coger mi mano.

-Edward-.

-Dime-.

-Gracias por estar siempre-.

-Es un placer vida. Te quiero-.

-Yo también te quiero-. Y con ese verdad en mi, las palabras de Jacob pasaron a un segundo plano en mi cabeza para que el resto la ocupase la mayor realidad de este mundo, Edward estaba a mi lado, era el quien me quería mas que a nada en este mundo y era yo quien le correspondía de la misma manera. Era Edward quien compartía conmigo los días buenos, los perfectos y los peores, con el que discutía y me dolía tanto que hasta me dolía el ultimo peo de la cabeza hasta que arreglábamos todo de nuevo. El resto, poco importaba en la vida. Todo tenía solución, o por lo menos, necesitaba estar convencida de ello.


	21. Mexico

**Capitulo 21**

-¿Billetes?- pregunte.

-Un dos, tres… ocho, si todos- contesto la voz de Edward.

-¿Pasaportes?-.

-Todos junto a los billetes-.

-¿Maletas?-.

-¿Te parece que faltan maletas cariño?- dijo en tono irónico mostrando con sus manos la cantidad de maletas que había ante nosotros mientras el resto estaba sentado en el sofá esperando al fin del recuento.

-Es serio Alice, llevas 3 maletas, vas a tener que pagar por una maleta más y reapuesto que cada una supera el peso. Vamos un mes a un lugar donde la ropa de tela que mas tela tiene es un pantalón corto. ¿Qué llevas ahí dentro?-.

-No tenéis ni idea ninguno- se limito a decir.

-Del lo demás que se cupe cada uno. Podemos salir- dije dando saltando al cuello de Edward mientras el me daba vueltas en el aire. -¡Nos vamos!- grite sin poder ocultar lo emocionada que estaba.

-Sol, playa, un mes solos… si me suena bien- me dijo bajito mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Nada mal la verdad- le conteste besándole el cuello.

-¿Podéis dejar esas cosas para el hotel? Nada mas llegar pienso invitaros a lo que sea. ¡Que estoy graduado señores!- dijo alzando los brazos y haciendo que todo el edificio fuese consciente de la noticia. Hacia una semana que habían terminado las clases, y todos habíamos pasado el segundo curso limpios, una noticia inmejorable. Emmet se había graduado con honores en la universidad, nada mas empezar el siguiente curso académico, tenia practicas para conseguir un buen trabajo. Los mejores empezaban a rifárselo, y terminaría mejor que bien situado. La emoción estaba más que justificada.

-Dino algo que no sepamos ya- comento Ben.

-Cállate, ya te veré a ti dentro de dos años cuando estemos en su situación- le reprendió Ángela.

-Si llegamos- termino Jasper.

-Claro que si que llegaremos. No me deprimas Jasper- dije sin querer siquiera imaginarme que por algún casual alguno no llegásemos.

-Un favor. Vacaciones, sol, playa, cero estudios hasta dentro de 2 meses- dijo Rosalie juntando sus manos. Un montón de sonrisas correspondieron a sus peticiones.

-¡Vámonos!- grito Alice mientras todos entre risas y conversaciones distendidas cogiamos nuestras maletas y bajábamos a la puerta esperando a los taxis que habíamos llamados para que nos acercasen al aeropuerto ya que llevar el coche seria absurdo, sobre todo por la cantidad de dinero que tendríamos que dejarnos en el parking.

-Nosotros vamos en el siguiente- dije mientras Rose, Emmet, Alice y Jasper se subían, no sin cierta dificultad por el excesivo equipaje de Alice en el taxi, mientras Ángela, Ben, Edward y yo nos teníamos que quedar en esperando al siguiente. Daba gracias de que hubiésemos salido con tiempo de sobra.

-Chicos, ¿os importaría ir a comprarnos unos refrescos? Estamos muertas de calor

dijo Ángela cogiendome de repente de la mano y abanicándose con ella.

-¿Si?- dije yo sin entender nada.

-Sois unas vagas- dijo Edward dándome en la pierna mientras se dirigía con Ben a la cafetería.

-Ángela, ¿de que va esto?-.

-Tienes 5 minutos-.

-¿Qué…?-.

-Hola Bella- me gire de golpe al reconocer la procedencia de esa voz. Hacia poco más de un mes que la había visto por última vez y no tenia intención de volver a verle, pero el destino, y que vivíamos a poco más de 100 metros dificultaban mis intenciones. Apenas recordaba ya la conversación, solo me venia a la mente cuando alguien le recordaba por algún motivo, y eso bastaba para amargarme el día. –No tardare más de 5 minutos Ángela-.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte sin andarme por las ramas. Ni quería ni podía.

-¿Esa es tu forma de saludar a un viejo compañero después de no verle en más de un mes?-.

-Esta es mi forma de saludarte a ti-.

-Vamos, las cosas no fueron bien la ultima vez pero estoy intentando cambiar las cosas-.

-¿Eso es bueno que lo sepa o tiene algo de peligroso?-.

-Bella, eres excesivamente rencorosa-.

-No Jacob, soy excesivamente idiota cuando se trata de ti. Me preocupe por ti y me lo pagaste de la peor manera posible. Hazme el favor de olvidarme-.

-Llevo intentándolo desde hace tiempo, pero mírame, es lo único que no puedo cambiar-.

-Jacob por favor-.

-Tu querías saber todo…-.

-Exacto, todo. Pero tu solo sueltas prenda de lo que te interesa, y a saber con que fin. Felices vacaciones Jacob- dije dándole la espalda y cogiendo las maletas mientras el taxi aparcaba delante de nosotros.

-Disfrútalas Bella, porque no pienso dejar las cosas así. Adiós- dijo mientras yo estaba de espaldas. Al girarme para contestarle había desaparecido y por más que buscaba con la mirada, al igual que Ángela no había rastro de que nadie hubiese estado en aquel lugar antes.

-¿Que buscáis?- preguntaron Edward y Ben asustándonos a las dos. –El calor os tiene mal- dijo Ben dándonos nuestros refrescos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto mas discreto Edward tocándome la frente con la mano comprobando mi temperatura.

-Si, solo la emoción- dije dándole un beso para tranquilizarle. El viaje el taxi apenas duro 15 minutos, estábamos cerca y además apenas había trafico.

-Bella, ¿me puedes explicar lo que ha pasado antes?- me dijo Ángela sentándose a mi lado en la sala a la espera de que pudiésemos embarcar. El resto estaba n la barra del bar comiendo algo, a mi, francamente, no me entraba ni un cacho de pan.

-No lo se ni yo Ángela. Llevaba un mes sin saber nada de su vida-.

-¿Y que fue eso de lo de olvidarte…?-.

-Eso- dije recordándolo de nuevo. Era peor que un dolor de muelas.

-Si eso-.

-¿Recuerdas el día que fui a su casa?- pregunte mientras ella asentía con la cabeza. –Bien, pues no se le ocurrió otra cosa que declararse-.

-¿Cómo que declararse?-.

-Pues eso, decir que me quería y no se que mas. No se, mi memoria tiene bloqueado el recuerdo completo, pero no el mensaje en concreto…-.

-¡Bella!- chillo Ángela mientras toda la terminal giraba sus cabezas en nuestra dirección y nuestros amigos nos miraban alarmados. Mi gesto de "estoy muerta de vergüenza" les relajo imaginándose de que aquello solo era una confesión vergonzosa y sorprendente entre amigas. -¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo?- dijo entre dientes menos emocionada.

-¿Nunca? No se Ángela, no quiero saber nada del tema, jamás, en la vida. Lo de hoy me ha descolocado, ya esta…-.

-Ahora toda la conversación coge otro sentido- dijo sentándose de nuevo bien apoyándose en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados.

-Sinceramente Ángela, como mucho volverá a su juego de niños con Edward. Quiero olvidarlo, por lo menos hasta septiembre. Vacaciones y esas cosas, ¿recuerdas?-.

-Bella, es que no me explico… nada, no entiendo nada. ¿Edward por supuesto…?-.

-No, no sabe nada, y tengo intención de seguir así-.

-Pero Bella…-.

-Calla Ángela, ya vienen- dije mirándola y transmitiéndole con la mirada mi suplica de silencio.

-¿Qué paso Ángela? No te había escuchado gritar jamás- dijo Jasper sentándose a su lado.

-Nada, Bella, que saca lo peor de mi- dijo mientras el resto se reían. Estaba claro que tenían la cabeza en otro lado, si no hubiesen pillado a la perfección el mensaje irónico y a la vez realista de Ángela. El vuelo duro 6 horas, de las cuales solo me desperté para meter comida a mi estomago, y ni siquiera fui yo la que me levante, Edward tuvo que avisarme. Un potente rayo de sol y la voz del piloto anunciando que nos abrochásemos los cinturones que el aterrizaje estaba próximo, mi sueño se esfumo de repente y unas ganas inmensas de bajar, aunque fuese saltando del avión.

-Todavía falta una de mis maletas así que os esperáis- decía una impaciente Alice, aunque nos mas que los demás, que mirábamos la puerta de cristal que nos separaba de México como un caramelo gigante.

-Eso te pasa por traer más de lo que debes- dijo irritado Edward.

-No empecemos otra vez- dije cortando la discusión de raíz.

-Dime que es esa que viene por ahí Alice…- dijo Emmet tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¡Es esa! ¡Mi maleta, mi maleta!- grito Alice saliendo corriendo hacia ella.

-¡La maleta, la maleta!- empezamos a saltar todos gritando igual que ella. Es ese momento no supe si estábamos peor nosotros u Alice.

-Nos podemos ir ya- volvió Alice andando como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no llevásemos más tiempo del necesario allí dentro. Las chicas, que éramos las que no cargábamos maletas, literalmente nos peleamos por pasar primero la puerta que nos dejaba paso al sol y el calor de México. Solo quedaba una docena de personas esperando, entre ellas un señor que portaba un cartel donde ponía "Edward y Alice Cullen" que eran los que habían alquilado el viaje.

-Esos somos nosotros- le dijo Alice al señor en un pobre español mientras de daba la mano sonriéndole.

-Encantado- contesto en un perfecto ingles, algo que noto aliviaba a los demás por los profundos suspiros de dejaron soltar. ¿Me acompañan? El coche les espera- dijo señalándonos con la mano el camino poniéndose después el delante. Una furgoneta verde oscuro con cristales tintados se encontraba con sus puertas abiertas a la puerta de la salida del aeropuerto. –Me llamo Carlos señores. Espero disfruten la experiencia. Si me permiten- dijo a los chicos señalando las maletas mientras el, y el que suponía era el conductor las cogian y metían al maletero, los demás subimos y nos acomodamos repartiéndonos entre las 2 filas de asientos con dos cada uno.

-Esto es como de broma- dijo Ángela mirándome con la misma cara de impresión que tenia yo. –En la vida me han tratado así en un viaje-.

-Mi familia y yo éramos mas de mapas y buscarnos la vida solitos- dije riéndome mientras Emmet se reía y me miraba señalándome haciendo entender que aquel era su estilo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y no os perdéis? ¿Y quien carga todas las maletas?- pregunto Alice realmente impresionada dejándonos a los demás aun mas sorprendidos.

-Alice se puede sobrevivir sin criados, ni asistentes ni nada de eso. Si no mírame, yo sigo viva- le conteste aunque con un poco de enfado encima. Me gire y apoye mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras el me rodeaba con sus brazos y me besaba la cabeza.

-Ya sabes como es. No se lo tengas en cuenta. A veces puede ser demasiado cerrada de mente- me dijo en un tono donde solo yo podía oírle.

-Lo has notado- le respondí viendo como el si que había notado el tono de mi voz.

-Te conozco demasiado bien para tu propio bien-.

-Me alegro entonces- dije recuperando la alegría perdida segundos antes. Durante el viaje apenas se oían susurros y expresiones de emoción al ver aquellos. Unas aguas increíblemente azules se extendían ante nosotros hasta el infinito, mientras la arena blanca te invitaba a hundir los pies en ella y dejarla acariciarlos. Los pájaros volaban tan cerca que podías ver su expresión, y la naturaleza te daba de estar ante una civilización tan natural como extraña para gente de urbes como las estadounidenses. El trayecto fue largo, ya que el complejo hotelero no se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, si no más bien apartado de todo el estrés. Al llegar comprobamos que el lugar reunía a México en apenas unos metros, o quizá incluso kilómetros cuadrados.

-Si siguen este camino encontraran sus habitaciones, tal y como pidieron los señores Cullen en primera línea de playa. Ya tienen listas sus maletas en cada dependencia. Los desayunos se sirven en el restaurante o en cualquier bar del complejo y basta con enseñar las pulseras para que se lo sirvan, de la misma manera que cuando quieran comer o beber cualquier cosa, o incluso una adquisición. Tienen apuntado mi número en ella por si surgiese algún tipo de petición. Las visitas y excursiones serán recordadas por la mañana en un cartel que se dejara en la puerta. Y sin mas que disfruten de la estancia-.

-¿Primera línea de playa?- saltamos Ángela y yo a la vez girándonos para los dos posibles culpables. –Dijimos lo mas asequible posible- seguí yo-.

-Y no creo que primera línea de playa lo sea- continuo Ángela.

-Vosotras habéis pagado una habitación normal. Los extras nosotros, es nuestro regalo-.

-¿Vosotros?- pregunte yo señalándoles completamente incrédula.

-¿Regalo de que?- dijo Ángela con los nervios mas controlados que los míos.

-A mi me da igual. No quiero regalos y menos uno de tantísimo dinero. No- dije saliendo disparada a recepción.

-Frena Bella- me dijo Edward cogiendome del brazo. –Es por tu cumpleaños. Queda un mes y este quería que fuese tu regalo, y lo de Ángela lo hemos pagado entre todos. Todos sabíamos las habitaciones que escogíamos, pero…-.

-Pero nada Edward. Sabes que odio infinitamente que me regalen cosas y si son caras peor aun. Y vais y me regaláis lo que queda de un apartamento, en México a orillas de la playa. Sabes que os lo agradezco, ¿pero habéis pensado, que quizá yo, no quiera eso, quiera algo normal, donde este más a gusto? No, pensáis que el dinero puede dar mejores cosas. Una vez más, todos equivocados-.

-Lo hemos hecho porque creíamos que os gustaría- trato de defenderse Alice.

-Alice, tu comentario de hace un rato me deja serias dudas si esto es por nosotras o vosotros. No tendrías un criado 24 horas al día, las maletitas las tendrías que coger tu… en fin- dijo Ángela.

-Ya os lo dije…- dijo Ben sentándose en el suelo apoyándose en una palmera, esperando lo que por supuesto de imaginaba.

-¿Entonces que es lo que queréis?- pregunto Edward extendiendo los brazos en busca de una explicación.

-Ser gente normal. Venia aquí para compartir con vosotros una experiencia increíble. Conocer gente mientras disfrutábamos de la piscina y la comida, no estar rodeada de ricos que no te mirarían ni aunque te tirasen al suelo. Porque el 99% de los que se pueden permitir esto son así-.

-Bella, tu te lo puedes permitir…- empezó Rose.

-Rose cállate- le corto Emmet, pero Rose ya me había encendido.

-Llevo trabajando dos años, todas las tardes como una condenada para conseguir un poco de dinero para ir a ver a mi familia, y he decidido gastármelos en venir aquí con mis amigos. ¿¡En serio me estas diciendo que yo soy como esa gente!- le dije sin poder evitar gritar.

-Por favor…- intento intervenir Jasper.

-Déjalo. Edward dame las llaves- dije extendiéndole la mano para que las depositara en ella.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras las dejaba.

-¿Yo? Disfrutar de mi verano. No he venido aquí ha discutir. Gracias por el regalo chicos- dije cerrando la mano en un puño y siguiendo el camino que me llevaría a mi habitación. Comprobé que el número de llave se correspondía con el de la parte superior de la puerta. Comprobé desde la puerta lo que ya me imaginaba, una casa de una sola planta pero lo suficientemente grandes para que se alojasen dentro 20, separadas por verjas y con camino a la playa particular y otro hacia un resort de piscinas con chiringuito dentro. Lo veía ya que los nuestros estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar cualquier grito de alegría desde allí, si hubiese alguien divirtiéndose. Pase y vi nuestras maletas, asíque respiré aliviada sabiendo que no me había equivocado. Una estancia impresionantemente amplia, donde un cocina sencilla y unos sofás ocupaban apenas el 40%. Mas adelante dos puertas, la habitación con una cama de matrimonio y un armario de una pare entera, que ni toda mi ropa lo llenaría y un baño con bañera, ducha y jacuzzi. Una exageración en toda regla. Consistía en salir de allí, no encerrarse en el lugar. Me tire de cara a la cama cayendo con todo mi peso. Tenia que reconocer que por lo menos era comodísima. Escuche abrir la puerta y supe que Edward ya había llegado. Lo que menos me apetecía ahora era una discusión con el, asíque opte por hacerme la dormida.

Te dije hace un rato que te conocía demasiado. No te hagas la dormida por favor- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda con pequeñas caricias y se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- pregunte sin abrir los ojos.

-Me encanta verte dormir, y jamás, a no ser que este yo a tu lado lo haces boca abajo-.

-Muy observador-.

-Contigo si-.

-Bueno, pues entonces déjame dormir un rato- dije colocándome en una postura mas cómoda para mi.

-Necesito hablar contigo Bella-.

-¿De que?-.

-De lo que acaba de pasar por ejemplo-.

-No hay nada más que decir-.

-A los dos nos quedas cosas por decir-.

-Pues ya me las contaras luego Edward-.

-Estoy intentando no ponerme nervioso, ni histérico ni nada parecido, asíque agradecería que colaborases un poco Bella- me senté con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama mirándole dándole a entender que comenzase. –No entiendo nada- dijo sin más.

-¿Eso es todo?-.

-Solo queríamos lo mejor para estas vacaciones-.

-¿Y lo mejor es esto?-.

-En cuestión de calidad…-.

-¿Habéis comprobado las otras habitaciones? ¿Esas que miramos y con las que todos estábamos de acuerdo?-.

-No mucho…-.

-Pues te diré una cosa. En esas habitaciones a lo mejor no había jacuzzi ni bañera, solo una ducha, pero suficiente para ducharte. A lo mejor no tenía una televisión de plasma, pero para que la quiero si no pienso verla en un mes. Probablemente su entrada se redujese a un sofá y la cocina a una pequeña nevera y un grifo, pero no nos pasaría como en este, donde para encontrarte tengo que hacer un tour que poco mas y necesito un mapa y andar a gritos. Quería estar con-ti-go- dije separando las letras y dándole con el dedo en el pecho, -me basta un metro para eso, nada mas. ¿Pensaste tú, y solo tú, en algo así, o pensaste en que yo querría esto? Porque entonces me conoces muy, pero que muy poco Edward-.

-Solo pensé… pensamos que aquí estarías mas cómoda-.

-¿Mas cómoda? ¿Acaso no hay camas en otro tipo de habitaciones? Porque no pensaba utilizar este sitio para nada más que dormir y estar junto a ti. Nada mas. ¿Algún uso adicional en tu mente Edward?-.

-Tienes más descanso que en las demás, alguien que se puede ocupar de ti…-.

-Pero es que a mi no me gustan los criados Edward. Y lo peor de todo, ¡es que lo sabéis! Quería mezclarme con la gente, empaparme de la cultura. Ese era uno de los propósitos de este viaje. Si hago que ese señor pida por mí, haga por mí, hable por mí, ¿de que me sirve haber venido aquí y no a la vuelta de la esquina? Estoy empezando a ver que aquí no todo pensábamos lo mismo- dije dejándome tirar en la cama, esta vez, boca arriba.

-¿Nos puedes perdonar la vida por querer hacerte feliz, a ti y a Ángela?- me dijo poniéndose encima mía pero sin dejar su peso.

-Esto esta bien, es increíble, no puedo negar que me encanta. Pero no es lo que yo venia esperando. Quizá he reaccionado de una manera poco adecuada, es un regalo y se que esta echo con buena intención… dios, soy lo peor, me siento fatal- dije tapándome la cara con las manos. Note como se agitaba ligeramente encima de mí y como con todo el amor del mundo me quitaba las manos de la cara y dejaba dos besos en cada una de mis mejillas.

-Nos lo merecemos, por idiotas, por pensar en nosotros, porque si, eso fue lo que hicimos. Emmet, Jasper y Ben mencionaron que esto pasaría, pero el resto hicimos oídos sordos, y para variar, tenían razón-.

-¿Me puedes hacer dos favores?-.

-Los que quieras. Dime-.

-El primero, olvidar lo que ha pasado y disfrutar de esto. Todos juntos-.

-No hay nada que me apetezca más. ¿Cuál es el segundo?-.

-Que me des un beso- dije pasando mis dedos por sus labios mientras ambos sacábamos nuestras sonrisas.

-Mentí antes. Si hay algo que me apetecía mas- dijo acercándose despacio a mi boca y mordiendo suavemente mi labio superior para después besarlo con tremenda dulzura. Poco a poco el beso paso de un perdón sin palabras a un "te necesito". Las sutilezas quedaron de lado cuando saque su camiseta de un solo tiron y término al borde de la cama. Con un brazo y algo de ayuda me ayudo a subir hasta el cabecero de la cama y seguir con lo que habíamos empezado. 4 tremendos golpes a la puerta nos hicieron separar nuestras bocas.

-¿Has hablado ya con ella Edward?- se escucho la vocecilla de Alice gritando dese el otro lado. Al igual que yo no podía contener mi risa el solo bufo y se levanto.

-¡No!- grito.

-No te creo. Abre la puerta-.

-Vete Alice-.

-Estamos todos- dijo Emmet. –Abre o la abro yo-.

-Bella por favor, nosotros solo…- empezó Alice a decir suavemente. Sabía que de un momento a otro rompería a llorar.

-Iros por favor- dije yo en su mismo tono. Se escucharon pasos alejarse y supe el momento exacto en el que ya no nos oirían aunque hablásemos a gritos. –Ya esta- dije separándome de la puerta y escuchando las carcajadas que salían de la boca de Edward.

-¿Pensaste ser actriz en algún momento?- dijo levantándose del suelo y secándose las lagrimas.

-Que vergüenza- dije poniendo cara de asco mientras el me cogia por la cintura.

-Pues te lo digo yo, valdrías, y serias muy buena-.

-Ahora me siento peor- dije ahogando un quejido en su hombro mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Eres de lo que no hay- dijo cogiendome una mano y guiándome hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? Estábamos…-dije señalando la cama.

-Tenemos muchas horas y muchos días por delante para nosotros solos y disfrutar de nuestra tranquilidad. Arregla las cosas primero, te sentirás mejor-.

-Gracias-.

-Por nada boba- dijo besándome el dorso de la mano y saliendo de allí. Apenas tardamos unos minutos en localizarles. Todos estaban sentados en un lugar apartado de una terraza con un refresco, los cuales aprecian seguían intactos de tal y como los habían dejado desde un principio a la mesa. Edward se encargo de tranquilizarme un poco con un sutil apretón en la mano.

-¡Bella!- grito Alce mientras todos se levantaban corriendo y se dirigían hasta donde estábamos. –Bella, en serio solo…- la corte poniendo la mano en su boca y sonriendo haciéndole saber que no eran necesarias ni mas palabras ni mas disculpas por parte de nadie. La abrace como pocas veces hice y mi abrazo fue correspondido inmediatamente. De repente note mas brazos y más cuerpos a mí alrededor y supe que aquello no era algo exclusivo de Alice y mío.

-¿Ya tenemos permiso para divertirnos?- soltó Emmet entre aquella masa de gente abrazándose.

-¡Emmet!- dijo Rose golpeándole el brazo con fuerza.

-En serio tío, ¿tu sentido del oportunismo donde lo tienes?- dijo Jasper.

-Vamos a tomarnos anda, ya desharé las maletas en otro momento- dije colgándome del cuello de Emmet mientras el me elevaba mas y terminaba andando conmigo encima subida a caballito.

_**1 mes después…**_

-Parece que fue ayer cuando llegamos aquí- dijo cogiendo un trozo de fruta y llevándomelo a la boca. –A sido el mejor mes de mi vida- dije mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole. Si los ojos de Edward a la luz del día eran espectaculares, verlos deslumbrar a la luz del fuego era algo parecido a la magia. Nos encontrábamos en nuestro trocito escondido de playa. Y era nuestro ultimo día en México, pero sobre todo era nuestro ultimo día de vacaciones juntos, al día siguiente yo cogeria un vuelo a Nueva York y el con destino hacia algún país asiático con sus padres y Alice que le mantendría ocupado el resto del verano. Se había encargado de organizar una cena alrededor de la hoguera para los dos. Algo, como el decía, muy mío. Sándwiches, fruta, helado y un par de refrescos, eso era todo lo que había en la cesta, junto a su compañía, el mar y las estrellas hacían de aquello lo mas maravilloso del mundo. Durante el mes hice todo tipo de cosas, mas incluso de las que nunca pude imaginar. Se encargaron hacer realidad uno de mis sueños, nadar con delfines; terminamos convenciendo a Alice de ir a dar una vuelta nosotros solos con mapa, la pobre iba realmente atemorizada de perderse en un ciudad desconocida con un idioma que solo manejaba una, terminamos perdiéndonos, pero Alice lo recuerda como el mejor día de todos; excursiones por cuevas submarinas; viajes en barcos a islas perdidas, y un sin fin de cosas que hicieron del viaje el mejor de mi vida. Aunque sin ningún tipo de duda lo mejor fue la compañía, Edward y mis amigos hicieron de aquello lo que realmente fue. Disfrutamos de cada momento como si no hubiera un mañana, pero lamentablemente lo hay, y era para mí lo más triste.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto sentándose de frente para mirarme.

-No se… espera- dije mirando dentro de la mochila buscando mi móvil. –Son las 00:05- dije mirándole para verle sonriendo y con una cajita en la mano hacia mi.

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa-.

-Te has acordado- dije sin poder evitar sonreír yo también.

-¿En serio pensabas que se me iba a olvidar algo así?-.

-No se…como no has dicho anda durante estos días… no se- dije cogiendole del cuello y tirandole a la arena mientras le besaba. -¿Eso no será un regalo?- pregunte encima suyo mientras señalaba la mano.

-¿Tu que crees?- dijo levantando la ceja de forma cómica.

-Edward el regalo me dijiste que era la habitación- dije sentándome a un lado mientras el también se incorporaba.

-¿En serio pensabas que no iba a regalar nada el día de tu cumpleaños? Además Bella, los 20 no se cumplen todos los días-.

-Dios 20, me siento muy mayor ya-.

-Pues para tener 20 no estas nada mal-.

-Idota- dije dándole en el hombro mientras los dos nos reíamos.

-¿Piensas abrirlo?- dijo tendiéndome la cajita. La cogi con manos temblorosas imaginando lo que podía ser, aunque pocas cosas cabían en algo tan pequeño. Abrí la aterciopelada caja para encontrarme un anillo de plata sencillo con una piedra central verde. Era simplemente precioso en todos los sentidos.

-Es… es…-.

-Se que te encanta el verde, y la dependienta me dijo que para ella era el mas bonito para regalar. Me fié de su criterio y del poco que tengo yo pero si no…-.

-Shh, es precioso Edward, en serio. Precioso. Dije tocando con sumo cuidado la piedra que adornaba el aro de plata.

-Quiero que simbolice algo. No te voy a pedir matrimonio, somos demasiados jóvenes y estamos en la universidad todavía, pero quiero que si te lo pones sea porque quieres estar conmigo para siempre. Digamos que es aceptar que yo algún día pueda pedirte que seas mía y tu aceptes- dijo terminando con una risa nerviosa.

-Yo ya soy tuya-.

-Lo se, pero es algo que no se explicar…-dijo cogiendose el puente de la nariz. Me reí levemente por aquella actitud y cogi sus manos con cariño para quitárselas de la cara, volví a levantar una para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Dímelo- dije mirándole a los ojos y con sus manos entre las mías.

-Te amo, eso es algo que ya lo sabes tu y que lo sabe quien quiera saberlo, yo a ti te amo. Pero para mi es especial que lleves el anillo, no se porque, pero es algo que siento. Te pediría que te casases conmigo ahora mismo Bella, eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero creo que seria demasiado precipitado por… por todo en general. Ese anillo me recordara que el día que de verdad podamos sin mas problemas yo te lo diga y tu aceptes. No me he explicado bien creo-.

-No- dije riéndome levemente. –Pero o que me has dicho de una forma u otra es precioso. Toma- dije dándole la cojita, -pónmelo-. Su sonrisa se ensancho y con manos indecisas cogio el anillo, me miro a los ojos intentando pedirme permiso que yo con una sonrisa acepte. Sus dedos, acariciaron el mió mientras lo ponía en el lugar que debía.

-Mía- dijo cuando termino.

-Siempre tuya- dije cogiendole la cara y besándole. –Gracias por el regalo. En serio s precioso. Pero me da miedo levarlo todos los días. Se me puede perder, o romper, o rayar…-.

-Me daría igual- dijo con indiferencia. –Temía el momento en el que no quisiese, una vez puesto lo demás me parece secundario-.

-Pero te debe de haber costado una fortuna-.

-Nada comparado con lo que vales tu. Si te pierdo a ti si que seria algo de importancia-.

-Tienes suerte, el anillo me lo impide-.

-Ya, el anillo- dijo riéndose y acercándose a mi mientras me tumbaba suavemente sobre la manta sobre la que estábamos sentados. –Y ahora el último regalo de cumpleaños- dijo acariciando lentamente el contorno de mi ombligo.

-Este creo que me va a encantar- dije arqueando mi espalda hacia arriba sintiendo ya la anticipación.

-De eso me encargo yo- dijo capturando mis labios con los suyos e iniciando un viaje que nos llevaría juntos al lugar mas placentero del universo. El otro.

**Hola a todoos! Madre mia… perdon, perdon y mil perdones por tardar tantisimo en actualizar. El problema es que no me dejaba la pagina!Cada vez que lo intentaba me salia error, y daba igual o que hiciese que el error continuaba, hasta que se me encendio la bombilla y se me ocurrio mirar google, la solucion a todos los problemas, y ya puedo. Para que veais que no me quee de brazos cruzados ese tiempo os subo dos capitulos de esta historia y otro de la otra que tengo en proceso. Una vez mas perdon y espero que las disfruteis!**

**Gracias**


	22. No es tu decision

**Capitulo 22**

Llegue a casa cargada con 3 bolsas llenas de libros enormes los cuales tendría que utilizar durante mi tercer año de carrera. Los solté encima de la cama como si literalmente me hubiese quitado 20 kilos de encima. Todavía quedaban dos semanas para comenzar el curso, pero ya que durante ese tiempo no tendría nada mejor que hacer, decidí comprarlos un poco antes para ojear mis próximas clases. Ninguno de mis amigos se encontraba en la ciudad, absolutamente todos estaba apurando sus vacaciones lo máximo posible, algo que no podía recriminar, si yo pudiese, estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Mientras que Ben y Ángela habían decidido pasarlas en Hawai con su familia, Emmet y Rosalie las pasaban en México donde decidieron continuar lo que comenzamos todos allí. Por su parte Alice, Jasper y Edward estaban en Abú Dhabi, si, allí es donde les habían llevado sus padres, al lado vamos. Me comunicaba continuamente con ellos mientras ellos me describían las maravillas que veían todos los días. Me dolía menos la envidia que me daban, sana por supuesto, que lo lejos que tenia a Edward y lo que le echaba de menos. Comencé a ordenar mis cosas mientras dejaba la comida cocerse lentamente. Una vez terminado me tire en la cama a descansar y relajarme llevaba todo el día de pie y mis pies reclamaban un descanso urgente. Fue apoyar mi cabeza en el colchón y sonar el timbre. Chille ahogando el ruido en el colchón. No había cosa que mas rabia me diese que un momentote relax interrumpido por algo, que probablemente tuviese poca importancia para mí, ya que las personas que mas me importaban en cualquier sentido, estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Me levante a regañadientes y arrastrando os pies descalzos obviamente, llegue hasta la puerta. Apoye mi mano en el picaporte y deje caer su peso sobre el, y abrí la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla, poco importante debía de haber tras ella que mereciese, ni siquiera mi mejor estado de animo. Pero estaba, cuanto menos, equivocada.

-¿Edward? ¡Edward!- dije tirándome a su cuello abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas del mundo.

-Hola mi amor- dijo alzando en brazos mientras nos pasaba a los dos dentro de la casa y cerraba la puerta con el pie. –Sorpresa- dijo sin soltarme.

-Pero eres tú…- dije soltándome y mirándole de arriba abajo sin saber que hacer con mis manos. -¡No me lo puedo!- repetí saltando de nuevo a su cuello.

-¿Quién voy a ser si no? Si llego a saber este recibimiento me iria mas a menudo-.

-Ni se te ocurra- solté dándole en el hombro. -¿Pero tu no venias en dos semanas?-.

-Convencía a mis padres para venir antes. Alice y Jasper se quedan con ellos. Yo me vengo que quiero estar con la chica mas guapa del mundo, y que por cierto, esta sola- dijo acariciando la mejilla. –Creo que eso por lo menos se merece un beso-.

-Los que quieras- dije besándole repetidas veces mientras ambos reíamos. Aquello se acercaba mucho a mi concepto de felicidad.

-Te e echado de menos unas barbaridad- dijo poniéndome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja mientras yo seguía colgada a su cuello sin planes inmediatos de soltarme.

-Y yo a ti. ¡Estas mas guapo que de costumbre!- le dije mientras el soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-Y dime, ¿en que cambie?-.

-Estas más moreno, aunque no sea complicado, pero te queda realmente bien. Y el pelo más corto te sienta de maravilla, además esta algo mas claro, como más rubio-.

-No me había fijado, pero gracias- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. –Tu… tu estas espectacular como siempre- me dijo cogiendome la mano y haciendo que diese una vuelta sobre mi misma.

-Idiota- dije poniéndole la palma de mi mano en la cara y empujándola suavemente hacia atrás sin que nada nos pudiese quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Qué? Es cierto. Tu siempre estas perfecta-.

-Cállate y siéntate. Iba a comer ahora y debes de estar reventado del viaje-.

-Me conoces bien- dijo sentándose en la mesa mientras me encargaba de poner un cubierto mas. –No, ven- dijo cuando me iba a sentar en la silla y el palmeando sus piernas. –No pensaras que después de un mes vas as estar a una mesa de distancia de mi, ¿verdad?-.

-Has vuelto idiota de verdad- dije sentándome en sus piernas. –Pero me gusta- dije besándole la mejilla. -¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?- dije acercando mi plato y mis cubiertos para comer en aquel curioso, pero no poco cómodo, nuevo asiento.

-Pasar más tiempo contigo obviamente. ¿Qué crees que iba ha hacer aquí?-.

-No se, a lo mejor ibas a dormir en tu casa, o tenias que arreglar algo… yo ue se Edward, esto es una sorpresa-.

-Mi principal y único objetivo de venir antes era este. Y si me dejabas, dormir aquí hasta que comencemos-.

-Lo voy a pasar mal cuando te vuelvas a ir, pero supongo que merece la pena-.

-Esa es mi chica. ¡Eh sigues llevando el anillo!- dijo cogiendome la mano y besándolo mientras de sus ojos aprecia que saltaban chispas.

-Claro que si, te lo prometí, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-.

-Eso espero- dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios mientras se escapaba de su boca un gran bostezo. –Estas muerto de sueño-.

-Allí deben de ser altas horas de la madrugada. Cuando llegue y llame están durmiendo asíque imagínate-.

-¿Las maletas?-.

-Abajo en el coche-.

-Si que has vuelto idiota, si… Baja ahora mismo a por ellas. ¡En que estabas pensando para hacer semejante tontería? ¡Te las pueden robar!-.

-Pensaba en subir a verte corriendo, pero si eso es tan grave…- dijo levantándose alzando las manos en símbolo de disculpas. Paso delante mío y no pude evitar darle una cachetada en el culo, cosa que hizo que ambos soltásemos una carcajada. Después de retroceder y darme un beso, bajo a por ellas. Dos viajes después ya volvía a estar instalado oficialmente de nuevo en mi apartamento. –Hogar, dulce hogar-.

-Este no es tu hogar-.

-Claro que si. ¿Dónde estas tu? ¿Aquí no? Pues este es mi sitio-.

-Creo que el viaje te ha causado daños en la cabeza, adorables, pero daños. Duerme un rato-.

-No, así se pasa peor el jet lag-.

-Eres un mentiroso. Jamás desde que te conozco y has viajado te has quejado del jet lag. Eres inmune a eso, asíque duérmete un rato-.

-Solo si vienes conmigo-.

-Luego no dormiré por la noche-.

-Yo me encargo de mantenerte despierta- dijo besándome en cuello y recreándose en ello.

-Tienes una forma muy efectiva de convencer a las personas- dije mientras nos íbamos chocando por las paredes del pasillo rumbo a la cama de mi habitación.

-Lo estoy comprobando ahora mismo- dijo soltando pequeñas risas mientras caíamos ambos en la cama. No había terminado de incorporarme cuando ya dormía placidamente sobre el colchón. Le tape, le di un beso en la frente y salí de allí para que pudiese descansar después de lo que seguramente, había sido un viaje demoledor. Me senté en el sofá ordenando mis ideas. Hace apenas una hora creía que me quedaban dos semanas que prometían ser las mas pesadas, aburridas y largas de mi vida, y gracias a la aparición de la persona mas querida de mi vida, aquello se presentaba por sorpresa como un panorama claramente apetecible. No tarde mucho en decidir que debía de agradecérselo en condiciones, asíque rápidamente, ya que no sabía el tiempo que me quedaba por delante, le prepare una cena especial, con su plato preferido. El postre… el postre iba en plato aparte. 2 horas después ya estaba todo preparado, y solo quedaba que el príncipe despertase de un profundo sueño. Me asome al cuarto comprobando que seguía tal y como le deje. Le prometí que me dormiría con el, asíque que menos que cumplir con mi palabra. Me acurruque a su lado pasando mi brazo por su cintura, y disfrutando de ese contacto que llevaba sin sentir un mes.

Note como algo cogia mi pelo y lo rizaba con sus dedos. No me hacia falta comprobar visualmente de quien se trataba. Su tacto, su olor, incluso su sola presencia le delataban.

-¿Llevas mucho despierto?- pregunte alzando mi cara y mirándole.

-Solo 10 minutos. Son ya las 21:30 de la noche-.

-Perfecto- dije levantándome y extendiéndole mis manos para que se levantase.

-¿Perfecto para que?-.

-Para tu cena sorpresa. ¿Crees que eres el único que tienes derecho?-.

-¿Cena? Bella, la comida debe…-.

-Son platos fríos, asíque si, es perfecta-.

-Como echaba de menos tu comida- me dijo abrazándose detrás de mi a mi cintura mientras recorríamos el pasillo y se empezaba a oler la comida. –No me lo creo. Es mi comida favorita-.

-¿Qué esperabas que preparase?-.

-No esperaba nada de esto sinceramente- dijo besándome la mejilla que tenia mas cerca. –Gracias preciosa-.

-A ti por venir-.

-Va a ser dos de las mejores semanas de nuestra vida. Te lo prometo-.

-No espero menos de un Cullen- dije dándome la vuelta entre sus brazos con la intención de empezar la comida por el postre.

Aquellas dos semanas fueron tal y como me las imagine. Fuimos algo parecido como uña y carne, no nos separamos para nada. Tampoco es que quisiésemos. Fueron simplemente los días que yo soñaba de aquí hasta mi muerte, la compañía, la felicidad, mi todo compartía conmigo todo. Eso era lo que yo más deseaba en el mundo. Y su sonrisa me demostraba lo mismo. Nuestras miradas reflejaban os mismo, felicidad, el deseo que seguir juntos siempre.

Faltaban dos días para el regreso de los demás, y tres para el comienzo de las clases. No me importaba el comienzo de las clases, reconocía que había acertado en mi decisión de la carrera, la elección de amigos y mi compromiso de vida con Edward. Había apostado todo y había ganado el doble. Como todas las mañana nos fuimos a desayunar fuera y a dar un paseo por el campus. Era curioso ver como cada día iba llegando la gente. Al principio era cómodo, los becados y los primerizos los que daban la ilusión a aquel lugar, donde radicaba la magia de todo.

-Ei mira- me dijo parándonos en frente del tablón de anuncios e nuestra facultad. Sabía a lo que se refería, era el único folio, además de un amarillo que te podía hacer daño a los ojos si lo mirabas más de 2 minutos. No pensaba comprobarlo.

"_Para alumnos de 3er año. Oportunidad de cursar el 4º año en la Universidad de Australia con prácticas en la embajada americana en Australia. Interesados y dudas comunicárselo al profesor Coen. Suscripciones validas hasta navidad"_

-¿Y que criterios piensan seguir para darles a unos la oportunidad y a otros no?- dije apartando mi vista.

-¿Por qué no vamos a preguntárselo ahora? No tendrá tantas visitas aun y podremos hablar con el tranquilamente y…-.

-¿Piensas ir?-.

-Pues la verdad es que si me gustaría-.

-Ya- dije pensando en que si el se iba y yo no… aparte rápidamente esas ideas de mi cabeza, pasaba de pensar en cosas tan deprimentes en momentos tan buenos. –Vamos a hablar con el- dije cogiendole de la cintura nuevamente y caminando hacia el despacho. Llegamos hasta la puerta de madera situada en el último piso y tocamos la puerta.

-¿Profesor Coen?- dijo Edward entreabriendo un poco la puerta.

-Señor Cullen, adelante- se escucho al otro lado. Edward abrió la puerta completamente y aparecí yo también. –Señorita Swan, adelante por favor. Siéntese-.

-Hola profesor- le salude antes de sentarme.

-Que agradable sorpresa chicos. Os escucho- nos dijo quitándose las gafas y dejándolas encima de su escritorio y cruzando sus manos sobre la barriga en posición de atención.

-Venimos a pedir información sobre cursar en Australia el último año- inicio Edward la conversación.

-Ya veo. Los dos primeros alumnos interesados, ¿verdad?-.

-Si- se adelanto Edward a contestar antes de que yo pudiese dar mi opinión.

-Bien, veamos- dijo acercándonos unos papeles que tenia a un lado de la mesa. Estaba claro que tenia en mente varias reuniones como esta en un breve periodo de tiempo. –Solo se darán plaza a dos alumnos, y será el claustro de profesores quien lo decida. ¿Criterios? Muchos y diversos. Por supuesto ganas, que eso veo que a nadie les a faltar. Notas, se harán entrevistas personales, exámenes específicos y… esta por ver lo de las becas Bella. Usted desde luego puede encabezar perfectamente la lista de aspirantes, pero la crisis y esas historias y cosas que sinceramente me parecen meros cuentos, pero cosas que hay que acatar, es decir, los jefes piensan que bastante dinero cuesta una beca como para encima sumar mas dinero para la formación en otro lugar… yo te prometo que si puedes superar todo de manera brillante como hasta ahora luchare con mi nombre para que puedas lograrlo, pero sinceramente no prometo nada-.

-No pasa nada profesor. Yo aun no tengo claro si quiero o no irme. El deseo era estar aquí, y por ahora el deseo sigue en pie-.

-Me parece lo más sensato por ahora. De todas formas, ¿alguno quiero rellenar la solicitud ya?- yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, Edward después de mirarme por un largo tiempo son una mirada que me dejaba todo claro, se giro y asintió con la cabeza empezando a rellenar el formulario.

-Ya esta profesor- dijo arrastrando el papel sobre la mesa hasta el lugar del profesor.

-Perfecto. Mucha suerte señor Cullen. Hasta pronto- dijo despidiéndonos con la mano mientras salíamos por la puerta. Vi como Edward aceleraba el paso, casi corriendo dejándome a mí con un piso de diferencia detrás.

-¡Edward espera!- dije bajando las escaleras todo lo deprisa que mi torpeza me permitía. Vi cuando estaba en el primer piso y el salía por la puerta dando tremendo portazo. -¡Edward!- dije ya fuera del lugar.

-¿¡Que!- se giro con una mirada de rabia hasta ahora desconocida para mi en el. -¿Algo mas que quieras decirme a destiempo?-.

-Edward yo nunca te dije que quisiese ir- dije llegando hasta donde el estaba casi sin aire en los pulmones. –Decidiste por mí-.

-Disculpa por pensar en algo para los dos que me apetecía-.

-Me parece perfecto que hagas eso, pero consulta. Puede que tu anheles eso, yo lo tengo que pensar algo mas, no se si me entiendes-.

-No, no lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema de venirte conmigo a estudiar?-.

-Ese es el problema, que piensas en ti, en que tú quieres y yo te tengo que acompañarte a ti. Ya esta. ¿Qué problema puede tener cualquier persona? Claro, como Edward no tiene ninguno los demás tampoco. ¿Es así como funcionas?-.

-¡Maldita sea Bella! ¡Es irte a otro país! Ya esta-.

-¡Edward! Céntrate por favor. ¿Te estas escuchando? Estas totalmente obcecado. ¿Es la mayor ilusión de tu vida? Me alegra saberlos 2 años después, jamás me habías comentado nada como para poner un justificante a esta reacción. No es tan sencillo volver a dejarlo todo e irme. Pero descuida, no pretendo que lo entiendas- dije pasando a su lado y terminando el paseo antes de tiempo.

Llegue al piso y me metí en la habitación cerrando la puerta del dormitorio con pestillo y tumbándome en la cama con la intención de llorar hasta quedarme sin lagrimas. Podía intuir que la discusión terminaría en breves, Edward y yo no habíamos estado jamás enfadados como para que aquello supusiese una ruptura en la relación. Pero cada vez que nos pasaba me entraba una angustia en el cuerpo difícil de explicar. Aunque lo que mas me dolía eras los motivos, unos pensamientos totalmente ilógicos y egoístas que sacaba a relucir en los momentos de mayor tensión y que dejaban en mi cabeza un remolino de pensamientos complicados de ordenar e imposibles de entender. Note como se abría y se cerraba la puerta de la calle y unos pasos que se acercaban hasta mi cuarto. Como la manilla se agitaba intentando abrir la puerta, que a no ser que le diese una patada, no cedería.

-Bella abre la puerta por favor- no pensaba hacerlo, mi cara era un cuadro y no permitiría que me viese así. -¡Bella!- dijo dando tal golpe a la puerta que me asusto de verdad y tuve que sentarme en la cama mordiendo la sabana para no llorar en gritos. –Estoy harto. ¡Ábreme y déjame sacar mis cosas!- ¿sus cosas? ¿Cómo que sus cosas? Me acerque pasito a pasito a la puerta temblando de pies a cabeza. Quite el cerrojo y abrí apenas un centímetro la puerta. –Ábrela- me dijo sin mirarme, pero aunque quisiese tampoco hubiese podido. Abrí la puerta y me quede detrás de ella viendo como pasaba y sacaba sus maletas de debajo de la cama y empezaba a vaciar los armarios y los cajones donde se encontraba su ropa.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te vas?- dije en apenas un hilo de voz, que le llego a doler hasta a el por la expresión de su cara.

-¿Tu que crees? Hago que dejes de vivir con un egoísta, incomprensible e histérico. No deberías estar llorando-.

-Suelta ahora mismo eso- dije corriendo hacia el y haciendo que soltase el par de zapatillas que iban directas al fondo de la segunda maleta. –No tienes porque irte. Yo… yo quiero que sigas aquí. Sabes que no me molestas Edward…-.

-Mira tu quieres que me quede y yo que te vengas-.

-¿Es por venganza o algo así Edward?-.

-No, como tu bien has dicho es puro egoísmo-.

-¿¡Por que no lo puedes entender!- grite desesperada. -¿Por qué no te entra en la cabeza que no es algo sencillo?-.

-Porque no puedo entenderlo Bella. Quieres, puedes. Si no puedes, es por que no quieres. Una simple regla de tres. Yo me iría a cualquier lugar del mundo con un par de palabras tuyas Bella. Haría lo que fuese. Veo que a ti te cuesta un poco mas decidirte-.

-Es que para mi no es tan sencillo Edward. Párate por favor- dije llorando intentando detenerle de que siguiese echando cosas en la maleta. –Piensa. Imagínate por un momento que la echo, y no me cogen, y todas nuestras ilusiones a la basura y a ser replanteadas; o que me cogen, y para irme tenga que pagarme yo mis gastos, dime de donde saco el dinero y no me digas que me lo pagas tu; embajada americana, soy española Edward, allí no me dejarían porque son becas para estudiantes americanos, el profesor puede decir lo que sea, pero esa ha sido la forma mas sutil de decir "lo siento pero no hace falta ni que lo intentes", haces tu todo el papeleo de lo que supone cambiar de nuevo mi vida a otro país. Y lo más importante, dejo mi suelo Edward, porque este es mi maldito sueño, este país, esta carrera, esta universidad. Ahora si quieres ya puedes irte- dije dejándole paso y agachando mi cabeza. Aquella había sido una forma estupida de auto humillarme delante suya. Le daba explicaciones cuando no tenía que hacerlo, pero quizá de vez en cuando era mejor disculparse por nada. No paso nada durante un minuto, pero lo que si estoy segura es que ninguno de los dos movió ni un solo músculo, hasta que el timbre nos sobresalto a los dos. Fui hasta la puerta limpiándome la cara. Fuese quien fuese esa persona seguro que ni iba allí a ver a nadie en aquel estado.

-¿Profesor?- dije quedando profundamente sorprendida sobre aquella visita. -¿Qué hace aquí? Pase por favor-.

-No gracias señorita Swan, serán solo dos minutos. ¿Esta sola?-.

-Si, si estoy sola- dije descaradamente y en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward pudiese oírlo.

-No acostumbro ha hacer esto, pero creo que loe mejores alumnos que uno ha visto en su vida merecen consejos de un sabio zoquete como yo. Vi antes en mi despacho… por lo de las prácticas en Australia… Veras, pienso que mereces que sea sincero totalmente contigo, tienes una probabilidad del 99,9% de posibilidades de nos ser aceptada Bella. Dije aquello porque el señor Cullen parecía realmente emocionado sobre la noticia de que ambos pudiesen pero… eres inteligente, mas que cualquiera de la clase permíteme decirte, pero las leyes, las reglas…-.

-No hace falta que continúe profesor. Soy consciente de ello. Se que es prácticamente imposible que no me acepten en ella. Lo primero porque soy becada, lo segundo porque no soy americana y lo tercero porque no pensaba presentar la solicitud. Le agradezco enormemente su interés profesor-.

-No hay de que. Eres lista, inteligente y harás en la vida lo que te propongas Bella. Y si no es mucho pedir…-.

-Tranquilo, nadie sabrá que usted vino aquí-.

-Gracias. Nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras yo cerraba la puerta convencida de que aquello tenia parte de sueño, porque si no, no podría haber pasado lo que había pasado. Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Edward parado en el salón, en un lugar donde desde la puerta no podía ser visto, pero si escuchar perfectamente una conversación a un nivel medio de voz como la que se había mantenido. Pase por su lado hasta que el me copio del brazo sin mediar palabra.

-Espera por favor-.

-¿Algo más que decir Edward?-.

-No se que decirte-.

-Entonces es mejor que te calles-.

-Se que un perdón no basta-.

-Pues no, esta vez no basta-.

-Dime lo que quieres escuchar-.

-Nada que sea parecido a un loro Edward. Quiero escuchar lo que tu quieres decirme, pero sobre todo quiero que me lo demuestres, que me demuestres que me quieres, que confías en mi Edward, que luches por lo que quieres sin meterme a mi por medio-.

-¿Acaso no lo estoy haciendo?-.

-Basta una simple discusión para llenarnos de mierda hasta las orejas y echarnos en cara todo-.

-Creo que no soy el único-.

-Estoy hablando en plural Edward. ¿Podrías escucharme cuando hablo? Piensas que todo lo malo va para ti, todo lo bueno va para ti, que si hago algo que no te gusta es para fastidiarte y no, las cosas no son así-.

-¿Y como son?-.

-Tienes 20 años Edward, no creo que te haga falta nadie para que te aclare ciertas cosas-.

-Entonces estamos en que yo he solicitado irme a Australia y tu no lo has hecho, ni lo harás, y si tenemos que ser realistas, aunque lo echases no te cogerian. ¿Qué pasan si me la dan?-.

-Pues que te vas-.

-¿Y que pasa con nosotros?-.

-Pues que tu estudias allí y yo aquí. Listo-.

-Ni de broma. No me voy-.

-Ni de broma. Tú te vas, como si te tengo que mandar allí de una patada Edward. No puedes renunciar a lo que quieres por esto-.

-¿Para ti esto no vale ni un…?-.

-Hazme el favor de no decir tonterías. Simplemente yo no me perdonaría nunca que tú te estancases aquí cuando puedes triunfar allí. Somos jóvenes, y nuestro futuro empieza ahora, si te cortas ahora las alas no pretendas que te crezcan a los 40-.

-No soporto la idea de estar un año sin verte- dijo abrazándome por la cintura mientras hundía su cara en mi hombro y yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello.

-No lo pienses ahora por favor. Vamos a disfrutar de este año como si fuera el ultimo, ¿vale? A lo mejor con un poco de suerte no te la dan-.

-No te creas que me entristecería mucho-.

-Yo si-.

-Pues yo no amor- dijo juntando nuestros labios. –Perdona por ser así de bestia antes. Tengo que aprender a controlar mis nervios. Y hazme un favor, no vuelvas a llorar nunca por mí. No merezco eso-.

-Mereces eso y mucho más Edward. Aunque te cueste creerlo eres importante en mi vida, y si me dolería no verte en un año pero piensa que tendremos mucho tiempo mas para disfrutar- dije sin pensar, ya que todavía no tenia decidido que iba ha hacer al final de carrera, si quedarme en los Estados Unidos o irme a España y retomar mi vida allí.

-Desde luego-.

Los días pasaron volando, y antes de darme cuenta la universidad volvía a estar llena de prepotentes e chavales ilusionados que caminaban por el campus en busca o de la facultad correspondiente o de su grupo de amigos. Los nuestros habían vuelto, con la baja de Emmet, que claro esta, estaba haciendo unas prácticas en algún tipo de compañía de viajes. En nuestra facultad el tema estrella era el mismo: el curso en Australia. Creo que las palabras "Sydney" y "yo quiero" nunca había sido tan repetidas en tan poco espacio ni tan poco tiempo. Me tenían harta, y a juzgar por la actitud de Edward cada vez que las escuchaba, no era mucho de su agrado.

-Uau chicos- dijo Alice parándose delante de nosotros a las puerta del edificio esperando que saliesen los demás de sus primer día de clases. -¿No seria genial irnos a estudiar todos a S…?-.

-¡Basta!- dijo Edward apretando la mano que tenia entre ella a la mía.

-Edward, me has hecho daño- dije quitándole rápidamente y masajeándola.

-Perdona vida- dijo volviéndola a coger y masajeándola el.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- dijo extrañada Alice.

-Evita ese tema. Listo- se limito a decir.

-¿Por qué? A mi me hace ilu…-.

-Alice- la corte. –Si te lo pide es por algo, ¿vale?- "luego hablamos" le articule con la boca.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Chicos ni una palabra del tema- dijo Alice cuando el resto llego.

-¿Es que acaso se ha puesto toda la universidad de acuerdo?- dijo Edward exasperado mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el comedor. Caminamos unos pasos mas adelante que los demás, mientras el solo miraba el sueño yo le acariciaba el brazo dándole besos, que el solo me correspondía con pequeñas sonrisas. Aquello, sin dudas, me bastaba.

-No quites esa sonrisa- dije después de sacarle una verdaderamente preciosa. –Debería ser ilegal no ver esta cara sonreír- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No aguanto estar escuchando sobre el tema continuamente Bella. Es que no…-.

-¿Crees que es agradable para mi Edward? no, no lo es. Pero intenta estar bien. Sabes las consecuencias de estar mal tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Que te toque y…-.

-No me va a tocar. Este no será nuestro ultimo año- dijo serio hasta el limite. Me puse de puntillas y le di un corto beso en los labios.

-No estés triste. Te amo-.

-¿Cómo voy a estar triste si me dices esas cosas?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente pasando nuestras manos unidas detrás de mi cabeza y descansando el brazo en mi hombro mientras continuábamos caminando hacia el comedor.

En el comedor nos dividimos chicos y chicas, y allí les pude contar con todo detalle el motivo del agobio de Edward al escuchar cierto tema. Omití la visita del profesor diciendo simplemente que hale con el. Gracias a ellas entendí que mi postura era compartida, pero que al igual que yo, entendía y se compadecían del dilema de Edward. Sabia que dentro de un año yo estaría en el mismo, pero no me jugaría mi futuro, si no mi relación con el, y el simple echo de pensarlo me producía pinchazos en la cabeza y el corazón.

-Black te esta mirando- me dijo Ángela al oído en un momento de despiste del resto de la mesa.

-¿Qué?- dije girando mi cabeza hacia ella. ¿Qué hacia Black en aquel lugar para empezar? Vi como detrás de su cabeza, una cabellera morena, sentada en la última mesa del comedor, apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa y buscaba con su mirada mi atención. Comprobé que seguía exactamente igual que antes del verano. Algo que me preocupaba seriamente. Alzo su mano en señal de saludo, a lo que yo correspondí girando mi cabeza al lado contrario y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como si después de aquello el desaparecería de allí, de mis recuerdos, y milagrosamente de mi vida.

-No te va a dejar en paz- me dijo Ángela.

-Gracias por ayudarme a superarlo amiga-.

-Es una realidad. Deberías hablar con…-.

-Olvídalo. Por ahora añadí, ya que sabía que si las cosas seguían así, Edward se enteraría por una parte u otro del asunto. –Me espera un tercer curso interesante- dije apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Ángela mientras esta me acariciaba la espalda.

-No estarás sola por lo menos-.

-Eso ya lo se- dije sonriendo sabiendo la gran certeza de aquella frase.


	23. 24 horas contradictorias

**Capitulo 23**

El tiempo no se detenía. Había aprendido que cuando las cosas van bien y una es feliz, incluso, puede que contra toda lógica, las manillas del reloj fuesen mas deprisa, como si el mundo conspirara para que la fama de que solo existen pequeños momentos de felicidad se hiciese cierta. Y había comprobado en mis carnes que así era. Momentos de felicidad invadían mi vida, pero luego aparecía una larga sombra que se instalaba en mi cabeza y arruinaba todo. Su nombre, futuro. La sola idea de pensar en un mañana me aterraba en más de un sentido. Pensar que en algo más de un año podía perder todo aquello por lo que había luchado tanto me causaba verdaderos mareos de cabeza.

-¿En que estas pensado?- me pregunto Edward besándome la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-Nada importante- dije acariciando su torso con suaves caricias mirándole y sonriéndole intentando que viese en mis ojos algo de verdad.

-Nada merece que tengas esa tristeza en los ojos Bella. Puedes engañar a mucha gente, pero yo no me encuentro entre ellas-.

-Te prometo que no estoy triste. ¿Como puedo estar triste después de lo de la otra noche?- dije sonriendo esta vez d verdad cando el soltaba una carcajada.

-Mi hombría se vería muy afectada si así fuera- dijo cuando esta vez era yo quien soltaba una sonora carcajada. –No recuerdo haber pasado un cumpleaños tan bueno en… nunca, nunca ha sido tan bueno-.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando eras niño y te rodeabas de esos castillo hinchables enormes, y la piscina de bolas…?-.

-Aquellos estaban bien. Después de probar esto- dijo bajando un dedo sutilmente entre mis pechos que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente, -puedo decir con autoridad que es mejor-.

-Para Edward, hemos quedado con tus padres y a este ritmo no llegaremos- dije sin ninguna convicción en mis palabras. Arquee mi espalda de puro placer girándome hacia el mientras el continuaba su viaje con el dedo. -¡Edward!- grite cuando note que introducía uno de sus dedos en mi intimidad. Antes de gritar de nuevo acallo mi voz besándome de manera demandante.

-¿En serio te preocupa llegar tarde?- dijo repartiendo besos por toda mi cara mientras aumentaba el ritmo e introducía otro dedo.

-Más, más…- era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza. A esas alturas todo me daba igual. –Más…- y poco después llegue al último cielo. Estaba segura de que existía porque el con sus dedos me había echo verlo. –No es justo- dije acercando su boca a la mía.

-¿El que?-.

-Era tu cumpleaños, y eres tu el que me estas haciendo disfrutar a mi-.

-Créeme cuando te digo que esto me resulta a mi igual de excitante que a ti-.

-Déjame ahora a mi- dije haciendo que se diese la vuelta en la cama mientras yo me ponía encima suyo mordiendo el labio viendo el panorama que me quedaba a la vista y notando como una parte de su cuerpo se ponía especialmente contenta antes ese cambio. Comencé besándole la boca y bajando poco a poco por su torso recogiendo cada parte que se me ponía delante. Una irritante llamada interrumpió nuestro juego.

-¿Diga?- contesto Edward su móvil hablando entre dientes evitando no soltar algún improperio o un chillido fuera de tiempo. Yo simplemente seguí a lo mío mientras Edward me mandaba miradas que me indicaban que era mejor parar si no quería que cortase la llamada, lo que me provocaba mas ganas de continuar.

-Si Alice, estoy ocupado- cuando escuche aquel nombre no pude evitar reírme a pulmón. Solo ella podía interrumpir algo como aquello. –Créeme que en este omento me da igual que se puedan enfadar porque llegue un poco tarde… a Bella creo que también le da igual… ¿Tu que crees?- soltó abriendo los ojos de manera incrédula cuando segundos después se tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de los oídos si no se quería quedar sordo. Hasta yo conseguí oír semejante sonido. -¿Qué como soy capaz de hacer que? Has sido tu la que has llamado… Alice por dios tenemos 20 años, bueno, 22 aquí el que habla… esta bien. ¡Esta bien!- dijo colgando y tirando el móvil lejos, que por suerte cayo al sofá y no sufrió ningún golpe.

-¿Qué tripa se le ha roto a Alice ahora?- dije subiendo hasta su boca y dándole un pequeño beso que relajo visiblemente sus facciones.

-Que mis padres quieren puntualidad porque se tienen que ir a no se donde después, que si estábamos haciendo eso, a lo que respondió con un sonoro grito y la pregunta de que como era capaz de hacer eso y hablar con ella a la vez. Luego me repitió que nos diésemos prisa. Esta loca. Me voy duchar… con agua fría- dijo bufando y saliendo de la cama mientras yo me quedaba mirando como iba hacia el baño tal y como vino al mundo, dando gracias a cualquier ser superior que quiso que tal persona se quedase a mi lado. Mire la hora y comprobé que realmente íbamos mal de tiempo, asíque pensando en ahorrar tiempo y compartirlo con el fui detrás suyo con la intención de compartir ducha. Abrí la puerta y le vi de espaldas a mí. Abrí lentamente la puerta de la ducha y la cerré sin que se enterase abrazándole por la espalda.

-Eh- dijo girándose y mirándome con un amor infinito. -¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?- dijo cogiendome la cintura y besando el hueco de mi hombro.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, además me gusta terminar lo que empiezo-.

-¿Estas segura que vienes aquí también por el tiempo?- dijo sonriendo cogiendome del trasero y elevándome dejando mi espalda en la pared de la ducha. Enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cadera para tener mayor estabilidad.

-Claro- dije alargando la palabra. Estaba claro que el tiempo poco me importaba ahora mismo.

-Me vas a volver loco- dijo besándome mientras introducía su miembro en el mío, y con un ritmo frenético empezaba a bombear en mí. Aquello, simplemente por mas de aquellos momentos, valía la pena tantas vueltas a las cosas, y a mi cabeza. Y desde luego que ayudaba a aclarar ciertas cosas.

-Ed… ¡Edward!- chille ahogando mi segundo orgasmo del día mordiendo su hombro y arañando su espalda mientras el agua caía por ella.

-Ah… dijo saliendo de mí corriéndose fuera de mí.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dije mirándole aun sin mucho aire.

-El preservativo Bella. No quiero sorpresas- dijo besando la punta de mi nariz.

-Gracias por pensar en momentos como este-.

-Es complicado hasta para mí. Gracias por mi regalo- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Por muchos mas- dije mirándole a los ojos mientras el me correspondía con la misma intensidad.

-No lo dudes- dijo abrazándome con la misma fuerza con la que lo hacia yo. -¿Sabes? Creo que ya se cual es el regalo de mis padres- dijo masajeándole el pelo con la crema mientras yo le restregaba a el la esponja con el gel.

-¿Ah si?- dije de manera inocente. Malo seria que lo supiese cuando el regalo era de parte de todos nosotros. Claro esta, no aportando la misma cantidad de dinero. Un nuevo piano de cola negra, con sus iniciales grabadas en la tapa en una esquina con coles dorados era su regalo por sus 20 años. Era una pieza exclusiva, hecha a mano y encargada por sus padres, pero con aportes económicos de todos.

-Me hablaron el otro día de un coche… espero sinceramente que no sea eso, porque a mi volvo no lo jubila nadie-.

-No se- dije aliviada de que ni siquiera se acercase al regalo original. –Sabes que el mío te lo doy luego, ¿vale?-.

-El tuyo lo llevo disfrutando desde hace horas-.

-Aparte- dije riéndome y saliendo de la ducha poniéndome el albornoz para ir a buscar mi ropa. En poco mas de una hora ya habíamos llegado con increíble puntualidad a la mansión de los Cullen, dejando atrás los increíbles momentos que habíamos pasado en la suite del hotel, alquilada por el para su cumpleaños. Era mayo y si normalmente aquello era precioso, con el sol primaveral lucia mil veces más hermoso

-Hola chicos- dijo Esme saliendo de la casa con los brazos abiertos en dirección a Edward que ya la esperaba con una sonrisa y los brazos de la misma manera. –Felicidades cariño- le dijo cuando llego.

-Gracias mama- le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bella- dijo recibiéndome a mí de la misma manera.

-Hola Esme- la conteste dándole un abrazo cariñoso. –Tienes el jardín precioso- dije alabando su trabajo.

-El sol hace que se vea así de bien, pero te lo agradezco. Pasen, estábamos a punto de comer- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta mientras Edward me cogia de la mano y avanzábamos de manera más lenta.

-Felicidades hermanito- dijo Alice en la entrada abrazándole por el cuello mientras me cogia a mi de la misma manera. –Ni se os ocurra volver a cogerme el teléfono en ciertas ocasiones- nos susurro en el oído mientras rompíamos en risas ambos y los demás se miraban intentando descifrar cual había sido el chiste. Después de pasar por lo brazos de cada uno y las respectivas felicitaciones nos sentamos a la mesa a comer.

-Y bueno Emmet, cuéntanos que tal trabajando- comenzó Carlisle.

-Estoy muy contento la verdad, aunque todavía soy el chico de prácticas. Todo sabemos lo que significa eso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero me han asegurado que si mi rendimiento continúa así a final de mes me hacen contrato para dos años más, ya con puesto fijo-.

-Eso es genial- le dije sonriéndole.

-Y los demás, ¿Cómo lleváis el final de carrera?-.

-Muy bien Carlisle- comenzó Ángela, cosa que todos agradecimos. Sabia que aquel no era el tema favorito de Edward, porque cuanto menos quedase de curso menos quedaba para recibir la carta que confirmase o rechazase su solicitud para Australia. El día de ayer y ese día por la mañana había sido uno de los pocos donde había conseguido sacar una sonrisa al verdadero Edward, y no a aquel que iba cabizbajo por todos lo lados. Desde que Ángela termino de hablar no volvió a salir el tema de la universidad, sino que las conversaciones fueron dividiéndose por grupos donde ninguna palabra pudiese amargarnos la comida.

-Vale, ya hemos terminado. El regalo de Edward- dijo Alice saltando en la silla de manera literal mientras daba palmaditas. En serio, si Alice algún día pudiese controlar sus arranques de emoción el grupo seria mucho más monótono, pero mil veces más normal.

-Vale Alice, dámelo- dijo Edward dejando su servilleta encima de la mesa esperando.

-Veras, es bastante complicado traértelo. Tendrás que levantarte- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras todos la imitábamos.

-Sois un poco cotillas todos. Es su regalo- dijo riéndose Edward, pero desde luego nuestras risas eran algo más justificadas.

-No Edward, es de todos- dijo Rose señalándonos a todos.

-¿Todos?- pregunto Edward mirando a sus padres y viendo que estos asentían con las caras sonrientes. -¿Tu?- me dijo señalándome. -¿Tu sabias lo del…?-.

-Ni se acerca a lo que tu piensas- le dije cortando de raíz las ideas que tenia.

-Uf- dijo aliviado. –Vamos a ver entonces que locura me habéis preparado- dijo cogiendome de la mano y siguiendo a Alice que iba cual Heidi por el monte hacia la sala de música.

-¿Preparado?- dijo Ben frotándose las manos mientras Carlisle se ponía en la puerta y la abría lentamente dejando ver la obra de arte que se encontraba justo en el centro de la sala.

-No- dijo soltando mi mano y andando hacia el como si estuviese poseído. –No me lo puedo creer- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa pasando las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la tapa como si tocarlo de verdad fuese terminar el sueño y este se desvaneciera entre ellos. -¡Es increíble!- dijo girándose hacia nosotros con una sonrisa incomparable mientras nosotros aplaudíamos viendo su entusiasmo.

-Es un regalo de todos- dijo Esme señalándonos a todos. -¿Te gusta?-.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Por dios mama, es una belleza! ¡Es espectacular! Uau gracias- dijo abrazando a sus padres a la vez dejando en cada mejilla un sonoro beso. –Gracias- dijo abrazando y besando a cada uno de los que estábamos allí, -gracias, gracias, gracias-.

-Eh tío, a mi la manita, guarda las distancias campeón- dijo Emmet cuando Edward iba a abrazarle. Todos nos quedamos extrañados ante tal comportamiento. Emmet era la cosa mas achuchable de este mundo y renunciar un abrazo era algo raro en el. Cuando os hoyuelos se empezaron a formar en su cara supimos que aquello era una broma mas. –Ven aquí machote- dijo abrazándole entre las risas de todos.

-Y tu- dijo acercándose a mi y cogiendome mi cara con las manos mientras acercaba nuestras frentes, -ven- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la nariz y cogiendomelas manos. Me acerco hasta el banco situado en frente del piano y se sentó a mi lado. –Podéis quedaros- dijo mirando por encima de mi hombro al resto de su familia, que parecía querer dejarnos un momento de intimidad.

-Luego volvemos- dijo Esme lanzándole un beso y cerrando detrás de ella la puerta.

-¿Sabes que no tenías porque haberte gastado el dinero que te has debido de gastar para esto verdad?-.

-Quería hacerlo. Además, tú cara vale más de lo que yo me haya podido gastar, no pienses en eso-.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, aunque sea mi cumpleaños tu te mereces mas los regalos que yo. No es gran cosa ni nada sublime, pero dicen que las cosas que salen del corazón son las mejores y las más verdaderas. Y te aseguro que esta, otra cosa no, pero corazón tiene y…- le calle con un beso.

-Hablas demasiado cuando estas nervioso Edward. Me ha legado el mensaje, quieres enseñarme algo hecho con el corazón. Por favor- dije señalando el piano. Me devolvió el beso, respiro profundamente antes de poner los dedos en las teclas y hacer el aquel sonido inundase la habitación. Me concentre en su cara, sintiendo aquella melodía, con los ojos cerrados. Un sonido lento y romántico, mezclado con toques de dulzura, pero sobre todo desbordaba amor. Si alguien escuchaba aquello la palabra perfecta para describirlo seria amor. No se en que momento empecé a llorar, no sabia si era la música o su cara, o el sentimiento que le ponía. Cuando toco la ultima nota y el sonido se fue perdiendo todo quedo quieto. Solo nuestras respiraciones rompían aquella paz. Volvió a respirar profundamente y levanto la cabeza para mirarme.

-No sabia que tocaba tan mal- dijo sonriendo y limpiándome las lagrimas.

-Es preciosa. Nunca la había escuchado-.

-Lógico. La he compuesto yo-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?-.

-Llevo bastante tiempo invertido en ella. Un año mas o menos-.

-¿Y por que nunca me hablaste de ella?-.

-Bella, sorpresa, se llama sorpresa-.

-¿Pero porque…?-.

-Veo que no lo entiendes- dijo cogiendome las manos y besándolas. –Bella, esta canción es para ti. Tu la has inspirado. Esta escrita para ti. Es tuya-.

-¿Qué?- dije volviendo a llorar como una idiota. –Algo tan bonito no puede ser para mi-.

-Algo como esto no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos si tenemos que hablar de belleza amor-.

-La quiero-.

-¿Cómo que la quieres?-.

-Quiero la canción para escucharla todos los días-.

-Te prometo que la grabare y te la pasare- dijo riéndose. –Entonces, ¿te gusta?-.

-Es imposible que no me guste. Gracias, gracias. Te amo- dije colgándome de su cuello y besándole con ganas.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Bella- dijo besando mi mejilla. Y allí nos quedamos abrazados con Edward tocando de vez en cuando alguna melodía algo más conocida para mis oídos, aunque seguro que se canso de repetir la mía. Era la única petición que salio de mi boca. Notamos como el cuarto empezaba a ser más oscuro y nos dimos cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba poniendo y nosotros debíamos de volver a la universidad. Mañana a primera hora teníamos clases.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- dije con mi mano en la suya buscando con la mirada algún tipo de signo donde pudiese haber vida humana.

-Se fueron hace un rato- dijo Esme llegando a nosotros desde la cocina. –Decían que no querían interrumpir y que ya os veían allí-.

-Vaya tontería- solté sin darme cuenta. A juzgar por el gesto divertido de Esme, el comentario no fue tomado a mal.

-Nosotros también nos vamos ya. Gracias por todo mama. Ha sido genial- dijo abrazándola con el brazo que le quedaba libre. –Despídenos de papa-.

-Volved cuando queráis- dijo abrazándome a mi en el momento.

-Adiós Esme. Muchas gracias por todo- dije ya desde el coche despidiéndome con la mano mientras cogiamos el camino que nos llevaría de vuelta a la universidad. –Odio estos momentos-.

-¿Cuáles?-.

-Pasar contigo un día, un fin de semana, juntos, solos, y tener que despedirnos ahora. No se, no me gusta la sensación. Me acostumbro demasiado pronto a tu compañía- termine encogiéndome de hombros.

-Piensa en esto, un año- dijo guiñándome un ojo y volviendo ala vista a la carretera evitando así ver mi gesto más angustioso que antes. Aunque sabia que no lo hacia con mala intención, ya que era una de las pocas cosas con las que no hablaba con Edward, mi futuro después del año que venia.

Llegamos a la universidad y decidimos cenar fuera, algo sencillo, rápido, pero para nosotros. Después de una despedida dura, algo extraño, ya que dentro de 9 horas volvería a verle, subí a mi piso y al ver todo a oscuras supe que Ángela ya debía de estar dormida, asíque decidí imitarla. 10 minutos después mi cabeza reposaba en mi almohada.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- dijo cogiendome de la cintura y dándome un beso. El sol, la primavera, mayo, el… aquello era un coctel para que yo no parase de sonreír. Estaba segura.

-Sinceramente, no me dio ni tiempo- y era casi cierto. Claro, si no contábamos con que en sueño el también aparecía, pero ya era demasiada mimoseria por ahora.

-Eso ha dolido- dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

-No seas crío- dije riéndome. –Vamos, llegamos tarde-. Nos sentamos al lado de Alice a la que salude dándole un beso en la mejilla. Segundos después el profesor entraba por la puerta del aula y se hacia el silencio. Era una de las nuevas asignaturas que llevábamos dando este curso, y menos mal que solo duraba un año. Daba verdaderos dolores de cabeza. Lo único bueno, que la compartía con Edward. No es que fuese mi favorita, ni de lejos, pero bastaba esforzase un poco mas de la cuenta para aprobar. Era uno de los pocos con dignidad, el dinero no compraba el aprobado. Era algo que tenia tatuado, y hasta el momento nadie había conseguido quebrantar aquello por mas ceros que se añadiesen al cheque.

Las horas paso más rápido de lo que esperaba. Otra de las mejores cosas que tenia el tercer año es que los lunes el horario era solo por la mañana. 3 horas y media y a casa. Una de las cosas malas: Edward tenía otro horario diferente.

-Nos vemos luego. Aquí algunos todavía tenemos que estudiar- dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios y saliendo por la puerta. Alice se despidió también argumentando que tenia que ir a alguna tienda de… supongo que de ropa, pero me limite a despedirla y decirla que se divirtiese, en verdad, lo demás era bastante secundario. Me encontraba recogiendo mis cosas cuando una carpeta cayó al lado de mi bolso. No me hacia falta mirar para saber quien estaba delante mía en aquellos momentos.

-Hola Bella-.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Jacob?- pregunte de manera cansada. Desde septiembre nuestras conversaciones se habían sucedido de la misma manera: Jacob aparece cuando no hay nadie, me pide que hablemos, yo le digo que no tengo nada que hablar y me voy después de escuchar un par de suplicas. –Déjame adivinarlo, hablar conmigo-.

-Si, llevo casi un año intentándolo-.

-Después de un año yo sigo pensando lo mismo, no quiero hablar-.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? ¿No entiendes que pueda estar enamorado de ti y por eso no quiero que sepas nada?-.

-No confundas obsesión con amor Jacob- dije entre dientes, pero terriblemente asustada de la que estuviese equivocada fuese yo.

-Se de sobra lo que siento. Si me dejaras demostrártelo quizá si sabrías que digo la verdad-.

-No Jacob, es que no quiero saberlo. Yo no te quiero, amo a Edward, es algo que ni tu ni nadie va a cambiar. Hace un tiempo te hubiese considerado un gran amigo Jacob, en serio, pero no así-.

-Existe un más allá de Edward Cullen. Puedes ver que hay más posibilidades, que incluso pueden hacerte más feliz-.

-No me interesa. Además, ¿no estarás hablando de ti no Jacob? Te recuerdo que eres tu el que no quieres que yo sepa nada, que es mejor que este a cierta distancia-.

-Cambiare si me das una oportunidad-.

-Nunca Jacob. Nunca-. Nuestras miradas cruzaban sentamientos realmente opuestos. Note otro golpe en la mesa y vi como salía dando zancadas de clase. Solté el aire que sin querer había retenido en mis pulmones. Posiblemente hubiese sido extremadamente dura con el. Sabia lo que era estar enamorada, y no podía ni imaginarme el daño que me hubiesen hecho las palabras que yo utilice con el, si era cierto lo que el decía. Me golpee mentalmente por no pensar antes de hablar. Pero podría tener una oportunidad, se había olvidado su carpeta allí, asíque esta vez tendría que ser yo la que se acerase y decirle "quiero hablar". La metí en la mochila con cuidado y la cerré. Ya había tenido un enfrentamiento en el día y mi cupo estaba más que cubierto, y si Edward veía aquello tendría otro asegurado. Pensé mentalmente cual seria el mejor momento para devolvérsela y tener aquella conversación que tanto se había pospuesto por mi culpa, y todas las conclusiones llegaban a que debía de ser antes de que Edward saliese de clase. Deje el resto de las cosas en casa y con la carpeta dentro de la mochila salí a buscarle. Mi primera duda, lógicamente, fue donde podría estar. Asíque todo era ir descartando sitios o preguntar a gente de más o menos confianza por aquella zona si le había visto. Mi primera parada fue su apartamento. Puede que estuviese allí, pero desde luego o parecía que allí hubiese nadie. El campus entero, zona de hermandades, biblioteca o incluso el comedor. Pero nada. Quedaban 15 minutos para que sonase la alarma y todos los estudiantes fuesen libres, entre ellos Edward, y desde luego no era la mejor situación. Decidí desistir por ese día, pero una voz que esperaba escuchar capto mi atención. Estaba a la altura de mi edificio pero por la parte de atrás, donde hasta ahora, nadie que yo conociera se había atrevido a entrar. Era algo así como un lugar poco recomendable. A pesar de todo, algo en mi me decía que lo que podía estar pasando allí atrás me interesaba como alma cotilla que era.

-Te pague Black. Ahora quiero lo mío-. ¿James?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo tengo. No me han dado nada, y hasta que eso no pase tu tampoco lo tendrás-.

-A mi no me mientras Black. Te lo has metido todo, ¿verdad?-.

-¿Qué estas hablando niñato? Quítate de encima- pude ver asomándome un poco como Jacob le daba un empujón a James que tenia sus manos sobre el cuelo de la camisa de Jacob en plan amenazador.

-Quiero lo mío. Ahora-.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes de no? Acata las normas, cuando se puede-.

-O me das algo o te juro que hasta la última cucaracha de este lugar se entera…-.

-¡Ni se te ocurras!-.

-¿Miedo Black? Eres tu el que esta vigilado. Una carta anónima y- hizo un gesto como si se limpiase las manos. La cara de horror de Jacob crecía por momentos y la de James cada vez era más parecida a la que puso aquella vez que me amenazo.

-Esta bien puedo…- empezó Jacob mirando desesperado por el suelo como buscando en el lo que necesitaba encontrar, -puedo darte algo de lo mío. Es lo mismo, pero todavía no utilice todo-.

-Vaya, ahora si empezamos a tener soluciones-.

-¿Lo quieres o no?-.

-Dámelo- dijo con gesto serio y extendiendo una mano en dirección a Jacob. Este soltó su mochila y la apoyo en el suelo. Se agacho y saco algo dentro de su puño. Vi como lo abría y una bolsita transparente de platico dejaba en evidencia de lo que hablaban. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Drogas. Intente tapar mi boca ante el asombro que aquello me causo, pero el sonido se escucho por todo el lugar y dos pares de ojos recayeron en mi asustada cara.

-Bella- pudo murmurar Jacob. Antes de poder procesar el tener que salir corriendo, James me copio por el pelo y me arrastro hasta el lugar donde segundos antes hablaba con Jacob.

-¡Suéltala!- chillo Jacob. Pero estaba claro que n el ni yo contábamos con que James sacase una pistola de la parte de atrás de su pantalón. Pude jurar que el color bronceado que caracterizaba a Jacob ya no estaba allí, y el mío… yo directamente podía ser transparente.

-¿Algo más que decir Jacob?- dijo apuntándole entre ceja y ceja. Este negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras yo todavía estaba a los pies de James con mi pelo entre sus manos. Este tiro de mi hacia arriba para dejarme cara a cara con el y su sonrisa de suficiencia, que aun es aquellas circunstancias me daba asco. -¿Que te trae por aquí Bella?-.

-Déjame James por favor- dije entre lágrimas.

-Contesta y luego negociamos guapa-. Mire a Jacob pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, este me la devolvió con una pistola entre las cejas, suplicándome que le perdonase de antemano.

-Solo escuche a Jacob. Le estaba buscando y escuche su voz-.

-¿Un poco cotilla no Bella? No me lo esperaba de ti-.

-Déjala en paz James- dijo Jacob pero tuvo que echar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás al presionar James un poco más la pistola.

-Entonces Bella, Bella… ¿Cuál es tu precio para tenerte a mi lado? Podrás ser una muerta de hambre, pero tenemos que reconocer que no estas nada mas, ¿verdad Black?- a pesar de su situación le dio una mirada cargada de asco y odio que me atemorizo hasta a mi.

-Conmigo no te equivoques James-.

-En ese caso, no hay otra salida- dijo tirandome al suelo y apuntando ahora hacia mi dirección.

-No, no, no- dije arrastrándome con las manos hacia atrás con el pánico invadiendo hasta mi ultima célula. –Yo… yo no diré nada, te lo juro. De ninguno-.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa?- dijo acuclillándose delante de mi pero sin dejar de apuntarme, -que si no aceptas dinero, yo no tengo como saber que eres alguien de palabra. Y esto es muy serio, ¿no te parece?-.

-¡Corre Bella!- chillo Jacob dando una repentina patada a James por la espalda, haciendo que este cayese y soltase la pistola a varios metros de allí. Corrí intentando salvar mi vida, sin mirar atrás, sin pararme, sin saber lo que pasaba atrás. Corrí hasta que me di cuenta de que ya estaba entre todos los estudiantes, y mas de uno me miraba como si viese a una autentica loca. Veían a alguien totalmente despeinada y con hojas por el pelo, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y aun seguía llorando, y mirando a mí alrededor. Vi como Jacob corría en mi dirección hasta que se paro en frente mía apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y respirando. Para mi era misión imposible.

-¿Cómo…?- intente hablar, pero unos chillidos y gente corriendo me hicieron olvidar lo que estaba intentando decir. James, con una parte de su cara llena de sangre, se acercaba hacia nosotros. Cuando quise darme cuenta tiro a Jacob al suelo y saco su pistola apuntándome a mi directamente. Yo petrificada por el miedo no pude hacer nada. Solo escuche un lago "no" y el suelo en mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos para ver que había pasado, porque no sentía ningún tipo de dolor. ¿Estaba muerta? Lo dudaba. La muerte es algo tranquilo, y aquello distaba mucho. Un chico inmovilizado por al menos 20 personas, intentaba liberarse mirándome con odio en su mirada. Otro atendido por un par de ellos, con el hombro bañado en sangre y gritando de puro dolor. Jacob me había salvado de una muerte segura.

-¡Jacob!- chille desesperada. –Jacob- dije tocándole la cara. –Una ambulancia. ¡Necesita una ambulancia!- dije totalmente desesperada entre sollozos. Cogi yo mi propio móvil y llame a urgencias. Una patrulla de policías tampoco vendría mal. –Aguanta, ya vienen. ¿Por que lo has hecho idiota?- dije acariciándole la cara.

-¿Me crees ya?- dijo intentando reírse de la situación.

-¿Y era necesario así?- dije limpiándome con mi brazo, una de las pocas partes de mi cuerpo que no estaba manchada de sangre, las lagrimas.

-Soy un chico que lleva las cosas al… ah… al limite- dijo juntando sus dientes y aguantando el dolor que le producía el disparo.

-¿Dónde esta la ambulancia?- dije mirando a todas partes buscando la sirena que anunciase que estaban ya allí. No tardo en aparecer junto a dos patrullas de policías.

-¿Bella?- dijo antes de que llegasen los médicos. –Tendrás que testificar. Di todo lo que has visto en estos años…-.

-Jacob yo…-.

-Si Bella, todos los comportamientos extraños han sido por eso. Dilo por favor. Quiero salir, pero yo solo no puedo. Lo necesito-.

-Me has salvado la vida. No puedo hacer menos por ti-.

-Pide perdón a todos, ¿vale? Y se feliz-.

-Apártense- se escucho una potente voz detrás de todos los estudiantes. Cinco personas vestidas con trajes médicos se pusieron a su alrededor. -¿Quién fue la que nos aviso?- pregunto la misma voz.

-Yo- dije mirando por última vez a Jacob y girándome hacia el policía. –Fui yo- dije entre sollozos.

-¿Seria tan amable de venís conmigo por favor?- dijo en un tono mucho mas calmado, pasándome el brazo por lo hombros y llevándome a un lugar mas calmado mientras sus compañeros intentaban dispersar a la multitud. Todas las miradas iban centradas a ese oficial que tenía como acompañante a una muchacha estudiante de la universidad a lágrima viva, hasta las cejas de sangre y con un ataque de ansiedad digno de estudio. –Tu, tu- dijo señalando a otro oficial y a un medico. –Venid conmigo. La chica os necesita. ¿Sabes de algún lugar mas tranquilo?-.

-Mi casa- dije como pude.

-¿Te importa que vayamos allí para…?.-

-No claro. Vengan- dije. Di gracias de que apenas estábamos a un par de pasos de ella. No había nadie, algo que me extraño. Como me extraño no saber anda de mis amigos hasta entonces.

-¿Prefieres ducharte antes de que empecemos…?-.

-Cuanto antes terminemos, mejor-.

-Mientras tu me cuentas la historia, la enfermera te ira revisando, ¿vale? ¿Estas preparada para empezar?- respiré hondo cerrando los ojos y poniendo en claro mis ideas, pero sobre todo recordando el ultimo deseo de Jacob, debía de contar todo. Y la historia era larga.

-Si- y comencé a contar el relato. Todo. Desde el principio. Como le conocí, cuando entro a estudiar, como se comportaba al principio, aquel encontronazo con Edward, su falta a las clases, sus sangrados de nariz, las excusas que me decía. Le conté su confesión, lo insistente que fue durante el ultimo año… y lo que acababa de pasar hace apenas unos minutos, que seguía en mi memoria como si estuviese dentro de aquello todavía. Le hable de James, de lo poco que sabia de el y de las pocas veces, pero desagradables que me le cruce. Incluso mencione a sus mas allegados, todos sabían quienes eran. Termine de contarles aquello y pareció como su una extraña paz volviese a mi. –Creo que no hay nada más-.

-¿Lo has apuntado Loren?- dijo el policía a su ayudante que no paro de coger notas hasta el final. –Lo has hecho muy bien Bella. No te preocupes por nada. Dentro de poco saldrá el juicio, y tendrás que ir a declarar, y todo habrá acabado. Nos has sido de gran ayuda-.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor por favor?-.

-Claro-.

-Jake es una buena persona. Po favor, ténganlo simplemente en cuenta-.

-No somos nosotros quien decidimos eso, pero seguro que el juez si que lo valora-. Escuche como la puerta de la casa se abría y distinguí claramente la voz de Edward.

-No lo se Ángela, no me contesta el teléfono y… ¡Joder!- dijo viendo el panorama. -¿Bella?- dijo mirándome y alarmándose al ver aquellas pintas. -¡Bella!- grito llegando hasta mi y abrazándome. Yo simplemente le agarre de la chaqueta y continúe llorando como hasta ahora. No sabía que otra cosa podía hacer.

-¿Debo suponer que este señor es Edward Cullen?- pregunto el policía.

-Si señor, ese soy yo- dijo girando su cabeza pero sin soltarme. -¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando? ¿Esto es sangre Bella?-.

-Debes tomarte esto antes de dormir durante unas dos semanas, te ayudara a dormir. Si por el día ves que estas demasiado mal, te tomas la mitad, ¿vale? Y con cualquier cosa ves al centro medico y pregunta por mi- dijo el enfermero dándome una receta medica y saliendo de la casa.

-Por favor, mi casa esta ocupada por policías y enfermeros, y además mí mejor amiga esta llena de sangre, asustada… Explicaciones- dijo Ángela intentando entender algo.

-Cuando la señorita Swan este en disposición les contara todo, estoy seguro. Hasta entonces solo sepan que tienen a su lado a una de las personas mas valientes e integras que encontré hasta ahora a lo largo de mi vida- se acerco hasta mi y me puso la mano en el hombro mirándome a los ojos e infundiéndome ánimos, -puedes estar tranquila, nunca te va a volver a poner la mano encima. Superaras esto y dentro de poco te sentirás tremendamente orgullosa de ti. Nos vemos pronto Bella-.

-Gracias agente- dije dándole la mano a el a su ayudante hasta que solo quedamos en el piso Ángela, Edward y yo.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Edward cogiendome por los brazos y separándome un poco de el para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. –No todavía no, vete a duchar. Nosotros te esperamos aquí, ¿vale?- su rostro cada vez se fue difuminando mas hasta que las lagrimas consiguieron nublar por completo mi visión. –No llores mas por favor- dijo terminándome de abrazar. –Vas a necesitar ayuda, así no te puedo dejar sola. ¿Prefieres que Ángela…?-.

-No- dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Yo me voy con Ben, ¿vale? Cuando hayáis hablado sabéis donde encontrarme. Te quiero amiga- dijo besando mi sien y saliendo por la puerta. Edward me copio en brazo y me llevo hasta el baño. Allí empecé a quitarme lentamente los zapatos hasta que el apareció con un pijama cómodo y fresco. Termine de desvestirme mientras el preparaba el agua de la ducha. Me ayudo a meterme en la ducha y con suma delicadeza empezó a enjabonar mi cuerpo, o lo que podía de el, ya que estaba sentada abrazada a mis piernas y llorando, continuaba llorando. No sentía pudor, no sentía nada en aquel momento que no fuese pudor y miedo, porque si, el miedo todavía dominaba gran parte de mi cuerpo. Me saco de la bañera y me seco un poco. Me puse el pijama mientras el salio del baño, supuse que para tranquilizarse y respirar, si para mi no era fácil, su papel en esto tampoco era sencillo. Salí y me lo encontré en el sofá inclinado hacia delante con un cigarro y un mechero en la mano. Claramente estaba debatiendo si encendérselo. Yo me quede en la puerta observándole hasta que el cayo en que estaba todavía allí.

-Lo deje poco antes de conocerte. Ahora mismo desearía fumarme hasta el filtro-. Aquellas eran las primeras palabras que sonaban en el piso desde que Ángela se había ido.

-No lo hagas- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Ven aquí princesa- dijo tirando las cosas a la mesa y abriéndome sus brazos para recogerme en ellos, invitación que gustosa acepte. -¿Estas preparada ya?-.

-No creo que lo este nunca-.

-Estoy más asustado de lo que jamás haya podido imaginar. Por favor, termina con esta tortura, tanto para mí como para ti-.

-Prométeme que seguirás aquí cuando termine. Dime que no te vas a ir- dije llorando con mas fuerza aun pensando en las posibles consecuencias.

-Nada puede hacer que me vaya de aquí ahora mismo Bella. Ni enfadarme, ni gritarte, nada. Simplemente me quedo aquí para siempre-.

-La historia es larga asíque espero que tengas tiempo-.

-Todo el del mundo Bella-. Y así comencé a contarle toda la historia. Desde lo que el sabia, hasta lo que había vivido, todo lo que yo le conté y todo lo que calle, hasta lo que había vivido minutos antes. Hable hablando hacia el frente, donde estaba el mueble, pero no puedo decir que lo viese, tenía la vista perdida. Notaba las sensaciones de Edward según se tensaba bajo mi cuerpo. Lo intentaba disimular, pero era complicado.

-Y hasta ahora- termine. Nuevamente, a pesar de lograr calmarme un poco con la ducha, volvía a llorar, y los brazos de Edward apenas me hacían nada. No tenia consuelo.

-¿Por no me avisaste Bella? Si ese desgraciado te llega a…-.

-Pero no lo logro- dije incorporándome y mirándole a los ojos. –Jacob me salvo-.

-Jacob. ¿Es cierto eso de que estaba enamorado de ti?-.

-El me decía que si, pero yo no le creía. Incluso le aclare que en el caso de que fuese cierto tampoco pasaría nada, porque yo a el no le quiero. Te amo a ti. Ahora supongo que tenia razon. Hay pocas razones en el mundo para hacer lo que el ha hecho-.

-Yo lo hubiese hecho por ti-.

-Lo se Edward. Pero no me gustaría comprobarlo nunca-.

-Ya… supongo… supongo que lo mejor es que duermas. Si, lo necesitas-.

-Edward- dije temiéndome lo peor. Su cara no demostraba anda que pudiese desembocar en algo nuevo. –Di algo, haz algo por favor. No te vayas-.

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes- dijo intentando regalarme una media sonrisa que no llego a su mirada. –No te preocupes por nada ahora Bella. Te quiero- me dijo besándome largo rato en la frente. Recline mi cabeza en su hombro y sin querer el sueño término apoderándose de mi. Pero sabia que cuando despertase mi mundo no volvería a ser jamás el que había sido hasta ahora.


	24. Juicio final

**Capitulo 24**

Cinco minutos para el fin de exámenes. Cinco minutos para salir hacia uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Cinco minutos y el principio del fin llegaría después de un mes de agonía. No era por culpa de los exámenes, de los estudios, ni siquiera del trabajo. No pensaba que las vacaciones estaban a cinco minutos porque en aquello momentos era totalmente irrelevante. Me quedaban cinco minutos para salir hacia el juzgado y declarar en el caso de Jacob y James. Había intentado saber lo menos posible de todo aquello. Llego a mi oídos que las noticias se hicieron algo de eco de todo aquello, pero mi nombre no salio nunca.

Sonó el timbre, y entre decenas de gritos de júbilo, tres pares de ojos me miraban instantemente desde la salida.

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunto Emmet dándome un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunte viendo que entre todos esos ojos, mis preferidos no estaban.

-Ira mas tarde Bella, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Rose pasándome el brazo por los hombros y dirigiéndome hacia uno de los coches.

Nada había vuelto a ser igual desde aquel día. Supere casi todo, no tenia apenas pesadillas, no me había quedado ninguna secuela física, ni ningún trauma. Lo único que aun recuerdo con verdadero odio de aquel día es que todo cambio entre Edward y yo. No podía reprocharle no estar a mi lado de manera física, si necesitaba una caricia el me la daba, un beso y lo tenia al instante, una palabra de consuelo y el me daba diez. Pero no era lo mismo, yo lo sentía, notaba que había algo forzado en sus actos. Que la sonrisa que me dedicaba antes hacia que sus ojos brillasen y los suyos lo dejaron e hacer aquel día. No me iba a recoger al trabajo ni dábamos paseos por la ciudad de la mano, algo tan simple como disfrutar de la compañía del otro se había vuelto algo desconocido para ambos. Incluso algo tan bonito entre dos personas que se aman como es hacer el amor, se notaba que le resultaba incomodo poniendo siempre excusas como "no te conviene vivir ahora emociones tan fuertes", a lo que yo solo podía asentir con la cabeza y dormirme derramando lagrimas de pura impotencia.

Apenas me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a los juzgados, pero cuando quise tranquilizarme para hablar la sesión estaba dando comienzo y Jacob y James entrando a la sala por puertas diferentes y dirigiéndome miradas a cada cual mas diferente: mientras uno me lanzaba balas que iban a matar, el otro simplemente me sonreía con la mirada mas dulce que recuerdo en semanas. Primero hablaron los abogados de cada caso con alguna intervención de sus clientes, mas tarde se dio la palabra al oficial que tanto me ayudo aquel día, y después sonó mi nombre en la sala. Me levante me senté al lado del juez para jurar y declarar.

-Bien señorita Swan. Puede comenzar su relato-.

-Conocí a Jacob en Miami, en un viaje que hicimos en primer año a la universidad de Miami para unos campeonatos deportivos. No fue muy de mi agrado, pero teniendo en cuenta que le vi 3 minutos no tiene mucho fundamento. A James le conocí en circunstancias más desagradables. Fue poco después de volver, yo había quedado en ir al cuarto de mi novio a pasar con un rato, el me abrió la puerta y entre burlas no me dejo pasar- continué con mi relato con mi vista puesta en la puerta que tenia a 50 metros enfrente de mi, esperando que de un momento a otro se abriese y por ella pareciese Edward. Cuando apenas me quedaba contar 3 líneas de mi historia perdí toda esperanza y mis lágrimas empezaron a fluir, cuando los demás las atribuyan a los recuerdos que me provocaba todo. Fue complicado para mi contar sobre todo la insistencia de Jacob hacia mi, algo con lo que ni yo me sentía cómoda, pero en esas ocasiones le miraba y el negaba con la cabeza sonriendo haciéndome saber que hacia lo correcto.

-Bien señorita Swan, gracias por contarnos su experiencia- dijo el juez repasando sus papeles. –Es su turno- dijo mirando a ambos abogados.

-Señorita Swan- dijo el hombre situado al lado de James, por lo que supuse que seria su abogado el primero en intervenir. –El día de los hechos, ¿Cómo diría que se encontraba mi cliente?-.

-No entiendo su pregunta-.

-¿Cree que usted que estaba en plenas facultades físicas y mentales o bajo os efectos de alguna sustancia?-.

-No puedo contestar con seguridad a esa pregunta, pero teniendo en cuenta experiencias anteriores, creo que a James no le hace falta tomarse nada para ser violento-.

-Entonces…-.

-No creo que estuviese bajo efecto de nada-.

-¿Pero no lo puede confirmar?-.

-Ya le he dicho que no se nada con seguridad, pero es lo que yo creo, que es lo que me ha preguntado- dije ya cansándome de que aquel hombre diese mil vueltas al tema para obtener una respuestas diferente a la misma pregunta. De mi no lo conseguiría.

-No hay más preguntas-.

-Yo no haré preguntas- dijo el abogado de Jacob.

-En 20 minutos tendremos el veredicto. Se levanta la sesión- dijo el juez dando con el martillo a la mesa. Baje de allí corriendo para ir donde mis amigos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no necesitaba un abrazo como en aquel momento. Me recibieron todos con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto Ángela limpiándome las carreras de rimel de mis mejillas.

-Algo más tranquila-.

-Con lo tuyo y las declaraciones de los demás testigos y de ellos todo saldrá como deseas- me dijo Jasper que era el único que había acudido a las sesiones previas, tanto como para estar informado como para sus practicas de carrera.

-Edward no ha venido- dije dejando salir mi verdadera preocupación en aquel momento.

-Debe de haberse retrasado con algo. No te preocupes- respondió Alice sin encontrar convicción en lo que ella decía.

-Vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo. No es bueno que sigamos aquí hasta que se reanude- dije Ben cogiendome por lo hombros y acompañándome hasta la puerta. Aunque me pidieron un zumo y un sándwich, la comida s quedo prácticamente intacta en el plato ya que se me revolvían las tripas solo de mirar comida e aquel momento. La situación debía de estar realmente tensa para todos ya que ni Emmet se comió lo que yo deje.

-Bien- dijo el juez sentándose en su silla. –Levantasen por favor- les dijo a los acusados. Note como unas manos cogian las mías y vi a todos mis amigos inclinados con sus manos en las mías. –El veredicto ha sido tomado. Para el señor James la condena es de 8 años de cárcel por intento de asesinato sin posibilidad de fianza. Y al señor Black se le condena a 2 años de cárcel por posesión de drogas con posibilidad de reducción por buena conducta y tratamiento de rehabilitación. Se levanta la sesión-.

-Ya termino todo Bella. Ya paso- dijo Emmet apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y acariciándome el brazo mientras dejaba salir de mi toda la tensión acumulada. Dirigí mi vista hacia ellos, mientras James amenazaba a su abogado y chillaba, Jacob simplemente agradecía sus servicios con una sonrisa. Era extraño verles a los dos con esos monos naranjas que solo significaban una cosa, falta de libertad. Me levante para despedirme de Jake, a fin de cuentas era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Lo siento Jake- dije cuando el aun estaba de espaldas. Se giro y me miro con una expresión de dulzura.

-No sientas nada- dijo pasándome las manos esposadas por detrás de mi y abrazándome. Yo me limite a pasar los míos por detrás de su cintura. –Me ha caído lo mínimo, y estoy seguro que es gracias a ti-.

-Son dos años Jake- dije sin poder evitar seguir llorando.

-Dos años que podían haber sido 5 o 6. Además pienso entrar a rehabilitación, y me portare bien, asíque probablemente la pena sea menor-.

-No se si podré ir a visitarte, pero te escribiré-.

-No quiero que me visites Bella, pero recibiré tus cartas y las contestare. Y espero verte cuando salga-.

-Lo intentare Jacob. Cuídate- dije besándole en la mejilla mientras me desenvolvía con sus brazos y dos guardias se ponían a cada lado para llevarle ya dentro.

-Lo hare. Hasta pronto- dijo y la puerta se cerró detrás de el. Extrañamente esa conversación fue lo que mas me relajo de todo el día.

-Es hora de volver- me dijo Rose.

-Claro- la conteste y salimos todos juntos de lugar donde esperaba no volver en mi vida.

-Bella, vamos a ir a comer todos juntos. ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto Emmet.

-No gracias chicos, necesito descansar. A sido una mañana de demasiadas emociones-.

-Claro, lo entendemos. Nos vemos mas tarde, ¿vale?-.

-Por supuesto-. Me despedí de todos y subí a mi casa. Metí las llaves en la cerradura y me extrañe al ver que se abría con una sola vuelta cuando normalmente si no había nadie en casa cerrábamos con dos. Un pequeño chillido salio de mi garganta cuando vi una figura en el salón de mi casa, luego simplemente comprendí que era Edward y pude respirar agradeciendo que no me hubiese dado un infarto al corazón. Estaba sentado y echado para adelante. Me miro con profunda tristeza y yo no compendia nada. Camine hasta el sofá para sentarme a su lado. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pero lo peor es que yo no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hola- se atrevió a decir el.

-No has aparecido- dije yo, puesto que era lo único que sabia con total certeza de aquello.

-Ya, si, lo siento-.

-No lo parece_ exprese de manera sincera. -¿Qué te pasa Edward?- dije viendo que ni aun hablando su rostro cambiaba de expresión.

-Toma- vi como me daba un papel doblado que aun no había visto. Lo cogi y lo desdoble. Solo me basto leer las primeras palabras para saber de que iba todo aquellos. Me tape la boca para que mi lloro no fuese tan estruendoso.

-Te vas- pude decir entre sollozos. –Te vas- dije volviendo a mirar el papel y comprobando que aquello no era un sueño o una mala jugada de mi mente.

-He sido aceptado si-.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- dije intentando calmarme, algo completamente imposible.

-Lo recibí hace algunas semanas-.

-Por eso estabas tan raro, ¿verdad?-.

-Si. Necesito hablar contigo de esto- dijo quitándome el papel de las manos y airándolo a algún punto del salón.

-Tu dirás- dije quitándome las lagrimas con el brazo.

-Voy a ir- dijo mientras podía escuchar como en mi mundo empezaban a crearse unas grietas enormes, y posiblemente irreparables. Mis lágrimas cesaron y solo pude centrar en mi vista en su cara, una cara que tardaría en volver a ver. –Y quiero dejarlo. No creo en las relaciones a distancia. No considero posible estar con una persona sin verla durante un año entero, y mas siendo universitario. Te he querido mucho Bella. Tu me has enseñado que es querer, y como yo se lo que es, también se que los kilómetros y el amor no son compatibles. Me voy dentro de unas horas a Australia para ir aclimatándome. Lo he estado pensando durante estos días y considero que es lo mejor. Solo lo saben mis padres, y créeme cuando te digo que no están muy de acuerdo. Ahora me despediré de los chicos, pero creía que te habías ganado el derecho a ser la primera en enterarte de las cosas-.

-Pero yo te quiero Edward- dije intentándole coger una mano de forma desesperada, pero sus reflejos fueron mas rápidos y se levanto del sofá antes siquiera de que le pudiese tocar.

-Lo siento Bella, lo siento mucho de veras-.

-No mientas Edward, no lo sientes, porque en verdad no tienes ni idea de lo que es querer. Vete de aquí- dije señalándole la puerta con el dedo mientras mi furia crecía. La furia, el odio y el dolor, sobre todo el dolor.

-No puedo dejarte así- dijo relajando la postura que tenia desde que llegue la cual no dejaba mostrar ninguna emoción.

-¡Que te vayas de mi casa Edward! Me vas a dejar mucho peor de lo que ves ahora asíque no intentes mostrar pena Edward. Vete-.

-Adiós Bella- dijo mirándome y cerrando detrás de el la puerta. Justo en ese momento mis rodillas fallaron y caí al suelo. Pero no sentía dolor, por lo menos no un dolor físico, este iba mucho mas allá, este dolor venia del corazón, de todo mi cuerpo, pero una pastilla no lo iba a calmar, ni las palabras ni nada. Posiblemente ni el propio Edward lo curaría. Lloraba de rabia y odio, por no darme cuenta antes de que aquello iba a pasar, llore de ansiedad, porque tantas cosas malas en un día nadie las puede soportar, llore de dolor, de saber que jamás volvería a ver a Edward, que nunca volvería a tocar su pelo, ni a ver sus ojos esmeraldas, ni a probar sus labios ni a suspirar cuando estuviese entre sus brazos. En algún momento de mi desesperación caí en la inconsciencia.

Abrí mis ojos notando como mis parpados de repente habían aumentado en peso. Poco a poco fui recordando los acotencimientos vividos antes y mi respiración empezó a ser mas rápida y angustiosa. Ni siquiera la mano que sostenía la mía y me la acariciaba lograba calmarme, porque no era la de Edward, yo sabia como era su tacto, y aunque este me demostraba cariño, no era Edward. Abrí completamente mis ojos para ver que efectivamente el había cumplido su palabra, no era el, era Alice que dejaba caer sus lagrimas libremente mientras me miraba. Antes de poder decir nada ella se tiro encima mía y me abrazo con toda la fuerza que contenían sus pequeños bracitos. Después me libero sin dejar de mirarme.

-Te encontramos en el suelo cuando llegamos y Emmet te dejo en la cama- me dijo haciendo que recordase que yo no me había ido solita a mi cama antes. –Se ha ido- dijo tapándose la boca y mirando al suelo. Esta vez fui yo quien me incorpore y la abrace.

-Lo se- dije como pude.

-¿Cómo nos ha podido hacer esto?-.

-Es una gran oportunidad Alice. Deberías comprenderle-.

-Entiendo que se quiera ir. ¿Pero así? ¿De esta manera? ¿Haciendo daño a la gente que quiere y que le quiere?-.

-Dudo que Edward quiera a alguien mas que a el- dije levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome a la persiana para subirla, viendo que todavía era de día. Mire la hora y eran las 9 de la mañana. Llevaba casi 24 horas durmiendo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bella? Te ha demostrando que te ama mas que a nada en el mundo dijo con un tono de ira en la voz desconocido por mi en Alice hasta ahora.

-Eso es lo que ha demostrado hoy Alice. Hoy y las ultimas semanas- dije girándome para mirarla, -porque supongo que habrá hablado cono vosotros tal y como me dijo, y esto no es una decisión que haya tomado de un día para otro-.

-Lleva demostrándote casi tres años lo que siente por ti Bella. No me entra en la cabeza como puedes decir eso ahora-.

-Y a mi no me entra en la cabeza como me ha podido hacer eso Alice. No lo entiendo, pero si el quiere dejar esto aquí, pues que así sea-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Que como el no quiere saber nada de mi, pues entonces yo tendré que intentar olvidarle, y cuando termine el año que viene, me iré a Madrid-.

-¿No vas a luchar por el Bella? ¿Te vas a ir y nos vas a dejar aquí?-.

-¡Como quieres que luche Alice! ¿Con que lucho? Con la nada Alice, no esta- dije derrumbándome dándome cuenta de la envergadura de mis palabras. –Se ha ido y me ha dejado diciéndome "me ha querido mucho". Pasado. Un Edward y yo pertenece al pasado. Voy a concentrarme en lo que realmente he venido aquí, a sacar esta carrera y ser la mejor. Después me iré a donde de verdad pertenezco-.

-¿Y nosotros Bella?-.

-No lo se- dije apoyándome en la pared y deslizándome hasta el suelo por ella tapándome la cara con las manos para volver a llorar.

-Saldremos de esta Bella- dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Chicas- dijo Emmet desde la puerta de mi cuarto. –Bella, tienes que comer algo. Llevas muchas horas sin probar bocado-.

-Claro- dije levantándome y saliendo detrás de Alice. Emmet me agarro y me llevo junto a el abrazándome.

-Nadie merece que estés así, ¿me entiendes Bella? Se fuerte, tu puedes- pase mi brazo por su cintura y le acaricia regalándome un intento de sonrisa. Descubrí cuando llegue al salón que estaban todos, pero ninguno abrió la boca cuando aparecí. Aprecian todos metidos en su mundo, un mundo que no era el mismo que hacia unas horas.

-Bella, ¿Qué vas ha hacer estas vacaciones?- se aventuro a decir Ángela.

-Me quedo aquí trabajando. Tengo que ahorrar. Cuando termine el año vuelvo a España-.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Rose saliendo de su trance. -¿Cómo que te vuelves?-.

-¿Qué quieres que haga aquí Rose? Hecho de menos a mi familia, y antes de septiembre quiero encontrar un buen trabajo, tendré que ir a buscarlo-.

-¿Y no lo puedes buscar aquí?-.

-No- me limite a decir.

-¿Es por Edward?-.

-Rose- le advirtió Emmet.

-No Emmet, ¿vas a hacer eso porque Edward ya no esta? Tú querías quedarte aquí, todos teníamos esa idea-.

-Exacto Rose, todos pensabais, nadie preguntaba. Si tu idea era errónea desde luego no es mi culpa- dije dejando la cuchara en el cuenca de los cereales. –Hare lo que me da la gana, al igual que tu haces lo que te da la gana y todos hacéis lo que os da la gana. Quiero volverme, si tienes algún problema, guárdatelo, no es el momento-.

-Te creía algo más fuerte-.

-Mira Rose, me estoy cansando. No tienes ninguna autoridad para decirme nada de lo que me estas diciendo. ¿Fuerte, tu hablas de fortaleza? Ojala no estés nunca en la situación donde me encuentro yo. Por lo menos a ti no te dejaron sin ningún tipo de razón más que no cree e el amor a distancia. Y que encima e dejen el día que meten a uno de tus amigos en la cárcel por tu maldita culpa. Y que encima después te echen en cara que dejes a los demás solos, porque simplemente echas de menos a tu familia porque llevas sin verla 4 años- dije casi sin respiración. Ya no caían lágrimas de mis ojos. Ahora estaba en ese estado de furia que todo me parecía mal, todo me sentaba como una patada en la tripa, y encima tenía una amiga que no podía creerse que reaccionase así y lo tenía que pagar con ella.

-Lo siento Bella, yo no lo había visto así…- dijo Rose agachando la cabeza imitando el gesto de los demás, que según parecía, no se habían atrevido siquiera a respirar.

-No pasa nada Rose- dije relajándome yo también. –Voy a cambiarme y a trabajar. Os veo luego-.

Aquel verano pasó sin más pena ni gloria. De casa al trabajo, del trabajo a casa. Algún fin de semana daba un paseo por la ciudad, pero todo parecía haber perdido su magia, las calles, la gente, el clima, todo parecía diferente a semanas antes. Incluso yo parecía haber cambiado, ni siquiera yo me sentía parecida. Ninguno de mis amigos se quedo en la ciudad durante aquellos dos meses, pero de todos recibía llamadas casi a diario, incluso postales. Aquellos días di la noticia a mis padres de que volvería al acabar el curso, algo que les alegro notablemente. No pararon de preguntarme por Edward, y tuve que decires que estaba de vacaciones, una excusa que no podría alargar eternamente. Edward seguía en mi mente y en mi corazón cada día como desde hacia años, pero parecía que cada día hacia un poco menos de daño recordarle, o por lo menos eso intentaba, pero de el no tuve ni una sola noticia, algo que sinceramente me alegraba. Sin duda casi lo que mas me subía el animo eran las cartas de Jacob. Las noticias que me llegaban eran alentadoras cuanto menos, a pesar de que estar en la cárcel siempre es duro se lo tomaba con filosofía y esperanzas.

…

El primer día de clases se presento antes de lo que yo me imaginaba. Durante ese año no trabajaría y me concentraría 100% en la carrera, deseaba sacármela a la primera, y tenia que esforzarme mas de la cuenta, por eso en verano combine dos trabajos, para ganar algo mas de dinero y asegurarme el billete a mi casa y dejar un colcho de dinero para imprevistos.

-Te hemos echado de menos pequeña- me dijo Emmet levantándome un palmo del suelo mientras me abrazaba. De verdad había echado de menos a ese grandullón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu ya dejaste este mundo- le pregunte una vez en el suelo.

-Acompañaros en vuestro primer del último año-.

-Extrañare todo esto-.

-Y nosotros a ti-.

-No digas eso que todavía no me fui- dije pegándole en el brazos aunque sabia que aquello no llegaría ni ha hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Bella!- se escucharon tres voces corriendo hacia mí. Yo simplemente sonreí y las espere con los brazos abiertos hasta que llegaron.

-Hola chicas- las salude.

-¿Cómo estas? Te veo estupenda- me dijo Ángela.

-Estoy bien, si-.

-Me alegro- dijo Jasper detrás de ellas.

-Hola Jasper- le salude abrazándole. –Hola Ben- dije también abrazándole viendo que llegaba hasta nuestra posición.

-Disculpad- dijo Alice cogiendo su móvil que había empezado a sonar. -¿Diga?... ¡Edward, hola!- dijo entusiasmada. Yo solo pude girar mi cabeza y quedarme mirando a algún punto del campus, exactamente a un grupo de niñas que aprecian totalmente desorientadas. Debían de ser nuevas aquel año, y pensé cuanto desearía volver a aquellos días donde todavía no tenía ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Me perdí en la conversación hasta que escuche algo que no encajaba. -¿Bella? Esta aquí con nosotros- me gire rápidamente y le hice un gesto como para que cortase aquello. A pesar de todo Alice seguís insistiendo en que no debíamos dejar aquello como estaba, pero aprendió con el tiempo a que pareciesen simples comentarios. –Si Edward ella esta bien. ¿Qué quieres hablar con ella? Si claro, espera- dijo tendiéndome su móvil con una sonrisa. Mi cara le hizo doblar el brazo rápidamente y volver a colocarse el aparato en su oído. –Se acaba de ir, lo siento- rápidamente me di la vuelta, y después de despedirme de el hasta pronto me metí en el edificio evitándome seguir escuchando cierta conversación.

El primer día de aquel último año, fue hasta ahora y sin duda el más emocionante de todo lo que llevaba allí. El tutor, que volvió a ser el profesor Coen, dijo que debíamos elegir a aquel que queríamos que nos representase delante de los padres el día de la graduación, ese que tendría que escribir el discurso y leerlo. Nos advirtió que teníamos que tener en cuenta a aquellos que se habían ido pero que volverían para graduarse con el resto del grupo. Es decir, antes de irme vería a Edward una vez mas, y aquello no se si fue lo que mas me gusto del día o lo que menos. Hicimos nuestras votaciones, y sorprendentemente fue mi nombre el elegido. No tenia ni idea de quien me había podido votar, y de nuevo mis sentimientos fueron contradictorios, no sabia si estar sumamente feliz, o sumamente nerviosa.

…

Tal y como había predicho el cuarto año apenas nos dejo tiempo par respirar. Estábamos día tras día agobiados por trabajos, exposiciones, exámenes, conferencias y demás actividades que no nos dejaban un minuto para nosotros mismos. Pero un día antes de volver a clase en las vacaciones de navidad, tuve tiempo para ir a la agencia de viajes y pedir mi billete a España. Y sin duda fue uno de los días más duros desde que estuve allí. El más duro no quería ni recordarle.

Bien, aquí tienes tu billete. Que disfrutes del viaje- me dijo la dependienta después de darme todo. Camine hacia el piso como si mi bolso pesase 500 kilos de mas, sin duda llevaba hay todo el peso de mis decisiones, que no era poco. Entre a mi piso y vi a todos sentados en el sofá, sin saber que hace unos minutos mi futuro había sido decisivo. Vi a Alice sonriente hablando por teléfono.

-Hola Bella. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Ángela girando su cabeza comprobando quien había llegado. Saque mi billete del bolso y se lo di para que lo viese. –Bella…-.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Alice quitándoselo de las manos a Ángela. Todos se inclinaron para verlo y todos cambiaron su cara al caer en que aquello no era un motivo de felicidad. –Esto es lo que todos creemos, ¿verdad Bella?- pregunto olvidándose de que estaba manteniendo una conversación por teléfono. Yo simplemente asentí con mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no nos has avisado? Te hubiésemos acompañado o algo- dijo Emmet.

-Quería, bueno, necesitaba hacerlo sola. Lo siento…-.

-Has hecho lo correcto Bella. No te disculpes por nada- dijo Rose levantándose y abrazándome.

-Calla un momento… Que Bella ha cogido su billete para España… Si Edward se va al terminar la carrera- dijo Alice. Asíque aquella conversación era con Edward. -¡A mi no me chilles Edward! ¡Si se va no es por mi culpa!... Estas a dos palabras de que te cuelgue hermanito… no soy yo quien tenia que hacer algo para que se quedase… Un momento- nos dijo saliendo del salón y yendo para una de las habitaciones a continuar la conversación.

-Al parecer echa de menos todo esto, y esta un poco irritable- dijo Rose sentándose en el sofá de nuevo. Yo simplemente me quite mi abrigo y me senté en el suelo al lado de Ben encima de un cojín.

-Entiendo lo que siente-.

-Oye Bella, te vas dos das después de graduarte- dijo Emmet con mi billete en la mano.

-Si, lo justo para recoger todo y despedirme de vosotros-.

-Tendremos que hacerte una gran fiesta entonces-.

-No esperaba menos- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Vendrás a visitarnos no?- dijo Ángela.

-Algún día volveré, seguro. Pero espero veros por allí también-.

-Te debemos un gran viaje- dijo Ben pasándome su brazo por mi espalda.

Si, echaría de menos todo esto.


	25. Graduacion

**Capitulo 25**

Era imposible que después de un año preparando aquellas líneas, repitiendo día tras día el mismo discurso variando solo algunas palabras para que fuese completamente perfecto, llegase la hora y no supiese ni como empezar. De mi boca no salía con naturalidad ni un triste "buenos días". Aun seguía en la mesa de mi escritorio, solo que ya no estaba con los apuntes esparcidos por toda la mesa, ni con el portátil encendido, ni los bolis desperdigados. Ya no había nada, solo aquella hoja con el discurso final de graduación, y yo sentada en la cama con esa horrible túnica granate hasta los pies con el birrete a juego y el pompom amarillo colgando. Debajo llevaba un vestido beige de vuelo y finos tirantes escogido y regalado por Alice como regalo de despedida.

Aun frustrada porque no me salía nada, sabia que es el momento llegaría, y que mis nervios saldrían a flote cuando yo menos les necesitase. En 10 minutos tenia que estar ya abajo con el resto de mis compañeros. Era oficialmente mi último día de universidad, un discurso mas tarde seria una persona licenciada en Relaciones Internacionales por la universidad de Nueva York, además de la primera de mi promoción. Hay es nada. Pero es que encima seria el día donde vería a Edward por primera vez en 9 meses, y ese simple pensamiento me provocaba tales mareos que veía el suelo cerca. Intento quitarme lo de la cabeza y enfocarme solo en disfrutar del día, el cual culminaría con una fiesta a lo grande en uno de los locales más prestigiosos de la ciudad en honor a la promoción de ese año de la universidad. Mi vestido según Alice, estaba pensado para todo. Puse fin a aquella agonía y salí de mi cuarto. Abajo alumnos con la túnica acompañados de sus padres invadían todo el campus. Mensajes de cariño y pronta nostalgia se mezclaba creando un clima de esperanza, el comienzo de una nueva vida para todos aquellos que estaban allí.

-¡Bella!- gire mi cabeza y vi a mi grupo de amigos y a Emmet levantar su brazo para ser mas visible.

-Que guapo- dije llegando a su sitio y alabando el traje que llevaba. Aunque iba con camisa blanca no llevaba ni corbata ni americana, pero eso no quitaba que fuese elegante.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de vosotros-.

-¡Emmet! No me hundas- dijo Alice a lo que todos nos reímos.

-Podrás quitártela pronto enana- las risas fueron cortadas inmediatamente al escuchar la voz que decía aquella frase. Ninguno nos habíamos dado cuenta que la persona que se encontraba detrás de Alice era el mismísimo Edward. realmente no estaba tan cambiado, conservaba todo lo que un día me gusto físicamente de el, la única diferencia es que su pelo estaba un poco mas corto, tenia un barba de uno o dos días y su musculatura había aumentado un poco, cosa que pudimos observar al llevar la túnica aun en su mano.

-¡Edward! dijo Alice lanzándose a su cuello y Edward dándola vueltas e el aire riéndose como yo recordaba que solía hacer.

-Te he extrañado horrores enana- dijo dándole un cariñoso pellizco en la nariz.

-Por lo menos el sentido de la moda no lo has olvidado. Mírate que guapo estas-.

-Vaya, muchas gracias. Un piropo de Alice Cullen, eso es algo que debo valorar. Hola- dijo mirando a los demás un momento hasta que su mirada recayó en mí.

-Hola Edward- dijo Jasper yendo a saludarle y evitando aquel extraño momento.

-Hola Jasper, ¿Cómo esta? Te veo bien-. El resto de saludos fueron mas de lo mismo, abrazos y besos expresando o bien que se vean unos a otros, pero parecía más un trámite que realmente una bienvenida calurosa. No sabia que estaba haciendo allí si mi intención no era saludarle, es mas, mi intención estaba lejos de estar cerca de el. En el momento que me toco a mi sonó por megafonía que debíamos de ir preparándonos y salí corriendo de allí dejando a Edward con la mano extendida para coger la mía.

Nos sentamos en aquellas sillas blancas puestas en fila y las cuales debíamos ocupar según nuestros apellidos. Una hora y media después el directo anuncio mi nombre, la elegida por los alumnos para dar el discurso final. Me levante entre aplausos y subí las escaleras felicitándome mentalmente por haber hecho correctamente el primer paso, no caerme al subir. Coloque el papel en el atril y me tome el lujo de mirar hacia el frente para ver a los invitados. Varias promociones de alumnos ocupaban las sillas de diferentes carreras, y los padres, todos perfectamente trajeados esperaban mi discurso. Logre distinguir a Carlisle y Esme, que me miraban con adoración como si yo fuese una hija mas, Emmet que tenía en su cara una sonrisa descomunal de completo orgullo, viendo en mi pequeñas trazas de la chica insegura a la que ayudo en su primer día y a la cual trato como una hermana durante cuatro años. Mis amigos, algunos llorando otros con sonrisas de ilusión.

-Buenos días a todos- comencé. –Me gustaría empezar presentándome. Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 21 años y hoy me gradúo en Relaciones Internacionales por la Universidad de Nueva York. Puedo decir que soy una chica soñadora y que puede decir con autoridad que lo sueños pueden llegar a cumplirse. Cabezota y con unos gustos quizá un tanto peculiares en según que cosas. Me siento tremendamente afortunada de la vida que llevo, pero sobre todo por quien me acompaña en esa aventura que se llama vivir. En estos últimos cuatro años he vivido más experiencias que en el resto de mi vida junta, vivencias que me acompañaran en el resto de mis días. Y después de todo esto, llegamos a la conclusión final, y es que no se lo que quiero hacer. Entras en la universidad llena de esperanzas y con la convicción que saldrás de ella con tu futuro encarrilado hacia un camino, pero no es así, ni yo ni probablemente el 95% de mis compañeros sabemos que va a ser de nosotros el día de mañana. Durante cuatro años hemos trabajado incesantemente para ser alguien, pero cuando terminamos nos damos cuenta de que con más o menos experiencias vividas, seguimos siendo los mismos jóvenes expectantes que entraron aquí sin nada en las manos. Pero no pasa nada. No pasa nada porque ahora sabemos que debemos hacer, seguir trabajando, seguir luchando como llevamos haciendo toda la vida, y algún día miraremos hacia atrás y veremos que siempre fuimos alguien, que lo que verdaderamente importa no es tu nota de promoción, ni los diplomas, ni las becas, ni las medallas, ni siquiera los millones que puedas ganar. Aquí aprendemos en la escuela de la vida, y cuando lleguemos a ese punto donde tendremos que retroceder y hacer balance veremos que lo que realmente nos saco de los momentos malos no fueron las medallas que un día conseguí, si no los amigos que he ido acumulando en mi vida, porque ellos jamás se esconderán en el fondo de un cajón de manera inservible; no seremos nadie por el valor que puedan tener nuestras acciones, si no por el valor del amor que te dio tu familia. Hemos aprendido a luchar, y hoy finalizamos la primera batalla. La guerra todavía sigue en pie. Muchas gracias y felicidades graduadas- dije terminando y mirando hacia el frente sonriendo viendo como todos se ponían de pie, profesores incluidos y aplaudían fuerte, incluso algunos enfatizándolo con silbidos.

Me quede unos segundos observando y disfrutando de aquel aplauso, me lo llevaba preparando casi un año. Pero mi mirada de repente quedo anclada en un punto. Al final del todo, en el centro del pasillo. Era sencillamente imposible estar viéndoles, porque ellos no podían estar allí. Era un sueño. Pero era tan real. Los mayores seguían iguales que hace cuatro años, y los pequeños también, conservaban esa cara de traviesos, pero eran mucho más altos. Todos aplaudían con ganas, y los silbidos venían de ellos. Probablemente no hubiesen entendido nada, pero el orgullo les llevaba más allá. Me tape la boca con la mano evitando que todo el mundo escuchase por el micrófono mis sollozos. Ellos debieron de darse cuenta porque empezaron a saludarme con las manos intentando ser mejor visto. Pero era imposible, mi atención estaba fijada únicamente en ellos. vi como volvía a encender la cámara de video y volvía a apuntar a mi. Me di cuenta de que el directo hablaba ahora por el micrófono.

-Ahora procederemos a la entrega de diplomas el profesor Coen dará la primera tanda. Serán entregados por orden alfabético después de dárselo a la primera de la promoción. Señorita Isabella Swan- me gire con la vista borrosa por las lagrimas y vi como el profesor se acercaba a mi.

-Mis felicitaciones Swan. Brillante discurso, brillante carrera- dijo dándome el diploma con una mano y saludándome con la otra. -¿Es su familia cierto?- yo asentí energéticamente con la cabeza. –Disfruta- dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo que le fue devuelto por mi parte. Los aplausos no cesaron pero yo baje corriendo las escaleras mientras el nombre de otro alumno sonaba por los altavoces y la gente volvía a aplaudir.

Corrí sin recordar que era torpe, que me podía tropezar con la tunica, que un pasillo inmenso nos separaba, que la gente me miraba raro, todo me daba igual.

-¡Haha!- dije llegando a ellos y cogiendo a mi padre por el cuello con un brazo y a mi madre por el otro. No pude evitar el chillido de felicidades que salio de mi garganta. Ambos de abrazaron como si llevásemos una vida sin vernos, y en cierto modo así era. –Papa, mama- dije sin poder controlar las lágrimas. -¡Enanos!- dije girándome a los dos adolescentes que etnia al lado, comprobando que de enanos poco les quedaba.

-¿Disculpa? Súbete a una escalera para hablarnos a los ojos- dijo Seth. –Estas guapísima hermanita- dijo abrazándome mientras cogia a Jake por la cintura también.

-Estáis enormes. Y guapísimos- dije sonriendo pasando mi mirada por las cuatro caras resplandecientes que tenia en frente mía. –No me lo puedo creer… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué no sabía nada? ¿Cómo…? No entiendo- dije volviendo a abrazar a mi padre.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti hija. Lo has hecho genial- dijo mi madre mientras la volvía a abrazar.

-Pero si no habéis entendido anda- dije riéndome.

-Ya, pero se nota que has estado espectacular-.

-¡Pequeña!- llego Emmet con los brazos abiertos. No dude en ir a abrazarla a pesar de tener que volar por los aires. –Oye, ¿estos no son…? ¡Ustedes son la famila de Bella!- dijo tan sorprendido como estaba yo. -¿Por qué no me has dicho…?-.

-Es una sorpresa- dije notando que aun no había dejado de llorar.

-¿En serio? Vale- se aclaro la garganta y puso un gesto demasiado serio par a el momento. –Hablo un poco mal español, pero lo voy a intentar- dijo dirigiéndose a mi familia sacando de mi pecho una tremenda carcajada. –No te rías, quiero ser educado- me dijo bajito en ingles mientras yo cerraba mi boca con una cremallera imaginaria y ponía atención a la situación. –Soy Emmet, amigo de su hija. Encantado de conocerles al fin- dijo feliz de haber dicho una frase y esta se hubiese entendido.

El placer es nuestro. Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte en persona- le dijo Renee dándole un gran abrazo.

-Le toca a Alice- dije llamando la atención de todos, viendo como la duende subía las escaleras con una gracia difícil de superar y recogía su diploma. Se giro al público y después de mirar a sus padres se giro hasta nuestra posición saludando de manera vistosa.

-¡Eh, ese es Edward!- dijo Seth pitándole para que le viera y le saludase. Mi familia no sabia lo que había pasado con Edward, solo sabían que se había ido a estudiar a Australia, pero nada de que lo nuestro no continuo, por lo que les deje que siguiesen animándole. Este alzo el diploma en nuestra dirección a modo de saludo.

-Esa es mi novia- dijo Emmet, después de que unos cuantos estudiantes subiesen, a mi familia de nuevo en español. Ben, Ángela y Jasper lo recogieron y volvieron a su sitio. Me despedí de mi familia diciéndoles que volvería en un minuto después de tirar los birretes y concluir la celebración. Me senté y efectivamente cuando el director dio por concluida la celebración todo termino, finalizando así ya mi etapa de estudiante en la universidad.

Distinguí un par de brazos que se colgaban de mi cuello como los de Ángela y no dude en estrecharla contra mi.

-Felicidades amiga- le dije.

-Igualmente-.

-¡Estamos graduados!- dijo Alice llegando hasta nosotras de manos de Jasper y abrazándonos a las dos a la vez.

-Felicidades Bella- dijo Jasper.

-Felicidades compañero- dije abrazándole al igual que el a mi. Después de felicitar a Ben y Rose todos nos quedamos charlando un rato hasta que caí en que tenia que enseñarles algo. –Venid, tengo que presentaron a alguien- cogi de la mano a Rose y Alice y tire de ellas haciendo que todo el grupo les siguiese. Allí Emmet continuaba hablando con mi familia animadamente y defendiéndose bastante bien con el castellano.

-¡OH dios santo Bella, es tu familia!- dijo Alice tapándose la boca.

-Si, chicos os presento a mi familia. Charlie, Renee, Seth y Jake- dije señalándoles y hablando en ingles para luego pasar al español con mi familia. –Familia estos son Alice, Ángela, Ben, Rosalie y Jasper, mis amigos-.

-Encantados- dijo mi familia en ingles con una pronunciación básica, pero entendible por todos.

-¡Son la familia de Bella!- chillo Alice saltando en el sitio y hablando español. –Dios mío, tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerles. Soy Alice- dijo abrazando con sus pequeños bracitos a todos los miembros, seguida de todos mis amigos.

-Tienes mucha energía para ser tan pequeña, ¿sabes?- dijo Seth, que probablemente fuese el que mejor se defendiese en ingles junto con Jake.

-Me lo dicen mucho- dijo Alice siguiendo el juego.

-¡Edward!- gritaron los de mi familia a la vez lanzándose hacia algún punto de mis espaldas. Vi como Edward se acercaba a nuestras espaldas con una sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada.

-Encantado de conocerles. Tenia muchas ganas- dijo Edward abrazando cariñosamente a mi madre y a mi padre. –Vaya, sois enormes chicos- dijo saludando a Jake y Seth dándoles la mano y una palmada en el hombro.

-Y tu más guapo en persona- dijo mi madre. Note como Edward se avergonzaba, era de todo el grupo, el que mejor manejaba el español por lo cual podía mantener una conversación en español bastante fluida con mi familia.

-Hola Bella- vi como a mis espaldas me saludaban Esme y Carlisle después de besar a su hija y felicitarla. –Muchas felicidades. El discurso a sido magnifico- dijo Carlisle abrazándome para luego pasar a Esme.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Miren, quiero presentarles a alguien. Mama, papa- les llame la atención un momento y su atención se centro en las dos personas que tenia al lado. –Os presento a Carlisle y Esme Cullen, son los padres de Alice y… el- dije sin poder evitar que el nombre de Edward se me trabase. Deje que todos hablasen con todos, que se presentasen y disfrutasen todos de todos, mientras yo disfrutaba con todo a la vez. Ver allí a lo que yo consideraba mis dos familias, hablando, charlando, riendo, conociéndose. Dudo que haya vivido algún momento tan feliz como este en mucho tiempo. Me quite la tunica horrorosa y la deje en mi mano, notando que hasta ese momento me estaba asando de calor.

-Hola Bella- me quede paralizada mirando al punto donde veía, pero sin mirar nada. Edward.

-Hola- dije sin más.

-Felicidades por todo. Y por el discurso, ha estado increíble-.

-Gracias- me limite a decir de nuevo.

-Estas preciosa- note como mi corazón aceleraba hasta límites probablemente peligrosos, pero esa vez no salio de mi boca ninguna palabra. –Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, cuando puedas-.

-No puedo ni quiero- todavía en lo que llevábamos de conversación no le había dirigido la mirada, y lo estaba intentando evitar con todas mis fuerzas.

-Solo te robare uso minutos…-.

-Tú ya me robaste unos cuantos años. Ahora no tengo ni segundos para ti-.

-Entiendo que estés así conmigo, pero solo quiero saber si estas bien y explicarte las cosas-.

-Las explicaciones las necesitaba hace un año Edward, no hoy. No te preocupes, estoy bien y feliz por ti-.

-¿Me has perdonado?-.

-Nunca estuve enfadada contigo. Pero esperaba de ti otra actitud, eso es todo- dije avanzando para ir a reunirme con el grupo hasta que una mano me toco el brazo que arraso allá por donde toco. Con la poca cordura que me quedaba lo aparte rápidamente y esta vez si le mire con todo el dolor que había acumulado. –Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme- le dije entre dientes y me fui.

-¿Todo bien?- me dijo mi madre pasando el brazo por mi cuerpo. Yo solo sonreí y recline mi cabeza en su hombro. –Edward a sido tremendamente generoso-.

-¿Qué?- dije sin entender a que venia esa frase en esos momentos.

-Nos dijo que era una sorpresa, pero supuse que ya te la había contado-.

-¿De que estas hablando mama?-.

-Edward fue quien nos pago los billetes de ida y vuelta para venir a verte hija. ¿Quién hubiese sido si no?- la mire con los ojos desorbitados ante las palabras que estaban llegando a mis oídos. ¿Qué Edward hizo que? No podía estar pasándome eso a mi.

-Si hija, a principios de año se comunico con nosotros y nos hablo que quería sorprenderte con lo que mas querías en el mundo. Nos dijo que seria un regalo para todos, para nosotros poder verte, para ti de graduación y para el resto de poder conocernos. Es un chico muy especial-.

-Ahora vuelvo mama- dije besándola la mejilla y deshaciendo mis pasos volviendo al lugar donde había estado charlando con Edward. Pero ya no estaba allí. Me quede un rato en el mismo lugar mirando hacia todos lados, pero sin ver aquella melena bronce por ningún lado, y desesperándome a cada segundo.

-Si esperas al idiota que estuvo aquí hace cinco minutos creo que esperas un milagro-me quede paralizada pensando seriamente si ese día estaba soñando. ¿Era posible que todas las sorpresas y emociones del universo se concentrasen en una sola persona en un mismo día? Me gire para confirma que probablemente si.

-¡Jacob!- dije arrojándome a su cuello siendo recibida entre sus brazos. –No lo creo, ¿Cuándo saliste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Te hubiese ido a buscar-.

-Tranquila pequeña, respira, una por una. Es una sorpresa, y no salí, tengo un permiso de unas horas que he utilizado para venir a verte. No te merecías menos. De todas formas veo que no soy la única sorpresa del día- dijo señalando con la cabeza a mis padres y mis hermanos.

-Eso no quiere decir que me alegre menos de verte. Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo estas?-.

-Estoy, aquello no es fácil ni divertido, pero me encuentro mejor. Además me han dicho que podré salir pronto si sigo así-.

-Eso es estupendo-.

-Lo se. Si no llego a venir hoy te hubieses ido sin volver a vernos, ¿verdad?-.

-Yo… me voy en dos días, pero me dijiste que no querías que fuese y no sabia… te tenía una carta de despedida preparada-.

-No es tu culpa, yo te lo pedí y te agradezco que la respetes. Me alegro de poder despedirme en persona-.

-Volveré algún día y espero verte cuando lo haga-.

-Tiene mi número y mi correo. Una llamada y te iré a recoger al aeropuerto cualquier día del año-.

-Gracias Jake ¡No tienes ni idea de la ilusión que me esta haciendo verte!- dije riéndome sin poder evitarlo.

-Si es la mitad de la que me hace a mi, si me lo imagino- dijo riéndose el también.

-Jake sabes que yo…-.

-No digas nada Bella, ya no hace falta. Todo paso. Siento un profundo cariño por mi, una gran amistad, ya esta, nada de amor-.

-Eso… eso tranquiliza mucho. ¿Vendrás esta noche a la fiesta?-.

-Tengo que estar e un par de horas de vuelta, así que me temo que no-.

-Eso quiere decir…-.

-Que me tengo que ir ya, si-.

-Eres la primera persona de la que me voy a despedir- dije sin evitar que se me quebrase la voz.

-Ven aquí- dijo arrastrándome hacia y abrazándome mientras yo me cogia a su camiseta y la apretaba. –Gracias por dejare conocerte. Ha sido un placer para mí conocer a una de las mejores personas de este mundo. Aunque tarden mas, no dejes de enviarme cartas, ¿vale? Allí dentro me dan la vida casi-.

-Gracias a ti por todo Jake. Te prometo que nos veremos pronto- dije separándome de el y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Me despides de todos, ¿vale? No quiero interrumpir nada-.

-Tú no interrumpes nada…-.

-Hasta pronto guapa- dijo dándose media vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano, siendo la primera persona de la que me despedía y ya echaba de menos.

-¿Ese no era Jacob?- me dijo Emmet llegando a mi sitio y pasándome su brazo por mis hombros. -¿Qué hacia aquí?-.

-Le han dado un pequeño permiso y ha querido venir a ver como me graduaba-.

-Vaya, se le ve bien. Ven anda- dijo girándome y dirigiéndome hacia el grupo. -¿Qué tal si comemos todos juntos y después los jóvenes nos vamos a celebrarlo?- pregunto.

-Claro- dijeron varios, por lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos fuimos a uno de los restaurantes más asequibles y cercanos de Nueva York a comer. Me senté en la mesa al lado de mi padre y de mi hermano Jake, que alucinaba con cada detalle de la ciudad, a lo que yo solo podía reír y ver en el a la adolescente que llego allí hace cuatro año. En varios momentos de la cena mi mirada recayó en Edward, viendo que su conversación se reducía a sus padres, su hermana y en algunos momentos mi familia, con la que precia llevarse a las mil maravillas. Durante el día tendría que buscar el momento adecuado para pedirle explicaciones, pero sobre todo para agradecerle.

Una vez terminada la comida, que se alargo hasta altas horas de la tarde cada uno fue a su cuarto a arreglarse para la fiesta mientras picaba algo para no caer rendido en mitad de la celebración.

El local era increíble, dos pisos con espacio suficiente para todos los graduados. Barra libre y un cartel que nos felicitaba nos dieron la bienvenida.

-Mi fiesta fue una birria comparada con esta- dijo Emmet adueñándose del centro de la pista. Varios bailes después vi que Edward ya no estaba entre nosotros, y era ahora o nunca.

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- le pregunte cuando nos sentamos en los sofas para descansar un rato.

-¿Edward? ¿Preguntas por Edward?-.

-Si, tengo que hablar con el. ¿Sabes donde esta?-.

-Se fue por allí, pero no tengo ni idea- dijo señalando un punto. Me levante con la intención de dirigirme hacia allí hasta que una mano apretó mi muñeca. Vi que Alice me invitaba a acercarme a su oído para que la escuchara mejor. –Suerte- me dijo- le di un beso en la mejilla y partí en busca de Edward.

Le busque durante varios minutos, atreviéndome incluso a preguntarle a algunos de sus conocidos pero obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta, o un escueto no o una mala mirada que me indicaba que no estaba en el lugar adecuado. Pare un rato en la barra a descansar mis pies, los cuales gritaban que me deshiciese de esos tacones, pero o me quedaba descalza en medio de aquel lugar o tendrían que aguantar un poco mas. Subí mi cabeza y vi a la persona que buscaba, pero no precisamente en la compañía que más deseaba. Edward estaba sentado a la otra punta de la barra con una bebida en frente, y Tanya a su lado, justo de cara a mí, intentando llamar su atención, incluyendo comerle la oreja. Aquello, aunque era totalmente normal en una fiesta, era algo que simplemente me podía. No lo soportaba, no éramos nada, pero una tenía su orgullo, y supongo que de vez en cuando era bueno sacarlo. Fui allí evitando a todos los estudiantes borrachos que pedían una copa a gritos y me puse a su lado apoyándome en ella de manera firme. Ambos me dirigieron una mirada con diferentes significados aunque los dos tenían la sorpresa dibujada en ella.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Edward girándose hacia mi y dando la espalda a Tanya.

-Te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo…-.

-Pues te esperas porque ahora esta…-.

-Lárgate Tanya, ya te he dicho antes que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Veo que sigues igual de idiota que cuando te fuiste- le dijo y se marcho de allí, a lo que se suponía era su siguiente presa.

-Bella, tengo que explicarte…-.

-Vamos a un lugar mas calmado, ¿vale?- dije moviéndome mi cabeza y andando hacia la parte de arriba de la discoteca, donde una serie de sofás separados por unos biombos daban una cierta intimidad.

-Bella…-.

-No quiero hablar contigo para lo que quieres contarme. Quiero saber como narices se te ocurrió pagar a mi familia este viaje-.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?-.

-¿A parte de mi familia lo sabia alguien mas?-.

-No, nadie. ¿Renee verdad?-.

-Si, al verme hablar contigo pensaba que me lo habías dicho. ¿Pero por que lo has hecho Edward? ha sido demasiado y tu y yo ya no somos nada como para que hagas ciertas cosas-.

-Tu para mi siempre serás lo mas importante del mundo. Llámalo como quieras-.

-No Edward, tu solito te encargaste de que un tú y un yo en la misma frase no significase absolutamente nada. Tú lo destrozaste-.

-Me equivoque, una vez mas debí hacerte caso, pero me volví a equivocar. Creí que un año sin verte terminaría por matar la relación, que se acabaría el amor, el cariño, la complicidad, todo. Pero lo único que ha hecho ha sido crecer. No ha pasado un día donde no haya pensado en ti, donde no me haya golpeado mentalmente por haber cometido semejante error. Y quiero repararlo porque se que tu tampoco me has olvidado. Tu mirada no puede mentir- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con ternura sin apartar la vista de mi.

-Solo quería hablar contigo para agradecerte esta sorpresa. Es de largo de las mejores que me han dado en la vida. Nada más Edward- dije sin poder quitarle la mano de mi cara. Se sentía tan bien, era como volver a estar en casa después de un año.

-Has venido a mi porque me hechas de menos tanto como yo te hecho a ti Bella. Porque me sigues queriendo como yo te amo a ti-.

-Pero eso ahora da igual. Da igual, lo que yo sienta por ti, o lo que tu quieras Edward. Ha pasado un año, ¿sabes? Has tenido un año para volver y decirme esto. – quite su mano de mi cara con mi brazo pero mis lagrimas ya no tenias control. Al momento de quitarla sentía un enorme vació. -Llevo esperando un año estas palabras. He soñado cada noche con que volvías y me decías que era mentira, que me querías, que habías sido un puto egoísta y decidiste por lo dos. ¡Maldita sea Edward ahora no!- dije tirándome a su cuello siendo recibida por sus brazos que se amoldaron a mi cintura. -Ahora soy yo la que se va. Me voy en dos días a Madrid-.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Mil veces perdón Bella- dije besándome el cuello dulcemente. –Pero yo necesito demostrarte que te amo, que nunca he dejado de amarte, que fui un idiota al no pensar que podía estar equivocado. Quiero que lo sepas y quiero demostrártelo mucho tiempo. No te puedes ir ahora- dijo cogiendome la cara entre sus manos mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No puedo quedarme Edward. Perdón-.

-Tenia que intentarlo supongo-.

-Siempre serás el primero en mi corazón- dije cogiendola la suya también entre mis manos.

-Has sido y será la única Bella- dijo terminando la distancia entre nuestros labios y juntando las bocas que llevaban añorándose tanto tiempo. Era como volver a estar completa. Pero no podía permitirme el lujo de aquello. No quería sufrir mas, y cuanto mas tiempo pasara, mas me dolería el adiós.

-Te amo- dije separándome de el y corriendo para bajar las escaleras de la discoteca y volverme a casa. Ya mandaría un mensaje al grupo diciendo que no se preocupasen. Era lo menos importante. Ahora lo que contaba es que yo no volviese a romperme en pedacitos, porque esa vez si que seria imposible recomponerlos.


	26. De regreso a España

**Capitulo 26**

Cerré la última de las maletas y la deje al lado de las otras dos. El ultimo días había sido uno de los mejores que había pasado allí, mi familia y mis amigos juntos, descubriendo de nuevo ese pequeño mundo que era aquella ciudad para cada persona. Me senté en la cama observando en que poco espacio cabía cuatro años. Esas tres maletas y mi cerebro era lo que mañana a la misma hora quedaría de mi estancia en Nueva York. Pensé en como seria yo después de irme. Había soñado años y años con venir a estudiar, licenciarme como la mejor, pero, ¿y después? ¿Cuándo hubiese conseguido eso, que pasaría? El sonido del timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos, resople y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije intentando no mostrar mis sentimientos hacia aquella visita, porque ni yo misma sabia que sentía al verle. –Creí que ayer dejamos todo claro. Pensé que no te volvería a ver-.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos levantando su mirada del suelo para fijarse en la mía.

-Pasa- dije echándome a un lado y dejándole pasar. –Te ofrecería algo para comer, pero no tenemos nada. La nevera esta vacía, mañana ya teníamos que dejarlo sin falta-.

-No pasa nada. ¿Cómo te sientes? Debe ser complicado dejarlo todo-.

-Lo es- dije sentándome a su lado. -Pero supongo que tu sentirás lo mismo al dejar tu cuarto en la hermandad-.

-Yo deje mi hogar hace un año Bella, y el dolor no es comparable. Espero-.

-Echare mucho de menos todo. La casa, la gente, el ambiente. La ciudad es general. Me va costar adaptarme al principio, estoy segura, pero lo mismo que me costo adaptarme aquí. La diferencia es que no estaréis vosotros-.

-Ni tu estarás aquí conmigo- dijo cogiendome la mano y sonriendo aunque yo no entendía el porque. –Llevas el anillo-. Baje mi mirada hasta mi mano para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Había intentado quitármelo mil veces, o incluso más, pero en el último momento desistía siempre.

-No he podido- confesé.

-¿Lo intentaste?- dijo con dolor en la voz.

-Muchas veces, mas de las que haya podido contar. Pero no pude. Sentía que quitármelo era eliminar la última esperanza, confirmar definitivamente que habíamos roto, y era tan duro pensar solamente en asumirlo-.

-Pensé que era porque me habías dejado de querer-.

-Eso a día de hoy en impensable. ¿Idiota verdad? No podemos dejar de sufrir ni aunque sepamos que es una causa perdida-.

-No tiene porque ser así-.

-No tiene porque, pero ya lo es. Mira Edward, yo te amo como jamás he querido a nadie a pesar de ser también la persona que mas daño me ha hecho. Pero al igual que tu decidiste tomar una decisión por los dos, esta vez me toca a mi tomarla, por mi. Entiende que esta vez soy yo la que se tiene que ir. A lo mejor dentro de dos meses la nostalgia me supera y vuelvo para instalare aquí. O simplemente te echo tanto de menos que esta vez si que puedo venir a verte y quedarme a tu lado. Hasta que eso pase, tú y yo seguimos siendo nada-.

-Pero yo no quiero ser nada para ti. Quiero ser lo de antes si es que alguna vez lo deje de ser y tu estés mintiendo. Tu para mi ere todo Bella, y jamás he dicho una mentira mas grande que cuando te dije "te he querido", porque en aquel momento yo te amaba mas que en el minuto anterior. He tardado un año en poder reunir el valor suficiente y mirarte a la cara para decirlo. Llámame mentiroso, cobarde o lo que te plazca, pero no dudes ni por un solo segundo que yo te deje de querer o que no te amo, porque no es así. No pienses que no significas nada para mi, porque te repito que eres mi vida entera. Y si me vuelven a decir de dejarte un año, aunque sea para ganar millones solo por respirar, no me volveré a equivocar, porque tu preciosa, no tienes precio-.

-No puedes hacerme esto ahora- dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-Déjame demostrarte una ultima vez esto- dijo levando la otra mano a su corazón. –Déjame demostrarte con actos que eres lo más importante para mí- dijo acercando su cara y dándome un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y quedándose ahí, esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

Instintivamente gire mi cara hasta esa zona donde mi piel ardía y bese sus labios con la misma fuerza que el día anterior. El no tardo en ponerle la misma intensidad y cogerme la cara con las manos para profundizar el beso. Una danza donde nuestras lenguas eran las protagonistas, pero ninguna lo hacia peor que la otra. Nuestras manos volvían a recorrer el cuerpo del otro reconociendo esas partes que desde hacia un año no exploraban y echaban tanto de menos. Me quede impresionada de lo bien formado que tenia el cuerpo Edward, o por lo menos mejor que antes. Debió de darse cuando ya demostraba demasiado interés porque una débil risa salio de sus labios pero sin dejar mi boca-.

-Surf. Era lo único que me ayudaba a evadirme y a pensar con claridad allí-.

-Bueno, las caderas que ves ahora son gracias a los kilos de helado. Era lo único que me consolaba en ciertos momentos- dije para poner yo también mi toque irónico.

-Tonterías. Sigues perfecta mi vida-.

En un rápido movimiento paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de mis piernas y el otro por mi espalda, y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo se puso de pie cogiendome, y sin soltar nuestras bocas llevarnos a la habitación. Me dejo suavemente en la cama y rápidamente el ya estaba encima mío prestándome las atenciones adecuadas. Metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta. Tenia prisa, apenas me iba en unas horas, y llevaba demasiado tiempo sin el. Tenia ganas de el. Pero una e sus manos tomo las miras y las saco.

-Déjame a mí. Hoy todo es para ti- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la nariz y continuando con aquello mientras yo me dejaba hacer. Se sentía increíblemente bien así que no me quejaría. Poco a poco nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo y nuestros cuerpos volvieron a ser una unión perfecta durante toda la noche. No fueron necesarias palabras, ni gemidos escandalosos. Los besos, las caricias y las miradas hacían mas en un minuto que horas de conversaciones. Y para mi aquello fue insuperable, porque consiguió lo que se proponía, demostrarme que aun me seguía queriendo, que no era una mentira ni arrepentimiento, era cierto, me seguía amando y tanto como yo a el.

Estábamos abrazados desnudos en mi cama en silencio, ninguno decía nada pero ambos estábamos despiertos. Nuestras respiraciones acompasadas era lo único que rompía el silencio del piso. A las 9:30 salía mi avión y debía de empezar a prepararme ya.

-Son las 6 ya Bela- dijo Edward agarrándome con mas fuerza por la cintura.

-Lo se-.

-Si quieres llegar a tiempo será mejor que te vayas preparando- dijo para que su voz terminase rompiéndose- levante mi cabeza y vi que tenia la cabeza apoyada e la pared y los ojos cerrados. Me senté en la cama y cogiendo su cara le volví a besar como llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Dándole todo ese amor que sentía por el.

-No estés mal por favor-.

-¿Cómo quieres que este?- dijo sin abrir los ojos aun.

-Quiero que estés bien. Porque esta noche nos hemos demostrado que lo nuestro no esta muerto y eso para mi tiene un valor incalculable. Ya nos hemos separado una vez, así que tenemos demostrado que podemos con todo. Solucionaremos esto. Pronto-.

-Lo que ha pasado esta noche… para mí… no tiene ni idea de lo que ha significado Bella-.

-¿Vendrás al aeropuerto?-.

-No se si podré…-.

-Lo entiendo-.

-No se si podré… pero quiero ser el ultimo que te bese antes de que entres. Quiero que lo último que te lleves de aquí sea un beso mió-.

-Gracias- dije besándole antes de levantarme.

-Bella- me llamo poniéndose los pantalones.

-Dime-.

-Quiero que te quedes con esto- dijo dándome la camiseta que llevaba el día anterior. Era simplemente una camiseta blanca con algún dibujo psicodélico en el centro. La cosa mas simple que te puedas encontrar, pero para mi era el.

-No puedo Edward. ¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí?-.

-Tengo el jersey. Quiero que te la quedes y recuerdes lo que ha pasado esta noche-.

-Es imposible que olvide algo así. Pero gracias- dije acercándome a el y de puntillas besarle de nuevo en los labios. Me la puse y comprobé que aunque me quedaba un poco grande era lo que mas me apetecía llevar de el. –Huele a ti-.

-Huele a nosotros-.

-Quiero que sepas que de ti me llevo algo mas que una camiseta y esta noche, ¿vale? No quiero que te quedes con la idea que el resto para mi no fue nada-.

-Se que no es así- dijo sonriéndome demedio lado, aunque esa sonrisa no fue lo que era. No quise decirle nada porque sabia el motivo, y era el mismo que el mío.

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde las maletas estaban en el maletero de su coche. Antes de salir hacia al aeropuerto para comprar un par de cafés y algo para comer. El silencio volvió a reinar en el coche mientras nuestras manos permanecían unidas. En el aeropuerto debían de esperarme mis padres y mis amigos, ya que habíamos quedado en que nos veríamos allí. Al llegar tal y como predije todos estaban allí. Algunas caras sorprendidas por la presencia que me acompañaban, otras simplemente sabían que aquello pasaría y se dejaban dominar por la tristeza del momentos.

-Hija- dijo mi madre saludándome, -os dejamos un rato para despediros vale. Nos ocupamos de las maletas nosotros mientras. Te esperamos dentro- se despidió de Edward al igual que mi padre y mis hermanos y nos volvimos a quedar solo nosotros. Mis amigos y mi amor.

-Mis padres se disculpan por no poder venir- dijo Alice que estaba abrazada a la cadera de Jasper con un gesto tremendamente triste.

-No pasa nada, ya me despedí de ellos el otro día-.

-Vale-.

-Ven aquí tonta- dije abriendo los brazos para que Alice se colgase de mi cuello y empezase a largar lágrimas al igual que yo. Sabia que de ahí hasta el final no podría parar.

-Cuídate mucho por favor. Y llámanos, mándanos mails-.

-Claro que si Alice. Te quiero mucho-.

-Y yo a ti Bella-.

-Hasta pronto Bella- dijo Jasper dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

-Eso espero Jasper. Cuídate mucho y cuídala mucho-.

-Te lo prometo- dijo besándome la frente y yendo a consolar a Alice.

-Bella- dijo ose llorando también y abrazándome. Sin duda ver llorar a Rose era algo excepcional, así que ver que lloraba por mi era algo que me removía por dentro. –Gracias por dejarme ser tu amiga, ¿vale? Cuídate-.

-Gracias a ti por todo Rose. Te quiero-.

-Ven aquí pequeña- me dijo Ben acercándose y abrazándome. –Ha sido un placer conocer a alguien como tu Bella. Pórtate bien-.

-Gracias Ben-.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos Bella- me dijo Ángela. –Has sido alguien muy especial para mí. Gracias-.

-Tu si que eres alguien especia. Cuidaos mucho Ángela, y no os olvidéis de mí. Te quiero, te quiero amiga-.

-Te quiero Bella-.

-Eh grandullon no te quiero ver así- dije acercándome a Emmet y abrazándole por la cintura. El me devolvió el gesto mientras notaba como se agitaba y comenzaba a llorar. Bajo su cabeza y aproveche para hablarle al oído. –Emmet, eres sin duda una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, y quiero darte las gracias por darme la oportunidad de comprobarlo-.

-No te olvides de nosotros, ¿vale? Y prométenos que nos veremos por algún medio pronto por favor. Te voy a extrañar horrores-.

-Y yo a vosotros. Cuida mucho de Rose. Te quiero mucho Emmet. Eres como ese hermano mayor que no tuve. Cuida de Edward por favor, hazme ese favor-.

-Eso esta hecho Bella. Te quiero mucho enana. Muchísimo- dijo mientras algunos pares de brazos se unían al abrazo.

-No quiero que os separéis, ¿vale? Quiero que el grupo siga unido cuando os vuelva a ver- dije advirtiéndoles a todos con el dedo, lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa al comprobar la clase de amigos que tenia a mi lado. Sin duda, los mejores.

-Buen viaje Bella. Llámanos cuando llegues. Y cuídate- dijo Jasper intentando calmar a Alice. –Estamos allí- dijo girándose y mirando a Edward, que apoyado en la pared solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y mientras se rascaba los ojos para cortar las lagrimas.

-No tienes muy buena cara- dijo acercándose y limpiando mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

-Este momento es horroroso- confesé. –Aunque tu tampoco parece que disfrutes mucho con todo esto-.

-Parece que ser que soy muy transparente- dijo haciendo un gesto como mostrando su cara.

-No se como empezar a despedirme de ti Edward-.

-Yo no quiero que te despidas de mí. No podría soportar el saber que me dices adiós-.

-Solo es un hasta pronto Edward. Esto sigue en pie hasta que ambos decidamos lo contrario. Los dos, y yo no estoy por la labor- dije mostrándole el anillo.

-No se si reír, llorar, estar feliz… No se que sentir ahora mismo-.

-Supongo que es algo demasiado confuso para los dos-.

-Ve aquí por favor- dijo abriendo sus brazos y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo hacia lo mismo agarrando con fuerza su jersey como si de esa manera doliese menos el adiós. –No te olvides de mi , por favor-.

-Sabes que eso es imposible. Pero no te olvides tu tampoco, ¿vale?-.

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho y que nos vamos a ver pronto. Júramelo por lo que mas quieras-.

-Te lo juro, lo juro por ti porque eres lo que mas quiero. Hazme un favor, ¿vale? Cuida de ellos mucho- dije señalando con la cabeza al grupo de personas que esperaba en una esquina a lágrima viva. –No te separes de ellos, me voy a enterar como pase algo-.

-¿Eso es todo lo que quieres de mí?-.

-No, quiero que me esperes Edward- dije aun en sus brazos. –Quiero volver contigo algún día y que todo siga igual. Pero eso no te lo puedo hacer jurar, porque en el corazón no se manda-.

-El mío lo tienes tu. Para siempre. Hasta pronto amor- dijo cogiendome la cara y mirándome a los ojos. La giro lentamente y me dio un profundo beso en la mejilla. A pesar de que era un gesto tierno, aquello no era suficiente.

-Me has acompañado para ser tu quien me diese el ultimo beso. Quiero mi beso para recordar- dije sonriéndole tímidamente. Volvió a coger mi cara entre sus manos para darme ese beso de despedida, ese beso que seria recordado por ser el ultimo.

-Quédate por favor- dijo entre sollozos separándose lentamente.

-No puedo Edward- dije llorando yo también.

-Quédate Bella, por favor, te lo suplico, quédate conmigo-.

-Te amo Edward-.

-Te amo Bella- dijo volviendo a unir nuestros labios. –Te amo- dijo besando mi frente y dándose la vuelta para ir junto a los demás.

Me puse en la cola para entrar a la parte donde solo los viajeros podían pasar y limpiar un poco mi cara para estar lo mas aceptable delante de mis padres. La cola avanzaba lentamente, pero solamente cuando me tocaba a mi, pude mirar hacia atrás para ver a aquellas siete personas despidiéndose con la mano y llorando, algo que me rompió el corazón. Mire a cada uno, sinsabor con certeza cuando volvería a ver a aquellas personas que se habían encargado de hacerme feliz durante cuatro años y a las que debía tanto. Mire por ultimo la de Edward que tenia los brazos detrás de su cabeza y lloraba mirando en mi dirección, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y supe con certeza que mi corazón se quedaba allí. "Te quiero" le dije moviendo la boca y enviándole un beso. El solo pudo devolverme el cumplido y girarse para abrazar a Alice que estaba igual que el. Entregue mi billete y pase corriendo dentro, donde mi familia me esperaba ya.

Fue un viaje donde mi único pensamiento era en esa gente que dejaba allí. Las películas que ponían, las canciones que escuchaba, las conversaciones que mantenía, todo me recordaba a algún momento de esos cuatro año, y no podía evitar derramar alguna lagrima cada que una imagen me volvía a la memoria.

Una vez aterrice en España, los recuerdos, toda mi vida, me reboto. Este era el lugar a donde pertenecía, y lo había echado tanto de menos. El sol, la gente… Todo. Recorrí con el coche y con mi familia todos los lugares que me sabia aun después de no haberlos visto por cuatro años, y en cada uno un recuerdo afloraba. Era emocionante, pero la sombra de Edward y de los chicos era alargada.

Legue a casa e inspire aquel aroma que iba conmigo allá donde fuese aunque no llegase a ser plenamente consciente de que pertenecía a mí. Llame a los chicos para comunicarles que ya había llegado. Unas cuantas lágrimas después colgué. Me sente en mi cama mirando para una de las paredes de mi cuarto.

-Adelante- dije cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

-Soy yo- dijo mi madre entrando y sentándose a mi lado en la cama. –Mira hija, sabes que no soy una persona de dar rodeos-.

-¿Qué pasa mama?-.

-Yo se que estas feliz de volver a vernos y de haber vuelto a Madrid-.

-Pues claro que si. No tienes ni idea de cómo extrañaba todo esto-.

-Lo se, y no lo dudo. Pero hay cosas que superan echar de menos una habitación o incluso a la familia-.

-Mama, no te entiendo…-.

-No seré yo la que te diga lo que tienes que hacer, ni siquiera lo que es mejor para ti porque si tu no lo sabes, mucho menos yo. Yo solo te digo esto para que a la hora de que tomes una decisión no incluya. Si te tienes que volver a ir de aquí, vete. No te negare que te echaremos de menos, eres nuestra hija y siempre serás nuestra chiquitita, pero el amor puede mas, y algún da tendrás que dejarnos para construir tu vida, y tu padre y yo no podríamos ser mas felices que si decidieses hacerlo con Edward. Si tu corazón te lo pide, si te pide que te quedes a su lado hazlo. Ni tu padre, ni tus hermanos ni yo te lo podríamos reprochar. Ya nos buscaremos la vida para ir a verte cuando podamos, ¿vale? Era solo eso-.

-Gracias mama- dije abrazándola. –Es que estoy un poco sensible- dije cuando me miro extrañada por llorar. –De todas formas lo hacer una vida con Edward lo veo un poco pronto. Tengo 21 años mama-.

-Tu padre y yo nos casamos a los 7 meses de conocernos. No conozco el término pronto. Cuando se esta enamorado, se esta enamorado. E hija, otra cosa no haber visto, pero amor entre vosotros, me han bastando 5 minutos esta mañana desde la otra punta del aeropuerto para verlo-.

-Muchas gracias ma-.

-De nada corazón-.

No era el momento de tomar decisiones. Todo estaba tremendamente reciente y las emociones demasiado a flor de piel. Pero mi madre ya se había encargado de quitarme el primer peso de encima en cuanto a pensamiento. El próximo paso lo tendría que dar yo cando estuviese lista. La pregunta es,¿Cuándo?


	27. Mi nueva vida

**Capitulo 27**

-¿Tiene algún tipo de relación con el país?-.

-Como pone en el currículo estudie la carrera durante cuatro años en la universidad de Nueva York. Además de conocer otras ciudades americanas también-.

-Bien señorita Swan, gracias por su tiempo. La llamaremos para comunicarle nuestra decisión antes de dos días. Que tenga un buen día-.

-Igualmente. Adiós- dije dándole la mano al responsable de recursos humanos y respirando aliviada al finalizar la entrevista. Era mi primera entrevista y esperaba que la ultima. Porque era la única que me daba la posibilidad de conseguir lo que quería haciendo lo que quería, volver a América, volver a Nueva York y quedare allí, a su lado. Irme con Edward.

Estábamos a principios de diciembre. Traduciéndolo a mi idioma casi 6 meses sin ver a Edward. Casi un año y seis meses como prefería contarlo, porque aquellos dos días me supieron a tan poco, aunque fueron tan especiales, que prefiero pensar que soy algo mas fuerte y le añado ese tiempo.

Aquella conversación que tuve con mi madre fue el punto de referencia de todos mis pensamientos. Si había algo por lo que me daba miedo arriesgar, era entre otras cosas la familia, el hecho de que ya estuve demasiado tiempo sin ellos. Pero como ella me dijo ellos siempre van a estar, cerca o lejos, pero Edward, Edward se podía cansar, y no seria su culpa. Porque después de pesar y dar vueltas a todo, me di cuenta de que Edward no había sido el único que había podido hacer las cosas mal, yo tenia mi parte de culpa. Había mantenido una relación de secretos, secretos que se hicieron tan grandes que decidieron nuestro futuro. No podía culparle de dudar en una relación a distancia cuando yo le tenía al lado y prestaba atención a otro tipo de cosas que no eran las acertadas. El no sabía nada de todas estas relexiones, ni el ni nadie. Mis llamadas se reducían a poca cosa, pero estaba cargadas de te quieros y promesas que esperaba cumplir pronto.

Y allí me encontraba yo. 24 de diciembre. Con una despedida temporal de mi familia de nuevo, mucho menos amarga que la primera y una maleta en frente de la casa de los Cullen con una sonrisa inmensa en mi cara. Las voces de todos se escuchaban desde fuera. Desde las advertencias ligeras de Carlisle, hasta las risotadas de Emmet que tanto había echado de menos. Nadie sabia que iba a ir, y nadie sabia que el trabajo era mió. Responsable de información de la embajada española en Estados Unidos, contratada sin ningún tipo de experiencia pero con un gran expediente. Llevaba postrada ante la puerta una media hora, sin atreverme a tocar el timbre. No entendía el porque, sabia que la bienvenida iba a ser buena. Pero un miedo irracional se apodero de mí cuestionando lo que me iba a encontrar tras esa puerta. Ajuste mi bufanda al cuello una vez. El invierno en Nueva York, no era cualquier cosa, y debía de saberlo ya. Me arme de un valor innecesario y llame. Escuche como dentro creía n murmullo y logre distinguir varias voces preguntando que si esperaban una llamada o quien podría ser.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció mi ángel de ojos verdes. La confusión cruzo su cara antes de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Creo que lleváis esperando esta visita mas de 6 meses- dije siguiendo la conversación que se mantenía dentro.

-Tu- dijo antes de cogerme de la cintura y darme varias vueltas por los aires. –Bella- dijo sonriendo mientras su ojos dejaban caer lágrimas de felicidad.

-Hola amor- dije limpiándoselas antes de besarle con pasión.

-Edward, ¿Quién es?- se escucho la voz de Alice desde el salón.

-Pasa preciosa- dijo metiéndome mi equipaje dentro de la casa y volviéndome a coger, pero esta vez me llevo andando hasta el salón mientras mis brazos pasaban por su cuello. –Mirad a quien traigo- dijo con un tono lleno de alegría dejándome en el suelo mientras yo me daba la vuelta y miraba aquellas caras que tanto había extrañado.

-¡Bella!- se escucharon varios pares de voces y de sillas siendo arrastradas. Segundo después era aplastada por varios brazos, mi cara llenada de besos y mis oídos perjudicados por tantos gritos. Una vez saludados uno por uno me acerque hasta Carlisle y Esme que me esperaban sentados pero igual de sonrientes y emocionados que el resto.

-Hola- dije devolviendo el cariñoso abrazo de Esme. Gesto que imite con Carlisle. –Siento haberos alborotado la cena, pero quería dar una sorpresa…-.

-Tonterías querida. Eres siempre bien recibida. Pero no sabíamos…- dijo Esme acariciándome el pelo.

-No lo sabia nadie- dijo Alice saltando en el sitio y tapándose la boca con incredulidad.

-Era una sorpresa. Para todos-.

-Pues eres la mejor sorpresa de estas navidades- dijo Carlisle. –Pero siéntate por favor. Alice, trae otro cubierto. Apenas estábamos por el primer plato- dijo Carlisle cogiendo una silla apartada y poniéndola a su lado, y el que se suponía seria de Edward. Cinco minutos después, ya totalmente acomodada en la mesa, la vida parecía ser perfecta. Era como volver a estar en casa.

-Y bueno Bella, ¿sabes ya donde te vas a quedar en…?-.

-Ella se queda aquí- saltaron Alice y Edward a la vez, este reforzando el agarre de mi mano, una cosa que no dejo de hacer en ningún momento de la comida.

-No es necesario, puedo quedarme…-.

-Puedes quedarte aquí y solo aquí Bella. Lo primero porque tanto Carlisle como yo lo deseamos, y segundo porque me parece que como se me ocurra hacer algo diferente, me quedo sin hijos en casa-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-¿Y cuanto piensas quedarte por aquí?- continúo Carlisle. Aquí venia la bomba de la sorpresa.

-Veréis, he encontrado trabajo y tengo un contrato indefinido. Eso quiere decir que me pueden echar mañana mismo o hasta que me jubile-.

-¿Y para eso…?- empezó a Edward a decir enfadándose sin saber por donde iban los tiros.

-Espera- le dije sonriendo y poniéndole una mano en la boca. –Soy la nueva encargada de información de la embajada española en… Estado Unidos- dije del tirón. –Empiezo después de navidades. Tendré que hacer continuos viajes a España que aprovechare para verles, pero vivir, viviré aquí-.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Edward con un hilo de voz de pura emoción. Los demás apenas podían articular palabra pero sus sonrisas decían el resto.

-Si. Me dejan un piso cerca de Central Park. Es pequeñito, pero a mi me sobra. Incluso si tu te quieres venir- dije cogiendole las manos entre las mías y haciéndole una proposición abierta delante de todos. No era algo común en mí hacer ese tipo e cosas delante de la gente, pero si iba a arriesgar, lo haría a lo grande.

-Como no le digas que si ahora mismo Edward, te juro que mando a China de una patada- dijo Alice sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Pero como no la voy a decir que si?- dijo levantándose de su silla y arrodillándose delante mía para quedarse a mi altura y abrazarme. –No me cansare en la vida de decirte que te amo-.

-Y yo no me cansare jamás de escucharlo- dije cogiendo la cara con las manos y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Era extraño porque en otra situación aquella escena hubiese sido lomas vergonzoso de mi vida. Ahora era únicamente precioso, y me encantaba demostrar el tipo de persona del que estaba enamorada y era correspondida.

-El primer niño que se nos va de casa- dijo Carlisle sonriendo mientras partía un trozo de su filete. Todos giramos nuestras caras al darnos cuenta del momento familiar tan importante que estábamos viviendo.

-No os lo voy a robar, podéis quedaros todos tranquilos- dije continuando la broma.

-Por nosotros como si te lo quieres llevar una temporada. No le vamos a echar de menos- dijo Esme.

-¡Oye, que sigo delante!- dijo haciendo que me levantase para que e sentase encima suya.

-Son 23 años ya Edward, reconoce que es lógico que os queramos perder de vista-.

-Yo también sigo por aquí padres- dijo Alice con su habitual ironía mientras los demás disfrutábamos de la situación familiar.

-Hijos… ¿Y cuando vas ha hacer la mudanza?-.

-El primer día que pueda- dijo sin dudar mientras me besaba en la mejilla y yo acariciaba la suya. –Pero no me llevare todo, dejare cosas aquí-.

-Claro que si, no quiero que nos dejéis de visitar- dijo Esme mirándonos cariñosamente.

-¿Puedo levantarme y darle un abrazo a Bella, por favor?- dijo Emmet de repente sujetándose al borde de la mesa para no correr hacia mi. Todos nos reírnos de las ocurrencias de niño pequeño que tenia, pero fui yo quien me levante y fui hasta su posición para encontrarnos a medio camino y fundirnos de nuevo en un abrazo de reencuentro. –Mi hermanita ha vuelto- me dijo al oído besándome la parte latera de la cabeza.

-Con mi segunda familia- le dije al oído.

-Jo, yo también quiero, que Edward la va a acaparar y no nos la va a dejar- dijo Alice levantándose y uniéndose al abrazo.

-Hay Bella para todos- dije entre risas.

-No- dijo Edward poniéndose detrás de su madre y abrazándola por el cuello. –No habrá Bella porque me la pienso apropiar, así que aprovecharos hoy todos-.

-Pensamos secuestrarla algún día. Con Emmet de nuestra parte tienes poco que hacer- dijo Ángela.

-Yo puedo con Emmet y los demás a la vez-.

-¿Pero y si yo quiero estar con ellos?-.

-Ohhhhhhhhh- dijo Ben señalándole.

-Yo a eso le llamo golpe de efecto. Esta en nuestra Bella-.

-Mama, tu vas en mi equipo, ¿verdad?-.

-Claro que si bebe-.

-¡Pero no me llames bebes por dios!- dijo llevándose las manos al pelo. –Acabas de desautorizarme de por vida- dijo señalándola y dirigiéndose hasta nosotros. –La maleta ya la cogemos luego. Despídete- dijo mirándome con una mirada divertida. –Buenas noches-. Segundo después ya estaba en su hombro dirección a las escaleras mientras las risas se escuchaban desde el salón y mis gritos desesperados por bajar al suelo se mezclaban con ellos.

-Estas loco- dije cuando puse pis en suelo y el echaba el cerrojo a su cuarto. Entre risas se dio la vuelta y me miro de arriba abajo, como si estuviese fotografiando mentalmente cada espacio de mi.

-Eres de verdad- dijo acariciándome la mejilla suavemente. –Eres mi chica, eres mi Bella. Y estas aquí-.

-¿Y donde mas podía estar eh?- dije acercándome y abrazándole por la cintura siendo e gesto devuelto inmediatamente.

-¿Te haces una idea de lo que te he echado de menos amor?-.

-Lo has pasado mal, y lo se, pero no mejor que yo. Me prometiste que no estarías mal-.

-¿Y como quieres que este? ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es verte a través de una pantalla y querer besarte y no poder? Es una tortura-.

-Bueno, si es así y ano quiero volver a verte triste jamás, ¿me has entendido? En la vida, ni una lagrima, ni una tristeza. Cero. Ahora yo estoy aquí, y s para siempre, para quedarme. Tenia que resolver mis errores al igual que tu en tu momento solucionaste los tuyos. Ha sido el mió y quiero hacerlo axial-.

-Tu no hiciste…- le tape la boca con un dedo negando la cabeza.

-Da igual quien tenga la culpa, no me importa. ¿Sabes una cosa? Durante estos seis meses, mis únicos pensamientos donde salías fueron en lo que fuimos felices juntos. Este ultimo año lo he borrado, porque hemos aprendido de nuestros errores. Y quiero seguir cometiéndolos, pero junto a ti, que si me equivoco tu estés a mi lado y no sea un error donde tu no puedas ayudarme, o ni siquiera seas capaz porque no somos nada-.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?-.

-Porque me he dado cuenta que puedo vivir sin ti, pero no quiero hacerlo. He hablado mucho con mi familia, y me he quedado despierta otras tantas, y todo me llevaba al mismo camino, tu eres mi futuro. Todo en lo que pienso para mi tiene tu imagen grabada, si triunfo, si fracaso, si rió, si lloro, en todas las imágenes tu estas a mi lado, y esta vez era yo quien tenia que venir y hacer realidad eso. Pero ahora te toca a ti dar la última palabra-.

-Que si- dijo juntando nuestras frentes, -que te quiero a mi lado hasta que me muera. Que es lo más increíble que ha hecho por mi nadie jamás, cruzar medio mundo para arriesgarte de esta forma es increíble. Y que encima lo haya hecho la persona a la que mas quiero y admiro en el mundo no tiene nombre. Que vivir contigo va a ser lo más sencillo del mundo, y la experiencia más bonita. Porque voy a poder compartir contigo todo lo que siempre he querido. Y sobre todo porque vamos a ser por fin una pareja normal, sin miedos. Hemos superado demasiadas cosas para estar aquí, y ahora nada nos va a impedir vivir lo nuestro Bella. Porque te amo-.

-Te amo Edward. ¡Te amo!- dije abrazándole por el cuello y saltando para enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras nos daba vueltas. En una donde no controlo la fuerza acabamos cayéndonos en la cama riéndonos a todo pulmón. Nos quedamos tumbados, mirándonos a los ojos y disfrutando del momento, de poder por fin vernos sin una cámara de por medio. Sentí como el sueño me invadía y no pude evitar un bostezo seguido de un risa realmente dulce de Edward.

-Estás agotada- dijo apartándome un mechón de pelo que caía por mi cara.

-Todavía me quedan fuerzas…- no pude terminar la frase porque otro bostezo mayor que el anterior salio de mi boca.

-No tienes fuerzas ni para ponerte el pijama amor. Espera- dijo levantándose y abriendo su armario. –Toma- dijo dándome una camiseta que le debía de quedar grande hasta a el. –Mañana subimos la maleta, mientras puedes utilizar esa-.

-Gracias-dije levantándome y dándole un corto beso en os labio mientras entraba al baño para cambiarme. Tire mi ropa con el resto de ropa sucia de Edward y salí a la habitación, pero el no estaba. Como me encontraba realmente cansada me tumbe en la cama y decidí esperarle ahí. No tardo ni un minuto en aparecer.

-Perdón, ya volví- dijo tumbándose a mi lado en la cama. Me gire hacia el y le abrace por la cintura utilizando su torso de almohada.

-¿Tienes miedo?-.

-¿Miedo de que?-.

-De vivir juntos. De empezar a construir una sola vida los dos-. Era una cuestión que me llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde que había decidido dar el paso, pero que ni aun decidido había logrado dejar de lado.

-¿Tu tienes miedo?-.

-Si, pero quiero hacerlo-.

-Vida, claro que tengo miedo. Es uno de los pasos más importantes que voy a dar en mi vida. Compartir casa no es ninguna tontería. Se que vamos a discutir, y que simplemente nos va a costar adaptarnos a la situación, pero ya lo has dicho tu antes, quiero hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo contigo-.

-Nunca te lo hubiese pedido si no estuviese completamente segura de lo que significas para mí-.

-Y yo jamás hubiese aceptado si la persona que me lo pidiese no fueses tú. ¿Tu sabes lo que es aguantarme a mi? Eso solo lo sabe hacer la gente que me quiere, y se que milagrosamente tu estas entre ellas-.

-Me alegro de haber venido-.

-No te vuelvas a ir nunca, ¿me has oído?-.

-Si no vuelvo a ir te llevo conmigo. Te meto en la maleta por ejemplo- dije riéndome y acomodándome mejor notando que el sueño ya empezaba a apoderarse de mi.

-Eso no hará falta. Pienso perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso-.

-Buenas noches Edward. Te amo-.

-Que duermas bien princesa-.

-Por cierto, feliz navidad-.

-Feliz Navidad amor-.

Me desperté con los primeros rayos del día y con una felicidad anterior que no experimentaba desde hace meses. Me incorpore tratando de no despertar a la persona que con una sonrisa estaba acostada a mi lado. Según el reloj todavía eran las 7:30 de la mañana, y a pesar de que no era una persona madrugadora no me extrañaría teniendo n cuenta el jet lag que me tocaría pasar. Ya que no escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa decidí bajar y preparar el desayuno para toda la familia, como una forma de agradecimiento y bienvenida. Baje con la camiseta de Edward hasta el salón, y allí abrí un momento mi maleta para coger unos pantalones, ya no seria muy agradable que sus padres me viesen con esas pintas. Como se suponía que tenía poco tiempo, porque el reloj interior de Alice debería de estar por sonar para alertar a toda la casa que era hora de abrir los regalos, decidí hacer algo sencillo. Mientras lo preparaba me entro la vergüenza de haber llegado en esas fechas y no haber llevado ningún regalo, pero pronto pensé que Carlisle y Ese me hubiesen matado si hubiese comprado algo, sabiendo el dineral que me había tenido que dejar en el viaje.

30 minutos después 3 jarras llenas de zumo de zumo de naranja, 4 platos hasta arriba de tortitas con siropes a elegir, y 10 tazas de café con su jarra de leche estaban dispuestas en la barra de la cocina listas para que el resto se levantasen y desayunar. Decida cambiarme antes de que todos se levantaran, pero Alice decidió que era hora de levantarse y ver los resultado de las compras de el resto. Varios pares de pisadas se escuchaban por las escaleras.

-Oye, ¿de donde viene ese olor?- se escucho la voz de Emmet desde donde parecía era la puerta del salón. No pensaban ni desayunar. Solo querían ver los regalos. No habían cambiado en nada. -¡Es comida! A la cocina-. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a todas las cosas soñolientas cambiar a una donde los ojos se les salían viendo los manjares que tenían en la mesa.

-Pensé que tendríais hambre antes de abrir los regalos-.

-¡Bella acógeme en tu casa! Te lo suplico. Levántame todos los días así- dijo abriendo los brazos, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia mi, fue directo a la mesa y empezó a llenarse su vaso de zumo y su palto de tortitas.

-He hecho de sobra, pero es Emmet- dije dentándome a su lado y mirando a los demás que no se movían de la puerta. Fue terminar esas palabras y todos entraron corriendo y empujándose por ser el primero en llegar y no quedarse sin comida. Los único que mantuvieron la compostura fueron Carlisle y Esme.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward llegando a mi lado y besándome la mejilla. –No me gusta que hayas vuelto y no te tanga a mi lado cuando me despierte- me dijo al oído.

-¿No te gusta el desayuno?-.

-Te perdono porque ha sido para esto-.

-Eres un vendido- dije pinchándole en la tripa mientras el se reía y untaba si tortita con litros de sirope.

-Bella esto esta delicioso- dijo Ben con la boca llena.

-Tienes que darme la receta Bella- dijo Esme.

-Claro que si. Muchas gracias-.

El resto del día paso mucho mas relajado que el momento desayuno y de los regalos. Tal y como ellos dijeron su mejor regalo había sido que yo hubiese vuelto, y el mió, ver la felicidad en su cara de nuevo. Era algo que no tenia el mas mínimo valor económico, pero que sentimentalmente llenaba mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Había comenzado mi nueva vida.

**Tenia pensado un final parecido a este, pero por aclamacion popular(jaja) el final es como todas queriais: que Bella volviese y diese las explicaciones oportunas, que apostase vamos. Creo que solo le queda un capitulo a la historia, y la verdad me da una pena tremenda, porque ha sido una historia llena de sorpresas, sobre todo por la gente que la ha seguido, que ha sido una barbaridad. Asique espero que os guste el final, y dentro de muy poquito el epilogo y definitivo final.**

**Empezare otro fic en breves, pero tampoco tengo ideas muy claras, asique si alguien quiere que se escriba una historia sobre algo, dadme la idea y yo la escribo, obviamente dando el nombre de la idea original. Aviso, no me gustan las historias fantasiosas, o mejor dicho, "continuar" con la historia de crepúsculo, asique vampiros y hombres lobos fuera de mis historias xD**

**Muchas gracias y mil besos**


	28. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Estas loco?-.

-¿No te ha gustado la sorpresa?-.

-¡Como no me va a gustar! Pero ha debido de ser realmente caro…-.

-Olvida eso. Es tu cumpleaños, no me planteo otra cosa-.

-Gracias- dije poniéndome de puntillas y besándole en los labios.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta-.

Conseguimos salir de ese mar de gente, y de la mano nos dispusimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Corría ya el mes de agosto, y yo ya cumplía 25 años. Por motivos de trabajo ese año me tocaba pasarlo en Madrid, como acompañante del embajador. Tenía la tarde libre y Edward me había sorprendido con dos entradas para ver el partido de los partidos en España: Real Madrid- Barcelona. Y lo había disfrutado como una enana, había gritado, saltado, emocionado como si tuviera 10 y no 25 años. Pero me daba igual, había sido tremendamente feliz.

No era la primera vez que pisaba España desde que me había instalado definitivamente en Nueva York, pero si era la primera vez que iba a estar tanto tiempo, porque después de terminar la visita yo me quedaría allí de vacaciones, y Edward, conmigo.

Irnos a vivir juntos, fue quizás una decisión precipitada, pero el tiempo nos dio la razón y no fue equivocada. Cada día estaba más segura y convencida de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y día a día nos encargábamos de demostrarlo. Sabíamos que los comienzos a serian duros en prácticamente todos los sentidos, pero poniendo un poco de cada uno los problemas terminaban suavizándose.

Mi trabajo me tenia ocupada mucho tiempo, pero el poco que me quedaba lograba administrarlo realmente bien, y ni Edward ni ninguno de mis amigos tenían quejas de no vernos lo suficiente. Edward había empezado a trabajar en uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de América y pronto se convirtió en uno de sus abogados de referencia, y aunque su trabajo también requería continuos viajes por el país, era algo que pronto aceptamos por nuestro bien.

Todo el grupo continuábamos manteniendo el contacto, era algo que nos habíamos propuesto como una de las metas e nuestra vida casi. Sabíamos que era complicado continuar una relación después e la universidad y que esta siguiese igual, al fin y al cabo antes vivíamos juntos y ahora, kilómetros nos separaban, además de trabajo y familia, ya que Rose y Emmet habían aumentado en uno la pareja. La pequeña Lily vino de sorpresa para ellos y para los demás, y pronto tuvieron que cambiar planes de futuro inmediato y lejano, pero felices y sin ninguna queja. Ahora, con casi un año era el juguete de todos, y el ojito derecho de Emmet, el cual decía que la iba a obligar a entrar en un convento para que ni los curas la mirasen. Yo como madrina de la niña, le miraba mal y le decía que pensase dos veces antes de hablar, pero no había persona en el mundo que le hiciese cambiar de opinión. Era un poco burro en ese sentido, pero con casi 30 años, seguía siendo en mismo niño que cuando le conocí.

-Esta es mi zona favorita de Madrid- dijo en un momento cuando estábamos andando por el parque del Retiro. Se sentó en el césped y me llevo con el, haciendo que cayese sentada en sus piernas. Me recline en su torso y vi como se empezaba a poner el sol.

-Si, es precioso- dije dándole la razón.

-Preciosa eres tú, esto se queda solo en bonito-.

-Idiota- dije dándole un pequeño golpe e la mano que tenia debajo de la mía. -¿Tienes frió?-.

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Estas temblando- dije notando como su cuero temblaba ligeramente debajo del mío.

-Eso son los nervios-.

-¿Nervios?- pregunte girando mi cabeza y viendo que el me miraba con una mirada nerviosa. ¿Qué te pasa Edward?- dije cuando vi que se sentaba en frente mía y me cogia las manos.

-Tienes que dejarme terminar, ¿vale? No hables hasta que termine porque si no te juro que me desmayo- dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Vale- dije riéndome yo también sin saber muy bien el porque-.

-Llevamos casi 7 años juntos, con nuestra ida y venida, pero 7 años de amor. Yo… yo se que tu ya eres mía al igual que yo soy tuyo, no nos hace falta nada mas que esa certeza entre los dos para que sea así. Pero quiero demostrarle al mundo que me ha tocado la lotería, que tengo a mi lado a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo. A la niña que me hizo aprender a amar y me enseño lo que era ser amado. A la niña que sin saberlo me espero un año entero porque no se atrevía ni a pensar que lo nuestro hubiese muerto. Pero sobre todo a la mujer que hoy en día me sigue amando, que me da cada día mas amor, que cada día se sienta conmigo y con solo escucharme me quita todo lo malo del cuerpo. A la mujer que con una caricia despierta en mi zonas que ni siquiera yo sabia que tenía. A la mujer que rie e ilumina mi mundo. Quiero que sepan que eres mi- cogio mi mano izquierda y me quito el anillo que un día me dio y no me volví a quitar jamás. Con la otra mano saco algo del bolsillo con el puño cerrado, y me puso los dos puños en frente para abrirlos a la vez. En uno ya sabia lo que se encontraba, en el otro un fino anillo plateado con una joya en el centro transparente, pero aun con cierta oscuridad brillaba como nada alrededor nuestro. –Tú eliges Bella, porque elijas lo que elijas voy a seguir a tu lado. Si elijes este- dijo levantando un poco la mano donde estaba el anillo que me regalo hace varios año tal día como aquel, -seguirás siendo mi chica, porque me lo prometiste cuando lo aceptaste. Pero si eliges este- dijo levantando la otra mano, -estas aceptando ser mi mujer. Mi esposa para toda la vida. Así que Bela, ¿quieres casarte conmigo, o quieres que todo se quede tan perfecto como hasta ahora?-.

En ningún momento mis ojos se apartaron de los suyos, incluso dudo que pestañease cuando el estaba hablando. Ni siquiera recordaba muy bien como era el anillo, pero me daba exactamente igual. Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara y una risa nerviosa que no sabia de donde venia y que no podía controlar se empezó a apoderar de mi. Me tape la boca intentando no armar un escándalo, pero sobre todo para no estropear aquel momento tan perfecto.

-Me quiero casar contigo. Si, quiero ser tu esposa- dije quitándome las manos de la boca y dejando salir por fin lo que quería decir. Ahora el que se reía era el, y cerrando la mano del anillo antiguo metiéndoselo en el bolsillo, agarro con los dedos el otro anillo y cogio otra vez mi mano izquierda par aponerme en el dedo donde antes estaba en el otro, el que correspondía a mi nuevo estado. Me beso el anillo y me cogio la cara con las manos juntando nuestras frentes mientras con las mías rodeaba las suyas.

-Gracias por querer pasar el resto de mi vida conmigo-.

-Hemos dicho para siempre, y será para siempre- dije mientras nuestros labios terminaban por sellar nuestras eterna felicidad.

**FIN**

**Bueno, ahora esto si que si ha terminado, si las dos anteriores me dio lastima terminarlas, ahora mismo tengo hasta ganas de llorar, algo realmente raro en mi.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que habéis leído esta novela, es especial a Paolita93, Jenlic, Martuu666, Audreybaldacci, Suiza-love, Aredhel Isile, valeriuscullen, isabel20, bloody capricieuse principessa, 1234560, tafranzavi, kittykristy, mishjbo, marylizita, AlaMedianoche, yazz-cullen, tamara1986, Maya Cullen Masen(a la cual le dedico especialmente el principio y final del capitulo, por los consejos y la paciencia), Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, khadijaevangeline, Ani1220, Robmy, Anicherry, Carmen-Cullen-.i love fic, Stephie Rutherford, silviafarro, Dulce isabella 7, Jadecullenmasen, kitigirl y PatyyQ(creo que no me olvido nadie, si es asi perdon, y decidmelo que yo os pongo jja), por escribir en algun momento de esta historia un review diciendo lo que pensabais y sentiais al leerla, gracias a vosotras pienso que he logrado terminarla, y por supusto a toda la gente q la ha leido o lo va ha hacer, pero como no se vuestro nombre en particular pues no puedo poner mas.**

**No me queda mucho as que decir, nada mas que mil veces gracias de nuevo. Ahora o en unos dias, cuando alguna idea loca pero decente venga a mi cabeza comenzare con otro fic, que ojala tenga los mismos seguidores que esta, o con la mitad yo ya estaria mas que conforme la verdad xD Repito que si alguie tiene una idea en la cabeza para la historia, que no sean vampiros, hombres lobo o poderes especiales y quiere que se escriba sobre ellos, que me la diga y yo lo intento xD**

**Nos leemos y muchas gracias**

**BesoS!**


End file.
